Antigone Birds, sixième année, Serpentard
by Coline la retameuse
Summary: Tout aurait dû être normal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, et nous étions dans le camps des vainqueurs. Et pourtant… Pourtant, rien n'a fonctionné comme prévu, cette année là. TERMINÉE.
1. Rentrée

Disclaimer : Cela paraît évident, non ? Tout est à elle, rien est à moi ! Bref, rendons à Mrs Rowling ce qui lui appartient…

Note : Un million de merci à Zofia pour son béta-readage absolument nécessaire (je ne sais pas qui en a le plus souffert, entre elle et moi " ). Donc voilà, ceci est la version corrigée (et un peu revue) de ma fiction, j'espère que ça pourra vaguement vous plaire. Faites attention, mes chapitres sont truffés de retour dans le passé, donc ça peut surprendre… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Rentrée

_- Abbot, Hannah !  
  
Une petite fille blonde se dégage, tremblante, de la masse des élèves de première année. Elle s'approche d'un pas hésitant du tabouret où trône le Choixpeau magique. Elle s'assied, et le coiffe d'une main peu assurée.  
  
Deux secondes.  
  
Deux secondes d'angoisse atroce la tiraillent. Ira-t-elle chez ces horribles Serpentard ? Peut-être chez les téméraires Gryffondor ? Ou alors chez les studieux Serdaigle ? A moins que ce ne soit chez les bons et gentils…  
  
- Poufsouffle !  
  
Elle se lève, rouge comme une pivoine, et court presque vers la table qui a éclaté en ovations, pour échapper aux regards scrutateurs des élèves et professeurs. Elle s'affale presque sur la chaise que lui propose la préfète, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle aurait presque préféré des examens d'entrée.  
  
- Birds, Antigone !  
  
Des murmures s'élèvent cette fois de la Grande Salle.   
  
" Birds ? Mais cette race de mages noirs ne s'était-elle pas éteinte au cours du siècle précédent ? "  
  
Une jeune fille sort néanmoins des rangs et marche d'un pas tranquille vers le chapeau magique. Elle est grande pour ses onze ans, et les longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombent au bas du dos ne font qu'accentuer son âge. D'immenses yeux marines se détachent de sa peau blanche. Elle passe l'item magique sur sa tête. Cette fois, le choix semble plus difficile, et il ne se décide qu'au bout de dix longues secondes.  
  
Serdaigle ? Serpentard ? Gryffondor ? Poufsouffle ?  
Serpentard ? Serdaigle ?  
  
- Serpentard !  
  
Lentement, elle repose le Choixpeau sur son socle, et se dirige, le visage neutre, vers la table qui lui a été attribuée. Aucune surprise, aucune joie, aucun dégoût. Personne ne saura ce qu'elle pense de se retrouver dans la maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils apprendront juste qu'elle s'y attendait._

- East, Batistian.  
- Serpentard !  
  
Seigneur, c'est le vingt-huitième qu'on nous envoie ce soir ! Et sur seulement quatre-vingt-trois première année !  
  
Je savais qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, la plupart des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne quitteraient l'Angleterre pour les Etats-Unis, mais aussi peu de nouveaux dans les autres maisons, ça devient carrément ridicule…  
  
- Johnson, Stella.  
- Gryffondor !  
  
Ah, tout de même…  
  
- Johnson, Tiphania.  
- Gryffondor !  
  
Et, mais il y en a combien comme ça ?  
  
- Johnson, Zita.  
- Gryffondor !  
  
Des triplettes, apparemment… En tout cas, elles vont sans doute faire remonter la moyenne de Gryffondor.  
  
Bon, j'ai faim, moi, ils la terminent, cette répartition ?   
  
Ah, enfin la petite dernière… Pulchérie Zuber !   
  
Quel nom ! Les parents avaient dû boire trop de whisky Pur Feu, quand ils l'ont déclarée au ministère.  
  
Tiens, grande surprise, encore pour Serpentard !  
  
Si je compte bien, ça nous en fait trente-deux, contre vingt Gryffondor, seize Serdaigle et quinze Poufsouffle. Et ben ! Les tables d'à côté semblent un peu vides, sans compter les parents trouillards qui ont retiré leur progéniture de l'école, qui devient peu sûre, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui veut la peau de Harry Potter.  
  
Il est où celui-là d'ailleurs ?  
  
Ah, vu ! Dis donc, je pensais pas qu'on pouvait changer autant en deux mois ! Il a pris au moins trente centimètres ! Par contre, il ressemble à un mort-vivant. Il est en deuil, ou quoi ? Il fait une de ces têtes…   
  
- Et bien, Birds ? Tu mates Potter ?  
  
- Exactement, Parkinson.  
  
Une blonde me dévisage, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Quelle plaie, cette fille, quelle plaie ! Comme si j'avais rien d'autre à faire que de m'enticher de Potter.  
Oups, je l'ai vexée. Je sens que sa vengeance va être terrible.  
  
- S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence. Le directeur souhaiterait vous dire un mot avant que vous ne partiez vous coucher.  
  
Et c'est reparti pour les recommandations habituelles ! Six ans qu'il nous les répète, l'ancêtre, il pourrait peut-être changer de disque, non ?  
  
La forêt est interdite, je sais.   
  
Pas de magie dans les couloirs, je sais.   
  
Nouveau prof de défense, je sais et je m'en fiche, j'abandonne cette matière aussi pourrie qu'inutile.   
  
Les équipes de Quidditch seront constituées au mois d'octobre, je sais, et de toute façon, jamais il n'y aura de filles dans cette équipe de crétins machos de serpents visqueux.

_Elle enfourche son balai et décolle. Le vent lui siffle aux oreilles, l'air entre dans sa robe, elle a froid mais elle est heureuse. Elle est la dernière à passer, mais elle sait qu'elle est meilleure qu'eux. Le Quidditch est la seule chose capable de lui faire oublier l'ennui mortel qu'elle vit ici. L'évaluation se passe très bien, et elle sait qu'elle a fait le score le plus important. L'équipe se concerte un moment, puis Marcus Flint annonce le résultat.  
  
- Drago Malefoy, clame-t-il.  
  
Elle manque de tomber à la renverse. Le fait qu'elle soit une fille ne peut pas être la seule raison. Elle se tourmente l'esprit pendant une semaine. Puis lors du premier match, elle a la révélation. Il a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe. Payé en espèces.  
  
Sept magnifiques Nimbus 2001.  
  
Ce qui ne les empêche pas de perdre contre Gryffondor.  
Potter attrape le vif d'or sous le nez de Malefoy, malgré un bras cassé. Jamais elle n'a autant souhaité la défaite de son équipe.  
  
_

Mais, après tout, Malefoy sait très bien que j'aurais dû être choisi à sa place ; et comme il est capitaine cette année, j'ai peut-être une chance comme gardienne.  
  
Les résultats des BUSE ? Oui, il serait temps.   
  
Sous prétexte que le ministère était débordé à cause de Son retour, ils n'ont pu nous transmettre nos résultats. Pour combler le retard, on aura droit à la place à une cérémonie officielle avec tout le tintouin, remise de diplômes, les félicitations du ministre.   
  
Pourquoi pas la couronne de lauriers pendant qu'on y est !  
  
Tout ça histoire de faire briller Serdaigle et de ridiculiser les autres maisons. C'est Londubat qui va en baver, et devant toute l'école, en plus !  
  
Génial, on a maintenant droit au discours comme quoi l'union fait la force, la division donnera du pouvoir à Voldemort et patati patata.   
  
Brrr, ce que je n'aime pas entendre ce nom dans sa bouche ! Je ne suis pas la seule, apparemment, puisque toute la Grande Salle tressaillit, quelques individus mis à part, tels Potter, qui n'écoute pas un mot de ce qui est dit, ou encore Granger, qui elle par contre, boit les paroles du directeur avec une telle ferveur qu'elle pourrait réciter le discours à la virgule près.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce nom me gêne, prononcé par lui. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à le prononcer, même si je ne me donne pas en spectacle en le criant sur tous les toits.  
  
Par exemple, quand c'est Potter qui le dit, il y a tellement de dégoût et de haine dans sa voix que je me demande s'il n'a pas vraiment envie d'aller gerber.  
  
Pour Dumbledore… Il en ressort une impression de froideur, une sensation de peur qui prend aux entrailles et donne une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes. Je n'ai jamais vu le directeur réellement furieux mais, à mon avis, mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans le coin quand cela se produit.  
  
Bon, continue ton discours, vieux croûton, de toutes façons, ça m'étonnerait que beaucoup de Serpentard t'écoutent.  
  
Les nouveaux préfets en chef sont… tintintin… Granger, je l'aurais parié ! Et… et… Hein ?   
  
MacMillian ?   
  
C'est qui ce bouseux ? Sûrement le gars de Poufsouffle qui est en train de se pavaner.  
  
Oulala ! Regard noir à son adresse de la part de Malefoy.  
  
Je sens que notre Dragon va lui faire payer cher ; spectacle à ne rater sous aucun prétexte !  
  
- Bon, les nains de première année, c'est par ici !  
  
Oui, vu combien il est énervé, ce sera très cher !  
Parkinson s'approche lentement de lui et…   
  
Non !   
  
Pas devant toute la Grande Salle, quand même !  
  
Mais si, elle est bien train de lui mordiller l'oreille !  
  
D'accord, depuis qu'ils savent qu'ils seront mariés à leur sortie de Poudlard, ils se livrent souvent à ce genre de petits jeux dans la salle commune, mais là, devant toute l'école…  
  
Ça doit être à cause leurs fiançailles. Très belle cérémonie, d'ailleurs.

_Ils prononcent le serment en se tenant la main, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils ne s'aiment pas.   
Ou pas encore.   
Les mariages arrangés ne favorisent pas l'amour. Mais les deux sorciers n'ont pas discuté ce choix de leurs aînés.   
Comme leurs parents avant eux, comme leurs grands-parents ainsi que tous leurs ancêtres, ils s'uniront, de gré ou de force.  
Pour la pureté de sang. Et par ce qu'Il le souhaite.  
  
Une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs comme la mort, regarde les fiançailles avec indifférence. Et dire qu'un jour, elle devra y passer aussi… Elle ne voulait pas venir, mais son grand-père l'y a obligée.   
  
Seuls les sorciers au sang pur ont été conviés à la cérémonie, et difficile de trouver un sang plus pur que le sien._

Ah, on arrive devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Et qu'est-ce que nos charmants préfets nous ont choisi comme mot de passe, cette année ?  
  
_Retour_  
  
Je vous jure ! Ça sent la graine de Mangemort, là-dedans ! Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agit d'un hommage direct à Sa renaissance.  
  
Enfin, passons.  
  
Quelle joie de retrouver ce pitoyable dortoir que je me vois obligée de partager avec Parkinson et ses comparses.  
  
L'avantage c'est qu'elles m'ignorent la plupart du temps.  
  
Mmmh, le bonheur de se glisser dans ces draps chauds…  
  
Demain, remise officielle des BUSE.  
  
Je me demande combien j'en ai, et combien avec la mention "Optimal".  
  
Je dois être la première de Serpentard pour la plus part des épreuves.   
La théorie était sur cent points, la pratique sur deux cents.   
  
Est-ce que j'ai été meilleure que Granger, pour une fois ?   
  
Peut-être en étude des Runes, elle avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs en sortant de l'examen, l'année dernière.  
  
Ou alors en Astronomie, vu qu'elle n'a rien fait à la fin de l'examen, à part regarder les ennuis qu'il arrivait à Hagrid. J'aime beaucoup le demi géant, mais je n'allais quand même pas rater mon BUSE pour contempler sa cabane.  
  
- Birds ?  
  
Mais c'est pas vrai ! Deux fois qu'elle m'adresse la parole en une soirée, elle me prend pour sa confidente ou quoi ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu regardais Potter tout à l'heure ?  
  
Allons donc ! Elle remet ça sur le tapis.   
Le dortoir semble avoir reçu un sortilège de stupéfixion. Les filles tendent l'oreille. Je les entends presque penser…  
  
" Quoi ? Comment ? Serait-il possible que l'arrière arrière arrière petite fille du tristement célèbre Mordicus Birds, qui tua chacune de ses douze femmes en leur lançant des sorts tirés de la Magie Noire Ancienne, après qu'elles lui eurent donné une trentaine d'enfants, serait-il possible la dernière descendante de cette lignée maudite soit amoureuse, et de Potter de surcroît ? "  
  
Je vois le raisonnement se profiler peu à peu dans leur esprit, et chacune à leur tour, elles explosent de rire.  
  
Parkinson se rend enfin compte de l'énormité qu'elle vient de proférer, et son rire suraigu couvre bientôt celui des autres.  
  
Elle voit, quand elle veut, elle peut y arriver toute seule.  
  
Je me recouche, elles n'ont plus besoin de moi.  
  
- Alors, Birds ?  
  
Mais c'est pas possible, elle a un cerveau de Niffleur ou quoi ? Elle croit vraiment que je veux épouser celui qu'elle considère comme son pire ennemi ?  
  
Restons zen.  
  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
  
Elles sont pendues à mes lèvres. Attention, la révélation de la rentrée ! J'en connais qui vont être déçues.  
  
- Je me demandais…  
  
Suspense.  
  
- …quel secret pouvait cacher le Survivant, pour ressembler à un cadavre.  
  
Un hippogriffe en train de danser la carioca dans la chambre n'aurait pas provoqué plus d'effet.   
  
Dans trois secondes, elles vont toutes se mettre à parler en même temps et je pourrai enfin me coucher.  
  
Trois…  
  
Elles me regardent, avec des yeux ronds.  
  
Deux…  
  
La bouche de Mélanie Partview descend jusqu'à ses genoux.  
  
Un…  
  
Le coton avec lequel Théodora Garner enlevait son maquillage tombe par terre.  
  
Zéro.  
  
Avec une synchronisation parfaite, elles se sont mises à brailler des suggestions, qui vont d'un mariage secret jusqu'à la résurrection de ses parents.  
  
Merlin ! Que ces filles sont prévisibles.  
  
D'une manière générale, la plupart des personnes de cette école le sont. J'arrive à deviner la plus part des actions des Serdaigle, des Serpentard et des Poufsouffle. Les Gryffondor sont plus compliqués, avec leur tendance à agir sur un coup de tête.  
  
Potter surtout.   
  
Il n'y a que pendant les cours de potions que j'arrive à le prévoir. C'est un vrai régal de voir ses affrontements avec Rogue ; il n'y a pas un cours qui ne se termine avec des points en moins, une très sale note, des devoirs supplémentaires ou, dans le meilleur des cas, une retenue.  
  
A part l'année dernière, où pour quelque obscure raison, le maître des potions l'a totalement ignoré pendant le troisième trimestre.  
  
Malefoy nous a donné sa petite version des faits. Il aurait surpris Potter prenant des cours de rattrapage en potions avec notre vénéré directeur de maison, et il pense qu'à partir de là, il y a anguille sous roche et qu'il s'est produit quelque chose pendant l'un de ces cours.  
  
Il est cependant très peu probable que Rogue donne de son précieux temps à Potter avec des heures supp de potion, et il m'étonnerait que celui-ci soit allé en réclamer.  
  
Il est vrai que sa meilleure note en potion doit être un E, mais Londubat est tout de même beaucoup plus mauvais que lui, et Rogue ne lui donne pas pour autant des cours supplémentaires.  
  
Donc le mystère reste entier sur ces prétendues leçons et la raison pour laquelle Rogue faisait comme si Potter n'existait pas.  
  
Ca doit concerner son père, leur sujet de dispute favori. Je sais que Rogue et Potter senior ont fait leur scolarité ensemble et que ce n'était pas la franche entente. Et pour ne rien arranger, Potter junior est le portrait craché de son regretté papa.  
  
Je sens que les cours de potions vont être terriblement ennuyeux sans lui, cette année.   
  
- Birds, t'es pas sérieuse quand tu dis ça ?  
  
Mais qu'elle aille se faire voir à Azkaban, celle-là ! Y a pas marqué Rita Skeeter, ici.  
Comme si Potter n'avait jamais eu de mystères autour de lui. Le simple fait qu'il soit encore en vie en est un.  
  
- Je dors, Parkinson. Tu lui demanderas en personne.

- - - - - -

- Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !  
  
Quelle imbécile a mis le réveil à une heure pareille ? Il est… six heures trente !  
Mais je vais les tuer !  
  
- Debout les filles, hurle Parkinson de sa voix haut perchée. Il faut que nous nous préparions pour la remise des Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuses !  
  
Ben voyons.   
  
Et elles se lèvent à six heures trente pour ça.  
  
Bon, c'est vrai que pour Partview, Garner et Bulstrode, il y a beaucoup de travail. Parkinson, elle, s'est nettement arrangée depuis juin dernier. D'abord, elle a perdu cet air de chien moldu, le Boulkrog ou quelque chose du genre. Ensuite, ses formes se sont considérablement développées (remarque, à seize ans il était temps !). De toute façon, il m'aurait fortement étonnée que les Malefoy aient accepté un laideron dans leur famille ; il est vrai que Drago est beau comme un dieu !  
  
Pourquoi elle se lève, alors, si elle est parfaite au point de pouvoir épouser un Malefoy ? Les mystères de l'esthétique et du raffinement de cette fille m'échappent.  
  
Bon, je vais me lever puisque cette bande de crétines en a décidé ainsi. Elles sont en train de choisir leur plus bel uniforme pour l'occasion. De quoi ont-elles peur ? Que Fudge remarque un faux pli ? Ou alors peut-être pour plaire à leurs…  
  
Mais quelle idiote je fais !  
  
Les parents seront là, bien évidement ! Et par conséquent, Père et Mère aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore au lit ?   
  
Pitié, faites que je sois parfaite !

_La petite fille frappe à l'immense porte de bois massif, terrorisée. Celle-ci s'ouvre d'elle même sur un vaste et sombre bureau, faiblement éclairé par des bougies dont la cire dégouline lentement sur les chandeliers d'argent massif. Les murs sont couverts de bibliothèques poussiéreuses et de tableaux représentant les ancêtres de sa famille, qui la fixent d'un air inquisiteur.  
Au centre de la pièce, un bureau de chêne semble dominer la salle et derrière, dans un fauteuil de velours noir, son grand-père la regarde froidement.  
  
- Avance, Antigone.  
  
Elle s'approche, docile, comme soumise à l'imperium. Il garde le silence pendant quelques secondes, la jaugeant du regard.  
  
- Demain tu pars pour Poudlard pour la première fois.  
  
Elle acquiesce.  
  
- Tu sais que j'aurais préféré que tu ailles étudier à Worlesterhood.  
  
Nouveau hochement de tête.  
  
- Malheureusement, le ministère craignait que ton don n'y prenne trop d'importance, aussi Fudge a interdit ton entrée là-bas.  
  
Il se lève, contourne le bureau et s'approche de l'enfant.  
  
- Aussi, je veux que tu donnes le meilleur de toi même, Antigone. Que tu sois irréprochable, intouchable. Je veux que tu donnes le meilleur de toi même, pour qu'à partir de ta sixième année tu puisses commencer à le maîtriser. Tu comprends ?  
  
Elle hoche de nouveau la tête, mais le léger tremblement qui la parcourt trahit la peur qui l'habite.  
  
Il la gifle violemment. Elle vacille sous le choc mais se redresse aussitôt. Il la frappe de nouveau. Le sang jaillit de sa bouche, elle s'effondre en larmes sur le tapis. Il la contemple alors d'un air satisfait.  
  
- Bien, je vois que cela commence_ à rentrer.

- Tu te lèves, finalement, Birds ?  
  
Ta gueule, pouffiasse.   
  
- Tes grands-parents te font peur, peut-être ?  
  
Je m'arrête de chercher au fond de ma malle l'uniforme que je garde pour les visites de Père et Mère.  
  
Je vais la tuer.  
  
Elle a dû le sentir venir, puisqu'elle arrête aussitôt de me narguer pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain.  
  
Si elle savait de quoi elle parle.  
  
Elle se sentirait plus vulnérable qu'une simple moldue.  
  
J'entre dans la salle de bain. Parkinson me regarde tremblante, sentant que sa dernière heure est arrivée.  
  
Pauvre imbécile, si tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre avec toi.  
  
J'entre dans la douche, et elle, ne croyant pas à sa chance, se sauve dans le dortoir en courant.  
  
L'eau coule, gelée, sur ma peau blanche. Mes longs cheveux noirs, aux reflets presque bleutés, se collent contre mon corps. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, assouvir le désir que je retiens depuis tellement longtemps. Lentement, je me laisse descendre le long du mur, pour m'accroupir sous le jet, qui continue de cracher son eau froide sur mon dos brûlant.  
  
Je ne dois pas me relâcher.  
  
Ce serait tellement agréable.  
  
Il s'en rendra forcément compte.  
  
Juste un instant.  
  
Il ne faut pas…  
  
Je ne peux plus retenir le flux en moi. Je me laisse aller.   
  
La magie sort doucement de mon corps. Un soulagement tel que je n'en ai jamais ressenti m'envahit. Le feu qui me dévorait de l'intérieur s'estompe, remplacé par un bien-être inimaginable. Mes larmes, brûlantes, se mêlent à l'eau, gelée, qui dégouline sur mes joues pâles.  
  
…Monsieur…  
  
Je ne suis plus l'insondable, l'incompréhensible, la mystérieuse Birds.   
  
…Dans la douche…  
  
Je ne suis plus que la petite Antigone, accroupie et nue sur le carrelage de la douche.  
  
…Antigone…  
  
La petite Antigone qui perçoit enfin la fraîcheur de l'eau.  
  
- Antigone !  
  
Je reprends soudain contact avec la réalité. Mon corps récupère sa chaleur habituelle, la magie qui s'était peu à peu échappée réintègre brutalement mon âme.   
  
Une serviette rugueuse frotte ma peau.  
  
Quelqu'un me porte dans ses bras.  
  
Je sens qu'on me dépose sur mon lit.  
  
On m'introduit un liquide dans la bouche que j'avale malgré moi.  
  
Ma vue s'éclaircit soudainement, et les bourdonnements qui parvenaient à mes oreilles deviennent les cris perçants de Pansy qui hurle que cette folle de Birds a encore fait des siennes.  
  
Mais pire que tout, si c'est possible, la personne qui se tient à côté de moi n'est autre que… Rogue !  
  
- Vous viendrez me voir avant la remise des BUSE, Mlle Birds.  
  
Il sort après avoir ordonné à Parkinson de bien vouloir cesser de hurler. Je me redresse lentement, sous le regard du Boulkrog en chef qui, si elle le pouvait et si je ne lui faisais pas aussi peur, me lancerait un Avada Kedavra pour se débarrasser de moi et de tous les ennuis que j'apporte.  
  
- Alors toi ! C'était bien le jour de nous faire ta petite crise ! La salle de bain est - une fois de plus - dévastée, et elle pue la Ma…  
  
Je la regarde avec toute la haine que je peux. Elle se tait brusquement, et tourne les talons pour se précipiter hors de la chambre, vers la salle de bain des préfets. Les autres la suivent, mais pour aller utiliser celle des cinquième année. Je passe la tête par la porte de la nôtre.  
  
En effet, c'est un véritable désastre.  
  
Et Père va le savoir.  
  
Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer un miracle.

**- Fin du premier chapitre –**

Vala. Fanfiction a zigouillé toute ma mise en page, j'espère que ça reste compréhensible ; je poste le prochain chapitre au retour des vacances (septembre / octobre 2004). Bisou, et merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.  
  
Coline


	2. Buses

Disclaimer : L'histoire est à Mrs Rowling, le bêta-torturage, heu… readage à Zofia et le reste… à moi !

Note : Tout d'abord, un million de mercis à Zof' pour cette deuxième version de ma fic, et des RAR rapides puisque je n'ai pas encore grand chose à dire à part merci à mes quatre revieweurs…

**Chapitre 2 :**

La remise des BUSE

  
Le reflet que me renvoie le miroir est loin d'atteindre la perfection que j'aurais souhaitée, mais j'espère que Père s'en contentera.  
  
Non, bien sûr que non.  
  
S'il pouvait se contenter de quelque chose, je le saurais. Enfin, j'ai fait de mon mieux.  
  
Comme à chaque fois.  
  
Il faut que j'aille voir Rogue.  
  
Que va-t-il encore me dire ?  
  
Que je dois me contrôler, que la Magie Noire n'est pas à prendre à la légère, que j'ai de la chance d'avoir été reçue à Poudlard avec les origines que j'ai, que je pourrais montrer un peu de reconnaissance ?  
  
Non, je sens que cette année, il va innover. Je le sens.  
  
Mon nœud de cravate est de travers. Je vais encore m'énerver.  
  
Du calme, sinon je n'y arriverai jamais.  
  
Voilà, il est parfait. Même Padma Patil, qui est la spécialiste ès nœuds de cravate n'en a jamais fait d'aussi beau. Pourtant c'est elle qui m'a appris.  
  
Bon, j'y vais. Courage.  
  
La porte de son bureau. Je frappe.  
  
- Oui, me répond la voix froide du directeur de Serpentard.   
  
J'entre et m'installe sur la chaise qu'il me désigne du regard.  
  
- Bien, Mlle Birds, votre préfète est venue me trouver ce matin, pour me dire qu'il était impossible à quiconque d'entrer dans la salle d'eau des sixième année. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je vous y ai trouvé nue, sous une douche gelée, au bord de l'inconscience, dans une atmosphère lourdement chargée en Magie Noire ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, monsieur.  
  
Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, de son regard de glace. Je sais qu'il ne me croit pas.  
  
- Mlle Birds, vous êtes la meilleure élève de Serpentard, vous le savez. Mais votre anormalité ne joue pas en votre faveur, et si vous ne m'expliquez pas ce qui s'est passé ce matin, cela ne va pas arranger les choses.  
  
Bon. Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
- Mlle Parkinson m'a fait une remarque qui m'a profondément énervée, je suis allée prendre ma douche et malgré moi, cela s'est produit.  
  
- Mlle Birds, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de dévaster l'école sur un simple coup de tête. Il faut que vous vous contrôliez, vous n'avez plus douze ans !  
  
_Elle entre dans le dortoir, le visage en feu.  
  
Pourquoi n'a-t-il que l'argent ?  
Pourquoi n'a-t-elle que le talent ?  
  
Pourquoi ne lui dira-t-on rien s'il perd ?  
Pourquoi Père sera-t-il furieux contre elle de ne pas avoir été choisie pour ses capacités ?  
  
Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ?  
  
Pourquoi lui et pas elle ?  
  
Elle voudrait lui faire manger son balai, ainsi que ceux des six autres membres de l'équipe, elle voudrait lui faire avaler le vif d'or, ainsi que l'insigne du capitaine qui l'a empêchée d'avoir le poste.  
  
Mais elle ne peut rien faire.  
  
Elle ne peut que se jeter sur son lit et évacuer la rage qui l'habite, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses cris de colère ne sont que de faibles couinements étouffés dans le dessus de lit.  
  
Elle ne se rend pas compte que les meubles se soulèvent autour d'elle.   
  
Elle ne voit pas les malles flotter à cinquante centimètres du sol.   
  
Elle n'entend pas les vitres voler en éclats, les armoires s'ouvrir avec fracas.  
  
Elle ne sent pas son esprit s'embrumer, envahi par un épais brouillard.  
  
Elle ne comprend pas que son âme sombre dans le flux Noir de la Magie.  
_  
  
Non, je n'ai plus douze ans, c'est vrai. Mais s'il croit que c'est facile de rester du côté de la Magie Blanche, alors qu'il serait tellement plus simple de se laisser envahir par la Noire…  
  
- Nous voulons vous aider, Mlle Birds. Mais si vous n'y mettez pas un peu du vôtre, nous ne pouvons rien faire.  
  
M'aider ! C'est la meilleure ! Personne ne m'a jamais aidée de manière désintéressée ! Il veut surtout m'aider pour ne pas avoir à refaire le dortoir pour la neuvième fois ! Pour ne pas devoir purifier l'air de Serpentard pour la vingt-huitième !   
  
- Je verrais vos grands-parents après la remise des diplômes.  
  
- Non !  
  
De mémoire d'élèves, je dois être la première Serpentard à lui couper la parole.  
  
- S'il vous plaît, monsieur, ne leur en parlez pas ! Ça ne sert à rien de les inquiéter ! Je vous en prie, ne leur dites rien !  
  
Il me regarde, la bouche entrouverte.  
  
Je suis en train de le supplier.  
  
Peut-être ne m'en croyait-il pas capable. Peut-être ne pensait-il même pas qu'un membre de la famille Birds pouvait le faire.  
  
- Bien, nous verrons cela plus tard. Retournez dans votre salle commune, maintenant.   
  
Qu'il ne leur dise rien, pitié, qu'il ne leur dise rien, que quelqu'un lui lance un sortilège de mutisme !  
  
- Je vous en prie, monsieur, j'irai en retenue un mois entier si vous voulez, je nettoierai tous les fonds de chaudrons de l'école, je ferai n'importe quoi, mais ne leur en parlez pas !  
  
Il est totalement interloqué.  
  
- Vous seriez prête à faire les chaudrons pendant un mois entier ?  
  
- Ou… Oui.  
  
Il se penche vers moi lentement, d'une voix douce, mais dénuée de froideur pour une fois, il me dit :  
  
- Et si vous nous disiez ce qui se passe réellement, ce qui vous pousse à refuser que j'en parle à vos grands-parents.  
  
Non. Ça, non.  
  
Plutôt mourir.  
  
Et c'est ce qui m'arriverait si Père savait que j'ai parlé.  
  
Je sors de son bureau, en courant presque. Curieusement, il ne me retient pas. Je me dirige vers le parc, la cérémonie étant dans une demi-heure, je peux aller flâner quelques instants.  
  
On sent que la fin de l'été est proche. L'air, frais pour la saison, entre dans ma cape et la fait voler au gré du vent. Le lac est légèrement brumeux. Je m'approche de l'immense hêtre qui le borde. Une silhouette s'en détache.  
  
Le parc est immense, mais il fallait que le seul endroit où je désirais m'installer soit occupé.  
  
Qui est cet importun, que j'aille le déloger ?  
  
Potter. Il fallait que ce soit Potter.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?  
  
Tant pis, je vais m'y installer quand même. Je m'assois, le dos contre le tronc, à cinquante centimètres de son bras.  
  
Il semble légèrement surpris.  
  
- Désolée, mais habituellement la place est libre, et c'est le seul endroit où j'avais réellement envie de venir.  
  
Mais pourquoi je lui dis ça ? Pourquoi je me justifie ? Il s'en contre balance, de toute façon.  
  
Il hausse les épaules et retourne à sa contemplation du lac, pendant que moi, je l'épie du coin de l'œil.  
  
Il a toujours une tête de déterré, Malefoy aurait presque le visage halé à côté du sien ; ses cheveux d'un noir jais, plus en bataille que jamais, offrent un contraste saisissant avec sa peau. Ses yeux verts sont agrandis par divers sentiments. Il y a de tout : de la haine, de la tristesse, de la lassitude mais il apparaît surtout un remord flagrant, qui semble le dévorer littéralement, le ronger de l'intérieur.  
  
Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit noyé dans le regret à ce point ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Que n'a-t-il pas su éviter ?  
  
Il se lève, époussette sa robe pour faire tomber les brins d'herbe qui y sont accrochés. Il s'éloigne d'un pas rapide mais, se souvenant soudain de mon existence, il se tourne vers moi et dit maladroitement :  
  
- La remise est dans cinq minutes, tu devrais rentrer si tu ne veux pas te faire écorcher vive par Rogue.  
  
Puis, sans attendre ma réponse, il s'en retourne vers le château.  
  
Quand je dis que Potter à des réactions bizarres.  
  
Ce qu'il vient de faire, Dumbledore avait appelé cela de la noblesse, à la fin de la deuxième tâche, en quatrième année.  
  
La noblesse. Une des principales qualités de Gryffondor. Le rouge et l'or lui vont bien.

- - - - - -Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle, en rang, par Maisons. Les tables ont été remplacées par des chaises sur lesquelles d'innombrables parents et proches sont assis.  
Là où habituellement se trouve la table des professeurs, une grande estrade a été dressée. Dessus siègent Fudge, Dumbledore, tous les professeurs (même Binns), le conseil d'administration de l'école, ainsi que les examinateurs. Ca fait du monde !  
  
Nous nous dirigeons vers les places réservées aux élèves, toujours rangés par Maisons.  
  
Dumbledore, puis le Ministre, font un discours que je n'écoute pas. Je suis trop occupée à scruter la foule pour y chercher Père et Mère.   
  
Je repère rapidement Narcissia Malefoy, resplendissante, comme à son habitude, mais seule pour cette fois, son mari étant actuellement à Azkaban.   
  
Une drôle de fille en uniforme d'Auror avec de courts cheveux d'un rouge pétant discute avec animation avec un homme que je reconnais pour être Lupin, ancien professeur de défense et accessoirement loup-garou. Juste à côté de lui, un homme couvert de balafres, également vêtu de la robe des Aurors, parcourt la salle de son oeil bleu électrique. Maugrey Fol Oeil.  
  
C'est la réunion des anciens profs de défense, ou quoi ?   
  
Plus loin, je reconnais grâce à leurs tignasses flamboyantes les Weasley, père, mère et fils.  
  
Les jumeaux sont de retour ! J'espère qu'ils nous ont préparé une surprise digne de leur nom !  
  
Je passe les visages inconnus. Certains parents sont habillés de manière très curieuses.  
  
Comme chez les moldus.  
  
Ils n'ont quand même pas fait entrer les parents des Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
Quand même pas !  
Père va en faire une jaunisse !  
  
Je le trouve enfin, assis à proximité des Parkinson.  
  
Il écoute Dumbledore sans grand intérêt, et Mère fait de même.  
Sentant mon regard, ou mue d'une inspiration subite, elle tourne la tête dans ma direction. Elle me dévisage froidement, avant de reposer ses yeux sur Fudge qui vient de prendre la parole.  
  
J'en pleurerais.  
  
Pas un bonjour, pas un sourire, pas un signe d'encouragement, rien. Elle ne me connaîtrait pas qu'il n'y aurait pas de différence.  
  
Je sais que j'aurais dû être habituée, depuis le temps. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vécu autre chose, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'en formalise.  
  
La voix de McGonagall s'élève, m'arrachant à mes sombres pensées.  
  
- Chaque professeur va appeler, dans l'ordre croissant des notes, les élèves qui ont reçu leur BUSE dans la matière dite. Si votre nom est appelé, vous vous levez et vous rejoignez l'estrade.  
  
Elle sort une longue liste de sa poche.   
  
- Bien, en métamorphose, épreuve théorique, avec la mention "Acceptable". Londubat, Neville.  
  
Pince-moi, je rêve. Il a réussi une épreuve de mémoire. La métamorphose en plus. Ça a d'ailleurs l'air d'en étonner plus d'un, lui en tête. Il se lève sous les applaudissements de Gryffondor. Même McGonagall sourit.  
  
Elle continue à nommer des noms. Parkinson et Partview aussi ont été appelées. La liste finie (Brown, Lavande), ils retournent tous à leurs places, leur premier BUSE en main.  
  
Elle appelle ensuite ceux qui sont reçus avec la mention "Effort Exceptionnel".  
Cette fois, la liste est plus réduite. Malefoy se lève, ainsi que ce pompeux de MacMillian, qui regarde la salle avec importance. Mais quel crétin !  
  
Ah, la mention "Optimal" maintenant. Weasley est appelé, il est tout content, sa mère l'applaudit à s'en casser les mains. Il est bientôt rejoint par Potter qui lui adresse un grand sourire.  
  
Bientôt l'instant de vérité… Quel nom va être appelé en avant-dernier, le mien ou celui de Granger ?  
  
- Birds, Antigone.  
  
Et voilà, encore battue. Quand le nom de la Gryffondor résonne enfin, et qu'elle comprend qu'elle est la dernière de la liste, et donc première en métamorphose, son visage s'éclaire d'un grand sourire. Sourire qui disparaît quand Fudge se penche vers elle pour lui donner deux gros baisers sonores sur les joues.  
  
Beuârk…  
  
Je retourne à ma place, diplôme en main, sous les applaudissements de la foule pour les élèves ayant reçu la mention maximale. Je vois les jumeaux Weasley faire des grimaces des plus tordantes à leur frère. Georges tourne la tête dans ma direction, m'aperçoit et donne un coup de coude à Fred. Ils me font un grand sourire, et tous deux lèvent un pouce en l'air en guise de félicitations.  
  
_Des cris retentissent dans le couloir du premier étage, aile gauche du château. Une première année, le visage crispé par la colère, hurle une bordée d'injures bien senties à l'encontre d'un esprit frappeur qui ricane méchamment.  
  
La petite fille s'arrête soudain d'insulter le fantôme, mais, folle de rage, elle tend ses mains devant elle avec violence. Aussitôt, tableaux, chandeliers, tapis, tentures et revenants s'envolent pour aller s'écraser cinquante mètres plus loin, contre le mur opposé. Peeves lui même passe à travers, soufflé par l'explosion magique.  
  
La fillette baisse lentement les bras, et se retourne pour se retrouver nez à nez avec deux grands roux d'une douzaine d'années, semblables jusqu'à la moindre tache de rousseur, qui la regardent, bouche bée.  
Ils n'ont pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole qu'une tempête nommée Argus Rusard s'abat sur eux et les colle un mois entier sans leur laisser le temps de s'expliquer.  
  
Les deux frères, pleins d'admiration devant ce qu'avait réalisé la petite Birds, lièrent, au fil des soirées passées à nettoyer les tapisseries de Poudlard, une complicité avec celle qui aurait pu les surpasser dans l'art de la farce et de la répartie si elle s'en était donné la peine.  
  
_  
  
Bulstrode et Crabbe louchent sur mon diplôme avec convoitise. Ces abrutis bavent presque d'envie…  
  
McGonagall passe maintenant à l'épreuve pratique. Cette fois, Londubat n'est pas appelé. Je dois dire à sa décharge qu'il y a beaucoup moins de monde de reçut. Malefoy obtient de justesse un "Acceptable", Weasley un "Effort Exceptionnel", et Potter un "Optimal".  
Granger me bat de nouveau, mais elle a l'air beaucoup moins enchanté quand le Ministre lui refait la bise. J'entends distinctement un "qu'est-ce qu'il pue" en descendant de l'estrade.  
  
Pas de problème, ma chère, je prends ta place quand tu veux.  
  
McGonagall laisse sa place au minuscule professeur Flitwick. Je suis de nouveau devancée par Granger, qui a maintenant le visage grisâtre. Potter est également avec nous sur l'estrade.  
  
L'épreuve pratique ne m'offrira certainement pas une mention "Optimal". Je me suis légèrement laissée emporter, et j'ai accidentellement utilisé la magie Noire, et mon examinateur s'en est immédiatement rendu compte. Le ministère a fait un rapport à Père ; sa colère a dépassé tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
  
_  
  
- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ?  
  
- C'était un accident ! Un simple accident ! hurle la jeune fille en pleurs.  
  
Un éclair bleu l'atteint en pleine poitrine et la projette contre un mur de pierre. Un craquement sinistre indique que deux ou trois de ses côtes viennent de se briser.  
  
- TU NE DOIS PAS UTILISER TON DON ! tonne l'homme. ET SURTOUT PAS FACE A DES REPRESENTANTS DU MINISTERE !  
  
Il brandit de nouveau sa baguette et un éclair violet la heurte dans le dos. Un hurlement de douleur sort de sa bouche.  
  
- Je t'avais prévenue, Antigone, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté !  
  
Il murmure une formule compliquée, les bras tendus en direction de la jeune fille. Un halo de lumière sombre l'entoure alors, et s'insinue peu à peu en elle.  
L'homme sort de la petite pièce circulaire avec rage, la laissant étendue sur le sol, au bord de l'inconscience.  
  
Une semaine durant, la jeune fille reste enfermée dans sa prison de pierre sans nourriture. Le sortilège que son grand-père lui a lancé l'empêche de dormir, de se servir de la magie pour soigner ses blessures. C'est comme une démangeaison de l'intérieur, une brûlure portée à son paroxysme.  
  
La magie Noire la dévore.  
  
_  
  
Je n'ai même pas la mention "Acceptable". Granger est première une fois de plus, Potter par contre n'a que la mention "Effort Exceptionnel".  
  
Bon, ça commence à devenir très long.  
  
Potion.  
Potter a réussi à décrocher un "Effort Exceptionnel" en théorie et en pratique. Rogue est dans une rage folle, il lui jette le diplôme au visage. Potter fait un drôle de geste pour le rattraper. Il le prend au vol, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vif d'or, ce qui a l'air de rendre Rogue dingue.  
  
Je rêve !  
Nous ne sommes que trois à avoir la mention "Optimal". Une Serdaigle insignifiante, Granger et moi. Et je suis première !  
  
La Gryffondor a raison, Cornélius Fudge empeste la transpiration.  
  
Défense Contre les Force du Mal.  
La nouvelle prof s'avance. Elle est petite, brune, pas d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais pas moche non plus. Un mélange de Fleur Delacour et de Milicent Bulstrode, en somme. Elle nomme les élèves d'une voix haute et claire. Curieusement, aucun Gryffondor n'a de mention.  
Peut-être ont-ils fait une campagne anti-Ombrage en refusant de faire leur examen ?  
  
Oh ! C'est incroyable !  
Tous les Gryffondor, Londubat compris, ont la mention "Optimal" ! Et je ne suis que cinquième !  
  
- Le ministère adresse ses sincères félicitations à M. Potter qui a obtenu la note maximale aux deux épreuves.  
  
Sincères, tu parles ! Fudge n'en mène pas large. Il ne l'embrasse pas mais lui serre la main. Potter ne le regarde même pas, il effleure à peine les doigts tendus du ministre. Mais quand il retourne sur l'estrade pour la seconde fois, il lui adresse un regard franc, où un dégoût et une répulsion non dissimulés percent.  
  
La cérémonie se poursuit, interminable.  
  
Je bats Granger en Astronomie, où elle n'a que "Effort Exceptionnel", et en étude des Runes.  
Je n'ai cependant pas de mention en Soin aux Créatures Magiques (j'ai été disqualifiée de l'épreuve après avoir envoyé balader un Crabe de Feu qui m'avait brûlé la main au second degré).  
  
Je comptabilise en tout treize Buses .Un résultat très satisfaisant, surtout pour les dix mentions "Optimal"  
  
Nous sommes invités à sortir dans le parc pour la photo de la promotion.  
  
Le photographe réclame Potter au premier plan, et celui-ci s'exécute de mauvaise grâce, sous les rires moqueurs, mais jaloux de ceux de ma Maison. Pour ma part, j'arrive à me retrouver au dernier rang, à l'extrémité de la rangée. Avec un peu de chance, la tête de Goyle dissimulera la mienne. Manque de pot, le photographe me repère, et me dit d'une voix encourageante :  
  
- Mademoiselle, venez au premier rang, quand on un visage joli comme le vôtre, on se met en valeur.  
  
Il me prend pour une Vélane ? Hors de question que je bouge ! Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas au goût de Rogue.  
  
- Birds, on ne va pas y passer la journée, non plus, alors, vous allez devant ou bien je vous donne un mois de retenues supplémentaire.  
  
Alors il a finalement décidé de ne rien dire à Père ?   
Ce que je suis rassurée !  
J'obéis à son ordre, un sourire aux lèvres, la photo étant devenue le cadet de mes soucis.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes enfin libérés des formalités.  
Je cherche Père et Mère du regard, mais ils sont déjà repartis. Le contraire m'aurait étonnée : j'ai eu de meilleures notes que Père aux BUSE: il en avait obtenus quatorze, mais avec neuf mentions "Optimal". Il n'avait donc rien à me reprocher - hormis mon débordement de ce matin.  
  
Je n'ose imaginer sa colère si Rogue l'avait mis au courant.  
  
J'attends que les jumeaux aient fini de parler avec "les trois lionceaux", comme les appellent les Serpentard.  
  
Ce surnom ridicule est plein de sous-entendus tous plus tirés par les cheveux les uns que les autres, je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre l'ironie de la chose.  
  
Les deux frangins se dirigent vers la Forêt Interdite, après que Fred m'ait adressé un signe de tête entendu. Je pars à mon tour en direction du Saule Cogneur.  
  
Ils m'attendent devant. Lorsque que je les aperçois enfin, je ne fais ni une ni deux et me jette dans les bras du plus proche - Fred ou Georges, je n'ai pas fait très attention.  
  
- Ce que vous m'avez manqué !  
  
- Désolé Tigou, me dit Georges en souriant, mais avec cette folle d'Ombrage et ton Cerbère de grand-père qui fouillaient les lettres, impossible de t'écrire.  
  
Tigou.   
  
Qui d'autre qu'eux aurait pu me donner ce surnom aussi ridicule qu'affectueux ?  
  
- Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que tu peux écrire de si compromettant, pour que ton courrier reçoive une surveillance aussi rapprochée…  
  
Je ris.  
  
Ca fait du bien, après ce qui s'est passé ce matin.  
  
Ils me racontent leurs ennuis avec leur boutique "Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux".  
Les boîtes à flemme ont été interdites à la vente, mais une de leurs connaissances, un certain Mondigus Fletcher, les a mis en relation avec des gens plus ou moins nets qui semblent intéressés.  
  
La conversation revient peu à peu vers moi. Je leur parle de mes vacances et des BUSE. Ils sont impressionnés par mes résultats.  
Bon, il est vrai qu'ils n'ont totalisé que trois BUSE chacun (pratique des sortilèges, pratique de métamorphoses et pratique de potions), et certainement pas avec une mention "Optimal"…  
  
- Hermione a obtenu les seize qu'elle a passés, avec quatorze "Optimal". C'est dingue comme tout a l'air facile avec elle ! Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait battu Percy aussi facilement. Ron en a eu dix, et Harry douze. Il n'en est toujours pas revenu d'avoir eu ceux de potions avec "Effort Exceptionnel".  
  
- Tigou, me dit Georges avec un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, je ne comprends pas que tu refuses toujours qu'on leur parle de toi. Ils sont comme nous, tu sais.  
  
- C'est non, je vous l'ai déjà dit. De toute façon, je risque de faire connaissance avec Potter bien plus rapidement que vous ne le croyez.  
  
Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Ils me bombardent littéralement de questions. Je m'explique.  
  
- Vous connaissez Worlesterhood ?  
  
- La Guilde Druidique Internationale ? Là où vont les enfants mages ou enchanteurs ?  
  
- Exactement. Et bien normalement, c'est là que j'aurais dû faire mes études.  
  
- Mais c'est réservé aux sorciers…  
  
- … Surpuissants !  
  
Je les regarde avec un air de défi.  
  
- Vous douteriez de mes capacités ?  
  
- Non, non, dit Georges légèrement paniqué à l'idée que je lui fasse une petite démonstration.  
  
- Donc, comme je le disais, j'aurais dî aller à Worlesterhood. Cependant, le ministère surveillait mon don de près et ils l'ont déclaré bien trop dangereux pour que j'aille le développer là-bas à seulement onze ans. Je suis donc entrée à Poudlard.  
  
- Le rapport avec Harry, dans tout ça ?  
  
- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Potter aurait dû aller à Worlesterhood également.  
  
Heureusement que personne ne nous voit, parce que la réputation des jumeaux en aurait pris un coup.  
  
Ils me regardent la bouche ouverte, l'air hébété. Une fois l'instant de surprise passé, Georges me demande :  
  
- Mais pourquoi n'y est-il pas allé ?  
  
- Parce que son don en magie Noire est aussi démesurément puissant, et que Dumbledore voulait le garder en sécurité à Poudlard. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait douté un seul instant que Voldemort reviendrait un jour.  
  
Un imperceptible frisson les parcourt.  
  
- Mais comment Harry peut-il avoir une telle capacité en magie noire ? Son père était un sang pur, mais pas sa mère.  
  
- Et bien, je suppose que la nuit où ses parents ont été tués, et que lui-même a reçu sa cicatrice, il a "absorbé" une partie des pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, ses parents étaient quand même de grands sorciers.  
  
- Oui, ça se tient… Mais je t'en prie, fais un effort, va les voir…  
  
- Non.  
  
Nous continuons à parler de banalités, tout en retournant peu à peu vers le château.  
  
L'heure du départ approche, et je sens comme une boule se former dans ma gorge.  
  
Ils me jurent de m'écrire le plus souvent possible, mais malgré cela, je pense que ma première année sans eux va être plus difficile que les autres.  
  
Je les serre tour à tour dans mes bras, et une fois de plus, ils me conseillent de me lier avec les "trois lionceaux". Je les quitte sur un "on verra".  
  
Il est quatorze heures trente. Je meurs de faim, c'est la deuxième fois que je saute un repas en une journée. J'entre dans le château, et pars en direction des cuisines pour me restaurer.

**  
- Fin du deuxième chapitre -**


	3. Colères

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et Cie à Mrs Rowling, le reste ( c'est à dire pas grand chose) à moi, le bêta-torturage à Zofia, et zero franc zéro centimes d'encaissé ! C'est clair, non ?

**RAR : **Vous n'êtes pas nombreux, mais ça fait toujours tellement plaisir…

Princesse Magique : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite

Jamesie-Cass : Merci beaucoup, à toi revieweuse du premier jour ! Voici la suite !

Anya : J'ai pas eu le temps de finir de toutes les lire, un de mes frère m'a chassé de l'ordi èé Merci beaucoup pour Antigone, ça me fait super plaisir (je suis toute rouge, vraiment !). J'espère que ça va continuer à te plair… Gros bisou, et merci !

**Chapitre 3**

Colères

Le passage secret que j'ai découvert lors de l'une de mes nombreuses explorations nocturnes avec les jumeaux s'ouvre sur la vaste cuisine de Poudlard.  
Une centaine d'elfes de maison s'y affairent, préparant le dîner des quelques neuf cents élèves et professeurs qui vivent dans l'école.  
  
Soapy, une petite elfe aux grands yeux bleus et au nez écrasé, accourt en me voyant.  
  
C'est notre ancienne elfe de maison, que j'ai "accidentellement" libérée, il y a quatre ans, mais la chance de Carabosse devait être avec moi ce jour là, puisque Père n'a pas su que c'était de mon fait qu'il avait perdu sa meilleure cuisinière.  
  
- Mademoiselle Antigone, mademoiselle Antigone, Soapy est heureuse de vous voir ! Qu'est-ce que Soapy peut faire pour vous ?  
  
- Un repas chaud, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir.  
  
Elle repart en trottinant me préparer un repas qui pourrait certainement suffire à cinq Serpentard affamés - et je compte Crabbe et Goyle dans le lot.  
Je m'installe à une table, tournant le dos à la porte.  
  
La raison pour laquelle les elfes de maison aiment être traités comme des esclaves est un véritable mystère pour moi. Ils doivent avoir une tendance masochiste assez affirmée, pour aller jusqu'à s'auto-punir.  
  
Je me souviens qu'étant petite, j'étais absolument terrorisée quand Soapy faisait trembler les murs de la cuisine en se tapant la tête contre la cheminée, tout en poussant des petits cris apeurés.  
Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège de Père, et je craignais qu'il ne me l'infligeât un jour ; il me paraissait horrible de se donner de pareilles corrections contre sa volonté.  
  
C'est ce qui m'a d'ailleurs poussée à la libérer. Je ne supportais plus de la voir, la tête sanguinolente, le nez plein de morve, le corps couvert de bandages.  
  
Une assiette de pommes de terre accompagnées d'une côtelette d'agneau arrive à ma hauteur. Je me jette dessus, l'estomac l'emportant sur les bonnes manières.  
  
L'elfe me tourne autour pour vérifier que je n'ai besoin de rien, pour réajuster ma serviette, remplir mon verre d'eau, me resservir de sauce.  
  
- Soapy, laisse-moi tranquille.  
  
- Méchante Soapy, méchante, très vilaine Soapy…  
  
- Soapy, tais-toi !  
  
L'avantage quand Soapy était encore à Birds' Castel, c'est que je ne la voyais que deux mois par an.  
  
Cette tarte à la mélasse est vraiment délicieuse…  
  
Merde, voilà quelqu'un !  
  
Bon, je reste quand même, cette tarte est vraiment trop bonne… Zut, pourquoi me suis-je mise dos à la porte, je vois pas qui ça peut être…  
  
- Mais tu sais très bien que tu n'arriveras jamais à te contrôler pendant ces cours, c'est quasiment du suicide…  
  
- Ecoute, Ron, c'est pas à cause de ce crétin graisseux que je n'étudierai pas les potions. Et puis il y aura Hermione avec moi…  
  
- De toute façon, Rogue a dit qu'il ne prenait que les mentions "Optimal"…  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait quand même qu'il ne fasse cours qu'à trois élèves, il va bien devoir prendre les "Effort Exceptionnel".  
  
- Harry Potter est venu voir Dobby avec son Whisky !  
  
- Avec Ron, Dobby, avec Ron… Heu, est-ce qu'on pourrait déjeuner ici, s'il te plaît…  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, monsieur, avec grand plaisir, monsieur. Il y a déjà une demoiselle, là-bas, vous pourrez vous mettre à la même table…  
  
Ca y est, ils m'ont vue. Je fais comme si je ne m'étais pas aperçue de leur présence, mais comme ils s'installent en face de moi, difficile de les ignorer plus longtemps.  
Je redresse la tête, et croise le regard de Weasley, qui devient beaucoup moins sympathique que celui de ses frères quand il aperçoit mon écusson, et celui de Potter qui me marmonne un vague "salut" avant de s'attaquer à sa côtelette.  
  
Je finis rapidement mon dessert, et je me dirige vers la sortie.  
  
- Mlle Antigone, Mlle Antigone, vous partez ?  
  
- Oui Soapy, je reviendrai te voir un autre jour.  
  
Comme si je venais aux cuisines spécialement pour elle. Les elfes de maisons sont des cas désespérés.- - - - -Les sixième année sont de nouveaux réunis dans la Grande Salle, où les tables ont repris leurs places habituelles.  
  
Dumbledore prend la parole.  
  
- Bien, chaque professeur va maintenant vous faire un petit topo sur les différents cours que vous pourrez choisir cette année. Je tiens à vous rappeler que ces cours joueront un rôle déterminant sur votre avenir, comme vous avez sans doute pu le constater lors de votre entretien d'orientation l'année passée.  
  
L'entretien d'orientation. Un vrai désastre._  
- Bien, mademoiselle Birds, asseyez-vous. Nous sommes là pour parler de votre avenir. Avez-vous une quelconque idée de ce que vous souhaiteriez faire plus tard ?  
  
La jeune fille hésite, ne sachant comment présenter la chose.  
  
- Je… J'aimerais bien entrer chez les Enchanteresses d'Avalons.  
  
Un hoquet de surprise retentit au fond de la pièce, bientôt suivi par un petit raclement de gorge.  
  
- Hum, hum.  
  
Le professeur Rogue se tourne vers Mrs Ombrage, un sourire légèrement crispé aux lèvres.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Mademoiselle Birds, vous plaisantez, j'espère ? demande-t-elle d'une voix d'enfant.  
  
- Bien sûr que non, répond la Serpentard avec aplomb.  
  
La femme au serre-tête rose lui rit au nez.  
  
- Il est hors de question qu'un élève entre dans cet ordre de prêtresses de la Magie Noire, clame-t-elle à grand renfort de postillons. Surtout une élève comme vous, avec une pareille hérédité. Je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas, ma chérie, comme je l'ai fait il y a cinq ans en empêchant votre entrée à Worlesterhood.  
  
La colère de Mr Birds fut démesurée quand il apprit que sa petite-fille avait fait sauter le bureau de son directeur de maison, et qu'elle avait transformé la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard en rainette pendant plus de trois quarts d'heure.  
_Les professeurs Minerva McGonagall et Filiscius Flitwick passent en premier.  
En général, il n'y a que trois ou quatre abrutis pour abandonner ces matières, qui sont vraiment les plus importantes. Le programme est vraiment chargé.  
  
Viennent ensuite Hetlea Chourave, pour la Botanique, Sibylle Trelawney, pour la Divination, que je n'étudie pas, Belo Agrippine, pour les Runes, Siete Vector, pour l'Arithmancie, professeur que je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de connaître non plus, Venus Sinistra pour l'Astronomie, Helen Nicoletta, pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Rubeus Hagrid, pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Magnus Binns, pour l'Histoire de la Magie, qui nous fait un discours aussi long qu'ennuyeux et enfin Severus Rogue, qui annonce d'un ton pincé que le professeur Dumbledore l'a finalement convaincu d'accepter les "Efforts Exceptionnels", car il ne pouvait donner des cours particuliers à trois élèves.  
  
Ouf, les cours de potions auraient perdu leur attrait sans Potter.  
  
Le directeur se lève enfin pour annoncer les très attendues nouvelles matières.  
  
- Vous aurez, cette année, la possibilité d'étudier deux matières supplémentaires. La première, optionnelle mais fortement conseillée par le ministère en cette époque troublée, est le cours de Duel, enseigné par le professeur Nicoletta. Certains ont sans doutes eu des échos de leurs aînés, mais pour les autres, je dirais que c'est un cours fortement apprécié en règle générale. Il faut néanmoins poursuivre la Défense Contre les Forces de Mal, et avoir eu une mention "Effort Exceptionnel" au BUSE. La seconde matière, mais non la moindre, est enseignée par moi-même. Il s'agit de l'Ancienne Magie.  
  
Quelques murmures retentissent aux tables voisines, tandis que les Serpentard affichent une mine réjouie.  
  
- Pour ceux qui ignoreraient ce qu'implique cette matière, je dirais que cela signifie - grossièrement - étude de la magie Blanche…  
  
Murmures enthousiastes  
  
- … et Noire.  
  
Silence horrifié, brisé par les rires moqueurs de ma table.  
  
Ceux qui n'ont pas lu "L'Histoire de Poudlard" n'arrivent pas à croire que cette sombre magie puisse y être enseignée.  
  
- Cet enseignement est une obligation mondiale, c'est à dire que toutes les écoles de sorcelleries sont obligées d'enseigner ce cours au moins en temps qu'option. Il y a cependant certaines conditions. Tout d'abord, il faut une autorisation écrite de vos parents ou tuteurs légaux. Ensuite, il faut continuer d'étudier la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et avoir obtenu la mention "Optimal" dans cette matière.  
  
Héhé, son annonce va faire des déçus. Le nombre de Serpentard ayant eu la mention se compte sur les doigts de la main.  
  
- Enfin, il faut savoir que je n'accepterai pas plus de cinq élèves à ce cours. Pour votre information personnelle, aucun des septième année actuels n'a pu choisir cette option.  
  
Aïe, ça se corse. Si Dumbledore fait sa propre sélection, ça réduit considérablement les chances.  
  
- Une dernière chose avant que vous ne retourniez dans vos salles communes. En vue de vos futures carrières, vous aurez cette année de nombreuses interventions de l'extérieur, venant de toutes sortes d'horizons. Un planning sera affiché dès la semaine prochaine pour que vous puissiez connaître le programme des rencontres. Ce sera tout. N'oubliez pas de remettre à vos directeurs de maison la circulaire concernant les cours que vous souhaiterez suivre cette année.  
  
Intéressant, cette histoire de rencontre… J'espère qu'ils se basent sur les entretiens d'orientation pour leur planning, comme ça je pourrais peut-être espérer une intervention des Enchanteresses d'Avalon.- - - - -Bon, alors, je prends quoi ?  
  
Métamorphose ? Oui.  
  
Enchantement ? Oui.  
  
Botanique ? Non.  
  
Runes ? Oui.  
  
Astronomie ? Non.  
  
Défense contre les forces du mal ? Oui.  
  
Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? Non.  
  
Histoire de la Magie ? Non.  
  
Potion ? Oui.  
  
Duel ? Oui ?  
  
Ancienne Magie ? Oui  
  
Ca me fait cinq ASPIC à préparer, plus deux options. En général, les élèves ne passent que quatre ASPIC et une option, donc c'est suffisant.  
  
Tiens, Malefoy accompagné de Parkinson… On se demande où ils étaient allés, mais surtout pour quoi faire…  
  
- Vous êtes priés de remettre, à Drago ou à moi, votre feuille concernant les cours que vous voulez suivre cette année.  
  
Bon, autant aller lui rendre tout de suite, ce sera fait.  
  
Tandis que je donne ma feuille à Parkinson, Malefoy me regarde d'un air narquois.  
  
- Alors, Birds, paraît que tu as encore dévasté la salle de bain ? Faut te faire soigner, parce que là, ça devient grave ! Tu continues comme ça, tu finiras par te rouler par terre, pire que Potter quand il crise…  
  
Connard. Ce qu'il vient de me dire constitue une grave insulte pour un Serpentard.  
  
- C'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy ? Tu veux que je vienne m'occuper personnellement de ta chambre ?  
  
Il ne répond pas, et s'éloigne en haussant les épaules.  
Sans doute qu'il ne préfère pas prendre le risque de voir son armoire et son lit passer par la fenêtre de son dortoir.  
Sage décision, je ne tiens pas à passer l'année à brosser les coupes de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
  
D'ailleurs, à propos du Quidditch… Je m'approche du panneau d'affichage où un feuillet de couleur verte est accroché.  
  
Sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard  
  
Les personnes souhaitant postuler pour une place de poursuiveur ou de gardien sont priées de se présenter au terrain de Quidditch jeudi soir à six heures avec un balai (possibilité d'emprunter ceux de l'école).  
  
D. Malefoy, capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard  
  
Rappel : Les première année ne sont autorisés à se présenter qu'avec une autorisation spéciale du directeur de l'école.  
  
Jeudi soir… Je serai là, Malefoy, et je te ferai ravaler ta fierté et ta suffisance.  
  
Je monte dans le dortoir. Parkinson, qui était en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec Partview, se tourne vers moi en souriant.  
  
- Au fait Birds, tu avais raison.  
  
Hein ? De quoi elle parle ?  
  
- Au sujet de Potter. Malefoy m'a dit pourquoi il tirait une tête pareille.  
  
Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses.  
Mon manque de réaction à propos du scoop de l'année semble légèrement énerver le Boulkrog en chef. Je suis sûr que cette fille envisage sérieusement de prendre la place de Rita Skeeter.  
  
- Et que t'a raconté Malefoy ?  
  
- Tu es au courant pour l'attaque du ministère, cet été ?  
  
- Oui, avec le retour de Tu Sais Qui, et l'emprisonnement de pas mal de ses Mangemorts ?  
  
Pansy se renfrogne.  
  
Ah, oui, j'avais oublié que la capture de Lucius Malefoy était un sujet douloureux.  
  
- Et bien, au cours de l'attaque, le parrain de Potter a été tué par Bellatrix Lestranges.  
  
Le parrain de Potter ?  
  
- Tu es sûre de ce que tu viens de dire ?  
  
- Absolument certaine.  
  
- Parkinson, tu sais qui est le parrain de Potter ?  
  
- Heu… Non, aucune idée.  
  
Mais elle est totalement stupide, ça ne tient pas la route !  
  
- Tu ne t'es pas posé la question de savoir pourquoi Potter vivait chez des moldus plutôt que chez son parrain ?  
  
- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, désolée, je pense pas à Potter toute la journée…  
  
- Parkinson, le parrain de Potter n'est autre que Sirius Black !  
  
Stupeur.  
  
Une fois de plus, Parkinson et Partview me regardent la bouche ouverte. Puis Mélanie se met à rire et dit en se marrant :  
  
- Et ben comme ça ils ont fait d'une pierre trois coups : Sirius Black est retrouvé, tué, et Potter n'a plus de parrain.  
  
Et elles se mettent à glousser comme des poules.  
  
Elles sont totalement attardées, ou quoi ? Elles ne comprennent vraiment pas ou elles veulent juste profiter de la situation pour se payer - une fois de plus -la tête de Potter ?  
  
Je crains, hélas, que ça ne soit la première solution.  
  
En tout cas, je pense que si elles se foutent de sa gueule devant lui, il risque d'y avoir un meurtre.  
  
Le leur.  
  
Et ça m'embêterait de devoir partager le dortoir en tête à tête avec Garner et Bulstrode.  
  
- Hé, Birds, j'ai oublié de te dire, Rogue veut te voir dans son bureau après le dîner.  
  
Super. Un mois de retenue pour commencer l'année. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire que je voulais bien faire un mois de chaudron ? Pourquoi j'ai pas dit une semaine ?  
  
Bon. Je commence à avoir faim.- - - - - -La Grande Salle résonne des bruits de couverts s'entrechoquant, d'assiettes que l'on remplit et des conversations bruyantes des élèves. Le dîner, toujours aussi somptueux, a vite fait de rassasier les estomacs les plus affamés.  
  
Parkinson surveille la table des Gryffondor, et plus précisément Potter. Lorsque celui-ci se lève pour regagner le tour de Gryffondor, accompagné de Weasley et de Granger, le Boulkgog, suivi de Partview qui ricane déjà, se dirige vers lui.  
  
Malefoy le regarde se lever avec un air d'incompréhension.  
  
- Mais elle va où ?  
  
- Charrier Potter à propos de son parrain, je suppose.  
  
- Mais elle est malade ! Pansy, reviens !  
  
Mais elle ne l'entend pas. Malefoy se lève, complètement affolé.  
  
- Elle est folle ! Potter va la massacrer ! Cours la retenir, Birds, moi je vais chercher Rogue !  
  
Quand Malefoy est comme ça, on ne perd pas son temps à discuter. Je me lance à la poursuite de sa fiancée.  
  
- Parkinson, ne fais pas ça !  
  
Il est trop tard. Les trois lionceaux se sont déjà retournés.  
  
- Hé, Potter, déjà que t'étais un sans-parents, t'es un sans-parrain maintenant ? Et c'était Black, en plus ? Tu fais exprès de t'entourer de gens pitoyables ? Remarque, ça fait un crétin de moins sur Ter…  
  
Elle est stoppée dans son élan par Potter qui, fou de rage, a sorti sa baguette et lui a jeté un sort.  
Elle est projetée en arrière, et s'écrase contre une armure qui, mécontente, lui donne un coup de lance sur la tête et l'assomme à moitié.  
Des écailles couleur vase lui poussent un peu partout sur le visage, et ses doigts s'allongent et se transforment en espèces de longues algues marronnasses qui frétillent comme des vers.  
  
Je ne sais pas en quoi Potter vient de la changer, mais c'est vraiment très laid.  
  
Il s'apprête à lui jeter un autre sort, mais Weasley et Granger le rattrape par les bras, pour l'empêcher de tuer Parkinson.  
  
- Harry, arrête, je t'en supplie !  
  
Mais la Sang-de-Bourbe n'a pas besoin de continuer à supplier bien longtemps, puisque Rogue, suivi de près par Malefoy, arrive en courant.  
  
- Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
  
- Vous voyez bien professeur, je m'amuse à torturer Parkinson.  
  
Il est pas bien ? Pourquoi il dit ça ? Il veut absolument que Rogue lui mette…  
  
- Un mois de retenue, Potter ! Et cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor !  
  
Potter hausse les épaules avec indifférence. Rogue va le tuer.  
  
- Birds, Malefoy, Partview, accompagnez Mlle Parkinson à l'infirmerie. Vous trois, dans mon bureau.L'infirmière pousse un hurlement en nous voyant arriver, soutenant Parkinson qui ne peut plus marcher parce qu'elle a une queue de poisson à la place des jambes.  
  
- Mon Dieu, mais que lui est-il arrivé ?  
  
Partview, aidée de Malefoy, raconte l'histoire. A les entendre, Potter, Granger et Weasley se seraient jetés sur Parkinson et lui auraient lancé un sort alors que alors qu'elle leur disait simplement bonjour.  
  
Ce qu'il faut pas entendre !  
  
Pomfresh garde Partview avec elle pour aider Parkinson à se mettre en pyjama et me renvoie avec Malefoy vers la salle commune.  
  
- Pourquoi tu n'as pas expliqué à Parkinson que Black était le parrain de Potter ?  
  
- Comment t'es au courant ?  
  
- Facile, il y a trois ans, des Aurors sont venus pas mal de fois à Birds' Castel pour voir si on n'y cacherait pas Black.  
  
- Pas chez nous, Papa avait assez d'influence pour empêcher que l'on vienne fouiller le manoir, d'ailleurs personne n'a émis la moindre hypothèse contre nous et…  
  
- Arrête ton char, Malefoy. Ton père est en prison et ma famille est aussi respectable que la tienne, si ce n'est plus.  
  
Malefoy n'a pas l'habitude d'être remis à sa place, mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il respecte, c'est la pureté du sang.  
Et je suis en position dominante sur ce point.  
  
- Explique moi pourquoi Potter semble tant tenir à Black, alors qu'à cause de lui, il est orphelin.  
  
Malefoy semble surpris que je ne sois pas au courant ; il me raconte l'histoire d'une incroyable erreur judiciaire.  
  
- C'est dingue. Quinze ans de fuite…  
  
- Ouais. Au fait, tu ne devais pas allez voir Rogue ?  
  
- Merde !  
  
- C'est pas grave, il doit être avec les trois lionceaux, t'as encore un peu de temps. Allez, je t'accompagne…  
  
Drôlement lunatique, le Dragon ! Il n'y a pas deux heures, il se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule, et maintenant, il m'accompagne en grand prince chez Rogue.  
  
Quand nous arrivons devant le bureau du directeur de Serpentard, des éclats de voix nous parviennent.  
  
On s'approche discrètement de la porte, de manière à ne pas se faire repérer en train d'espionner, au cas où quelqu'un ouvrirait brusquement.  
Malefoy a beau être dans les petits papiers de Rogue, faudrait pas trop tirer sur la corde non plus.  
  
Ouille ouille ouille. Ca a l'air de barder pour les trois Gryffondor :  
  
- … et je veux que vous alliez nettoyer les cachots numéro quatre et numéro huit. Vous serez en retenue pendant deux semaines. Vous, Granger, vous vous occuperez de l'intégralité de la tour d'Astronomie, vous aurez deux semaines également. Quand à vous Potter, je veux que vous me nettoyiez les étages sept et neuf du château. Vous serez en retenue jusqu'à ce que M. Rusard les trouve parfaits. Vous pouvez sortir.  
  
Je me recule brusquement contre le mur ; Malefoy fait de même.  
  
Granger et Weasley sortent, apparemment fous de rage, mais Potter semble tout simplement au bord de la crise de nerfs…  
  
Faut dire que Rogue n'y a pas été de main morte.  
  
Deux étages du château, il en a pour trois mois au moins, et puis c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus pénible à faire, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.  
  
Weasley lance un regard assassin à Malefoy, qui sourit d'un air goguenard, mais Granger lui attrape le bras.  
Elle a bien raison, deux semaines de retenue, c'est amplement suffisant.  
  
Bon, à mon tour de me faire massacrer.  
  
Rogue à l'air content de lui. Il cherche sans arrêt des raisons pour coller Potter, et celui-ci lui en offre sur un plateau.  
  
- Mlle Birds, je vous donne donc un mois de retenue, vous irez en compagnie de Potter nettoyer le septième et le neuvième étage sans magie, pendant un mois, à compter de lundi prochain. Mais si vous voulez nous raconter les raisons de vos emportements, et pourquoi vous ne souhaitez pas que j'en parle à vos grands-parents, je pourrais passer l'éponge…  
  
C'est ce qui s'appelle du chantage. Et je n'hésite pas une seconde sur mon choix.  
  
- Je serai là, lundi prochain.

**  
  
- fin du troisième chapitre -**

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui… A la semaine prochaine ! Et reviews, siouplait !


	4. Dédales

**Disclaimer ** Comme d'habitude, à part quelques persos et idées, RIEN est a moi (snif, j'aurais bien pris Harry à mon compte… enfin…), je ne suis pas payée pour écrire le torchon qui va suivre, et si quelqu'un à l'impression que je lui ai piqué une idée ou quoi que ce soit, je vous promets que c'est une coïncidence, ou bien que mon subconscient est le fautif.

****

****

**Note :** Et comme toujours, merci à Zofia/Lachesis pour son bêta–torturage bêta-readage.

****

**RAR :** Alors là… Je suis complètement sur le cul ! Merci pour vos douze millions de reviews !

**Jamesie-cass :** Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fais très plaisir… J'espère que tes pulsions meurtrières contre Pansy seront légèrement assouvies dans se chapitres… Gros bisou, et encore merci !

**Titania :** Arf, c'est vrai que c'est difficile, une première review, surtout parce qu'on se souvient plus très bien des détails de la fic et des premiers chapitres (surtout moi qui ai une mémoire auditive !), et même si on veut mettre des tartines, on sait pas par où commencer… Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me fait hyper plaisir (mais ça met mon peu de modestie à l'épreuve ). Je suis contente que tu me dises que tu as l'impression que je suis à peu près fidèle au livre, parce que j'ai essayé de m'y coller, et même si j'ai parfois un peu extrapoler, ça me fais plaisir qu'on le remarque ! Bisous.

**Vert **: Arf ! Tricheuse ! Bon, c'est pas grave, et puis dans un sens, c'est plutôt honorifique… Mais quand même èé De toute façon, tu vas devoir patienter trèèèès longtemps pour le chapitre quinze, maintenant, parce que mon ordi étant mort, ben le chapitre est emprisonné à l'interieure, et j'ai aucune sauvegarde ;) Mais merci beaucoup ! Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre qu'on me dise que ma fic est hilarante, parce qu'on m'a tellement répété que c'était hyper sombre… Mais c'est vrai qu'Antigone est assez cynique, de temps en temps… Bref, merci beaucoup, c'est hyper gentil. A bientôt (peut-être êe)… AU fait, comment peux-tu boire du thé ? Je trouve ça parfaitement immonde et insipide !

**Poucie :** Salut ! Pas fréquantable, la famille de mon Antigone ? Mais nooon ! Bon, il est vrai qu'il y a quelques conditions pour la rencontrer, comme être Sang-Pur, détester les Gryffondors, Dumbledore et toute la clique, considérer les elfes de maisons comme la raclure de la société des êtres magiques et avoir une morale assez particulière, mais mis à part ça… Faudra que j'aille jetter un coup d'œil à la fic d'Eiream, puisque tu m'en parles… Et merci pour la pub ! (D'un côté, j'aimerai te dire "non non, arrête, ma tête va enfler comme un ballon sinon, mais de l'autre, je me dis que j'ai pas une modestie assez developpée pour ça… ) Bref, merci beaucoup !

**Lisandra :** Merci beaucoup !

**Anya et Xeres :** T'inquiètes pô pour Harry, il va se faire de plus en plus présent dans la fic (oui, moi aussi j'ai un groooooos point faible pour lui… Sirius aussi, mais je pouvais pas faire parler son squelette, ça me paraissait difficile… ). J'adore qu'on me dise que je suis fidèle au bouquin, parce que j'essaye d'y coller le plus possible malgré quelques extrapolations (reste modeste, Coline…). On verra beaucoup Malfoy, aussi, et même si je suis un peu méchante avec lui au début, ça va allez de mieux en mieux… mais je ne dis rien de plus Bisou, et merci.

**Chapitre 4**

Dédales

_  
Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !_  
  
Nan, c'est pas vrai… Déjà le retour des cours ? C'est pas possible, il est trop tôt ! Il est…  
  
Arrgh !  
  
Cinq heures trente !  
  
- Debout, les filles, il faut se préparer pour les couuuuuuuurs !  
  
Attends, j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part… Oui, mais Parkinson est à l'infirmerie… Quelle est l'imbécile qui s'amuse à l'imiter ?  
  
Partview ! Je vais l'écorcher vive !  
  
Quoique… Non, je m'en occuperai plus tard.  
  
Ce lit est trop confortable pour que je le quitte, et d'ailleurs, j'ai sommeil, et je vais me rendormir, mais Partview ne perd rien pour…  
  
Zzzzzzzzz.

- - - - -

_Bip-bip-bip-bip…  
_  
Ah, voilà un réveil agréable !  
  
Plus personne dans le dortoir pour hurler des imbécillités, plus personne pour m'obliger à me presser, plus personne pour fouiller ma malle pour vérifier que je n'aurais pas son trompe couillon dans mes affaires, bref, la paix.  
  
Je me demande si c'est pareil dans les autres dortoirs, ou si c'est juste une punition des Dieux qui m'ont fait tomber dans un dortoir de folles, moi, reine des cinglés à leurs yeux.  
  
Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faudrait peut-être que je me lève.  
  
J'espère qu'on n'a pas Rogue en première heure, parce que l'avoir dès le matin, c'est vraiment pas un cadeau, surtout si on a un triple cours commun avec les Gryffondor.  
  
Et puis je lui en veux de m'avoir collée avec Potter.  
  
Bon, allez, je descends.  
  
La grande salle résonne en discutions d'élèves commentant leurs emplois du temps ; cependant, à la table des Gryffondor, on est un peu moins bruyant que d'habitude.  
  
Forcément, ils commencent l'année avec 50 points de retard…  
  
Mais curieusement, personne ne semble en vouloir aux trois lionceaux. J'ai même l'impression qu'ils compatissent à leur funeste sort.  
  
C'est curieux de constater combien les mentalités sont différentes d'une table à l'autre.  
  
Là-bas, ils sont collés et font perdre des points à leur maison, mais sont réconfortés ; ici, tout le monde se fiche des personnes ayant une retenue, tant que la maison ne perd pas un point.  
  
Ce serait marrant de passer une journée chez les Gryffondor, juste pour voir comment la vie s'y déroule.  
  
- Les emplois du temps des sixième année !  
  
Alors… Tiens, tous nos cours sont en commun avec les autres Maisons.  
  
Triple métamorphose ce matin, triple enchantement cet après-midi… Tu parles d'une journée !  
  
Cours de Duel… Deux heures le vendredi matin avec les Serdaigle. Et une heure le lundi matin avec tout le monde.  
  
Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Gryffondor, triple cours le mardi matin… Et triple cours de potion l'après-midi, avec tout le monde.  
  
On a tout le vendredi après-midi de libre, c'est sympa ça. À moins qu'il ne soit réservé pour les cours d'Ancienne Magie ? Possible, et même quasiment sûr.  
  
Oh ! Ils nous ont collé un cours le samedi matin ! Les rats ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
" Mrs Bibine - Entraînement Sportif Collectif (réservé aux membres des équipes de Quidditch ) - Terrain de Quidditch "  
  
Tiens, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça ! Pouvoir contempler les 'magnifiques' corps de Crabbe et Goyle en train de faire des pompes…  
Encore faudrait-il que je sois prise dans l'équipe, ce qui n'est pas couru d'avance…  
  
Eh, faudrait que je me dépêche, le cours de McGonagall est dans vingt minutes, et je sais même pas comment on y va, on a plus les mêmes salles. Faut que je demande à un septième année.  
  
- Hé, Pucey !  
  
Un grand brun boutonneux se retourne vers moi, fronçant les sourcils derrière ses épaisses lunettes.  
  
- Pucey, tu sais comment on va à l'amphithéâtre de la Tour Nord ?  
  
Il me donne des explications plus ou moins compréhensibles, puis s'excuse en me disant qu'il doit partir à la recherche de la serre du Lac pour son cours de botanique.  
  
Me voilà bien avancée.  
  
Je passe en vitesse chercher mes affaires dans le dortoir, et repars vers la Tour Nord, en quête du chemin pour atteindre la salle de métamorphose.

- - - - - -

C'est pas possible, ça fait un quart d'heure que je tourne en rond à la recherche de cette foutue salle !  
  
La tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet… Mais c'est la troisième fois que je passe devant !  
  
Tiens, c'est quoi cette porte ? Je suis sûre qu'elle n'y était pas avant.  
  
Je l'ouvre et…  
  
Wahou ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ?  
  
Pas très grande, mais remplie de bouquins et de cartes… de Poudlard !  
  
Ca alors ! C'est une chance !  
  
Il y en a de toutes sortes, de toutes tailles, certaines présentant un plan détaillé des couloirs, d'autres concernant les cachots…  
Dans les bibliothèques, des livres parlant de Poudlard s'étendent à perte de vue. Ca va de _'Au détour d'un couloir - Poudlard, création d'architectes fous'_ par Edgar M. Deamiles, à _'Comment se repérer dans la Forêt Interdite'_ par Rodolphe Brulôpot.  
  
Et ben, si j'arrive pas à trouver le cours de McGonagall, avec ça…  
  
Le cours de McGonagall ! Je l'avais totalement oublié !  
  
J'attrape une carte au hasard et je sors en courant de la salle.  
  
Faudra que j'en parle à Fred et Georges…  
  
Bon alors, il est où, ce satané amphithéâtre ?  
  
Prendre le couloir de l'aile gauche du cinquième étage, suivre les chandeliers de bronze et monter l'escalier du Tapis Mordeur.  
  
J'y suis dans trois heures, avec cet itinéraire-là !  
  
Hop, un petit raccourci par-ci, un autre petit raccourci par-là, et j'arrive à destination avec une minute d'avance.  
  
Très belle salle de cours, en tout cas. Je vais m'installer près des élèves de ma maison, et attendre la directrice des Gryffondor, qui ne tarde pas à arriver.  
  
- Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, et que vous avez bien travaillé. Mlle Granger, Mlle Patil, Mr McMillian et Mr Malefoy, veuillez ramasser les devoirs de vos camarades de Maison, s'il vous plaît… Oui, Londubat, votre Grand-Mère me l'a envoyé directement… Bien… Merci. Donc…Vous entrez maintenant dans une phase très importante de votre scolarité, puisqu'il s'agit de vous préparer à passer vos A.S.P.I.C. L'enseignement que vous recevrez maintenant sera différent de celui que vous aviez reçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je veux dire par là que le travail personnel aura énormément d'importance, puisque nous ne travaillerons plus la partie théorique en cours. Vous avez assez de bases en métamorphose pour pouvoir l'étudier seul.  
  
Des murmures suivent sa déclaration.  
  
Je sens que pas mal d'élèves risquent de tomber en dépression cette année.  
  
Le cours de McGonagall servit à reprendre l'essentiel de notre cinquième année. Il s'avèra qu'un quart des élèves n'étaient même plus capable de faire un sortilège de disparition, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de nous donner en devoir le sortilège d'apparition, qui est d'une complexité incroyable, et risque de nous occuper un bon mois, voir deux.  
  
Un bon déjeuner, et ça repart.  
  
Grâce à la carte, je n'ai pas mis dix minutes à atteindre la salle d'enchantement, dans le couloir d'Angéla la Dingo qui est situé entre le sixième et le septième étage, mais auquel on ne peut accéder qu'en passant par le cachot numéro un.  
  
Tout le monde n'a pas eu autant de chance que moi, et Dean Thomas, par exemple, est arrivé environ une heure après le début du cours.  
Et il n'était pas le plus en retard.  
  
Le discours que Flitwick nous a tenu était à peu de choses près le même que McGonagall, et je sors de son cours avec un boulot monstre pour mercredi prochain.  
  
A cette allure, la montagne de devoir que nous avions eu l'année dernière semblera ridicule par rapport à ce que nous allons devoir faire.  
  
Je sais que je ferais bien de m'atteler tout de suite à mon travail, mais je préfère aller voler un peu pour m'entraîner pour demain.  
  
Je prend mon "_Colibrius Aéroswift_", et sort de la salle commune en direction du terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Je croise Malefoy en chemin, qui me demande stupidement où je vais.  
  
Mais quel crétin !  
  
Il croit quoi ?  
  
Que je vais aller aider Rusard à faire les poussières avec mon balai ?

- - - - -

Le vent siffle comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas montée sur un balai…  
Bien sûr, mon précepteur me fait travailler le vol acrobatique pendant l'été, mais avec lui, pas moyen de voler pour le plaisir… de voler !  
  
Je m'élève rapidement pour prendre de l'altitude puis, arrivée à une trentaine de mètres du sol, je me laisse tomber en piqué.  
  
Le vertige et la peur me picotent délicieusement le ventre.  
  
J'ai envie de crier de joie. Je le fais.  
  
Je redresse le manche de mon balai, cinq mètres avant le contact avec l'herbe du terrain.  
  
Je vais attendre un peu avant de faire des chandelles à cinquante centimètres de la terre, je m'appelle pas Potter, moi, et si lui a dans le sang les remontées aussi spectaculaires que suicidaires, pas moi.  
Certainement pas moi.  
  
Tiens, d'ailleurs, qui voilà ?  
  
Je vous le donne en mille, l'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet, c'est à dire, Ronald Weasley et… c'est tout.  
  
Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson ont fini leurs études ; Katie Bell, Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper ont quitté Poudlard pour Salem, aux Etats-Unis ; Ginny Weasley a présenté sa démission ; et son frangin a refusé d'être capitaine.  
  
Complètement barjos, à mon avis, les Weasley : démissionner de l'équipe alors qu'elle avait le meilleur poste, et refuser le capitanat alors que n'importe quel élève normalement constitué rêve de l'obtenir un jour, faut vraiment avoir la caboche fêlée.  
  
Je comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne font pas réintégrer l'équipe à Potter ?  
  
Je le dis, je le répète, les Gryffondor sont des tapés.  
  
Donc ils viennent sans doute faire leurs sélections.  
  
J'espère qu'on ne va pas me demander de partir ? Non, ça va, ils m'ont vue mais ils s'en foutent.  
  
Je le crois pas !  
  
Weasley est en train de re-tester Potter ! Je rêve ! Enfin, re-tester, c'est vite dit, puisque l'entrée de Potter dans l'équipe avait été occasionné par Malfoy lors d'un cours de vol, sans sélections…  
  
Dis donc, il vole vraiment bien ! Je comprends pourquoi on ne gagne jamais contre les lions, et que Drago est vert de jalousie (c'est le cas de le dire).  
  
Pas d'autres concurrents, mais je pense qu'ils se sont arrangés pour que personne d'autre ne se présente.  
  
Donc Potter est réintégré à son équipe. Il a vraiment l'air heureux.  
  
Comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas !  
  
Weasley lui lance quelque chose, qu'il attrape en souriant.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Des clés.  
  
Des clés avec un porte-clefs rouge et or, en forme de "G". Les clés du bureau du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
C'était donc ça ! Une savante machination pour que Potter soit capitaine ! J'en connais un qui va être malade…  
  
Au tour des poursuiveurs maintenant.  
  
Les essais n'ont pas l'air d'être concluants, Potter et Weasley se regardent en secouant la tête. Seule Ginny Weasley se démarque du lot. Elle ne joue pas trop mal, et même si elle ne marque pas, il apparaît clairement que c'est elle la plus habile sur un balai.  
  
Tiens, les triplettes noires de première année sont là, les sœurs Johnson.  
  
Johnson… Mais oui, elles doivent être de la même famille que l'ancienne capitaine de Gryffondor.  
  
Ca parlote en bas…  
  
Les trois sœurs décollent tandis que Weasley file vers les but et que Potter leur lance un Souafle.  
  
La démonstration qu'elles font est tout simplement époustouflante. La balle rouge passe dans leurs mains à une vitesse impressionnante, puis entre dans un des anneaux dorés comme un boulet de canon.  
  
Les deux seuls membres de l'équipe les regardent d'un air ahuri.  
C'est le premier but inscrit ce soir.  
  
Faut dire que depuis la finale de Quidditch, Weasley est devenu drôlement bon, comme gardien. C'est quand même grâce à lui si Gryffondor a gagné le match contre les Serdaigle 210 à 10.Potter demande aux fillettes quelque chose que je n'entends pas, mais qui les fait grimacer. Deux d'entre elles descendent sur l'herbe, tandis que l'autre reste en l'air pour tenter de marquer. Mais elle se révèle incapable de la moindre action, et quand vient leur tour, ses sœurs ne sont pas meilleures qu'elle.  
  
En gros, c'est les trois ou rien. D'ailleurs, Potter l'a vite compris.  
  
Apparemment, son choix est fait. Je suppose qu'il va devoir attendre le feu vert de McGonagall pour se prononcer, mais il est de coutume chez les Gryffondor de faire jouer les première année.  
  
Après tout, Potter n'est-il pas le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle ?  
  
Les batteurs, maintenant.  
  
La Weasley se représente.  
  
Dis donc, elle a un sacré coup de batte !  
Bien sûr, elle a de qui tenir, ses frères sont quand même entrés dans l'histoire de Poudlard en crevant un Cognard pendant leur premier match d'un légendaire double coup de batte retourné.  
  
Elle est quand même un peu svelte pour ce poste, mais bon, c'est sûr que si je compare à Crabbe et Goyle, n'importe qui est aussi léger qu'un Botruc.  
  
D'autres concurrents passent, certains nuls, d'autres pas mauvais, mais pas beaucoup de bons joueurs.  
  
On a tendance à sous-estimer la difficulté de ce sport, mais le Quidditch, c'est quand même plus facile vu des tribunes que du terrain.  
  
Un seul autre joueur retient vraiment l'attention du capitaine des Gryffondor. Je ne le connais que de vue, je crois qu'il est en quatrième année. Grand, plutôt trapu, mais surtout d'une aisance prodigieuse sur un balai, il convainquit l'équipe quand son Cognard fut éjecté hors du terrain, pour aller fracasser un carreau de la serre numéro trois.  
  
Une équipe redoutable. Malefoy risque de ne pas apprécier les recrues de Potter.  
On verra si je suis aussi douée que Weasley, devant des buts.

- - - - -

Je vais aux cuisines manger un morceau, puisque j'ai 'encore' sauté le dîner, et Soapy me poursuit à travers la cuisine pour m'obliger à repartir avec trois bananes supplémentaires.  
  
Ce que c'est con, un elfe de maison.  
  
Je retourne dans la salle commune, où on fête avec effusion le retour de Pansy, qui aurait bien voulut rester un peu plus longtemps à l'infirmerie. Elle a même dit à l'infirmière qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir des Bandimons dans l'estomac, mais 'curieusement', celle-ci ne l'a pas crue.  
  
- Bah alors, Birds, où t'étais passée ? Il est presque neuf heures !  
  
Il se répète, Malefoy, deux fois qu'il me pose la même question à la con.  
  
Je tapote mon balai, histoire de le mettre sur la voie. Quand il comprend (enfin), il me regarde d'un air narquois.  
  
- Tu ne comptes pas te présenter aux sélections ?  
  
J'entraîne Malefoy vers un coin libre de la salle commune.  
  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, j'aurais dû entrer dans l'équipe, il y a cinq ans…  
  
- Ok, ok, grogne-t-il précipitamment, n'ayant sans doute pas envie que l'on sache que je suis meilleure attrapeuse que lui.  
  
Gros macho, va !  
  
- De plus, Malefoy, il t'intéresserait peut-être de connaître la probable composition de l'équipe de Gryffondor…  
  
- T'as assisté à leurs sélections ?  
  
Je lui dis ? Je lui dis pas ? Je lui dis ? Je lui dis pas ? Je lui dis.  
  
- Une équipe dangereuse, si tu veux mon avis, et leur capitaine risque de te donner du fil à retordre…  
  
- Qui, Bell ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! C'est une poupée face aux Serpentard !  
  
- Non, Bell a quitté Poudlard.  
  
- Qui alors ? Weasley ? Pour diriger une équipe, faudrait qu'il sache d'abord diriger son balai…  
  
- Non plus.  
  
- L'autre Weasley ? Kirke ? Sloper ?  
  
- Potter.  
  
Il manque de s'étouffer.  
  
- Mais il est interdit à vie !  
  
- Plus maintenant. Et contre son équipe, il vaudrait mieux des bons joueurs plutôt que des bons balais.  
  
Aimable reproche de ma part, mais Malefoy n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.  
  
Je le laisse à ses réflexions et monte dans le dortoir, pour une fois vide de toute occupante.  
  
Je prends une douche rapide et me mets en pyjama.  
  
Bien, maintenant, préparons une petite surprise pour mes 'adorables camarades' de chambre.  
  
Une surprise signée Weasley Twins, naturellement.  
  
Une surprise qui prend la forme d'un réveil invisible.  
  
Une surprise qui n'atteindra que Partview et Parkinson, pour fêter dignement le retour de la préfète.  
  
Je lance un petit sortilège de mutisme sur le lit de Bulstrode, un sur le lit de Garner, et enfin, un sur le mien.  
Histoire de ne pas attirer les soupçons et de ne pas être réveillée à trois heures du matin.  
  
Surtout par les cris de rage de Parkinson, qui n'arrivera pas à trouver l'objet de son insomnie, caché en haut de son armoire.  
  
Mmmh. Je sens que je vais bien dormir.

- - - - -

Douce plénitude que d'être éveillée à huit heures par les rayons du soleil courant délicatement sur ma blanche peau…  
  
Rien de mieux que de la poésie pour commencer la journée.  
  
Tiens, Parkinson et Partview ne sont pas là.  
  
Je sors de mon lit et…  
  
_Cocorico ! Cocorico ! Cocorico ! Cocorico ! Cocorico ! Cocorico !  
_  
Ah, oui, le réveil !  
  
- Accio !  
  
_Cocorico ! Cocorico ! __Cocoricouik !  
_  
Comme diraient les jumeaux, méfait accompli !  
  
Garner et Bulstrode dorment comme des souches. J'enlève toute trace de mes sortilèges de silence, et je détruis le réveil.  
Ce n'était de toute façon qu'un échantillon que Georges m'avait demandé de tester. Test très concluant, d'ailleurs, il faudra que je le lui dise.  
  
Je m'habille rapidement et sort du dortoir pour aller petit-déjeuner, mais quand je traverse la salle commune, un spectacle au-delà de mes espérances m'y attend.  
  
Le Boulkrog et son imitation ratée sont en train de ronfler comme des dragons enrhumés dans les grands canapés de cuir vert. Deux élèves de troisième année, Peter Township et Ector Audrian, les regardent en ricanant, le doigt pointé sur la chemise de nuit de Pansy.  
  
Le vêtement en question est en soie mauve aux reflets dorés, avec des brins de lavandes et des pétales de rose parsemés un peu partout. C'est sa préférée, mais personnellement je trouve que c'est d'un goût…  
  
Qui irait imaginer un futur Mangemort dans cette tenue ?  
  
Je saute sur l'occasion que m'offrent les deux garçons pour leur faire porter le chapeau.  
  
- Eh ! Vous deux ! Allez chercher le préfet, au lieu de vous moquer de sa fiancée !  
  
Leurs sourires s'effacent rapidement, pour laisser place à une véritable expression de terreur.  
  
Malefoy leur inspire une trouille intense ; c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Voldemort l'a nommé chef des aspirants Mangemorts.

- - - - -

L'histoire de Parkinson en train de ronfler dans la salle commune de Serpentard dans une chemise de nuit aux couleurs 'printanières' s'est répandue dans l'école comme une traînée de poudre à canon, et quand celle-ci a fait son entrée dans la Grande Salle, les cheveux en pétard, le teint maladif, des cernes bleutés sous les yeux, ce fut sous les rires moqueurs des élèves, particulièrement des Gryffondor, sur qui elle s'était particulièrement acharnée, au temps de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, et qui trouvaient là un parfait moyen de se venger.  
  
Elle s'assoit folle de rage, rage qui ne fait qu'empirer quand Weasley se met à la siffler comme s'il s'agissait de Maëva Clarm, l'EuroSorcière de l'année.  
  
- Si je le coince, le sale petit merdeux qui a osé nous jeter un sort, à Mélanie et à moi.  
  
Elle s'énerve toute seule sur son toast, foutant de la marmelade un peu partout sur la table, sur sa robe et sur Crabbe.  
  
- A mon avis, Parkinson, tu devrais aller poser des petites questions à Township et Audrian, de troisième année.  
  
Ma suggestion la plonge dans la plus profonde perplexité. Malefoy, à mon plus grand bonheur, surenchérit.  
  
- Ouais, ils sont un peu louches, ce sont eux qui sont venus me prévenir que tu dormais dans la salle commune…  
  
Elle ne fait ni une, ni deux, et se précipite sur 'ces pauvres innocents', et leur passe un sacré savon, aidée par Malefoy et Partview.  
  
Est-ce que j'ai honte ?  
Est-ce que je ressens de la compassion ?  
Est-ce que j'ai pitié d'eux ?  
  
Non. Je m'en contre fous.  
  
Oups, cours de Duel dans dix minutes ! Quelle salle, cette fois ?  
Couloir des Enchantements, deuxième étage.  
  
Ah oui, je me souviens, la porte pour y accéder n'est pas dans le couloir des Enchantements, mais dans la tour d'Astronomie.  
  
Et bien allons-y, les escaliers sont particulièrement fatiguants à monter, dans cette partie de l'école…  
  
Cinq minutes et trois passages secret plus tard, j'arrive devant la classe. Une bande de Serdaigle impatients attend déjà, mais pas le moindre Serpentard à l'horizon.  
Sans doute qu'ils se sont tous perdus.  
  
Nicoletta s'est révélée être encore plus sévère que McGonagall. Parkinson, Partview et Malefoy sont arrivés en retard (ils terminaient de se venger sur les deux troisième année), et elle a retiré soixante points à Serpentard, puis elle nous a fait faire pendant les deux heures qui suivirent un questionnaire, "pour pouvoir connaître nos aptitudes et capacités en matière de Duel".  
  
Avec le nombre de malédictions tordues que la maison lui a jetées pendant l'heure du déjeuner, je serais très étonnée qu'elle soit encore vivante demain matin.  
  
J'ai passé mon après-midi à potasser des bouquins pour ce fichu devoir de Métamorphose, avant de m'attaquer à celui de Nicoletta, qui est à rendre pour lundi. Elle n'a pas été tendre avec nous : trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les règles des Duels en Europe, et deux rouleaux sur les duellistes Irlandais.  
  
Enfin, à cinq heures tapantes, je quitte la bibliothèque pour me préparer aux sélections.  
  
Quand j'arrive, le terrain est plein de Serpentard en train de s'entraîner.  
  
Pas beaucoup de filles, et surtout des gros bras, genre Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Erreur, en fait, je suis la seule fille à me présenter. Les autres sont de simples spectatrices.  
  
Les garçons me regardent en roulant des mécaniques, convaincus que je suis une supportrice incapable de monter sur un balai, et encore moins de toucher un Souafle.  
  
Une petite démo leur fera remballer leurs préjugés.  
  
J'enfourche mon balai, m'élève dans les airs et commence une série d'acrobaties compliquées, et passablement dangereuses.  
  
Comme sauter de son balai en se retenant par l'extrémité du manche, et faire un petit saut périlleux pour se rétablir.  
Par exemple.  
  
Environ vingt minutes plus tard, je me pose sur la terre ferme.  
  
Malefoy me regarde d'un air étrange, puis, dans un gros mégaphone violet, il demande aux candidats pour le poste de poursuiveurs de bien vouloir se pointer.  
  
Il est stupide, il aurait mieux valu faire passer les prétendants pour celui de gardien.  
  
Les concurrents se succèdent, incapables de se tenir sur un balai. À croire qu'ils ont fait un concours.  
  
Le choix de Malefoy se porte finalement sur Swiffer, le plus gros, le plus musclé, le plus stupide et le plus nul de tous.  
  
Je m'arrange pour passer en dernière du test des gardiens. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal pour ça, puisqu'ils se sont tous précipités pour être premier à concourir, au risque d'écraser le capitaine.  
  
Ils sont affreusement mauvais, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils se présentent. Quand vient mon tour, le 'meilleur' d'entre eux a réussi à empêcher trois buts. Avec ça, les autres équipes n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !  
  
Je vole vers les buts, tandis que les poursuiveurs me regardent d'un air mauvais.  
  
Ils s'élancent, feintent et l'aile gauche tire. Je bloque le Souafle avec facilité et le lui renvoie. Les tirs se succèdent, je pare à chaque fois.  
  
Malefoy fait alors entrer en jeu les batteurs les plus stupides que la terre n'ait jamais portés, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Il dit quelque chose à ses coéquipiers, et ceux-ci acquiescent en souriant.  
  
Les deux Cognards, suivis par le Souafle, me foncent droit dessus. J'évite le premier, mais prends le second dans le ventre.  
  
La respiration coupée, je dévie le Souafle du plat de la main. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle, mais les attaques reprennent déjà. Le Souafle me brûle la paume et entre dans le cercle d'or.  
Les poursuiveurs sont tout contents de leur coup. Ils attaquent de plus belle, certains d'avoir trouvé ma faiblesse.  
  
Deux ou trois autres buts sont marqués, trente ou quarante empêchés.  
  
Enfin ! Le coup de sifflet salvateur.  
  
Je redescends en piqué vers le sol.  
  
Pendant que l'équipe délibère, je reprends peu à peu ma respiration.  
  
Puis, comme Flint il y a cinq ans, Malefoy se retourne pour annoncer le nom de l'heureux élu.  
  
Je croise son regard ; un sourire narquois apparaît sur ses lèvres.  
  
Ca y est. Ce n'est pas moi, pas la peine de chercher à comprendre, il a choisi Steevy Parkinson, le petit frère de sa future femme.

- Le nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard est…  
  
Je suis dégoûtée, tout ça pour rien. Tu me le paieras, Malefoy, tu me le paieras très cher.  
  
- …Antigone Birds.

**- Fin du quatrième chapitre –  
  
******

Voilààà… C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous voulez avoir un peu plus de renseignements sur la fic et sur son avancement, ou si vous n'êtes pas fatiguer d'avance à l'idée de m'entendre parler de… _moi _(oui, encore un gros défaut ! J'adore papoter, surtout à propose de ma "passionnante" vie ), rendez vous sur ma page perso (cf ma bio) et surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Bisous, et à bientôt !

Coline.


	5. Magie

**Disclaimer :** Et bien, comme d'habitude, Harry Potter et ses amis font parti du monde pas toujours joyeux de Madame Rowling. Rien n'est donc à moi, même si je commence à penser que j'ai quelques droits sur Antigone…

**Notes :** Merci éternel à Zofia/Lachésis, ma bêta-readeuse/tortureuse/niffleuse (pas de mentions inutiles). J'ajouterai que nombreuses sont dans ce chapitre les allusions au Animaux Fantastiques, et que je n'ai inventé absolument aucune des créatures évoquées.

**RAR :**

Axe : Saluuuut ! Ça fait super plaisir de voir des revieweurs aussi enthousiastes que toi ! J'ai farpaitement compris ta phrase, mais je ne suis pas sûre de mériter tant de compliments… Bon, en même temps, je suis ravie, alors je vais pas dire non, non plus ! Grâce à toi, j'ai dix-huit reviews, et si tu veux en mettre plus… ben je vais pas dire non, je crache pas dessus, moi ! merci beaucoup ! T'inquiètes pour la fic, elle est pas finie tout de suite (j'écris actuellement le 15e chapitre, donc tu vois… T'as encore un peu de marge !) gros bisouxxxxx, et merci beaucoup !

Jamesie-cass : Aaaah ! Ma revieweuse de toujours ! à chaque chapitre, je te retrouve… Ya pas a dire, tu mérites la palme de la revieuweuse la plus fidèle ! Merci beaucoup, et gros bisouxxxx !

Titania : Un emploi du temps comme celui d'Antigone ? Ma parole, t'en à de la chance ! Moi c'est un vrai fromage… genre des journées 7h30-18h30 mais avec seulement quatre heures de cours… Mais mon bahut est grand comme une chausssette, donc ça va ! Ça, je peux t'assurer que le match va pas être très catholique… M'enfin, c'est surpriiiiise ! Gros bisouxxxx !

Anya et Xeres : Oui, mais heureusement que je leur fait faire du sport, parce qu'à part le Quidditch, ils ont rien à faire, ces pauvres amours… Figures toi que j'ai changé mon jugement sur Draco au cours de l'écriture. Celui sur Pansy aussi. J'ai décidé que je l'aimais bien. Ouais. ce sont des choses qu'y arrive à des gens très comme il faut. Mais ça ne va pas ce voir tout de suite… enfin, je dis ça, j'dis rien, moi ! Gros bisouxx, et merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 5 :**

Magie

Voilà, ça y est, je l'ai fait.  
Je suis entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch.  
Gryffondor n'a qu'à bien se tenir ; deux ans qu'ils ont la coupe, il serait temps qu'elle retourne chez les serpents.  
  
J'ai adoré la tête ahurie de Pansy, ce matin, quand le réveil - mon réveil - a sonné à huit heures tapantes. Les yeux bouffis, l'air hagard, il ne manquait plus que les bigoudis pour compléter le tableau.  
  
J'ai enfilé mon bas de survêtement noir, mon sweat-shirt vert, et je suis partie avec mon balai pour le terrain de Quidditch, en oubliant d'éteindre la minuterie à retardement de mon réveil.  
Je l'ai entendu se remettre à sonner de la porte de la salle commune.  
  
Un soleil magnifique brille dans le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Toutes les équipes sont déjà là au grand complet, sauf, bien évidemment, la mienne.  
  
Les Poufsouffle n'ont pas l'air très réveillés, les Serdaigle déjeunent en silence et les Gryffondor baillent tellement forts qu'ils pourraient avaler un Grapcorne sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
C'est marrant, même nos joggings sont uniformisés : haut de la couleur de la maison, bas noir.  
  
Je commence à beurrer mon toast quand mes charmants coéquipiers débarquent enfin.  
Franchement, je vous jure, Crabbe et Goyle au réveil, c'est pas un cadeau.  
  
A huit heures quarante-cinq, les vingt-huit joueurs de Quidditch se lèvent et partent pour le terrain.  
  
Mrs Bibine nous y attend déjà.  
  
- Bonjour à tous. Veuillez poser vos balais et me faire deux tours de terrain en courant.  
  
Deux tours de terrain ! Mais elle est malade, elle veut nous tuer !  
  
Les Serdaigle partent les premiers, suivis par des Poufsouffle soupirants. Les Gryffondor, Ron Weasley en tête, grognent plus pour démarrer.  
  
Quand je vois que Malefoy est prêt à aller protester, je commence à mon tour à courir, et l'équipe qui ne s'est pas aperçue qu'elle partait sans son capitaine, se lance à ma suite.  
  
Je rattrape bientôt les trois petites triplettes de Gryffondor qui n'en peuvent plus.  
  
Je cours…  
  
Ma gorge est en feu quand je termine mon premier tour, et en plus, j'ai un gros point de côté.  
  
Mais je continue. Il est hors de question que je m'arrête, Malefoy serait trop content de prouver que je ne suis pas capable de survivre chez les Serpentard.  
  
Cent mètres…  
  
Ginny Weasley termine son deuxième tour et s'écroule sur la pelouse de soulagement. Je rêve de faire pareille…  
  
Cinquante mètres…  
  
Chang, la capitaine des Serdaigle s'arrête brusquement, pliée en deux, la respiration sifflante. Je la double sans m'arrêter, Mrs Bibine est là pour ça.  
  
Vingt-cinq mètres…  
  
Je croise Potter qui court en contre sens pour aider Chang. Toujours sa célèbre noblesse…  
  
Dix mètres…  
  
Mon cœur va exploser.  
  
Cinq mètres…  
  
Mes poumons aussi.  
  
Un mètre…  
  
Non, j'en peux plus, je m'arrête là.  
  
Je termine le tour en marchant vers le centre du terrain, et pour me laisser tomber sur l'herbe humide.  
  
Je suis morte.  
  
Potter et une Serdaigle reviennent en soutenant Chang qui siffle plus qu'elle ne respire.  
  
Bibine se précipite sur elle.  
_  
- 'Vantolinis'  
  
_Ah ! Chang est asthmatique. Elle se calme aussitôt, et reprend son souffle peu à peu.  
  
- Bon, prenez vos balais et montez à trois mètres du sol. Toi, Chang, tu restes sur le côté 5 minutes, je veux que tu te reposes.  
  
Je prend mon "Colibrius Aéroswift" et décolle. Avec vingt-sept joueurs dans les airs et Mrs Bibine, le ciel me donne l'impression d'être envahit.  
  
Elle nous regarde d'un air pensif, puis demande :  
  
- Qui sait faire de l'Acrobatique ?  
  
Je lève la main, deux Poufsouffle dont j'ai oublié le nom également et, au plus grand étonnement de son frère, Ginny Weasley.  
  
- Vous pourriez nous faire une petite démonstration ?  
  
Parfait, parfait, Malefoy va voir ce qu'il va voir…  
  
Les deux Poufsouffle exécutent des choses relativement simples mais qui ont le mérite d'être réussies. Ginny Weasley prend plus de risque, mais réalise néanmoins ses acrobaties avec grâce, et fait même un magnifique 'Billywig' autour de son balai.  
  
Je m'élance à mon tour. Je fais de mon mieux pour pouvoir prouver une bonne fois pour toutes à Malefoy que je suis, quoi qu'il en dise, la meilleure.  
  
Mon 'Billywig' n'est pas aussi beau que celui de Weasley, mais je n'ai quasiment pas pris d'élan. J'enchaîne une série de figures, puis je termine sur un 'Vol de focifères', la figure la plus difficile de mon répertoire.  
  
Bibine est impressionnée.  
  
- Birds, ça fait combien de temps que vous faites de l'acrobatique ?  
  
- Bientôt douze ans.  
  
- Vous jouez à quel poste ?  
  
- Gardienne.  
  
- Dommage, vous auriez fait une très bonne attrapeuse…  
  
Je lance à Malefoy un regard triomphant qui n'échappe à personne.  
  
J'entends Weasley qui ricane.  
  
- Oh, vous savez, je me débrouille très bien là où je suis.  
  
Tiens, ça fait beaucoup moins ricaner le rouquin.  
  
Bibine nous fait faire divers exercices pendant une heure, puis organise des minis matches de Quidditch en mélangeant les Maisons ; mon équipe se fait lapider à chaque fois.  
  
Chang est incapable d'attraper le moindre vif ; Bradley, Pucey et une des Johnson sont incapables de marquer le moindre but ; Crabbe et le batteur de Gryffondor qui s'appelle Paul Dubois sont incapables de taper correctement dans le moindre Cognard ; quant à moi, c'est Crabbe qui se charge de me mettre hors service en m'envoyant un Cognard alors qu'il visait Zacharias Smith.  
  
L'équipe opposée a eu le temps de marquer six buts successifs avant que quelqu'un de mon équipe ne remarque que mon balai volait tout seul devant les anneaux d'or et que je m'étais écrasée quelques mètres plus bas sur la pelouse.  
  
Je suis entrée dans les vestiaires couverte de boue, de bleus, et regrettant amèrement que le Choixpeau ne m'ait pas envoyée dans une autre Maison. Mais c'était mon choix, après tout.

_- Tiens tiens, une Birds… Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas vu un membre de cette engeance de Serpentard. Où vais-je te mettre ? Un grand esprit de compétition, et une soif de savoir… Serdaigle serait pas mal, mais tu ne t'y plairais pas, ton tempérament est trop… explosif. Poufsouffle ? Non, tu les méprises, et tu es bien trop partiale… J'aurais plus tendance à t'envoyer à Gryffondor, ton courage et ta témérité y seraient accueillis avec joie, et tu pourrais t'ouvrir davantage aux autres… D'un autre côté, tu es rusée, maligne, déterminée, un peu sournoise et Serpentard te conviendrait également… Mais où vais-je te mettre ?  
  
- Serpentard, par pitié, à Serpentard, je t'en supplie…  
  
- Au fond de toi, tu préférerais aller dans n'importe quelle autre Maison…  
  
- Non ! Père me tuerait si je n'étais pas à Serpentard ! Je t'en supplie !  
  
- Si ça peut te faciliter la vie, alors ce sera…  
  
_

- J'ai fait une erreur en te choisissant, Birds, tu as terminé le cours la gueule dans la boue à moitié assommée.  
  
- Excuse moi, mais ta plus grosse erreur c'est d'avoir gardé Crabbe et Goyle ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois des batteurs taper à côté des Cognards ou réussir à toucher un membre de leur propre équipe !  
  
- Peut-être que tu crois être la meilleure, Birds, mais ici c'est moi qui commande, alors fait gaffe, t'es juste à l'essai, et Pansy aimerait beaucoup voir son frère jouer…  
  
Je suis furieuse. Je sens la magie commencer à me démanger de l'intérieur, voulant s'échapper par tous les moyens possibles…  
  
Calme-toi, ma fille, calme-toi.  
  
Je sors précipitamment des vestiaires, et pars en courant vers la Forêt Interdite, c'est le seul moyen pour moi de ne pas faire griller la cervelle de fouine de Malefoy.  
  
Les ronces m'écorchent les bras, les jambes ; les branches me fouettent le visage ; je m'arrache la peau contre le tronc des arbres.  
  
Je cours toujours, tombant, me relevant, totalement aveuglée par le Flux Noir qui coule dans mes veines.  
  
La douleur. Seule la douleur pourra me calmer, me permettre d'oublier cet appel constant de la Magie Pure.  
  
Je me cogne contre un arbre. Une douleur cuisante se fait ressentir sur mon front, tandis qu'un liquide chaud me coule sur le visage et dans les yeux.  
  
Une racine plus sournoise, plus piquante que les autres surgit devant moi.  
  
Je chute de nouveau, et je sens le bois entrer en contact avec ma jambe, me transperçant la cuisse.  
Des larmes de souffrance, de colère et d'impuissance coulent mes yeux.  
  
Tentant à tout prix de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'appelle en moi toutes les forces magiques.  
_  
"Kaal"  
  
_Le vent se lève autour de moi, fait tourbillonner les feuilles mortes.  
  
Le centaure à qui j'ai sauvé la vie en quatrième année, alors qu'il était poursuivi par un Scroutt à Pétard, a répondu à mon appel.  
  
Kaal est rejeté par ses frères parce qu'il est muet et aveugle. Il n'a pas son pareil pour se repérer dans la forêt, mais ne peut lire dans les étoiles ou tirer à l'arc, ce qui constitue un sacrilège pour les siens.  
  
Il s'approche de moi, devinant l'endroit où je suis et se frotte contre mon dos. C'est une invitation à monter sur son dos.  
  
Kaal galope à une vitesse prodigieuse, malgré son infirmité, et a tôt fait de me déposer devant l'entrée de l'école.  
  
- Merci, Kaal.  
  
Il ne répond pas et s'éloigne rapidement.  
  
M'appuyant contre les murs pour me soutenir, j'entre et me dirige vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Quand Pomfresh me voit, elle retient un cri d'horreur.  
  
- Birds, vous avez encore recommencé !  
  
Je hausse les épaules, ce qui constitue sans doute la meilleure réponse.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne venez vous pas directement ici, au lieu de courir comme une dératée dans la Forêt ?  
  
- Peut-être pour éviter de faire sauter l'infirmerie.  
  
Elle s'active autour de moi, me faisant ingurgiter diverses potions aux effets apaisants, me touchant de sa baguette pour faire disparaître telle ou telle plaie.  
  
Elle prend un air horrifié en voyant la marre de sang qui coule de ma jambe.  
  
- Vous dormez ici ce soir, je ne veux pas vous voir dehors avec un corps dans cet état !  
  
Hors de question !  
  
- Mais non, je vais très bien, je n'ai absolument pas mal, je peux marcher sans problèmes…  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, je sors le plus vite possible de l'infirmerie. Pas mal, tu parles ! Ma jambe saigne de plus belle, et je crois bien qu'un morceau de racine y est resté coincé.  
  
Quand je passe la porte, je l'entend murmurer d'un air pathétique :  
  
- Pauvre enfant…  
  
Ah non !  
  
C'est un peu tard pour la compassion à deux noises ! Fallait débarquer il y a dix ans à Birds' Castel, pour la compassion !  
Où alors il y a bientôt dix-sept ans à Ste Mangouste, et dire à ma mère d'un ton dégoulinant de pitié :  
  
- Oh, ma pauvre dame, si vous saviez ce qu'il va arriver à l'enfant que vous avez mis au monde…  
  
C'est le jour de ma naissance, qu'il fallait pleurer sur mon pauvre destin tragique, et demander à ma mère d'aller avorter plutôt que de donner le jour à un être qui inspirerait tant de pitié !  
C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle aurait fait si on lui avait laissé le choix.  
  
Ma pauvre mère, combien de fois par jour m'arrive-t-il de regretter que tu n'aies pas fait ce dont tu mourrais d'envie, prendre un couteau et te crever le ventre !  
  
Maudit soit le jour où Père et Mère t'ont forcée à procréer !  
  
Maudit soit le jour de ma naissance !  
  
Maudit soit le jour où Père t'a tuée !  
  
Maudit soient Père et Mère !  
  
Je m'effondre dans l'escalier, la tête bourdonnante. J'entends quelqu'un crier plus que je ne le vois. Des mains m'attrapent et m'aident à me relever. Je vacille de nouveau.  
  
Rideau.

- - - - -

Lorsque je me réveille, les timides rayons du soleil éclairent l'infirmerie. C'est le matin. Un bandage m'enserre le front et un autre la cuisse. Je me demande combien de temps j'ai dormi.  
  
Voyons… La dernière fois que je me suis retenue d'exploser, j'ai passé cinq jours à l'infirmerie.  
Mais j'étais beaucoup plus énervée, Ombrage venait de me traiter devant toute la classe de 'monstruosité'.  
D'un autre côté, je ne m'étais pas fait transpercer la jambe par une racine vicieuse.  
  
Pomfresh, voyant que je suis consciente, s'approche.  
  
- Enfin réveillée ? Je ne vous félicite pas ! Votre jambe était infectée, et il restait un morceau de branche de Secoya Exaspéré dans la plaie, que j'ai eu le plus grand mal à retirer.  
  
- On est quel jour ?  
  
- Lundi, il est sept heures cinquante-quatre et je…  
  
- Ah ! J'ai eu peur d'avoir à manquer les cours !  
  
Je sors de mon lit, tire le paravent, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je suis prête. Pomfresh me regarde, totalement impuissante.  
  
- Au fait, vous pourriez me faire un mot pour Mlle Nicoletta ? Je n'ai pas pu terminer mon devoir…  
  
Elle me signe mon mot, ne pouvant faire autrement.  
  
- Merci madame ! Au fait, je suis vraiment obligée de garder ce bandage sur la tête ? Remarquez, avec cette coupure, Malefoy va encore trouver le moyen de me dire que j'ai voulu imiter Potter… Bon, j'y vais, faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires, au revoir !  
  
Elle me murmure un faible 'au revoir', puis retourne dans son bureau en soupirant.  
  
Je suis prête à tout affronter, ce matin, les moqueries de Malefoy, les commentaires désobligeants de Parkinson, les colles avec Potter…  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que Pom Pom m'a donner, mais je suis dans une forme  
é-blou-i-ssante.  
  
Pour un peu je me mettrais à chanter.  
  
J'entre dans le dortoir vide. Mais quand je dis vide, c'est vide. Les quatre crétines ne sont pas là, et leurs matelas non plus.  
  
Quand huit heures pile sonnent, je comprends enfin.  
  
Bip-bip-bip-bip…  
  
Mon réveil est resté en déclencheur à retardement tout le week-end, sonnant pendant dix minutes à chaque heure ! Et comme je l'ai rendu invisible, elles n'ont pas pu dormir de la nuit !  
  
Les pauvres… Et dire que pendant ce temps-là, je me la coulais douce à l'infirmerie…  
  
J'attrape l'engin de torture, qui était tout simplement posé sur ma table de nuit, vais dans la salle de bains pour le noyer sous l'eau, la seule solution pour l'arrêter.  
Il faudra que je dise à Fred que les essais ont été très concluants.  
  
Je prends mes affaires et pars en direction de la salle de cours de Nicoletta.  
  
J'arrive dans la grande salle de cours encore vide d'élèves qui doivent petit-déjeuner. A cette évocation, mon estomac se contracte douloureusement.  
Je n'ai rien avalé depuis deux jours.  
  
Je sors mes affaires et commence à réviser le cours sur les origines des Duels dans l'Europe, qui remontent à l'époque des Gaulois.  
  
Vingt minutes passent, puis arrivent quelques élèves, à savoir les trois Gryffondor et quatre Poufsouffle.  
  
Enfin, cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde - Nicoletta comprise - arrive.  
  
Parkinson s'approche de moi. Elle a la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis trois jours - et c'est certainement le cas.  
  
- T'étais où Birds ? Ton réveil a sonné pendant tout le week-end !  
  
Mais je ne réponds pas car Nicoletta demande le silence.  
  
Je me lève et vais au bureau lui donner le mot de Pomfresh, expliquant la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pu faire mon devoir.  
  
- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous étiez à l'infirmerie ?  
  
Aïe.  
  
- Je me suis cassée la figure dans l'escalier.  
  
- Je ne vous crois pas.  
  
Merdum.  
  
La salle est soudain devenue très silencieuse, ce qui me met très mal à l'aise. Les Serpentard n'en mènent pas large non plus, ils ont compris que le secret qu'ils gardent depuis cinq ans, c'est à dire que les Sang-Purs ont chez eux une folle dangereuse, va être révélé au grand jour.  
  
Nicoletta tend la main vers mon front. J'ai un mouvement de recul, mais avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle m'enlève mon bandage.  
  
Elle regarde la plaie avec surprise. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprenant à avoir une coupure quand on se casse la gueule dans les escaliers.  
  
Elle l'effleure du bout des doigts et prononce à haute et intelligible voix :  
  
- C'est votre don, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Conasse. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin que tout le monde l'entende ?  
  
- Il doit être surpuissant… Incroyable, à votre âge… Je ne connais qu'une personne qui a un talent tel que le vôtre.  
  
Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à Potter qui ne s'en rend pas compte.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas comment cette magie peut être à ce point développée chez vous. Première solution, mais impossible avant trente années d'études approfondies, c'est que cela soit naturel. Deuxième solution, il s'agit d'une transmission de pouvoirs, mais vous n'en portez pas de trace. Troisième solution, vous êtes fille de…  
  
- Oui, la coupais-je, pas spécialement ravie à l'idée que tout le monde sache ce que je suis.  
  
- Je vois. Vous pouvez aller à votre place.  
  
Je retourne à mon bureau. Parkinson me regarde avec des yeux ronds.  
  
- Tu t'es vraiment cassé la gueule dans l'escalier ?  
  
Inspiration, expiration.  
  
Ne pas lui sauter dessus.  
  
Ne pas lui montrer l'étendue de sa stupidité.  
  
- Parkinson, tu écoutes ce que tu dis, de temps en temps ?  
  
La laissant plongée dans sa profonde réflexion, je m'intéresse au cours de Nicoletta.  
  
Les duellistes d'Europe.  
  
- Pourriez-vous me citer des noms de Duellistes célèbres ?  
  
Toutes sortes de noms défilent, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que Potter vienne casser l'ambiance.  
  
- Voldemort.  
  
Nicoletta hoche la tête d'un air satisfait, surprise du courage de cet élève. Hé ho, c'est de Potter dont on parle, là.  
  
- Vingt points pour Gryffondor.  
  
Ca n'a pas l'air de convenir à Parkinson, qui lève aussitôt la main.  
  
- Mlle Parkinson ?  
  
- Bellatrix Lestranges.  
  
Ma parole, elle a des tendances suicidaires, ou quoi ?  
  
Potter est vert de rage, mais les mains de ses deux amis se posent aussitôt sur ses épaules, l'empêchant d'aller tuer le Boulkrog à mains nues.  
  
- Cinq points pour Serpentard.  
  
Nicoletta ne s'est pas rendue compte de l'émoi provoqué par la réponse de Pansy, et continue tranquillement son cours.  
  
Je me penche vers ma préfète, et lui dit :  
  
- T'as intérêt à te dépêcher de sortir, à la fin du cours.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
Seigneur, si la crétinerie était un crime, elle serait enfermée à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours.  
  
- Parce qu'à mon avis, Potter a très envie de t'arracher la tête.  
  
Ca a l'air de la convaincre. Elle ne voudrait pas que son si 'joli' visage quitte son si 'ravissant' corps.

- - - - -

Nous sortons du cours de Duel avec une demie tonne de devoirs supplémentaire.  
Je pars pour mon cours de Runes, tandis que les autres vont ou en Histoire de la Magie - je crois qu'il n'y a que deux Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle -, ou en Soin aux Créatures magiques.  
  
Le professeur Agrippine nous donne un cours passionnant sur les Runes Ancestrales, utilisés pour l'Ancienne Magie.  
  
Je sors rapidement pour voir si Parkinson est toujours en vie. Oui, apparemment, mais Weasley lui aurait balancé le Puffskein qu'il était censé élever en vue d'en faire un projet d'étude en plein dans la figure.  
Le Puffskein en question aurait pris Pansy pour un lézard et lui aurait…  
Enfin, je vous renvoie aux "Animaux Fantastiques", de Newt Scamander pour les détails.  
  
C'est vraiment trop con, un Puffskein.  
  
Confondre un boulkrog et un lézard, faut le faire, quand même.  
  
Pansy est encore toute choquée de ce que "cet abominable animal a osé lui faire" et encore plus de la punition que Hagrid a donné au rouquin.  
  
Je crois qu'il a enlevé un point à Gryffondor.  
  
Elle est partie à l'infirmerie pour que Pomfresh vérifie ses narines. C'est se genre de chose qui fait que l'on regrette d'être infirmière : ausculter l'orifice nasal de Parkinson… Je vais vomir.  
  
Je mange comme quatre au déjeuner, malgré les abominables brocolis que l'on nous sert. Je hais les brocolis ! Rien que leur nom me donne de l'urticaire.  
  
On enchaîne avec deux heures de cours communs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Cours que je devrais demander à Bulstrode de me résumer, puisque Nicoletta commença l'heure en demandant aux élèves inscrits au cours d'Ancienne Magie de se rendre dans la Grande Salle et d'y attendre le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
C'est à dire tous les Serpentard ayant une mention 'Optimal' en Défense -Malfoy, Parkinson, Willemnia Peterson (une parfaite inconnue à lunette qui ne dit jamais rien) et moi-même - Grégory Apple de Serdaigle, bon ami de Malefoy et, représentant à lui tout seul le courage de Gryffondor, Potter.  
  
Dumbledore nous attend dans la Grand Salle.  
  
- Bonjour à tous ! Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Nous sortons dans le parc.  
  
- Bien, dit-il en s'arrêtant sur une des pelouses adjacentes du château. Nous allons avoir besoin d'espace.  
  
Je vois Parkinson et Malefoy échanger un regard inquiet.  
  
- Vous avez donc souhaité tous les six, suivre des cours d'Ancienne Magie. Le problème est que tout le monde n'est pas capable de supporter cette magie, car il s'agit de magie à l'état pur, et très peu de sorciers sont capables d'en produire la moindre étincelle.  
  
Il s'arrête deux secondes, pour voir si tout le monde a bien assimilé ce qu'il vient de dire.  
C'est bon, on n'est pas des attardés, non plus !  
  
Rectification, Peterson est une attardée !  
  
- Professeur, qu'est-ce c'est, la Magie Pure ?  
  
- Très bonne question, Mlle Peterson. La Magie Pure est l'appellation qui désigne les différentes sortes de magies.  
  
- La Blanche et la Noire, par exemple ?  
  
- Exactement, Harry. Mais très peu de sorciers ont une Magie Pure. Quasiment tous - même les meilleurs d'entre eux - ont dans leur Magie Blanche une part de Magie Noire, et vice-versa. Un sorcier capable de maîtriser la Magie Pure possédera les deux, mais sans que jamais elles ne se mélangent.  
  
- Est-ce que vous avez une Magie Pure ?  
  
- En voilà une question indiscrète, Mlle Parkinson ! Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, oui.  
  
- Avoir une Magie Pure contribue à la puissance du sorcier, non ?  
  
- C'est cela, Mr Apple.  
  
- Voldemort a une Magie Pure ?  
  
Tous les regards convergent vers Potter. Dumbledore lui répond doucement :  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et comment peut-on savoir si on a une Magie Pure ?  
  
- C'est ce que nous allons voir, Mr Malefoy. Je vais regarder dans votre Flux de Magie si vous la possédez. Tiens, Mr Malefoy et Mlle Birds, on va commencer par vous, puisque vous êtes déjà ouvert à la Magie Pure.  
  
Super, je vais faire la une des 'Potins du Boulkrog', édition spéciale.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ouvert à la Magie Pure ?  
  
- Il y a deux étapes pour savoir si on peut maîtriser cette magie, Mr Apple. Tout d'abord, l'ouverture qui, dans le cas de Mlle Birds et Mr Malefoy, a été pratiquée à la naissance, puis le contrôle du Flux qui ne peut être fait que par un sorcier possédant lui même la Magie Pure. Mr Malefoy, si vous voulez bien venir…  
  
Notre Dragon se lève et s'approche d'un pas sûr et conquérant de Dumbledore.  
  
- Bien, vous allez essayer de tenir toute votre Magie éveillée en vous, de ne penser qu'à elle pour que je puisse faire apparaître votre flux.  
  
Malefoy a très bien compris comment s'y prendre. Il se concentre pendant deux petites secondes et Dumbledore prononce une formule que je ne comprends pas.  
  
Quelque chose de magnifique se produit alors.  
  
Une multitude de couleurs sortent de ses mains, formant un cercle au dessus de sa tête. Le flux de Malefoy et aussi beau que son propriétaire. Je ne sais comment le décrire, c'est tout simplement merveilleux.  
  
Dumbledore le contemple quelques instants avant de faire un geste de la main.  
Tout s'arrête alors, la magie disparaît.  
  
- Désolé, Mr Malefoy.  
  
L'amour propre de Drago vient d'en prendre un coup. Si quelqu'un présente des signes de Magie Pure, il risque d'en crever de jalousie.  
  
Bon, à mon tour.  
  
Je m'avance et plonge mes yeux dans le regard de Dumbledore. Des yeux d'un bleu clair, profond, envoûtant, pétillant, où une force magique circule avec une intensité incroyable.  
  
La Magie. Tenir ma Magie en éveil. Elle est là, je la sens, prête à tout pour s'échapper.  
  
Dumbledore prononce une incantation. Une incantation d'une puissance libératrice que je n'oublierais jamais :

_Que soit dévoilée_

_La Magie Cachée._

_Que soit vérifié pour une vie_

_L'Eveil de la Pure Magie._

_Que soit certaine_

_La Magie Ancienne._

_Révèle toi ! Magie Intense,_

_Offre nous la Connaissance !_

_Dévoile le Flux Intérieur_

_D'un être de Magie Supérieure._

Je sens toute la magie de mon corps me quitter par mes mains en un chatoiement de couleurs. C'est totalement différent de ce que Malefoy a produit. Les couleurs ne sont plus un amas confus à la beauté sauvage, elles sont au contraire distinctes les unes des autres, mais partant dans tous les sens sans pourtant jamais se croiser.  
  
Je ne sens plus mon corps, je ne suis plus qu'un avec la Magie ; je suis plongée dans une sorte de transe magique où mon esprit est dans une félicité et une plénitude paradisiaque.  
  
Je vois la main de Dumbledore me repasser devant les yeux, tandis qu'à mes oreilles retentissent encore les deux mots merveilleux.  
  
Les couleurs disparaissent et je tombe lourdement sur le sol. Je reste quelques secondes allongée, savourant ces derniers instants de pur bonheur.  
  
- C'était tellement beau, murmurai-je sans m'en rendre compte.  
  
Je me redresse et vois Dumbledore qui m'adresse un sourire bienveillant.  
  
- Un bel exemple de Magie Pure.  
  
Malefoy accuse le coup avec difficulté. Il me jette un regard noir, rempli de couteaux empoisonnés, de flèches aiguisés et de haches tranchantes.  
  
Ouh le vilain ! La jalousie est un vilain défaut !  
  
- Bien, je vais maintenant vous ouvrir à la Magie Pure. Je préfère vous prévenir : plus vous serez puissant, plus l'ouverture risque d'être douloureuse et de causer des dégâts, aussi, je vous conseille de reculer à quatre bons mètres.  
Mr Apple, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Le grand brun va se placer devant Dumbledore, pas très rassuré.  
  
Dumbledore prononce une formule compliquée, puis pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Apple. Au moment où sa peau entre en contact avec le tissu de la robe du garçon, une formidable explosion se produit, emportant au passage un buisson de Roses à Poux. Je ne bouge pas, mais les autres reculent malgré eux de plusieurs mètres.  
  
Quand Dumbledore enlève ses mains, Apple tombe à genoux, à demi assommé.  
Il se redresse ensuite en tremblant.  
  
- Putain, c'est pas aussi douloureux qu'un doloris, mais ça fout les pétoches !  
  
Drôlement puissant, l'ami Grégory ! Faire décoller un massif de fleures, c'est un belle prouesse !  
  
Parkinson passe à son tour (pouvoir très moyen, selon mon propre jugement), Peterson (qui m'envoie une motte de terre dans la gueule). Quand le Boulkrog revient s'asseoir parmi nous, elle dit d'un ton mélodramatique :  
  
- Mon Dieu, j'ai atrocement souffert, et je souffre encore !  
  
Mais bien sûr, et moi je cache un Nundu sous mon lit.  
  
Bon, voyons la performance de Potter, au lieu d'écouter les jérémiades de la préfète.  
  
Quand Dumbledore s'approcha de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, mon instinct me conseilla de reculer.  
Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon instinct pour ça.  
  
Un pan du mur du château, soufflé par l'explosion, passe à un centimètre de là où je me trouvais deux secondes auparavant.  
Je tombe par terre, tandis que les autres roulent trois mètres plus loin. Un bruit de verre brisé semble indiquer que huit fenêtres et une serre viennent de tomber en morceaux.  
  
Je me redresse lentement, pour contempler devant moi ce qui ressemble à un champ de bataille.  
  
Seul être dépassant à plus de cinquante centimètres du sol, Dumbledore se tient debout au milieu de la pelouse dévastée.  
  
Potter est accroupi sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres.  
S'il n'a pas la magie Pure, je veux bien me faire manger par un Veracrasse.  
  
Dumbledore regarde la pelouse d'un air malicieux.  
  
- Et bien, nous reprendrons le cours demain soir, si vous le voulez bien…

**- fin du cinquième chapitre –  
  
**

**  
  
**

À bientôt pour le sixième chapitre… Eh ! au passage…Puisque vous avez lu jusque là… Reviews ?


	6. Infirmerie

**Disclaimer :** Après tout le temps que je passe sur cette fic, on pourrait croire que quelque chose m'appartient… Et bien non ! Tout est à madame Rowling, et je ne suis, moi, qu'une piètre extrapoleuse de son univers…

**Note :** Comme toujours, merci à Zofia pour sa correction aussi efficace que nécessaire ; je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de ce chapitre… Ça fait super longtemps qque je l'ai écrit, et je dois ajouté qu'il est loin d'être mon favoris. M'enfin… Je crois qu'à ce stade, ça n'est plus à moi de juger, n'est-ce pas ?

**RAR :** Oh lala… J'en ai de plus en plus à écrire à chaque chapitre… Ça fais vraiment plaisir, merci à vous tous !

Fashion Phoenix : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir… Pour mes uploads, j'essaye de les faire toutes les semaines, le mercredi, le jeudi ou le vendredi.

coco36 : Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable ! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !

Takoma : Merciiiiii ! Ça me fais super plaisir ! Je sais que je suis loin de montrer cette image de moi, mais au fond, Pansy est un perso que j'aime beaucoup… Nan mais reviens ! Eteinds pas ton ordinateur ! Je t'assure que je me fous pas de ta gueule ! J'aime réellement Pansy, même si cette idée ne m'est venu que tardivement pendant l'écriture de la fic. Bref, merci pour tout, et pour mon rythme de postages, pour le moment c'est à peu près toute les semaines pour le moment, car j'ai des chapitres d'avances. Vala, bisou !

Kailla : Kailla… Kailla, attends, ton nom me dis quelque chose… Tu n'es pas LA Kailla de A symbol of hope, quand même ? Parce que si c'est toi, mais quand est-ce que tu vas poster le chapitre trois ?????? Ça fait douze siècles que je l'attends !! (je t'avais posté une review sur TWWO sous le pseudo de MagicHappy2). En tout cas, merci !

Jamesie-cass : De qui elle est la fille ? HINHINHINHIN… Tu voudrais savoir, hein ? Ben NON, tu sauras pas… Mais si tu trouves, ben je te donne les dix prochains chapitres à l'avance. Ouais. Maisq tu ne PEUX PAS trouvé. C'est impossible. Merci, en tout cas ;)

Axe : Non, moi quand j'ecris sur la magie, je vois les choses en grand ! Si Antigone avait le besoin de liberé sa Magie, c'est qu'elle avait été "ouverte" à la magie dès sa naissance, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Harry… Mais maintenant qu'il est ouvert… Va y avoir de la casse ! Enfin, tu verras bien dans ce chapitre ;) Merci beaucoup, en tout cas !

Titania : Naaaan ! C'est pas vrai ! ce monde est plein de tricheurs, alors ??? Personne ne veut résiter à un peu de suspense… Vraiment… Tss. Je sais que c'est cruel de faire faire de l'endurance dès le matin, mais c'est pour me venger d'une espérance personnelle ;) Pour toutes les questions que tu peux te poser, je pense que les réponses arriveront imminement. Dans ce chapitre ou le suivant, je crois. Ou peut-être celui d'après, je sais plus ;)

Alixe : En lisant le dictionnaire des animaux fantastiques, je me suis dis que je ne pouvais définitivement pas laisser passer ça, ç'aurait été un crime… Mais au fond, moi j l'aime bien parkinson ! Pour la remise des buses, je sais que j'ai pas été très claire, mais tu as compris l'idée, c'est le principal ;) Trop ravie qu'on me donne de nouveaux lecteurs ! J'aimerais bien aller lire les fics de tous le sgens qui me laissent des reviews, mais vraiment, g pas le temps, c'est horriblement ! Merci beaucoup !

Anya et Xeres : Coucou ! Tout d'abord, désolée, mais j'ai absolument pas le tempes de retourner me plonger dans tes fics, je suis totalement débordée ! Je m'y remettrai dès que je pourrai, mais la c'est l'overbookage totaaaal ! Oui, enfin quand je dis que je vais me mettre à aimer Pansy, c'est pas pour tt de suite, no plus, faudrait pas que ça soit trop décalé par rapport au reste de la fic ! Mais J'ai des projets de fiction pour elle… En tt cas, mrci pour ta longue review, pis gros bious !

Docteur Gribouille : Naaaaan ! Ne meurt pas ! Je voudrais pas être accusée d'homicide involontaire ! Surtout quand je me découvre une nouvelle lectrice ! Et sois dit en passant, j'adore ton pseudo ;) Gros bious.

ecko : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite.

Lisandra : Oooh ! Merci ! Mais retourne travailler immédiatement ! Vilaine fille Comment ? Faire mon français ? Mais je… C'est à dire que… Bon, d'accord, je m'en vas… Merciii beaucoup, en tout cas !

Donc… Voilà le sixième chapitre.

**Chapitre 6**

Infirmerie

Potter a passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, et je me suis retrouvée toute seule, comme une conne, à brosser les tapis du sixième étage jusqu'à deux heures du matin, heure à laquelle Rusard a enfin consenti à me libérer.  
  
Je suis cre-vée.  
  
Je trouve cela stupide de nous faire faire des corvées jusqu'à pas d'heures, alors que les elfes de maisons sont là pour ça, même payés pour ça dans le cas de certains d'entre eux.  
  
Cours de Défense, faut-il vraiment que je me lève ? Pas le choix, hélas, pas le choix.  
  
J'espère qu'on va enfin passer à la pratique, parce qu'on n'a vraiment rien fait avec cette prof depuis le début de l'année à part gratter des mètres et des mètres de parchemin une vitesse folle.  
C'est juste une sorte d'Ombrage, en plus acharnée, et qui tente tant bien que mal de rattraper l'année passée.  
  
Je n'ai absolument rien compris aux notes de Bulstrode. D'une part, cette fille écrit comme un porc, mais en plus elle s'est goinfrée de patacitrouille pendant toute l'heure de cours et, comme par hasard, elle en a foutu partout.  
  
Bref, le contenu de ce cours sera une surprise… Je déteste les surprises.  
  
J'avale rapidement mon petit-déjeuner, avant de partir pour l'infirmerie, Pomfresh tient absolument à vérifier ma jambe, sous menace de ne pas me délivrer de certificat médical pour pouvoir jouer au Quidditch.  
  
Et je ne voudrais surtout pas rater mon premier match de la saison, et sans doute le plus important de l'année, Gryffondor - Serpentard.  
  
Quand j'arrive à l'infirmerie, Potter est en train de batailler ferme avec Pomfresh qui refuse de le laisser sortir.  
  
- Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais très bien ! J'aurais même pu sortir hier soir !  
  
- Ça suffit Potter ! Allez remettre votre pyjama et retournez dormir ! Vous devriez voir votre tête, quand on vous voit dormir, on se dit que ce n'est pas dans un lit qu'il faut vous mettre, mais dans un cercueil ! Tiens, Mlle Birds, n'ai-je pas raison ?  
  
Et ! Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?  
  
- C'est vous l'infirmière, pas moi. Si vous pouviez regarder ma jambe, j'ai un cours dans dix minutes.  
  
Je m'assois sur une chaise, relève ma jupe. Potter se retourne, gêné.  
  
Rhô, il est trop chou quand il rougit !  
  
- Mlle Birds, votre plaie est pleine de pus, vous aussi, vous allez me faire le plaisir de rester ici, il ne faut pas que vous bougiez la jambe.  
  
- Ah non ! Je veux aller en cours, moi !  
  
Mais nous avons eu beau lutter, Potter et moi, Pomfresh est incorruptible.  
Je finis par aller m'affaler sur un lit, pendant que Pomfresh va chercher de quoi me soigner.

  
- - - - - -

- Aïe, mais ça fait atrocement mal !  
  
- Birds, vous allez arrêter de gigoter, oui ? Et puis, n'exagérez pas, ce n'est pas si douloureux !  
  
- Merci, j'en connais un rayon sur la douleur, et je peux vous dire que… Aïe !  
  
Mais elle est malade ! Elle va m'arracher l'os de la jambe, à cette allure.  
  
Je n'aime pas, mais pas du tout le petit air inquiet qu'elle prend.  
  
- C'est curieux, Birds. Je crains que ça ne soit pas un rameau de Secoya Exaspéré qui vous ait embrochée. Vous êtes allée loin, dans la Forêt ?  
  
- Euh… Je dirais, à dos de Centaure, sept minutes environ, donc, oui assez profondément.  
  
Pomfresh laisse échapper un juron.  
  
- Le Secoya Exaspéré ne pousse qu'en lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Je demanderais au professeur Chourave confirmation, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit du Romarin Vénéneux que vous ayez dans la jambe.  
  
Oulala, le nom ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.  
  
- Si c'en est un, nous devrons procéder à une Extraction Magique, Birds.  
  
Pa… Pardon ?  
  
- Je… Mais… Il en est hors de question ! Je refuse !  
  
- Birds, nous n'avons pas le choix.  
  
- Mais c'est atroce ! Vous ne pouvez vous imaginer combien c'est douloureux, combien c'est humiliant !  
  
- Birds, vous préférez peut-être qu'on vous coupe la jambe ?  
  
- Oh oui, mille fois oui !  
  
- Allons, ne dites pas de sottises, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.  
  
Est-ce qu'elle comprend au moins l'horreur qui se cache sous cette appellation ?  
  
A-t-elle la moindre idée de l'atroce sentiment de viol que l'on peut ressentir, de voir sa magie mise à nu, ses pensées offertes comme un mouton face au loup ?  
  
Potter n'a rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer. De toute façon il ne pige jamais rien.  
  
Le dernier Médicomage à m'avoir fait une Extraction a failli y laisser la vie.  
  
Je me morfonds toute la matinée pendant que Pomfresh me triture la jambe, et que Potter avale des litres et des litres de potions insipides.  
  
Elle nous lâche à contre cœur à l'heure du déjeuner, saoulée par nos supplications constantes, mais me fait jurer de revenir le soir même.  
  
Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de déjeuner, le cours de potion est dans dix minutes et j'ai toutes mes affaires à aller chercher.  
  
J'engloutis mon rosbeef en un temps record, fait un magnifique sprint dans les couloirs du château, renverse trois première année qui n'ont pas réagi assez vite en me voyant arriver, manque de me fouler la cheville par deux fois dans les escaliers, et finis par arriver deux minutes avant Rogue dans les cachots.  
  
Je ne sais pas comment Potter a fait, mais il est arrivé avant moi. Pourtant, d'après la visite que j'en avais faite en troisième année, la salle commune des Gryffondor est à l'opposé des cachots.  
  
Bref, Rogue arrive dans la salle de classe en colère, comme d'habitude. La vue de Potter accentue encore plus sa rage. En gros, c'est pas la joie.  
  
D'un autre côté, si mon cher directeur s'en prend au Survivant avant que celui-ci ne commence à maîtriser son ouverture à l'Ancienne Magie, il risque d'y avoir de la casse.  
  
Mais je pense que Dumbledore l'a mis au courant.  
  
Y a intérêt, d'ailleurs, parce que Potter risque de commettre des choses bien plus graves que ce que j'ai fait, et je ne tiens pas absolument à recevoir mon chaudron sur la tête.  
  
Rogue fait l'appel. Il commence par les Serpentard - évidement. C'est curieux que Crabbe et Goyle soient présents au cours, il me semble qu'ils n'avaient eu qu'une mention "acceptable" à leur examen…  
  
Ah, l'égalité entre les Maisons…  
  
Les Serdaigle sont nombreux à avoirs continués, à l'inverse des Poufsouffle.  
  
- Enfin, les téméraires Gryffondor au grand complet, Potter et Granger…  
  
Qu'il se moque, Rogue ! Les Poufsouffle sont… Un, ou plutôt, une. Susan Bones, une parfaite inconnue.  
  
Les Serpentard ricanent, et les autres se taisent, pas vraiment habitués à la haine Rogue-Potter.  
  
- Bien nous allons aujourd'hui composer la potion d'Api-Mémorie. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ?  
  
Il ignore délibérément la main levée de Granger, parcourt les rangées du regard.  
  
- Patil ?  
  
- Heu… Je crois que c'est une potion qui rend heureux ?  
  
- Non. Dix points en moins à Serdaigle pour avoir dit des bêtises. Birds, au lieu de dormir, dites-nous ce que vous savez.  
  
C'est de l'acharnement pour me faire crever dès la première semaine de cours ?  
  
- La potion d'Api-Mémorie est généralement utilisée par les sorciers souhaitant créer le sortilège du Patronus. Il fait revenir les souvenir les plus heureux de la personne qui l'ingurgite, même les souvenirs oubliés.  
  
- Excellent. Trente-cinq points pour Serpentard.  
  
Avec tous les points que Rogue nous donne, et le nombre qu'il enlève aux autres Maisons, je me demande encore comment Gryffondor gagne la coupe chaque année.  
  
Surtout Gryffondor.  
  
- Vous vous mettrez par binômes, et vous me confectionnerez cette potion, en suivant les instructions du tableau. Faites attention, vous en aurez besoin pour votre cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et il en faut pour tous les sixième année. Vous pouvez commencer.  
  
Je me retrouve avec un petit Serdaigle nerveux, préfet de surcroît. Terry Croot, ou quelque chose dans se goût-là.  
  
Il tremble comme un Cognard enchaîné et fout de l'empestine partout sur sa robe. Il va se calmer tout de suite, je veux avoir un "O" pour cette potion.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas me laisser faire ?  
  
Il est vexé, mais accepte néanmoins. Il n'a pas oublié que je suis meilleure que Granger en potion.  
  
Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.  
  
Tiens, Rogue s'approche du chaudron de Potter, qui est en binôme avec Granger. Je délaisse la potion quelques instants, ne résistant pas au plaisir de les voir s'engueuler.  
  
- Et bien, Potter, on saute sur la première occasion qui s'offre pour commencer l'année avec autre chose qu'un "D" ? Peut-être espérez vous un "P" ?  
  
Malefoy s'esclaffe bruyamment. Potter ne répond pas.  
  
- Cette potion est beaucoup trop fumante. C'est nul. Evanesco. Ça vous fera un zéro, à tous les deux, et les Gryffondor ne pourront, hélas, participer au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, puisque leurs chers représentants ne sont pas capables de confectionner la potion qui leur était destinée.  
  
Potter ne répond rien, s'assied sur sa chaise avec un rien de fatalité. Granger ouvre la bouche, réussissant difficilement à admettre qu'elle puisse avoir un zéro dans une quelconque matière.  
  
- Ça ne vous fait rien, Potter ? Pas la moindre résistance ? Votre père était plus intéressant, lui !  
  
Potter tremble légèrement. Mauvais, très mauvais.  
  
- Vous voulez quoi ? Être dans mes faveurs parce que vous êtes sage en cours ? Je n'attendais pas pire de vous, Potter ! Allons, un peu de chien !  
  
Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Apparemment, c'était le sésame de la colère de Potter.  
  
D'un coup, toutes les fioles, tous les bocaux, toutes les éprouvettes sont partis en éclats. Des potions volaient dans tous les sens, les élèves hurlaient le plus fort qu'ils pouvaient, et Potter se tenait au milieu de la classe, littéralement fou de rage.  
  
Viviane merci, contrairement à la plupart des abrutis de cette classe, j'ai pensé immédiatement à me jeter un Impervius, pour éviter de me retrouver aspergée de la tête aux pieds de substances douteuses.  
  
Rogue est totalement pétrifié contre son bureau. Dès qu'il me voit, il se met à hurler pour couvrir les cris des élèves :  
  
- Birds ! Faites quelque chose ! Il n'y a que vous qui maîtrisiez la Magie Pure !  
  
La Magie Pure ?  
  
Ah oui, la Magie Pure !  
  
- Potter, calme toi !  
  
Autant parler à un Veracrasse.  
  
Il ne me voit pas, il ne m'entend pas, il est totalement submergé par une Magie dont il ignore tout.  
  
- Granger, bouge ton cul, va chercher Dumbledore !  
  
La Sang-de-Bourbe ne perd pas son temps à protester, elle part à toute allure.  
  
Les vitres volent en éclats.  
  
Dis donc, je me demande ce qu'il a contre le verre…  
  
Je tends les bras dans sa direction, projetant vers lui toutes les Ondes de sérénité que je peux.  
  
Peine perdue, elles me reviennent toutes dans la figure et m'envoient valser contre un mur.  
  
Là, pour être zen, je suis zen.  
  
D'une part, je suis à moitié assommée, de l'autre, la sérénité que j'avais adressée à Potter s'insinue dans mon esprit.  
  
Relax…  
  
Tiens, voila Dumbu le velu !  
  
Le vieux Dumby essaye de maîtriser Potty…  
  
Tiens, au tour de Potty de me rejoindre au club des écrasés-contre-le-mur…  
  
Il bouge plus, p'tet ben qu'il est mort…  
  
Ahahaha, Dumby a tué Potty !  
  
Trop pur !  
  
Je ris comme une folle. Je suis peut-être folle, d'ailleurs…  
  
Oula, y'a des drôles de lumières qui dansent un Tarentallergra Tango devant mes yeux…  
  
Ce sont peut-être des anges, venus pour m'emmener au Paradis ?  
  
Ou plus vraisemblablement des démons pour me guider vers les Enfers…  
  
Ça touuuuuurne… J'vais vomir… Je vois plus rien… Dodo.

- - - - -

Mal à la tête…  
  
De quoi assommer un troll…  
  
Où est-ce que je suis ? Tant que ce n'est pas…  
  
Merde, je suis ENCORE à l'infirmerie !  
  
Pas la seule, d'ailleurs. Beaucoup d'élèves du cours de potions sont en train de se faire enlever des morceaux de verre, où alors de se faire soigner les effets d'une potion.  
  
Potter est dans le lit d'en face, inanimé. Je me souviens, j'étais pareille au début, quand j'avais des explosions de colère : j'étais prise d'une énergie frôlant la démence, puis d'un coup, toute force me quittait, et je m'affalais sur le sol.  
  
Pomfresh s'aperçoit que je suis réveillée… Ça y est, elle va encore me tomber dessus…  
  
- Birds, enfin réveillée ! Tenez, avalez- moi cette potion !  
  
Qu'on ne me parle plus jamais de potions de ma vie…  
  
- J'en ai par-dessus la tête de vous voir, vous et Potter, plus de deux fois par semaine !  
  
- Si vous croyez que j'insiste pour venir…  
  
- Justement ! À cause de vos imbécillités, vous vous ruinez la santé, à faire des bêtises avec la magie !  
  
Je rêve.  
  
- Je peux me lever ?  
  
- Certainement pas ! Vous restez ici jusqu'à votre Extraction.  
  
Je ne veux pas de cette putain d'Extraction ! Que l'on m'ampute, mais pas d'Extraction !  
  
- C'est vous qui allez la pratiquer ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! Un Médicomage doit venir demain spécialement pour vous.  
  
Je la hais ! Putain de Romarin Vénéneux !  
  
Je reste des heures sur mon lit, à lire les cours de Camille Shackelbursy, une Poufsouffle plutôt gentille et timide, que je connais pour avoir été dans le même compartiment du Poudlard Express à chaque trajet Londres-Poudlard et Poudlard-Londres.  
  
Potter ne se réveille que tard dans la soirée, complètement paumé.  
  
- Ah, Potter ! Enfin parmi nous ! Pas trop tôt ! Vous en avez fait de belles ! Je ne vous félicite pas !  
  
Pom-Pom continue de jacasser pendant une demi-heure, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle parle dans le vide.  
  
Potter ne dit rien, les yeux dans le vague, les pensées tournées vers autre chose que les cachots dévastés et les préoccupations sanitaires de Pomfresh.  
  
- Vous pourriez vous taire ? J'ai mal à la tête, merci.  
  
La tête de Pomfresh ! Trop drôle ! Je me suis cachée sous les draps pour rire à mon aise !  
  
Elle a l'air terriblement vexée.  
  
Elle revient avec une potion fumante, et particulièrement malodorante, puisque je peux en sentir les effluves moisis jusque dans mon lit.  
  
- Tenez, pour le mal de tête.  
  
Jamais vu Pomfresh aussi sarcastique. Potter ne s'en rend pas compte, et avale cette potion au parfum révulsant d'un seul trait, puis il se recouche sur le côté, et ferme les yeux pour tenter de dormir.  
  
Je recopie soigneusement les notes de Shackelbursy à propos du LIDO, la Ligue Internationales des Duellistes Optimaux, puis m'enfonce à mon tour dans mes draps.

- - - - -

Vu la courbe que décrit actuellement la Lune, je dirais qu'il est trois heures du matin bien passé.  
  
J'arrive pas à dormir. Je suis anxieuse pour demain. L'Extraction. C'est tellement atroce.  
  
_  
La fillette hurla.  
  
Elle avait fait une chute de balai qui lui avait déplacé la colonne vertébrale. Pas d'autre moyen de la sauver que de passer par sa propre magie.  
  
Mais autant une Extraction semble normale et naturelle pour un sorcier de Magie Mêlée, autant pour un sorcier de Magie Pure, cela représente un viol des plus atroces.  
  
Le Médicomage, un spécialiste en la matière, se plongea dans le Flux de la Magie de l'enfant, les pensées dirigées vers la colonne brisée.  
  
La petite fille souffrait le martyre.  
  
Sentir ce mélange infâme de Magie inconnue, sentir cet étranger pénétrer dans son esprit… Elle gémit de dégoût.  
  
Plus ses os se ressoudaient, plus elle l'intrusion devenait infernale.  
  
Quand la dernière étape de la guérison arriva enfin, les barrières qu'avait posées l'homme pour l'empêcher de lutter cédèrent sous la colère, la peur et le dégoût de l'enfant, et il fut projeté hors de son esprit.  
  
Quand il retourna à Ste Mangouste, ce fut pour se rendre au quatrième étage de l'hôpital, à titre de patient cette fois-ci.  
  
_  
  
Celui qui ose encore entrer dans mon esprit, c'est pas à l'hôpital que je l'envoie, mais au cimetière.  
  
- Birds ?  
  
Hein ? Qui me parle ? J'entends des voix maintenant !  
  
Ah non, c'est vrai qu'il y a Potter qui dort dans le lit d'en face.  
  
Mais s'il dort, il peut pas parler ?  
  
- Birds ?  
  
Peut-être qu'il est somnambule ? Mais ça veut dire qu'il rêve de moi la nuit ?  
  
Non, mais ça va pas !  
  
- Birds, je sais que tu dors pas, réponds !  
  
Ou peut-être qu'il est réveillé ?  
  
Oui, ça soit être ça !  
  
- Ouais ?  
  
- Tu sais quoi à propos de l'Ancienne Magie ?  
  
L'Ancienne Magie… C'est vaste, comme sujet !  
  
- Tu veux vraiment que je te donne un cours à trois heures du mat' ?  
  
- T'arrives pas à dormir et moi non plus. Réponds.  
  
Il me prend pour son Horglup de compagnie, ou quoi ?  
  
- Et pourquoi je répondrais ?  
  
Il grommelle un truc du genre "abrutie de Serpentard."  
  
- Parce qu'il y a que toi qui puisses m'aider.  
  
Pardon ?  
  
Où est ma baguette que je me lance un sortilège de Coton-Tige ?  
  
Potter, qui ne me connaît ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, qui ne m'a jamais adressé la parole, vient me demander de l'aide ?  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Alors j'ai sommeil, et je vais me recoucher. Maintenant, passe une bonne ou une mauvaise nuit, ça m'est complètement égal, tant que tu ne pleures pas trop fort pendant tes cauchemars.  
  
J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Mon lit s'est mis à léviter à trois mètres du sol, penchant dangereusement d'un côté.  
  
- Potter, tu te calmes ! Je veux réellement dormir, et je ne sais pas si tu sais ce qu'est une Eradication, mais c'est atroce, alors tu arrêtes le lit à bascule et tu me laisses dormir !  
  
Lumière.  
  
Je suis éblouie par la baguette de Pomfresh. Pas Potter qui, plongé dans sa magie, ne se rend compte de rien.  
  
L'infirmière est en robe de chambre, les cheveux retenus par un filet.  
  
- C'EST UNE HONTE ! POTTER, CALMEZ-VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT !  
  
- Ça sert à rien de hurler, il ne vous entendra pas.  
  
Mauvaise idée d'attirer l'attention sur moi.  
  
- Birds, c'est pas possible ! A trois heures trente passées, il faut encore que tout explose autour de vous ?  
  
- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de crier, je vais essayer d'envoyer des Ondes à Potter.  
  
J'évite de m'y prendre comme un balai, cette fois. Je n'envoie pas ma Magie directement dans le visage de Potter, mais l'entoure lentement, et l'enlace comme si je le prenais dans mes bras, envoyant des décharges de magie petit à petit. C'est long, c'est fastidieux, mais ça a le mérite de fonctionner, et peu à peu, mon lit perd de l'altitude, pour se poser délicatement sur le carrelage de l'infirmerie.  
  
Il s'effondre alors dans son lit. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. C'est très difficile de supporter que toute la magie réintègre brutalement le corps. Surtout quand on n'a pas l'habitude.  
  
- Vous devriez lui donner une potion de sommeil, sinon il risque de ne pas dormir de la nuit.  
  
Elle acquiesce et se dépêche d'aller chercher ce que je lui ai demandé. Elle approche en tremblant le gobelet des lèvres de Potter, mais celui-ci semble avoir perdu toute volonté. Il avale le contenu par petites gorgées, puis s'endort.  
  
Pomfresh éteint les chandelles et s'en va.  
  
Bonne nuit Potter, fais de beaux rêves.

  
**- Fin du sixième chapitre –  
  
**

Voilààààààà… Reviews ?


	7. Grandeur

**Disclaimer :** Antigone Birds m'appartient, ainsi que quelques persos et le prénom de certains profs, mais l'histoire est à la mêêêêêêêêêêêêêrveuilleuse JKR que je salue au passage, et à qui je prêterai ma tite Tigou si elle en a besoin . Je ne touche malheureusement pas un yen pour cette histoire

**Notes :** Encore, toujours et éternellement merci à Zofia, la meilleur correctrice du monde ! Vous connaissez beaucoup de personne qui s'en… quiquine à faire, en plus de la corrrection, un index couleur des fautes recensées dans le chapitre ? Cette fille est une perle. Sinon, je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu parce que je suis pas là semaine prochaine.

**RAR :** J'aime faire mes RAR, parce que je me rends compte qu'il y en a de plus en plus à chaque chapitre… Merci à vous tous !

Morwan : Non seulement j'adore avoir de nouveaux revieweurs, mais en plus j'adore les longues reviews ! Happy Pour le test, je crois que je ne remercirai jamais assez Click, qui l'a crée. Au début je savais pas qu'Antigone était dedans, alors tu imagines ma surprise quand je suis tombée dessus ! Je pense que plus tu vas progresser dans la lecture de cette fic, mois tu auras envie de ressembler à Antigone Enfin, j'espère ! Parce que ma Tigou n'entre pas exactement dans la liste de gens que je qualifirais de fréquantable… Mais tu verras par la suite ;) Des rencontres Harry/Antigone, il va y en avoir en veux-tu en voilas, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Bisous.

volesprit : Je pense que je ne remercirais jamais assez Click, la créatrice de ce test, qui m'a apporté tant de nouveaux revieweurs ! Je suis ravie comme c'est pas permis ! Surtout si ça te plais, en plus, je suis comblée ;) Et en réponse à ton cri ô combien flatteur (mais combien exaspérant, parfois ) je dirais : LA VOILAEUH !!!

Jamesie-cass : Tu imagines si Antigone s'était pointé à Poudlard avec comme nom Antigone Jedusor ? Bonjour l'émeute ! Nan, c'est par l'affreux Voldemort, mais c'est quelqu'un de son entourage ;) En même temps, le Père d'Antigone est son père sans l'être réellement… Sachant qu'elle n'a pas été adoptée, c'est un peu compliqué. Mais il y aura une partie de la réponse dans le chapitre neuf, je crois, et une autre dans le douze. Ey je t'assure que tu ne peux pas trouver pour l'identité de son papa, puisque c'est un OC. Par contre, tu peux essayer de voir quel lien il a avec Voldemort (c'est pas trop compliqué, ça). Gros bisoux, et à bientôt.

Axe : coucou ! tu vas voir, les conneries du p'tit potter… le chapitre suivant, y a la retenue, donc ca va être rigolo ;) merci beaucoup, en tout cas !

coco36 : Merciiiiiiii ! Oui, je poste environ toutes les semaine pr le moment, mais pas la semaine prochaine parce que je suis pas la. Merci beaucoup, et à bientôt !Bisoux.

MLT : Naaaaan ! Allez tous travailler ! n'ayer pas de mauvaises notes à causes de moi, c'est hypeeeer gênant ! En tout cas, mille mercis pour les encouragements, c'est hyper… encouragant, en fait ! Merci beaucoup, et à bientôt ! Bisous.

Docteur Gribouille : Oh, je suis pas méchante, j'aurais pu arrêter l'histoire en pleine action, histoire d'être VRAIMENT méchante ;) De toute façons, comme le chapitre est déjà écrit, t'a à peine à attendre. Et, franchement, je comprends pas pkoi tt le monde s'attache autant à Antigone : plus je la rends méchante, plus les gens l'aime… Et au contraire, les gentilles petites mary-sue, tt le monde les déteste ! Les paaaaaaauvres… C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Pour mon pseudo, c'est un remixage de mon prénom et de de Peter pan (ya dejà quelqu'un qui s'appelle coline, sur , donc j'ai du faire avec !)

Takoma : Coucou ! Chuis rassurée, j'ai réussi à me préserver une lectrice… Oui, je suis d'accord, Pansy ne fais pas l'unannimité, mais bon… J'aime les persos que les gens n'aiment pas. Et pour la relation Antigone/Harry, je sais pas vraiment, mais ne te fais pas trop d'espoir, tu risquerais d'être deçu (surtout avec le chapitre 15 que je viens d'écrire… Gniiiiiark !) Pauvre fille ? Ou ça ? Tu parles, charles, je suis ravie et plus que ravie d'avoir des commentaires, attends ! Et tu peux bien essayer de me soutirer des infos, je laisse tjs filtrer quelque chose ! gros bizou, et tinkiette, je ne m'arrete pas ! Et poyur MSN, ça aurait pas été de refus, mais… J'ai pas msn èé et pourtant, merlin sait que j'en rêve !

Titania : tricheusetricheusetricheusetricheusetricheusetricheusetricheusetricheu… lol, je blague, j'aurais fais pareil, moi, si j'avais été dans ce cas ! Je sais que je suis pas gentille avec rogue, mais comme, d'une part il ne fais pas parti de mes favoris, et que d'autres parts, il est as spécialement gentil non plus, ben je me venge pour tous les persos opprimés des cinq tomes. Voilà. Je sais que j'ai une légère tendance à faire des gros contrastes dans mes chapitres, mais je ne sais pas si c'est un plus ou un moins… Mais en même temps, un chapitre tout le temps super drole ou super triste… C'est pas vraiment terrible à écrire, alors je laisse comme ça ! Bisous.

Ilene : Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ? Une fic que t'as lu il y a douze siècles, et que tu continues de reviewer chapitre àprès chapitres… Bravos !

Anya et Xeres : coucou toi ! c'est horriblement gentil de reviewer malgré ton superoverbookage… chais pas comment ta le tps… Heureusement pour moi que ces chapitres là sont déjà ecrit, parceq que sinon, je posterai une fois tout les 36 du mois ! Bisouxxx ! et marchi beaucoup !

Alixe : Coucou ! Et merci beaucoup de continuer à reviewer ici, c'est vraiment très sympa ! Voui, la suite est arrivée… Par contre, le 16 sera pa pour tt de suite, parce que je raaaaame mais alors je rame !

**Chapitre 7 :**

Grandeur

- Non, non, s'il vous plaît, pas ça…  
  
Le Médicomage ne m'écoute pas.  
  
Depuis ce matin, huit heures, il travaille sur moi comme sur un jouet cassé, me palpant la jambe, faisant sortir des fluides nauséabonds de magie Noire de ma plaie infectée, tandis que je grogne et grommelle dans mon oreiller.  
  
Je sais que dans deux minutes, ils vont commencer leur boucherie, aussi, je supplie Pomfresh une dernière fois.  
  
- Appelez le directeur, je vous en prie, il a la Magie Pure, il pourra m'aider, je vous en prie !  
  
Lassée, mais également émue, sans doute, par mes prières, elle l'a envoyé chercher.  
  
Il entre, me regarde et s'approche.  
  
- Professeur, aidez moi, je vous en supplie !  
  
- Je voudrais bien, Antigone, mais je ne sais absolument pas comment faire, je n'ai jamais fait de Médicomagie, et l'Extraction est quelque chose de redoutable.  
  
- Mais vous avez la magie Pure, vous pouvez forcément faire quelque chose !  
  
- Je peux toujours essayer de tenir ton esprit éloigné de ton corps, durant l'opération mais le retour à la vie risque d'être brutal !  
  
- Oui, je préfère cela, je vous l'assure !  
  
Il n'a pas l'air convaincu du bien fondé de cette démarche, mais se plie néanmoins à ma volonté.  
  
- Tu es prête ? Alors allons-y !  
  
Le Médicomage entre en premier dans mon esprit. Je sais que c'est lui, car je reconnais son infecte magie se mêlant à la mienne.  
  
Elle me brûle, me démange, me fouille, viole mes plus profondes pensées, mes plus profonds secrets, me souille de son atroce empreinte.  
  
Je hurle, comme jamais encore je n'ai encore hurlé de ma vie.  
  
Un long cri, strident, inhumain.  
  
Soudain, tout me semble différent.  
  
Je vois un corps allongé, entouré par des êtres.  
  
Il est étendu sur un lit blanc, immobile.  
  
Une longue plainte sort de ses lèvres, aigue, perçante, ininterrompue, comme le chant du loup, les soirs de Lune Pleine.  
  
C'est moi.  
  
A ses côtés, un vieil homme, l'air absent, a une main posée sur le front de la jeune fille.  
  
C'est Dumbledore.  
  
Un autre homme, transpirant à grosses gouttes, apparemment en proie à une véritable souffrance, tient ma jambe - non, celle de mon corps - à deux mains.  
  
C'est le Médicomage.  
  
Une chose étrange, magnifique, semblable à des Larmes d'Etoiles 1, évolue autour d'eux, en un grand fleuve, puissant, étrange et attirant.  
  
Le Médicomages projette des étincelles blanches, tandis que Dumbledore protège mon esprit avec des noires.  
  
La poussière dorée m'entoure, je me laisse porter par son courant et joue avec elle.  
  
Elle forme une danse envoûtante autour de moi, et je danse avec elle.  
  
Elle coure à vive allure derrière les élèves, et je cours avec elle.  
  
Elle fredonne un chant oublié des hommes, et je chante avec elle.  
  
Elle tournoie joyeusement près des paillettes d'argent qui entourent Potter, et je virevolte avec elle.  
  
La fenêtre entrouverte de l'infirmerie lui est une invitation à sortir, je la suis dans son escapade.  
  
Le château est magnifique vu d'ici, mais le plus merveilleux est de rencontrer d'autres fleuves de Magie, semblables à celui dans lequel je suis.  
  
Certains proviennent du Terrain de Quidditch, d'autres, des enclos où Hagrid donne un cours, beaucoup de la forêt, mais le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus intense, provient de l'école.  
  
Immense, il semble contenir des milliers de petits fleuves, de couleurs différentes.  
  
Des noirs, des blancs, des argents, des ors.  
  
Les couleurs secondaires des quatre Maisons.  
  
Eh ! J'ai des étincelles typiquement Gryffondoriennes ! Pourquoi elles ne sont pas argentées ?  
  
Mais avant que je ne puisse répondre à cette question, je me sens inexorablement attirée vers mon point de départ, mon corps.  
  
Non, je ne veux pas y retourner ! La vie est bien plus belle de là où je suis !  
  
Un flot de particules noires m'entoure, m'entraînant malgré moi, vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Elles me rappellent quelque chose, où plutôt, quelqu'un…  
  
La fenêtre se rapproche trop vite, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.  
  
L'infirmerie semble envahie par les différentes poussières.  
  
Soudainement, brusquement, de la même manière que je l'avais quitté, je réintègre mon corps.  
  
L'horreur profonde de la magie perverse qui circule en moi m'apparaît dans toute son ampleur.  
  
Le Médicomage n'a pas le temps de réagir, que déjà, il vole à travers la pièce. Dumbledore, plus vif que l'éclair, ralentit la puissance de son vol plané, ce qui n'empêche pas le médecin de s'écraser contre le mur, et d'être assommé.  
  
Mais au moins, il a encore l'intégralité de son crâne sous ses cheveux bruns.  
  
J'ai l'impression que des aiguilles entrent dans chaque millimètre de ma peau. Mon corps n'est plus qu'un brasier déchaîné, et quand à mon "âme", Belzébuth lui-même me l'aurait arrachée que je ne me sentirais pas différente.  
  
Dumbledore se penche vers moi, et me donne une potion que j'avale sans m'en rendre compte.  
  
Les ténèbres s'installent de nouveaux devant mes yeux.

- - - - -

Il m'est difficile d'imaginer que le Médicomage puisse connaître tout de moi, me connaître mieux que je ne pourrais jamais le faire.  
  
C'est tellement humiliant de penser qu'un parfait inconnu puisse voir se que je désire tant cacher…  
  
Non pas que j'ai de bien lourds secrets, et hormis ma naissance, qui n'en est pas un puisque tous les Serpentard dignes de ce nom le connaissent, hormis ma naissance donc, ce ne sont que des cachotteries infimes d'adolescente.  
  
Il n'empêche que je suis atrocement gênée, humiliée, violée, et le Médicomage n'aurait pas été interné à cause d'un grave traumatisme crânien, je jure qu'il n'en serait pas sorti vivant de l'infirmerie.  
  
Encore une journée de dodo… C'est un peu comme si je faisais toutes mes visites de l'année d'un coup !  
  
Je suis un peu sonnée, Potter n'est pas en forme non plus, et il n'y a personne d'autre à l'infirmerie. Bref, pour une fois, Pomfresh ne peut pas se plaindre, puisque personne ne parle.  
  
Elle me triture la jambe avec une régularité exaspérante, sans parler des commentaires du genre "Et bien, ce n'était pas si terrible, l'extraction !"  
  
Espèce d'arriérée mentale ! C'était atroce, oui !  
  
Elle me dit encore une fois que je fais vraiment des chichis pour rien, je jure que je lui saute dessus et je la mords.  
  
Je recopie les notes de la Patil de Serdaigle sur les Patronus. Je me demande vraiment ce que la potion d'Api-Mémorie pourra me montrer comme souvenir heureux. Celui où j'apprends que je suis dans l'équipe de Serpentard ? Non, c'était plus du soulagement que de la joie. Quand les jumeaux sont devenus mes meilleurs amis ? Ca ne s'est pas fait d'un coup, ça a été progressif. Franchement, je ne vois pas… Et si la potion ne faisait remonter en moi aucun souvenir ? Je me vois mal expliquer à Nicoletta que j'ai eu une enfance trop malheureuse pour avoir des pensées heureuses…  
  
Weasley et Granger entrent dans l'infirmerie à pas de loup. A mon avis, Pomfresh ne sait pas qu'ils sont entrés…  
  
Et si je la prévenais ? D'un autre côté, je tiens pas absolument à ce que Potter me fasse passer par la fenêtre - lit compris - parce que je l'aurais énervé.  
  
Ils discutent à voix basse pour ne pas alerter l'infirmière. Comme j'aimerais avoir des conversations comme celle-là avec des amis… Mes discussions endiablées avec Fred et Georges à trois heures du matin sur le terrain de Quidditch à propos de la forme des Feuxfous Fuseboum me manquent. Même pas deux semaines de cours, et ils me manquent déjà.  
  
Je regarde le Balafré et Dents de Castor rire d'une débilité de Weasley, et je sens quelque chose de bizarre m'oppresser la poitrine. Plus ils rient, et plus ça me fait mal. J'aimerais qu'ils partent, au lieu de continuer à rire comme des abrutis.  
  
C'est Potter qui se rend compte le premier que quelque chose ne va pas. Forcément, son lit s'est mis à faire du rodéo. Il lève directement les yeux vers moi :  
  
- Birds ! Arrête !  
  
Arrête quoi ? Je te hais, Potter ! Je hais tout ce que tu es et tout ce que tu représentes !  
  
Son lit vibre de plus belle, commence à s'élever dans les airs. Chacun son tour…  
  
Potter est vert de rage. Je commence à m'élever également - sans mon lit, par contre. Les deux Gryffondor restés à terre sont complètement affolés, et quand Granger part chercher Pomfresh, le lit de Potter s'écrase lourdement sur le sol - sans Potter.  
  
- Birds ! Potter ! Descendez !  
  
Cause toujours, Pom-Pom.  
  
Potter m'envoie valser contre un mur. Je m'écrase lourdement, tandis que la vitre la plus proche du Balafré éclate en morceau.  
  
Je perds alors définitivement conscience de mes actes. Ce ne sont plus que des sentiments pleins de haine, de rancœur et de jalousie que je projette contre Potter.  
  
Tout n'est plus que cris de rage et de colère, plus que pans de mur et lits qui volent dans les airs.  
  
J'étais en train d'assommer Potter contre le plafond (dont il manque un gros morceau) pendant qu'il essayait de me noyer dans des litres de Poussos quand une sensation nouvelle est apparue.  
  
Une espèce de halo d'étincelles noires m'enveloppe. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà connu ça, cela me rappelle quelqu'un. Qui ? Je ne sais pas, toujours est-il que mes sens se calment, que je me sens étrangement apaisée, que je tombe sur le sol dans un état de sérénité tranquille.  
  
Je me redresse lentement pour voir un Dumbledore pas très content, une Pomfresh hystérique et deux Gryffondor terrorisés.  
  
Le directeur s'occupe toujours de ramener vers le sol Potter qui met de la mauvaise volonté, mais qui finit par céder à celle du vieux barbu.  
  
Quand il se rend compte de ce qui l'entoure, il rougit très fortement.  
  
- Aïe aïe aïe !  
  
- Oui, on peut voir les choses sous cet angle, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un air pensif. On peut dire qu'à vous deux, vous avez un beau palmarès : une salle de bains, un cachot et l'infirmerie en une semaine…  
  
- Une salle de bains ? répète Potter un peu hébété.  
  
- Oui, je ne suis pas sûr que les jumeaux Weasley puissent en faire autant.  
  
Et il se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'oeil.  
  
Hein ? Quoi ? Comment est-il au courant ?  
  
Dumbledore sort sa baguette et décrit un grand cercle avec. Aussitôt, l'infirmerie reprend son aspect habituel.  
  
Ca, c'est drôlement fort, comme tour !Je ne dirais plus jamais que Dumbledore n'est pas un grand sorcier.  
  
Tout à coup, les Ondes de sérénité envoyées par Dumbledore se sont "évaporées" et tout la dépense d'énergie que j'ai fournit pendant le combat a repris le dessus.  
  
Je me suis affalée comme un Veracrasse sur le sol.  
  
Totalement lessivée !  
  
Je sens mon corps se soulever, pour réatterrir dans un lit.  
  
Pomfresh se précipite vers moi, et me fourre dans la bouche un gobelet de potion de sommeil.  
  
A peine le temps de voir Potter subir le même traitement que je dors déjà…

- - - - -

- Debout, Birds, il faut que vous retourniez en cours !  
  
Sommeil… D'un autre côté, je crois que j'ai suffisamment vu l'infirmerie pour le restant de mes jours.  
  
Bon, faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires pour le cours de Nicoletta.  
  
Je m'habille en vitesse, et sors de l'infirmerie après que Pomfresh m'ait vérifié - une fois de plus - la jambe.  
  
Passage par la Grande Salle où j'avale un morceau de toast enduit de confiture à l'abricot, et direction la salle commune de Serpentard.  
  
J'entre dans le dortoir qui est dans un bordel innommable, attrape vite fait mon sac de cours, redescends dans la salle commune et m'apprête à sortir, quand le passage s'ouvre sur Parkinson et Malefoy.  
  
- Birds ! Enfin de retour, à ce que je vois, aboie le Boulkrog. Il se raconte d'étranges choses à ton sujet, et nous aimerions beaucoup que tu confirmes les rumeurs.  
  
"Il se raconte d'étranges choses à ton sujet et nianiania…" Elle se sent plus, Parkinson ! Elle veut pas un résumé chanté par un choeur de Vélanes, pendant qu'on y est ?  
  
- Paraît que Potter et toi vous avez fait sauter l'infirmerie ?  
  
Malefoy m'interroge du regard.  
  
- Et bien, les nouvelles vont vite, à ce que je vois !  
  
- Allez, raconte !  
  
- Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai un cours de Duel dans deux minutes.  
  
Et je plante là une Parkinson terriblement frustrée et un Malefoy déçut.  
  
Je parcours les couloirs au pas de course pour arriver à éviter les questions embarrassantes des Serpentard.  
  
J'arrive dans la salle de cours qui est déjà envahie par les Serdaigle impatients. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui on passe enfin à la pratique, je vais pouvoir faire mon premier duel !  
  
Enfin, premier, c'est vite dit, avec ce qui c'est passé hier après-midi avec Potter… J'aimerais bien me battre contre lui, pour voir ce qu'il vaut avec une baguette. Remarque, si même Voldemort n'arrive pas à l'exterminer, je préfère pas trop m'y frotter.  
  
Les Serpentard entrent dans la salle et se dirigent vers moi avec la nette intention de me questionner mais - Viviane en soit louée - Nicoletta débarque à son tour.  
  
- Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous. Maintenant que nous avons abordé le point de vue purement conventionnel et historique du cours, nous allons pouvoir commencer à nous intéresser de plus près à la pratique des Duels.  
  
Je sens la classe frémir d'impatience.  
  
- Combien d'entre vous ont déjà assisté à un véritable duel ?  
  
Je lève la main, quelques Serpentard également et tout au plus deux ou trois Serdaigle.  
Nicoletta fronce les sourcils.  
  
- Ca ne fait vraiment pas beaucoup. Tant pis, nous ferons avec. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'un duel n'a rien d'une démonstration de force. Je suppose que dans vos esprits débordants d'imagination, un duel opposant deux sorciers suit des règles bien précises, ressemble à une sorte de danse avec des éclairs surgissant de partout.  
  
Rien qu'à voir la tête des Serdaigle, je sais qu'elle a visé juste.  
  
- Et bien non. Un duel repose sur un atout majeur, qui peut me dire lequel ?  
  
Gros blanc. Elle parcourt la salle des yeux. Son regard s'arrête sur moi.  
  
- Vraiment personne ?  
  
Ma parole, elle a le troisième oeil de Trelawney derrière la tête ou quoi ?  
Avec un rien de lassitude dans les gestes, je lève la main.  
  
- Birds ?  
  
- Il repose sur la rapidité.  
  
- Exactement. Cinq point pour Serpentard.  
  
Et la fin de la première heure n'est qu'une fastidieuse énumération de ce qui compose un duel. J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir, quand - enfin - elle a fini par nous annoncer que nous allions passer à la pratique. Elle couple un Serpentard avec un Serdaigle - je me retrouve avec un certain Anthony Goldstein.  
  
- Bien, maintenant, je voudrais que, suivant les règles officielles des duels que nous avons vues lors des cours précédents, et grâce à vos connaissances en matière de sortilèges et métamorphoses diverses, je voudrais que vous essayiez de vous affronter. Chaque duel gagné rapportera 10 points à la maison, 5 point pour le perdant si les règles ont bien été suivies, et cinq point en moins pour chaque infraction. Commencez à vous entraîner, puis vous passerez devant les autres ensuite.  
  
Je me mets en face de Goldstein sur un petit tapis bleu. Nous nous saluons, et à peine ai-je eu le temps de redresser la tête, que je me prends un Stupefix en pleine figure.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le Serdaigle vient me réanimer avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage.  
  
C'est ça, crétin, continue de sourire comme ça et je te fais manger ta baguette.  
  
Mon prochain cour avec Dumbledore a lieu cet après-midi, et je compte bien profiter des derniers moments de "liberté" de ma magie pour m'amuser un peu et pour montrer aux autres ce que vaut une Birds en colère.  
  
Finie, l'époque de la petite Birds effacée dont personne ne connaît le nom. Voici venu le temps de la grande Antigone.  
  
Je me relève, ignorant la main tendue de mon adversaire.  
  
- Prêt ?  
  
Le Serdaigle ne s'attendait pas à tant d'entrain de ma part. Il se remet face à moi, salue, et compte jusqu'à trois.  
  
Une fois de plus, il est plus rapide, mais j'esquive facilement son sort. Il continue de m'attaquer avec des sorts plus ou moins offensifs, très mal visés. Par Morgane, c'est trop simple…  
  
Il attaque cette fois avec un Expelliarmus. Pas très varié, tout cela…  
  
- Expelliarmus !  
  
- Protego !  
  
Le sort rebondit contre mon bouclier et frappe le Serdaigle en plein ventre.  
  
J'attrape sa baguette en plein vol, et lui renvoie avant qu'il n'ai pu se relever.  
  
Un seul sort - de défense, en plus - et je le sors.  
  
Il fait moins le fier, tout à coup… Peut-être même un peu furieux de s'être fait battre par une fille.  
  
Hého ! Sale macho ! Et puis, je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille…  
  
- Stop ! Tout le monde s'assoit, Patil et Parkinson, venez nous montrer ce que vous savez faire.  
  
Le duel est vite terminé, et Patil expédie le Boulkrog en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.  
  
Malefoy ne fait qu'une bouchée de Terry Boot (et non pas Croot, comme je l'avais cru).  
  
- Birds et Goldstein.  
  
Le salut réglementaire, trois, deux, un…  
  
- Dentesaugmento !  
  
C'est pas vrai ! Je me suis fait toucher par ce sort de débile mental !  
  
- Protego ! Finite Incantatem !  
  
Fiou, il manquerait plus que je me retrouve avec des dents de castor…  
  
Goldstein, tu vas me le payer.  
  
Je range ma baguette dans ma poche, au grand désarroi du garçon, qui croit que je déclare forfait. Point du tout, mon cher.  
  
J'inspire un grand coup, tend mes mains en arrière et les projette en avant, accompagnées de toute la Magie pure que je peux.  
  
Le Serdaigle s'écrase littéralement contre le mur.  
  
Suite à son éjection du tapis, un grand silence s'installe sur la salle de cours, tandis que les regards se tournent dans ma direction.  
  
Je sens un sourire poindre peu à peu sur mon visage.

  
Finie, l'époque de la petite Birds effacée dont personne ne connaît le nom.

  
- Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard.  
  
Le calme de Nicoletta ne m'abuse pas plus que ça.  
  
- Et pourquoi, professeur ?  
  
Nicoletta tente de savoir si je me fous d'elle ou si je pose franchement la question.  
  
- Parce que vous n'avez pas utilisé votre baguette, Birds. Vous le sauriez si vous connaissiez votre leçon.  
  
- Je la connais sur le bout des doigts, et il n'est mentionné nulle part que l'usage de la baguette est obligatoire.  
  
- Ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs, Birds.  
  
- Je pose simplement une question.  
  
Elle ne me répond pas, et va aider Goldstein, qui a l'air un peu déboussolé.  
  
Je sens les regards qui continuent à me brûler la nuque.  
  
Je vois Malefoy, Parkinson et compagnie la bouche entrouverte, l'air abasourdie.  
  
Désolée, chers amis, le secret de Serpentard n'en est plus un. Tout le monde va savoir - et j'entends bien - que j'ai fait sauter une salle de bain, un cachot et l'infirmerie. Et que Potter m'a aidée.  
  
Le cours de Duel se termine sur les prestations minables des Serdaigle et Serpentard.  
  
Je sais qu'ils rêvent de pouvoir faire comme moi, d'avoir la capacité de faire voler les gens à travers les salles. Ils me craignent, m'envient, me respectent.  
  
  
  
  
Voici venu le temps de la grande Antigone.

- - - - -

Je savoure l'heure du déjeuner comme cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Même Parkinson et Malefoy affichent - malgré eux - une lueur de crainte respectueuse.  
  
La magie est quelque chose qui fait partie intégrante de ma vie, et ma petite démonstration de ce matin m'a permis de m'accorder avec elle, en quelque sorte.  
  
Au lieu de la démangeaison brûlante que je ressens habituellement, je suis en parfaite harmonie avec elle. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais la Magie Pure avec conscience, sans être aveuglée par la rage ou la colère ou tout autre sentiment.  
  
Et j'ai adoré ça.  
  
- Birds ?  
  
Oh, mais c'est que je lui fait vraiment peur, à la petite Parkinson !  
  
- Moui ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé, à l'infirmerie ?  
  
Je prends le temps de finir mon assiette de petits pois avant de répondre. Toute la table est pendue à mes lèvres.  
  
- Imaginez la chose suivante : Potter, dormant dans le lit opposé. Moi, suite à mon extraction, légèrement fatiguée.  
  
Bon, je vois qu'aucun des abrutis qui composent la table n'osent m'interrompre pour me demander ce qu'est une extraction.  
  
- Vient ensuite la visite des deux autres lionceaux. Puis, finalement, le lit de Potter lévite à un mètre du sol, parce que j'étais un peu énervée. Le Balafré n'apprécie pas, et je me retrouve à planer à la même hauteur que le lit de Potter. A partir de là, tout dégénère, j'essaye de le tuer à coup de lit sur la tête, tandis qu'il m'étrangle avec le bandages de Pomfresh. L'infirmerie est en ruine, il y a plus de trous que de murs. Arrive alors Dumbledore que la Sang-de-Bourbre a été chercher, et qui interrompt notre petite altercation, remet l'infirmerie à neuf et nous envoie au pays des Rêves.  
  
Je produis mon petit effet.  
  
- Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai un cours d'Ancienne Magie dans dix minutes.  
  
Un sourire fugace apparaît sur le visage de Malefoy.  
  
- Tu vas rire, Birds, Dumbledore a décrété que seul Potter et toi pourriez suivre ses cours.  
  
Ca promet d'être intéressant…  
  
- Très bien, je pourrai ainsi terminer ce que j'ai commencé ce matin.

  
  
****

**- fin du septième chapitre -**

Voilààààà… C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	8. Révélations

**Disclaimer :** Il était une fois une grande dame à l'imagination débordante et à la plume légère et subtile. Il était une fois une jeune fille à l'esprit légèrement cafouilleux et délicieusement encombré. La première inventa un héros génial. La seconde emprunta la héros pour le servir à sa sauce.

**Notes :** Encore et éternellement merci à Zof de s'être arraché les cheveux sur cette fiction pour effectuer une relecture absolue et rigoureuse à mon orthographe bâclée, ma grammaire superficielle et ma conjugaison oubliée. Vous saviez, vous, qu'au présente de l'indicatif, les verbes comme apprendre, comprendre et entendre prennent un 's' à la première personne du singulier ? Et qu'on écrit pas la plupart mais la plus part ? Moi non. Sinon, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur deux admirables personnes qui préfèrent les mails aux reviews (je suis plus review pour ma part, mais c'est elles qui voient), je parle de Herberte de la Gondière (je t'ai déjà dis que j'adorais ton pseudo ?) et de ma copine Jill Herb qui s'est enfin inscrite sur fanfiction (ma Raskass adorée ! Je t'aimeeeeeuh !)

**RAR :** Il y avait douze review pour ce chapitre… Vous savez que je vous aime ?

Csame : Arf ! J'ai une review de Csame ! De la grande Csame ! Trop d'émotions ! Merci beaucoup, c'est vachement gentil ! (et au fait, à quand le prochain chapitre de _Inconnu à cette adresse_ ?)

Jamesie-cass : Mais bien sûr qu'elle se la joue ! Elle est d'une prétention sans borne ! Ravie de trouver quelqu'un qui tombe _enfin_ d'accord avec moi ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Bisoux, et à bientôt !

takoma : Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs aussi enthousiastes que toi… Le chapitre 15 arrivera un jour, et pour le moment je peine sur le 16 qui me donne vraiment du mal… En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça fais super plaisir ! Bisoux, et à bientôt !

Titania : C'est amusant de constater que le quart des revieweurs que j'ai sur fanfiction ont déjà lu ma fic Quand je relis tous ces chapitres, je me dis "Au secours, mon Dieu ! les ficelles de l'intrigues sont vraiment trop voyantes !" Il est vrai que je donne du fil à retordre à Pomfresh, mais faut bien qu'elle ai une bonne raison de gueuler, non ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et à très vite ! bisoux

Axe : Coucou toi ! C'est vrai que Harry n'est pas tjs très gentil, mais bon, il n'est pas un Poufsouffle, non plus –note bien que je n'ai rien contre les Poufsouffle. Merci beaucoup, et gros bisoux.

Ilene : Coucouuu ! Pas de danger à séparer le corps et l'esprit d'Antigone, parce que c'est Dumbledore qui supervise, et que ensuite, le danger est surtout à la fin de l'extraction ; pour ce qui est du grand père d'Antigone, il est furieux quand elle utilise sa magie parce que justement elle ne la contrôle pas encore. Et c'est avec Dumbledore qu'elle commence justement à la contrôler (on remarquera que suite aux cours d'ancienne magie, il a moins voir, même plus du tout "d'explosions" magiques); Vala, bisoux, et merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Aranyella : Coucou ! Oui oui, plein de réactions bizarres dans ce chapitre, puisqu'on a enfin la fameuse retenue Ça va sans doute se calmer par la suite, mais hinhinhin… J'dis pas pourquoi ! Et tu sais, les idées invraisemblables sont généralement de mise dans les fics… Le tout est de réussir à les faire passer ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait hyper plaisir ! Bisou

Anya et Xeres : Coucou toi ! Oui je poste une fois par semaine en générale, parce que là j'ai pleins de chapitres d'avance… Mais comme je suis totalement bloquée sur l'écriture de mon chapitre 16, ben je pense que je vais bientôt épuiser mon stock ! Je sais pas ce que tu penses de mon héroïne, mais tu verras que pendant les soirées beuvries chez les Serpentard, elle peut-être tout à fait devergondée ! En tout cs, merci beaucoup, et gros bisoux !

Docteur Gribouille : Coucou ! tu sais, en relisant mes premiers chapitres, je me dis que mon Antigone est un peu une Mary-Sue du côté sombre… Belle, major de la promotion de serpentard, puissante… J'ai presque honte, maintenant ! Mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire, il y a un an maintenant, je ne connaissais rien aux fanfictions, et aux grasses ficelles qu'on utilisait… M'enfin ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, c'est vachement gentil !

Morwan : Pour les rencontres Harry Antigone, j'espère que tu aimes les duels, parce que ça ne fait que commencer ! Si je fais tant souffrir ce pauvre médicomage, je pense que c'est parce que j'ai un très fort ressentiment contre les médecins… Rassurée de savoir que tu ne ressemble pas trop à Antigone… Vraiment associale, cette fille ! D'aillerus, c'est le résumé que j'avais mis sur un autre site pour ma fic, mais il était trop long pour le mettre sur fanfiction. en tout cas, merci beaucoup, et à bientot.

Coco36 : Elle arrive, Antigone, la voilà ! Merci beaucoup, ton enthousiasme est vraiment boustant !

Alixe : L'avantage d'une relecture sur fanfiction, c'est qui n'y a plus de fautes d'orthographe (ou beaucoup moins, en tout cas !). Mercci beaucoup, je me sens très flattée que quelqu'un relise ma fic, ça fait hyper plaisir ! Bisou, et merci encore !

Bref… Voici la suite !

**Chapitre huit**

Révélations

Le cours d'Ancienne Magie ne s'est pas trop mal déroulé. Dumbledore nous a enseigné une méthode pour réguler et intensifier notre magie. A ce que j'ai compris - bien plus que Potter, apparemment - nous devons donner à notre magie l'aspect que nous aurions eu si nous étions devenus des Animagi.  
Simple, en apparence.  
Mais la principale difficulté réside en ce que nous ne savons absolument pas en ce que nous nous transformons, et nous allons devoir passer un nombre d'heures assez impressionnant en transe magique, pour pouvoir connaître l'aspect final de notre magie.  
  
Ça a d'abord répugné Potter d'utiliser cette pratique à la limite de la Magie Noire, mais la curiosité l'a finalement emporté sur la répulsion. Quand j'ai demandé à Dumbledore s'il n'aurait pas été plus rapide et plus efficace de se changer directement en Animagi, il m'a répondu avec un air nostalgique que les Animagi les plus rapides qu'il avait connu avaient mis trois ans à terminer leur métamorphose. Potter a bizarrement réagi à cette remarque, mais je n'ai pas su ce qu'il en pensait, puisqu'il avait la tête baissée.  
  
On est sorti du cours totalement lessivé, apparemment Potter se changerait en un petit animal à quatre pattes, il n'a pas réussi à voir ce que c'était, et moi en un oiseau, mais je n'en sais pas plus non plus.  
  
Rusard nous attend de pied ferme dans le corridor du neuvième étage, pièce que j'ai commencé à frotter lors de ma précédente retenue.  
  
Potter n'était pas au courant de notre colle commune, ça n'a pas l'air de le réjouir de se retrouver avec moi - surtout avec moi. S'il croit que je prends du plaisir dans ce "tête-à-tête"… D'un autre côté, on va peut-être pouvoir terminer de faire sauter l'école avant la fin du trimestre…  
  
Bref, je me retrouve à passer la serpillière dans le couloir le plus crasseux de l'école, pendant que Potter s'acharne contre des carreaux à faire vomir de dégoût un Elfe de maison… Et pourtant, ces drôles de bestioles en connaissent un rayon, question saleté.  
  
- Potter, viens m'aider à bouger cette statue.  
  
Il me jette un regard noir, passablement énervé.  
  
- Dis donc, si on va devoir passer nos soirées ensemble pendant un mois, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être aimable !  
  
Par Morgane la Grande, ce qu'il peut-être soûlant avec ses principes à deux noises ! Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il grommelle un " charmant" à mon égard, et vient m'aider à déplacer la statue du roi des Trolls, Gardup le Fainéant.  
Une statue à l'aspect particulièrement repoussant, comme pas mal d'objets qui décorent ce château d'ailleurs, et qui se cure les oreilles avec son unique doigt de pied avec une attention toute particulière, comme si le sort du monde dépendait de sa capacité ou non à s'astiquer les tympans.  
  
Et lentement, le temps continue de défiler…  
  
Je commence à en avoir sérieusement assez de frotter le cadre de ce stupide tableau qui n'arrête pas de glousser parce que je lui fais des chatouilles. Grand bien lui fasse, je n'y prends pour ma part aucun plaisir.  
  
Potter n'a pas dit un mot de l'heure, et moi je me tape de faire la conversation avec ce crétin de Mont-Fleury, célèbre Médicomage de son temps, qui est mort trois siècles avant ma naissance.  
  
- Mais puisque je vous assure que c'est un nuage !  
  
- Permettez moi de vous contredire, gente demoiselle, mais il s'agit bel et bien d'un amas de bactéries et de microbes, plus communément appelé poussière. Demandez son avis au damoiseau, et voyez si mes paroles n'étaient point celles de la raison.  
  
Le damoiseau en question - Potter - a l'air de se foutre royalement de "l'amas de bactéries et de microbes".  
  
Un petit coup d'œil à gauche, un petit coup d'œil à droite, personne ne me regarde, et hop ! Un petit peu de magie pour faire disparaître la tache qui obscurcit le ciel de ce paysage pour le moins bucolique. Le Médicomage pousse un soupir de ravissement, et s'apprête à me démontrer la composition moléculaire de la Girolle de Brocéliande, mais j'ai la bonne idée de m'éloigner vers le Tapis Tempéré avant qu'il ne puisse m'exposer sa thèse sur le champignon.  
  
La carpette en question doit souffrir d'un petit dérèglement au niveau de son baromètre interne, puisque sa couleur rouge est censée annoncer une canicule meurtrière, alors que Poudlard est plongé dans un brouillard persistant depuis trois jours.  
  
Avec une lenteur presque hallucinante, aux secondes succèdent les minutes, et aux minutes succèdent les heures… Je dois bien frotter ce tapis depuis trois bonnes heures… Erreur. A peine dix minutes.  
  
Je pousse un profond soupir en me redressant pour détendre mon dos endolori. J'ai déjà chassé de ce bout de moquette trois souris, cinq rats (Potter a sauté au plafond en les voyant s'enfuir, c'est curieux de voir que quelqu'un qui parvient à mettre en échec le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse être effrayé par de simples petits rongeurs), une colonie de mites et un nid d'araignées.  
  
- Bon, ça ira pour ce soir, montrez-moi ce que vous avez fait, grogne une voix revêche dans mon dos.  
  
Par Viviane, enfin ! L'heure de la délivrance ! Rusard inspecte un à un les murs de la pièce, reniflant les sculptures, passant un doigt expert sur les tableau, secouant les tapisseries pour faire sortir les éventuelles trace de poussières ('d'amas de bactéries et de microbes', pardon ! ) et vérifier par la même occasion si nous n'aurions pas utilisé la magie. Comme si je ne savais pas qu'il bluffe ! Il semble avoir oublié qu'avec l'ascendance que j'ai, je suis quand même capable de repérer un Cracmol quand j'en vois un.  
  
- Hum ! C'est bon, vous pouvez vous en aller, grince-t-il à contre coeur. N'oubliez pas de rapporter le matériel dans mon bureau.  
  
Pas la peine de me le dire deux fois. Le concierge n'a pas seulement disparu dans l'encadrement de la porte que je m'élance dans les couloirs pour regagner mon lit douillet qui me lance des appels désespérés. Que le Balafré se débrouille seul avec le matos, de toute façon c'est sur le chemin de sa salle commune.  
  
Mais apparemment, cela ne lui convient pas. J'ai à peine traversé le couloir que Gardup le Fainéant sort le doigt de pied de son oreille et me fait un croche-patte. Heureusement que personne à part Potter ne m'a vue faire cette magnifique cascade, parce que dans ce cas-là, je n'aurais plus qu'à me faire un Hara-Kiri.  
  
– Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?  
  
Trois seaux, un balai-brosse, une serpillière et deux chiffons atterrissent à côté de moi. Potter me double, l'air mauvais, chargé lui-même de ses instruments de torture ménagers.  
  
S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire… Je me redresse vivement, et sort ma baguette magique.  
  
C'est un magnifique instrument en provenance directe de chez Asclépios, un bien meilleur fabriquant de baguettes que cet escroc d'Ollivander, d'après Père. Pas exactement les mêmes composants dans les items magiques, et pas exactement le même prix non plus, mais ça n'a jamais été un problème pour les Birds. La mienne est en ébène, avec un crin de Licorne Noire et des éclats d'opale macérés dans le sang d'une vierge victime de la morsure d'un jeune vampire un soir de nouvelle lune.  
Non, vraiment, on ne trouve pas ce genre de choses Chemin de Traverse. Plutôt Allée des Embrumes.  
  
Je marmonne un sortilège d'implosion légèrement manipulé (merci les jumeaux), et le Nettoie-Tout magique de la mère Grattesec que le Survivant tient entre ses mains se met à bouillir dans sa bouteille, pour finalement lui sauter au visage.  
  
Il réagit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à un Troll pour faire un pet (donc très rapidement), se retourne vers moi, et me rend les Noises de mon Gallion en me vidant l'intégralité d'un seau de Dégrap' Taches sur la tête.  
  
C'en est trop. Je suis fatiguée, trempée, et par-dessus le marché, je pue le détachant pour tapisseries.  
  
Potter, les dernières secondes de ta vie sont comptées, je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ton parrain et tes parents au royaume des fantômes qui hantent les voûtes célestes du Paradis (ou les profondeurs abyssales de l'Enfer, ça m'est complètement égal, bien que je te souhaite la seconde solution).  
  
Je lui envoie un sortilège d'entrave en pleine tronche, qu'il parvient - à mon plus grand regret - à éviter. Il riposte avec un 'Stupefix', que j'esquive non sans difficultés (je me retrouve à genoux sur le tapis poisseux qui contient les restes de Dégrap' Taches). Nous enchaînons sorts sur sorts rapidement, sans que nous parvenions à nous atteindre. Je lance à Potter un sortilège de croche-pied ("bananasplit") et le Survivant se retrouve par terre, les quatre fers en l'air. C'est là l'avantage de passer son enfance dans le monde magique, tous les enfants sorciers savent que pour éviter ce sort, il suffit de sauter en l'air. Potter se relève le plus rapidement qu'il peut, et j'en profite pour lui lancer le premier sort qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est à dire… Orchideus.  
Avec effarement, je vois un bouquet de tulipes un peu fanées sortir de ma baguette.  
  
Par pitié, dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ça… Non, je n'ai pas attaqué Potter en lui lançant des fleurs…  
  
Il me regarde interdit puis, peu à peu, il baisse sa baguette, et un fou rire le gagne lentement.  
  
Et c'est un Potter riant à s'en fêler les côtes, trempé comme un triton mariné, et moi, pas tout à fait sèche non plus, la bouche grande ouverte, brandissant un bouquet de fleurs pas fraîches, que Rusard a trouvé, dans un couloir encore plus sale qu'avant notre passage.  
  
Bref, Serpentard a perdu trente points dans la soirée (Gryffondor également), mais ça n'a pas provoqué trop de remous et colère dans la maison pour une fois, d'une part parce qu'après la démonstration que j'ai donnée en cours de Duel, on n'ose plus trop me faire de reproches, et d'autre part, parce que Malefoy a été ravi d'apprendre que je me suis battue avec Potter. Bon, bien sûr, j'ai un peu arrangé la chute de l'histoire, qui se termine non pas sur ma désastreuse idée de 'l'Orchideus', mais sur l'arrivée à temps de Rusard qui a pu sauver la peau de Potter, alors que je l'avais à ma merci.  
Inutile de préciser que personne n'a jugé utile de remettre en cause ma version de l'histoire, et si certains doutent de la véracité de mes propos, ils n'ont rien dit. N'est pas Serpentard qui veut, après tout.

- - - - -

Nous (c'est à dire l'équipe de Serpentard) nous dirigions vers le terrain de Quidditch, quand Maelfoy s'est brusquement arrêté.  
  
- Dis donc, Birds, avec tes retenues tous les soirs, quand est-ce que tu comptes t'entraîner ? Parce que nous reprenons les entraînements dès lundi prochain, et je veux l'équipe au complet. Alors tu as intérêt à te débrouiller pour être là, parce que sinon, Parkinson (le frère) se fera une joie de te remplacer.  
  
Dis donc, faudrait peut-être qu'il revoie l'ordre des priorités dans les entraînements de Quidditch, je crois pas être en tête de liste.  
  
- Excuse moi, Malefoy, mais je crois que si quelqu'un n'a pas spécialement besoin d'entraînement dans l'équipe, c'est bien moi. Alors, si tu veux vraiment te risquer à me faire remplacer par ton futur beau-frère, c'est toi qui vois, mais je suppose que ça ne te plairait que très moyennement d'être réputé pour être le plus mauvais capitaine que Serpentard n'ait jamais connu. De plus, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, Potter va être privé d'entraînement pour au moins trois mois, ce qui nous donne un très gros avantage sur son équipe, car il sera logiquement remplacé au capitanat par Weasley, qui est loin d'être une lumière.  
  
Et je m'éloigne, furieuse qu'il remette en cause mon indiscutable talent sur un balai. Non mais. Je ne connaîtrais pas Malefoy depuis ma plus tendre enfance que je lui aurais fait avaler son précieux Nimbus par les trous de nez.  
  
Bibine nous ordonne de poser les balais, nous fait faire les habituels deux tours de terrain (Chang n'en fait qu'un seul), durant lesquels j'improvise avec Ginny Weasley une petite course de vitesse, que la rouquine gagne haut la main. Faut dire qu'elle me prend facilement une tête, et pourtant je suis grande par rapport aux autres filles de sixième année (sauf à côté de Bulstrode, bien sûr, mais cette fille descend plus ou moins directement d'un troll).  
  
Bibine nous fait faire des jeux de passes avec un espèce de Souafle blanc, un truc assez curieux, un sport moldu je crois, qu'elle appelle "Volley". Le principe du jeu est pour le moins bizarre, puisqu'il faut faire passer la balle par-dessus un filet, mais sans utiliser les balais…  
  
Je ne vous raconte pas la gueule de Malefoy, quand il a su qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu moldu. Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris - et dégoûté - je faisais également partie du lot.  
  
Bref, ce jeu totalement stupide, idiot et sans intérêt nous a pris une heure, pendant laquelle seuls ceux ayant vécu leur enfance chez les Moldus ont réussi à effectuer un simulacre de partie. Bibine a fait ensuite la plus grande erreur de sa carrière, en réunissant dans la même équipe de Quidditch Malefoy et Weasley. Le cours a faillit tourner au massacre, mais - hélas - notre cher professeur de vol est intervenu à temps.  
  
Après un passage obligatoire par les vestiaires des serpents (je dis surtout ça à l'attention de Pucey, tout particulièrement, qui empeste encore plus qu'une mare de Kappas, quoi que cela puisse s'appliquer à la plupart des garçons de l'équipe, bien sûr), nous sommes retournés vers la salle commune. En chemin, nous avons croisé pas mal d'élèves à la mine catastrophée, chuchotant dans les coins tout en tenant des articles de la Gazette. Mon regard a rencontré celui de Malefoy, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus que moi, mais qui avait un petit sourire collé aux lèvres.  
  
- J'ai comme un très bon pressentiment…  
  
Et il a accéléré le pas, que je lui ai emboîté en courant. Et c'est une Pansy surexcitée, qui nous a accueillis (je devrai plutôt dire qui a bondi sur son futur mari). Pendant que Malefoy essayait de se dépatouiller de sa douce, j'arrache des mains de la furie l'exemplaire du journal.  
  
_NOUVELLE EVASION DE LA PRISON DES SORCIERS:  
AZKABAN, VERITABLE PASSOIRE A MANGEMORTS  
  
Le ministère a fait part la nuit dernière de l'évasion des huit Mangemorts capturés en juin dernier lors de l'attaque du ministère de la magie. Malgré les témoignages des vingt-six Aurors en mission de surveillance dans le secteur où ont eu lieu les évasions, le directeur de la prison, Allan Parkinson, a continué de nier la version selon laquelle certains gardiens auraient eux même ouvert les portes.  
« Cette histoire est totalement ridicule, a-t-il déclaré hier soir à Galicia Patil, notre envoyée spéciale. Les seules personnes que l'on ne peut déclarer digne de confiance dans cette prison, ce sont les prisonniers, et apparemment les Aurors qui ont dû boire trop de bouteilles de Dragonno Vodka. »  
Les propos de M. Parkinson apparaissent plus que contestable, puisqu'il semble difficile que les Aurors délégués par le ministère se soient amusés à s'enfermer eux-mêmes dans un des cachots de la forteresse, forteresse qui n'en est plus une, puisque dix-huit Mangemorts ont pu s'en échapper en l'espace de neuf mois. Nul doute que le ministre ne tardera pas à retirer le contrôle de la prison à des gardiens qui ouvrent les cellules de leur propre gré, et à destituer un directeur certainement à la solde de Celui Dont Le Nom Ne Doit Pas Etre Prononcé.  
_  
A la suite de l'article, huit photographies représentant les Mangemorts évadés (Lucius Malfoy, Erèbe Nott, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestranges, Luc Avery, Charon Macnair, Mickaël Crabbe et Manuel Goyle) lancent des coups d'œils mesquins et des regards triomphants à la populace.  
  
Pansy ne semble pas dérangée outre mesure que l'on sache de quel côté est son père. Au contraire, elle semble ravie que la vérité sur les penchants de la famille éclate au grand jour (bien que ce ne soit un grand secret pour personne). Si son père n'est peut-être pas admis dans le cercle très privé des Mangemorts, il ne fait par contre aucun doute quand à la future destination de sa fille.  
  
Malefoy, ravi de la "remise en liberté" de son père, donne des ordres pour que soit organisée une petite fête en cet honneur. De toutes parts jaillissent bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, de whisky Pur Feu, de cocktails du Vampire, de Dragonno Vodka, de liqueurs Garou, des cigarettes contenant des substances plus ou moins supportables, telles que des écailles de Dragons, du ferment d'hippogriffe, ou que sais-je encore. Les septième année sont envoyés aux cuisines pour nous fournir de quoi nous restaurer.  
  
Quelques Serpentard (mais alors vraiment très peu) affichent un air dégoûté face à la scène enthousiaste qui se déroule devant leurs yeux, et quittent la salle sous les sifflements. Ils sont stupides, c'était le meilleur des moyens pour se faire coller une étiquette sur le front. Ils auraient mieux fait d'afficher un silence consentant et de profiter des réserves de boissons des sixième année.  
Quelqu'un à même réussit à dénicher un Persiffleur diffusant l'un des vieux tubes de Atila Frightened, un chanteur mort deux ans après ma naissance à Azkaban. Il y avait été enfermé à cause des textes trop virulents qu'il chantait à la louange de Voldemort.  
  
Je fumais tranquillement une cigarette aux oeufs de Ciseburines tout en sirotant un rhum au sang de Centaure (dont le commerce est formellement interdit) quand Malefoy s'est approché de moi en titubant. Il aurait abusé de Tequila Sanglante que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.  
  
- Alors, Birds… On fait moins… Moins la maligne, mainte… Maintenant ! (hips) Mon p… Père va retrouver… Sa (hips) place d'honneur auprès… Auprès du Seigneur des… (hips) Ténèbres.  
  
- Au moins le mien n'a pas été enfermé à Azkaban.  
  
- C'est… C'est sûr (hips), le tien…  
  
Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire, Malefoy.  
  
- … Il est mort.  
  
Heureusement pour lui que Dumbledore a commencé à nous faire régulariser notre flux, sinon ses parents auraient eu du mal à le reconnaître. Je me suis contentée (malgré moi, en fait) de faire exploser la bouteille à demi vide qu'il tenait entre les mains.  
  
Un silence c'est installé sur la salle commune (on entendait plus que _My heart belong to a dementor_, un des gros tubes du chanteur), tandis que tous les regards convergeaient dans notre direction.  
  
- La fête est finie. Vous allez ranger le bordel qui règne ici, pendant que toi, Parkinson, tu vas aller aider Malefoy à vider ses intestins ailleurs que sur ma robe.  
  
J'adore l'air de soumission qu'ils affichent en me voyant donner des ordres aux préfets, qui ne sont plus en mesure de contrôler quoi que ce soit de toute façon.  
Je termine ma cigarette, l'écrase dans un cendrier qui passe sous mon nez, et me dirige vers le dortoir.  
Je passe derrière une quatrième année qui me tourne le dos, et je l'entend murmurer :  
  
- Dis donc, heureusement qu'on est du même côté qu'elle, parce que le jour où elle sera Mangemort, je n'aimerais pas devoir la combattre…  
  
Curieux, je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.  
D'un côté, je suis très fière de la terreur que j'inspire à cette fille, et de l'autre, je n'avais pas pensé qu'un jour je deviendrais Mangemort. Pourquoi pas. Mais je suppose que cela ne pourra jamais concorder avec mes idées pour ma future carrière. Je ne suis pas sûre que les Prêtresses d'Avalon apprécient de me voir arriver avec un tatouage. Surtout celui-là.

- - - - -

Quand je me suis levée, ce matin, les autres ronflaient encore. J'en connais qui vont se réveiller avec une gueule de bois pas possible.  
  
J'ai petit-déjeuné sur une table quasiment vide, alors que dans les autres maisons, tous tirent des têtes de cent pieds de long, certainement à cause de la libération, je veux dire de l'évasion d'Azkaban.  
Quelle bande de rabat-joie. Au moins chez nous on sait faire la fête.  
  
Je suis retournée dans la salle commune pour travailler d'arrache-pied jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Pas étonnant que le Choixpeau ait hésité à m'envoyer à Serdaigle. Quand je suis retournée dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon repas, la moitié des Serpentard n'étaient pas encore levée. J'ai ensuite terminé de rattraper les cours que j'avais manqués, puis je suis allée sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Les Poufsouffle n'ont pas fait trop de difficultés à me laisser voler durant leur entraînement. C'est vrai que ce sont eux qui ouvrent la saison, face aux Serdaigle. Le match risque d'être assez rude, puisque les capitaines sont nouveaux des deux côtés. Summerby, un septième année, je crois pour les Poufsouffle, et Cho Chang, de septième également, pour les Serdaigle. Il est amusent de constater que tous les capitaines sont des attrapeurs. Les techniques utilisées risquent d'être intéressantes.  
Quand je pense que si j'avais été attrapeuse à la place de Malefoy, j'aurais été capitaine…

- - - - -

La semaine s'est déroulée plutôt tranquillement. Mes colles avec Potter se terminent inévitablement en batailles d'eau, c'est pourquoi Rogue surveille dorénavant nos retenues à la place de Rusard.  
Je règne maintenant de manière indiscutable sur le cours de Duel. Soit que mes adversaires aient la trouille de m'attaquer, soit qu'ils soient trop lents, mais de toutes les manières, je reste invaincue à ce jour. Nicoletta a émis l'hypothèse d'organiser un mini tournoi contre l'autre groupe de sixième année (les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor).  
  
Par contre, j'ai plus de difficultés en défense contre les forces du mal. Mon Patronus se contente d'être une vague forme argentée, qui se met à ressembler peu à peu à quelque chose, suite aux entraînements intensifs que je m'inflige pour le produire. Quand je me suis rendue compte qu'une grande partie des Gryffondor en produisait un sans difficultés, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour pour l'honneur des Serpentard.  
  
Le cours d'Ancienne Magie est commencé depuis dix minutes, et Dumbledore n'a fait que parloter, expliquant à Potter des notions que le pauvre enfant ne maîtrise pas.  
  
- Non, Harry, l'Ancienne Magie n'est pas héréditaire, bien que ta mère ait également eu une magie Pure.  
  
- Mais alors, si dans mon cas mes pouvoirs me viennent de mon lien avec Voldemort, d'où viennent ceux de B… D'Antigone ?  
  
- De ses parents.  
  
- Mais vous aviez dit que ce n'était pas héréditaire…  
  
Dumbledore me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Dois-je raconter mon histoire à Potter ?  
Dois-je trahir "le grand secret des Serpentard". Celui qui explique pourquoi tout saute sur mon passage ? Pourquoi ma magie est pure ?  
  
Braver le silence imposé… Expliquer la raison d'un double meurtre impuni…  
Venger la mort.  
  
_  
L'enfant, âgée d'à peine plus de sept ans, se tortillait sur place d'un air gêné. La gouvernante s'impatienta.  
  
- Et bien, Antigone. Auriez-vous perdue votre langue ?  
  
- Non, mademoiselle, répondit la petite fille en rosissant. Je voudrais vous poser une question.  
  
- Et bien, posez-là, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps !  
  
- Je désirerais savoir…  
  
Elle se trémoussa en tirant sur sa robe, avala sa salive et reprit.  
  
- …Je voudrais savoir pourquoi Père a tué mes parents.  
  
La femme posa son ouvrage, se leva, prit l'enfant par la main et la mena vers le bureau de son maître.  
Au fur et à mesure que les lourdes portes de bois se rapprochaient, les yeux de la fillette s'agrandissaient de peur.  
  
Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?  
Quelque chose qui puisse déplaire à Père et à Mère ?  
Allait-elle être punie ?  
  
La gouvernant frappa deux petits coups secs contre le panneau de bois. Les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement et elles entrèrent.  
  
Urien Birds se tenait assis derrière son bureau, et fixait sa petite-fille d'un air désapprobateur.  
  
- Je vous écoute, Johannes. Qu'a donc fait Antigone pour que vous veniez me voir dans mon bureau de si bon matin ?  
  
- Monsieur, Antigone est venue me trouver ce matin pour me demander les raisons pour lesquelles vous aviez assassiné ses parents.  
  
Urien contempla silencieusement l'enfant qui tentait vainement de cacher sa peur.  
  
- Sortez, Joannes. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir seul avec Antigone.  
  
- Bien monsieur.  
  
Il attendit que la gouvernante fût sortie, puis il se leva et s'approcha de la fillette et s'agenouilla, pour que leurs deux regards soient à la même hauteur.  
  
- Tu connais la devise de la famille, Antigone.  
  
- Oui, Père. Pour l'Honneur et le Pouvoir.  
  
- Quel est l'Honneur des Birds ?  
  
- Etre toujours pur.  
  
- Et le Pouvoir ?  
  
- La puissance. La puissance de la Magie Noire.  
  
- Bien. Les Birds ont une lignée pure vieille de plus d'une trentaine de générations. Il fut une époque où les Birds étaient encore plus répandus en Grandre-Bretagne que ne l'ont jamais été cette famille de traîtres de Weasley. Les Malefoy, les Black et les Lestranges ne nous arrivaient même pas à la cheville au point de vue de la pureté du sang. Alors, le chef de la famille, qui était à cette époque Alexandre Birds, décida, pour l'Honneur et le Pouvoir, que la famille Birds ne s'agrandirait plus au gré de différents mariages. Et il en fut ainsi. Les Birds ne se marièrent plus qu'avec des Birds. Les cousins éloignés par plusieurs générations épousèrent leurs cousines, et au cours des naissances, la famille se rétrécit, jusqu'au jour où il ne resta plus que moi, et ma cousine, Belladore. Nous nous mariâmes, et de notre union naquirent des jumeaux, Elyon et Eliam. Tes parents.  
  
Il s'interrompit quelques instants. Antigone l'écoutait, mais jusqu'à présent, son Grand-Père n'avait rien dit qu'elle ne sache pas.  
  
Il reprit.  
  
- Tes parents. Tes parents, en qui la trop grande Pureté de la Magie avait rongé la moindre parcelle de Magie Blanche. Ils naquirent donc avec une Magie Noire. Pas Pure, non. Noire. Mais la Magie ne peux fonctionner sans qu'il y ait un équilibre. Elle ne pouvait être essentiellement Noire, il aurait fallu une once minime de Magie Blanche. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et tes parents ne purent jamais produire la moindre étincelle, le moindre sortilège. Ils étaient Cracmols. Quand ils arrivèrent tout deux à l'âge de la procréation, ils s'unirent et ce fut ton tour de naître. L'union des frères et soeurs, à plus forte raison chez les jumeaux, produit chez les enfants de Moldus de graves séquelles. Chez les enfants de sorciers, une incapacité magique. Mais au contraire, chez les enfants de Cracmols, cela provoque une puissance de magie exceptionnelle, et une Magie Pure. Ton don en Magie Noire est immense, et ta Magie est Pure. Tes parents n'avaient plus aucune raison de vivre. Ils avaient accompli ce à quoi ils étaient destinés. La Régénaration de la famille Birds.  
  
_Potter semble tout retourné par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bienvenue dans le monde la magie, mon grand.  
  
Prosterne-toi devant celle qui porte l'Honneur et le Pouvoir des Birds.  
  
Prosterne-toi devant la première de la nouvelle lignée des Birds.  
Prosterne-toi devant la Régénératrice.

  
  
**- fin du huitième chapitre -  
  
******

Un chapitre important que je viens de poster là… La suite mardi, jeudi ou vendredi prochain ! Bisoux, et reviews !


	9. Fatigue

**Disclaimer :** Si j'avais un jour eu quelques prétentions sur le livre d'origine, je ne serais pas là à écrire cette fic mais bel et bien enfermée dans un asile. Mais d'un point de vu juridique, il paraît qu'il faut en faire un. Alors, allons-y : Harry Potter et compagnie sont à la big boss, madame Rowling, et je ne suis pas payé pour écrire (mais j'aimerai bien ; )).

**Notes :** Merci Zofinette pour le bêta readage !

**RAR : **j'adore faire mes rar ! c'est vraiment sympa, et la plus part du temps je me marre bien ! Merci à tous !

CyCy-Lupin : Merci ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de découvrir un ou une nouvelle revieweuse… Tu sais que tu me sauves la vie en me parlant des prêtresses ? J'avais oublié d'en parler dans mon disclaimer En fait, je me suis très librement inspirée des _Dames du lac _et des _Brumes d'Avalon _de Marion Zimmer-Bradley en écrivant ce chapitre, et les prêtresses n'ont absolument rien à voir avec les bouquins de Rowling. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et gros bisous !

Aranyella : Coucou ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait hyper plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta critique de la fin du chapitre, j'essayerai de faire attention à mes fins de chapites, la prochaines fois (c'est ça, le pb avec les fins de chapitres, c'est que j'en ai tellement par dessus la tête que j'écris n'importe comment !). Ne me dit pas que tu as failli te rendre malade, je vais mourir de culpabilité, moi ! éè C'est une fic dangeureuse, je vais allez la mettre en rating R… loll. Bisous, et à bientôt !

Morwan : coucou, Mo (j'adore ce petit surnom !). Oh, oui, l'histoire d'antigone est loin d'être marrante, et c'est loin d'être fini… Mais c'est une fiction, hein, Mo ! passke si ya réellement de gens qui obligent leurs enfants à se marier entre eux… Eurk ! D'ou me vient cette idée ? Ah, ça, je serai in-ca-pable de te le dire, vu que l'écriture de cette fic remonte à un an déjà (comme le temps passe…). T'as réellement eu une baby-sitter comme ça ??? Bon sang, quelle horreur ! Nous, a part une qui est restée deux ans, on les a vu défiler ! Pas qu'on soit des gamins abominables, mais je pense qu'on était juste un peu nombreux (on était six ). Oui, morgane est bien en rapport avec le roi arthur (de même que celui-ci est en rapport avec merlin) mais je trouvais que les "Par Merlin" devenaient un peu répétitif, alors j'ai varié Merci pour ta longue review, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir !

Csame : Rapport au drame œudipien… Ben au début de l'écriture de cette fiction, je me suis beaucoup cadré sur l'Antigone d'Annouilh (fille d'Œudipe, mais je ne t'apprends rien ) Et après avoir changé quarant douze fois les péripéties, ça na plus vraiment de rapport ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment. À bientôt, j'espère !

Axe : Je crois pas qu'il y ai de mal à reviewer pour reviewer… L'auteur est forcément ravie, c'est l'attention qui compte ! c'est très stéréotypé, comme phrase, mais c'est très vrai ! MDR pour l'orthographe de troll… Copineuh !

Titania : Coucou ! Ravie que de voir que la retenue t'a plue ! Oui elle est bizarre, mon antigone, mais je te retiens tout de suite, elle n'est pas une duelliste pacifique, mdr ! Juste un peu… dépassée par les évenements ! ET les serpentards ne vont pas la soutenir, tu penses bien, ils sont juste pas réellement au courant des faits ! Je suis contente que tu ai remarqué _my heart belong to a dementor, _parce que je m'était beaucoup amusé avec ma demi-sœur a en inventer quelques paroles

Je vais pas commenter tout ce qui m'a plu parce que sinon j'ai pas fini(bon en vrac la composition de la baguette, le sortilège "banana split" et "my heart belong to a Dementor" ça c'est un tube !lol). Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et à bientot ! Bisous !

La vache milka : Antigone est la modestie même, c'est bien connue, et ça va continuer d'empirer au fil de la fic ! Je suis contente que tu trouves des atténuations à l'apparence très mary-sue d'Antigone (disons que c'est une mary-sue du coté obscure… Ya une appelation pour ça ?) Merci beaucoup, et à bientot ! Bisous.

Anya et Xeres : Et oui, pire que le syndrome malfoy, nous avons le syndrome BIRDS, mariages consanguins de mère et père en fils et filles ! J'ai enfin terminé le chapitre seize, et je pars en vacances avant de m'attaquer au 17… Je respire enfin ! Harry, lent à la détente ? Ben oui, bien sûr, c'est qu'un crétin de gryffondor ! (okay. Je me considère moi-même comme une gryffondor, mais disons que tigou déteind sur moi !) bisous, et bonnes vacances !

Vert : Distribution de review pour ne rien dire ? Fait gaffe, tu t'adresses à une professionnelle de cet art ! personnellement, je déteste le thé, je suis plus nesquik avec un peu de lait… en plus y a plein de vitamines, c'est super bien www.nesquik.fr tu verras, c'est très bien expliqué oh, je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que je suis capable de réecrire le 5e tome, j'essaye juste de coller à l'histoire un minimum pas d'en faire une suite logique, mais de respecter ce qui a été écrit) apres, je suis tout à fait incapable de créer une intensité dramatique comme celle du 5e tome. absolument incapable, donc je n'irai certainement m'en venter ! je connais pas trop star wars, mais il est évident que rowling ne va pas parler des jolis petits papillons dans son sixième tome ! J'aime bien mon antigone, même si elle est absolument détéstable (dans la vie réelle, je la hairait !) Malgré sa mary-suite aiguë (maladie génétique, les médicomages n'ont rien pu faire)

Pour le chapitre 15, je pense que j'aurais du faire gaffe à la fin, parce que out le monde est certain qu'antigone est amoureuse… Hos ça n'est pas le cas ;) J'ai enfin terminé le seize… des que j'arrive à mettre la main sur une disquette en bon état de fonctionnement, je l'envoi à ma bêta ! dc je le posterai à la fin des vacs, je suppose ! En tout cas, merci de me donner ton avis, et à bientôt, j'espère ! Bisous.

Alixe : t'as une nouvelle fiction ? Ben je vais allez la lire ! je ne me suis jamais mise à tes fics parce que j'avais pas trop envie de lire une fic sur ginnie en ce moment, mais le sujet de celle-là m'interresse bcp plus, dc je vais m'y jetter ! bisou, et merci !

coco36 : Merciiiiiiiii ! c'est trop gentil, je suis pas sure de meriter le quart de la moitié de ces compliments ! Gros bisoux, et merci !

**Chapitre 9**

Fatigue

Le mois d'octobre s'est écoulé avec lenteur, les cours succédant aux cours, les heures de colles aux heures de colles. Ma punition avec Potter a enfin pris fin. Mine de rien, nous avons nettoyé une bonne partie du neuvième étage. Chacune de nos soirées se terminait inévitablement par un duel, mais c'était plus devenu une convention entre nous qu'autre chose. La plupart du temps, même si ça me tue de le reconnaître, c'est lui qui gagnait. En fait, quasiment tout le temps. Comme quoi, on s'habitue à tout. Même à Potter. En tout cas, je lui souhaite bon courage pour la suite. Mais c'est un Gryffondor, il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller de ce côté-là.  
  
Les brumes froides qui s'étaient abattues sur Poudlard furent bientôt remplacées par l'air glacial et sec de novembre, occasionnant ainsi de nombreux rhumes et la réouverture de la saison de Quidditch.  
C'est pourquoi je me retrouve ce matin encerclée par une horde de Gryffondor enthousiastes, hurlants à tort et à travers des "Allez Poufsouffle !" ou encore "La victoire aux aigles !". Ce sont toujours les plus bruyants dans les gradins, allez savoir pourquoi.  
Notez bien que le match n'a pas encore commencé.  
Je me demande bien qui va pouvoir remplacer Jordan. Il est de coutume que ce soit les Gryffondor qui assurent le commentaire du match. Sue Jordan aurait bien fait l'affaire, elle a une langue franchement acérée, mais elle est en troisième année à Serdaigle. Une atroce rumeur court selon quoi l'un des frère Crivey aurait le poste, mais impossible de savoir si c'est vrai ou pas, car les lions gardent leur secret de façon draconnienne. Mais quand même, j'imagine vraiment difficilement un Crivey avec autre chose qu'un appareil photo en main. Et puis ils ne sont pas assez passionnés par le Quidditch pour assurer le commentaire. Ca se trouve, ce sont les Gryffondor eux-mêmes qui ont fait courir ce bruit. Enfin… j'espère ! Non, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est quelqu'un qui soit vraiment à fond dans ce sport. J'aurais bien vu Weasley, mais comme il fait déjà partie de l'équipe… Enfin, bon, la surprise ne devrait plus tarder à être révélée…  
  
- Bienvenue à tous pour le premier match de la saison de Quidditch qui opposera Serdaigle à Poufsouffle !  
  
Une petite voix féminine, claire, futée, avec un léger accent irlandais. Pas celle d'un Crivey, en tout cas. Je me tords le coup pour essayer d'apercevoir à travers ma paire de Multiplettes la tête de la remplaçante de Jordan. Une petite blonde, probablement en quatrième année. Il ne me semble pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il s'agit de Clio Finnigan, soeur du Gryffondor de sixième année du même nom.  
  
- La rencontre sera arbitrée par Mrs Bibine. Et c'est l'équipe de Serdaigle qui fait son entrée ! Voici… Chambers ! Tagliabu ! Bradley ! Goldstein ! Carmichael ! Apple ! Eeeeeeeet… Chang !  
  
Elle se prend pour Ludo Verpey, ou quoi ?  
  
- Quelques petits changements, dans cette équipe de Serdaigle, maintenant dirigée par Chang, et avec le remplacement de Davies par Helen Tagliabu, qui jouera son premier match aujourd'hui… Pour les Poufsouffle, qui font maintenant leur entrée, quelques petits changements notoires aussi. Voici… Smith ! Cauldwell ! Zeller ! Connely ! Metenat ! Whitby ! Eeeeeeet… Summerby ! Rose Zeller et Kevin Whitby, respectivement poursuiveuse et batteur, jouant également leur premier match, au même titre que Tagliabu… Bonne chance à tous ! Mrs Bibine s'avance ; le vif est lâché, suivit des Cognards, du Souafle et du coup de sifflet ! C'eeeeeeeest parti ! Smith attrape aussitôt le Souafle pour le passer à Zeller qui le…  
Et deux cent quarante points plus tard pour les Serdaigle, soit une moyenne de un but encaissé toutes les cinq minutes par Whitby, le gardien des Poufsouffle (pire que Weasley à ses débuts, si vous voulez mon avis…), les deux Attrapeurs montent en chandelle, dégommant au passage Tagliabu qui prend le Souafle dans la figure. C'est finalement Chang la plus rapide, et c'est avec un sourire grand comme une banane qu'elle se pose sur la pelouse. Mais je ne peux m'ôter de la tête que c'est en pleurant qu'elle avait terminé son dernier match. Je me demande bien ce que Potter pouvait lui trouver.  
  
Victoire donc, pour les Serdaigle, 210 à 390, et qui prennent une certaine avance. Ca va être dur de les rattraper.  
Le retour au château se fait sous les hourras de la foule en délire, et sous les regards déçus des Poufsouffle. Ils ont pourtant joué un bon match, même un excellent, malgré la capture manquée du vif.  
  
Je retourne dans la salle commune, songeant avec ennui à la montagne de devoir qui m'y attend. Comparé à l'année dernière, bien sûr, le rythme est plus léger, mais Nicoletta semble confirmer la tradition selon laquelle les profs de Défense de Poudlard sont dingues. Elle s'est mis en tête de nous faire apprendre le plus grand nombre de sortilèges d'attaque et de défense possible. Quand au petit professeur Flitwick, il semble avoir été atteint de la folie des grandeurs, puisqu'il s'est mis en tête de nous faire invoquer les éléments. Et puis quoi encore. Nous avons fait jusqu'à présent quelques tentatives aux résultats inexistants, avec l'invocation de la Terre, l'élément le plus facile à maîtriser - paraît-il.  
  
Je repasse avec soin mes notes de cours, puis je retourne dans le parc, pour essayer de faire pousser un brin d'herbe, ou de provoquer une petite secousse sismique.  
Une grande parcelle de terre meuble a été tout spécialement aménagée par Hagrid à notre attention pour que nous puissions - en vain - nous y acharner. Je ne suis pas la seule à être consciencieuse, puisque Granger est également là, à s'entraîner. En temps normal, pas mal de Serdaigle auraient passé leur samedi après-midi à s'énerver sur le terreau, mais ils sont trop occupés à fêter leur victoire, et sans doute en compagnie des Poufsouffle, d'ailleurs, car si la haine entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard s'est transmise à travers des générations d'élèves, il en a été de même pour la très forte amitié qui unissait Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle.  
Granger ne m'a pas vue. Je l'entends marmonner les incantations nécessaires pour que la Terre réagisse, agiter sa baguette, et naturellement, échouer. Je me retiens de ricaner. Avec rage, la Gryffondor pointe son item magique vers le sol et fait voler une giclée de terre.  
L'idiote ! J'en ai pris plein dans la figure ! Voilà, je suis là, à pleurer comme une madeleine, pour essayer de faire partir les particules qui ont envahi mes yeux, pendant que Granger bafouille des excuses à tort et à travers.  
  
Une demi heure plus tard, les yeux propres et secs, je m'attaque à la tâche. Mais la terre n'est définitivement pas mon élément, et au bout de une heure et demie d'acharnement désespéré, je renonce, vidée de toute énergie.

- - - - -

- Mais, au nom de Merlin, ce n'est pas si compliqué, bon sang ! Il faut juste un peu d'imagination et de persévérence, et une fois que vous aurez compris le mécanisme, il n'y aura de magie plus évidente à vos yeux.  
  
Il commence à m'énerver, Flitwick, avec ses beaux discours. Je suis couverte de terreau de la tête aux pieds, et la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire, c'est de prodiguer des conseils à tort et à travers, tout en faisait apparaître une multitude de fleurs de toutes sortes : azalées, rhododendrons, magnolias, roses, hibiscus, hortensias, fuchsias, myosotis, edelweiss, œillets, campanules… Pas une n'échappe à son coup de baguette maléfique. Une tension palpable règne sur le parc, et plus d'un élève rêve de lui sauter dessus - et je ne parle pas uniquement au nom des Serpentard.  
Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure de cours à s'embourber dans la gadoue marronnasse quand le miracle s'est enfin produit. Angelique Lacoste, une fille de Serdaigle, s'est tout d'un coup mise à faire pousser des plantes avec une facilité déconcertante. Flitwick a accordé cinquante points à sa maison, pendant que la fille, radieuse, expliquait en souriant d'un air ravi qu'il fallait simplement s'accorder avec la terre, et avoir un petit peu d'imagination.  
Mais oui, voyons ! C'est d'un simplicité enfantine, pourquoi n'y ai-je songé avant ?  
  
J'ai tout essayé, de l'Ancienne Magie à la magie Noire, en passant par l'Elfique (dont je n'ai que de très vagues notions) et l'Antique. J'ai essayé toutes les sortes de transes que je connaisse (je me suis même endormie jusqu'à ce que accidentellement, Goyle m'envoie sa baguette dans la figure), bref, rien à faire, la terre ne répond pas à mes supplications désespérées.  
La réussite de la Serdaigle redonne néanmoins du courage aux plus déterminés. Je fais bien évidemment partie du lot. Curieusement, la réussite de Lacoste semble avoir déclanché toutes les autres. Tour à tour, Londubat, Malefoy, McMillian, Patil (les deux), Flinch-Fletchley renouvellent l'exploit. Plus que dix minutes de cours. Allez, je dois y arriver !  
  
Se concentrer… Ne faire qu'un avec la Terre… Ne faire qu'un avec la Magie… Dépasser les limites de son imagination… Baisser ses murailles… Créer… Donner la vie aux plantes… Faire bourgeonner la flore…  
  
Coquelicots, pivoines, chrysanthèmes, verveines, pavots, anémones, muguets, perce-neiges, tulipes et marguerites se mélangent dans mon esprit dans une pluie de pétales multicolores. Elle est là, je le sens, la Magie Terrestre fourmille au bout de mes doigts. Je n'aurais qu'à agiter ma baguette pour que surgissent de la terre des fleurs par centaines, par milliers.  
  
- Alors, mademoiselle Birds, vous vous en sortez ?  
  
Je plante mon regard dans celui de Flitwick, et clame à voix haute l'incantation.  
  
- Floralus geox.  
  
Et le petit professeur d'enchantements se retrouve dissimulé sous une abondance de fleurs.  
  
- Exfellent, fraiment, mademoifelle Birfd. Fingt points pour Ferpentard.  
  
Le pauvre. Il a dû avaler un crocus ou une orchidée. Je passe les dernières minutes du cours à parader avec fierté en faisant pousser des plans de pâquerettes, et à regarder Malefoy narguer les trois lionceaux en les encerclant avec des cactus. Potter semble pris d'une envie irrésistible de lui enfoncer l'un d'entre eux dans les narines.  
Pour ma part, j'attends avec impatience le prochain cours d'enchantements. On passera aux arbres.

- - - - -

La salle commune est silencieuse, suite à l'annonce de Malefoy. J'étais au courant, bien sûr, mais je dois dire que depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu Narcissa Malefoy, c'est à dire au mois de septembre, où elle avait tout habilement dissimulé sous une longue robe de velours noir et avec une petite illusion, cela m'était un peu sorti de la tête. Pansy Parkinson est la première à sauter au cou de son fiancé.  
  
Némésis Malefoy sera quand même sa future belle-soeur.  
  
Je m'approche pour le féliciter à mon tour, avec l'étiquette qui s'impose, puisque dans de telles circonstances, nos querelles d'écoliers sont remplacées par une politesse guindée.  
  
- Je suis ravie pour toi, Drago. Tu transmettras mes amitiés à ta mère, et à ton père également, puisque je suppose qu'il était là lors de la naissance.  
  
C'est curieux, au fur et à mesure que je prononce ces paroles, je me rends compte que je pense vraiment ce que je dis. Malefoy aussi, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il m'adresse un franc sourire.  
  
- D'ailleurs, Bi… Antigone, j'ai quelque chose à te demander de leur part à tous les deux.  
  
Je sens une sorte de petit picotement naître dans ma poitrine. Serait-il possible que ce soit à moi qu'ils aient pensé ? Non, ce serait trop beau…  
Malefoy parvient à se dégager des bras collants de Parkinson, et m'attire vers un angle de la cheminée.  
  
- En fait, père et mère souhaiteraient que tu sois la marraine de Némésis.  
  
Alors je ne me suis pas trompée. Je porte une main à ma bouche, comme pour dissimuler la joie profonde qui m'envahit. Je tente, vainement, de reprendre contenance, de rester ce que je suis, la froide et insensible Antigone Birds. Pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts, finalement, puisque le souvenir de Père vient ombrager le tableau de mes espoirs.  
  
- J'en serais enchantée, Drago. J'écrirai à Père demain pour qu'il confirme auprès de tes parents mon consentement.  
  
Subtile manière de lui faire comprendre que ce choix n'est pas mien, et il a le tact de ne faire aucun commentaire.  
  
Encore une soirée bien arrosée chez les serpents de Salazar. Je me prête sans grogner aux festivités. Cette petite fête non officielle se fait dans l'intimité de la maison, mais samedi prochain, le cachot n°13 ouvrira ses portes aux proches de Malefoy. La musique est à plein tubes, l'alcool circule, les cigarettes et la drogue aussi.

- - - - -

Les premiers rayons du soleil pointent timidement à travers les soupiraux de la salle commune quasiment désertée. Avachie dans les canapés défoncés, la tête lourde, je tire sur mon joint à l'élebore, tout en regardant à travers un nuage de fumée Malefoy peloter tranquillement Parkinson. Garner dort sur une des tables, Goyle ronfle sur le tapis. Crabbe s'en sort plutôt bien, puisqu'il débouche une énième bouteille d'hydromel, qu'il se met à boire goulûment.  
J'aime l'atmosphère de la grande pièce, le doux bercement des effluves de l'alcool. Malefoy redresse la tête de la poitrine de sa blonde, et tourne la tête vers moi, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Une sorte de courant de complicité, ou quelque chose comme ça, passe entre nous. Il me sourit.  
Je lui tends le bédot. Il tire une, deux bouffées, et le passe à Pansy, qui tire dessus à son tour et me le rend.  
  
Six heures sifflent à la grande horloge d'argent qui surplombe la salle commune. J'écrase mon pétard contre l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil et, avec lenteur et lourdeur, je me lève pour aller me laver. J'espère que je ne vais pas m'endormir sous la douche.

- - - - -

Je sors de la salle de bain avec un teint à la limite du verdâtre. Pomfresh me voit avec cette tête, elle me boucle pour trois mois à l'infirmerie. Il est à peine sept heures et demie, aussi, je m'assois et commence à rédiger une lettre pour Père, une pour les jumeaux, et une pour Billie Rosier, ma marraine, ce qui me prend une bonne heure, car mon cerveau embrumé semble fonctionner au ralenti.  
  
On a rajouté des marches à la volière depuis la dernière fois que j'y suis passé, c'est pas possible ! Je mets dix minutes à retrouver Isis, ma chouette harfang, que je confond avec celle de Potter. Il pouvait pas choisir un hibou d'une autre couleur, non ?  
  
Isis n'a l'air d'apprécier que modérément mes maladresses pour attacher les trois rouleaux de parchemins à ses pattes, et son bec acéré m'atteint plusieurs fois avant que je ne parvienne enfin à lui confier l'intégralité de mon courrier.  
  
Je suis complètement défoncée, et je manque plus d'une fois de me casser la figure en redescendant vers la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner.  
  
La table de Serpentard est à moitié vide. Je manque de m'asseoir à côté de ma chaise, verse mon porridge à côté de mon bol, et laisse tomber ma cuillère deux fois dedans.  
  
Je retourne dans la salle commune pour aller prendre mes affaires de cours… Quelle galère ! On commence par Duel ! J'espère que je vais me retrouver avec Parkinson, où n'importe quel autre Serpentard ayant participé à la fête, comme ça on pourra faire un concours de ronflements…  
  
Peut-être que je ferais mieux d'aller voir Pomfresh, finalement… Non, mauvaise idée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait digéré de voir son infirmerie en morceaux, après mon dernier passage, même si ça remonte à plus d'un mois.  
  
Eh ! Un mois sans aller à l'infirmerie ! Record battu !

- - - - -

- Birds, vous m'écoutez ?  
  
Flûte, je me suis encore endormie debout…  
  
- 'Scusez-moi, professeur.  
  
- Birds, je vous avais demandé de travailler votre défense, et de ne pas utiliser de sortilège d'attaque !  
  
Elle commence à me pomper, Nicoletta, à être toujours sur mon dos. Pas de ma faute, quand même, si Padma Patil est incapable de se défendre correctement… Mais comme je suis trop crevée pour me battre correctement, je l'ai stupéfixiée d'entrée de jeu, et j'ai - accidentellement - oublié de la ranimer. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.  
  
Je regarde le désastre qui s'étend sur la salle de Duel. Les Serdaigle maîtrisent avec une facilité déconcertante les Serpentard, qui dorment debout, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.  
  
Nicoletta nous demande de nous asseoir pendant qu'elle nous explique le fonctionnement du sortilège de Briseglace (qui permet de faire céder des surfaces solides). Grave erreur de sa part : à peine le cul par terre, la moitié des Serpentard se sont déjà endormis.  
  
J'ai maaaaaaal partout…  
  
Mes membres sont lourds… tellement lourds…  
  
Si je m'allongeais…  
  
M'étendre, rien qu'une demi-seconde…  
  
Ensuite, je me redresse, et personne ne remarquera rien…  
  
Rien du tout…  
  
Totalement inaperçue…  
  
- 30 POINTS DE MOINS POUR SERPENTARD ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES POSITIONS ?  
  
Heiiiiiiiin ?  
  
Oups, mauvaise idée de s'allonger… remarque, je ne suis pas la seule : Pansy se sert du ventre de Drago comme oreiller, d'ailleurs les cris de Nicoletta ne l'ont pas réveillée ; Crabbe et Goyle sont adossés l'un à l'autre, l'air hébété ; Partview, Garner et Bulstrode, quant à elles, dorment la tête entre les jambes - mais cela ne suffit pas à dissimuler les ronflements de Bulstrode.

- - - - -

Nicoletta mérite la mort. Quand j'aurai récupéré mes heures de sommeil, j'irai la tuer à mains nues. Pour nous empêcher de dormir, elle nous a forcés à passer la fin du cours debout.  
Si on a même plus le droit de fêter dignement la naissance de sa filleule, où va le monde, je vous le demande ?  
  
Je regarde mon assiette de purée, et l'assiette de purée me regarde… Non, là, je divague complètement.  
  
Allez mes agneaux, cours de potion avec Rogue, ça va pas être de la tarte, espérons sa clémence.  
  
Rogue ? Clémence ? Non, là, je continue de divaguer.  
  
Je me pose sur la première place libre qui s'offre à mes yeux dans la salle de cours, et m'affale sur le pupitre.  
  
Zzzz.  
  
Claquement de porte. Rogue entre dans le cachot avec son habituelle démarche glissante, presque similaire à celle d'un détraqueur.  
Tiens, il ne fait pas l'appel, il doit être en train de contempler le désatreux tableau qu'offrent les Serpentard le lendemain de la naissance d'une Malefoy.  
  
- Puis-je savoir quels sont les élèves qui n'ont pas été se coucher hier soir ?  
  
Je ne prends même pas la peine de lever la main.  
  
- Birds, puisque vous avez eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, vous aurez une retenue. Maintenant, veuillez avoir une posture décente.  
  
Bon, finalement, j'élève mon bras à deux centimètres au dessus du bureau.  
  
- Tenez-vous bien quand même.  
  
Ce qu'il me demande me paraît aussi facile que de soulever le château lui-même.  
  
Le cours se passe très mal. La Poufsouffle avec qui je suis couplée - Susan Bones - commet l'erreur de me faire verser l'extrait d'essence de Campanule Garou. Et moi, oubliant complètement que si on ne redresse pas la bouteille, le liquide continue de couler, je verse l'intégralité du récipient, alors que seulement treize gouttes étaient nécessaires.  
L'explosion du chaudron a même réussi à réveiller Crabbe, c'est dire si elle était puissante.  
La colère de Rogue aussi l'était, il a hurlé sans discontinuer pendant quatre minutes, à propos de notre stupidité, de notre inconscience, du prix des ingrédients, de nos cervelles pas plus grandes que des œufs de Doxys, et de notre crétinerie. J'ai bien cru que Bones allait fondre en larmes.  
Le directeur de Serpentard a dû interrompre son imprécation pour faire évacuer la salle de classe, car Parkinson a fait tomber une chauve-souris entière dans le chaudron, ce qui était déjà mauvais, mais cela ajouté aux os de Veracrasses qu'elle a oublié d'enlever, cela a formé un poison très puissant et aux effluves toxiques.  
J'espère qu'elle a noté les détails de la préparation de cette potion, j'aimerais beaucoup la tester sur un des elfes de maisons que l'on a à Birds' Castel, ou encore mieux, sur un prof.  
  
A la fin du cours, je suis retournée dans le dortoir, et me suis endormie toute habillée sur mon lit.

- - - - -

La réponse de Père est arrivée ce matin, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, apportée par Styx, l'Augurey de la famille. Les apparitions du phénix irlandais sont toujours très remarquées, à la table, et les "il est trooooooop beau" fusent de toutes parts. Il est peut-être beau, mais j'ai jamais autant détesté un oiseau. Peut-être parce que je redoute et hais les lettres envoyées par Père et Mère.  
  
__

_Antigone, _

_  
  
Nous avons bien reçu ton message. La proposition des Malefoy est toute à ton honneur, et il serait bon de renforcer les liens qui unissent nos deux familles. Aussi, je te recommande d'accepter d'être la marraine de Némésis Malefoy. Envoie une réponse à Narcissa dès ce soir.  
  
Songe maintenant que c'est toi qui devra lui enseigner les réalités de la vie, comme Billie l'a fait avec toi. Le baptême se déroulera pendant les célébrations de fin d'année ; nous célébrerons tes dix-sept ans en même temps que ceux de Drago, comme les années précédentes, en compagnie des Swendenbörg. Nous verrons sans doute beaucoup de monde.  
  
Bellorose Birds  
_  
  
Ainsi, je suis la marraine de Némésis.  
  
Némésis… La vengeance divine… Je l'aime déjà, cette petite.  
  
_"Nous célébrerons tes dix-sept ans en même temps que ceux de Drago, comme les années précédentes". _  
  
Malefoy est né le 2 janvier, moi le 3. Nous avons toujours fêté nos anniversaires ensemble. Ce sera différent, cette année, il y aura sa petite soeur, il y aura les Swendenbörg…  
  
_"Nous verrons sans doute beaucoup de monde". _  
  
Voldemort. Nous allons rencontrer Voldemort. Billie et sa sœur vont recevoir la marque. Elles vont devenir des Mangemorts.  
  
Ca me fout un peu la trouille, de savoir qu'elles ne seront plus tout le temps à Birds' Castel. Quand leurs parents ont été tués, l'année de ma naissance, Billie et Hailie Rosier sont devenues les pupilles de Père. Elles ont été envoyées étudier à Beauxbâtons, le ministère a refusé qu'elles soient envoyées en Bulgarie, étant filles de Mangemorts, et Billie ayant été renvoyée de Poudlard (elle n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi).  
Billie avait douze ans quand Alastor Maugrey a tué ses parents sous ses yeux, Hailie six.

- - - - -

Le cours d'Ancienne Magie se déroule sans trop d'anicroches. Nous étions toujours à bosser sur l'animagisation de notre magie, quand la mienne a enfin pris sa forme.  
Lentement, l'oiseau aux contours flous que j'entrevoyais dans mon esprit depuis plus d'un mois, a pris sa forme définitive, se colorant d'un beau rouge sur la gorge, et de plumes marrons tachetées de blanc sur le dos. L'oiseau, de petite envergure, a battu une fois, deux fois des ailes, et s'est tourné vers moi.  
  
Une perdrix.  
  
Si j'étais un Animagus, je me changerais en perdrix.  
En une stupide volaille pleine de plumes.  
J'ai cru m'étouffer de rage. Pourquoi pas en pigeon ou en canard, pendant qu'on y est ?  
  
Cela n'a pas eu l'air de choquer Dumbledore, qui s'est contenté de sourire d'un air entendu. Comme si ça coulait de source que je me change en… arrgh !  
  
_En perdrix. _  
  
Le cours à peine terminé, je file direction la bibliothèque pour dénicher "Symboles et Connotations des Animagi". Je l'ai arraché des mains d'une Gryffondor de troisième année, qui a voulu protester, mais qui s'est retrouvée ficelée comme une saucisse avant d'avoir pu commencer à râler.  
  
Perdrix, perdrix, perdrix… Ah ! Perdrix !  
_Dans la tradition des mages français, la perdrix symbolise l'incarnation du démon… _  
  
Non mais !  
  
_Dans l'iconographie des sorciers indiens, la perdrix sert de référence pour la beauté de ses yeux… _  
  
Oui, là, je suis d'accord.  
  
_Les Samouraïs chinois prétendent que la perdrix représente un appel à l'amour… _  
  
Pardon ?  
  
_En Iran, on compare l'allure de la perdrix à la démarche d'une femme élégante et hautaine ; manger sa chair, c'est comme boire un filtre d'amour… _  
  
Sans commentaire.  
  
_Comme on le voit, le symbolisme de la perdrix est assez ambigu. _  
  
Ambigu, ambigu… Ambigu mes fesses, oui ! C'est transparent comme le cerveau de Goyle : ce bouquin est un monceau de conneries !  
  
Je libère la Gryffondor qui se met à pleurer comme une fontaine, et lui envoie son bouquin dans la figure, j'espère que ça va la calmer.  
  
Bon, je vais aller me défouler sur le dîner, je suis affamée.  
  
La grande salle est bondée, comme à chaque repas, en fait. Je surprends le regard de Potter posé sur moi pendant que je m'installe à ma table. Il a un petit sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qui le fait rire, le balafré ? La perdrix symbolise la femme fatale, au cas où il aurait pas compris.  
  
Les yeux de Potter se baissent vers la table ; je suis son regard. Un spasme de dégoût me prend quand je contemple le contenu des plats.  
  
On m'a lancé une malédiction, c'est pas possible.  
  
Pourquoi, pourquoi, mais POURQUOI ces imbéciles d'elfes de maison ont-ils préparé du poulet ?

**- fin du neuvième chapitre - **

Et bien, bonnes vacances de la Toussaint à tous (enfin, pour les français en tout cas, je ne sais pas trop pour les autres… ). Le prochain chapitre est pour la rentrée, bisous !

Coline.


	10. Quidditch

**Disclaimer : **On va se la faire soft et rapide, aujourd'hui, rien à moi, tout à elle, et je ne gagne pas un rond. Hop là !

****

**RAR :** Herm… Bonjour. J'ai décidé que, pour une fois, je ne ferais pas de RAR personnelles. Un peu parce que j'ai la flemme, un peu parce que je suis fatiguée, et beaucoup parce que je dois me grouiller de poster ce chapitre avant de me faire expulser de l'ordi. Cela dit, je prends toujours un immense plaisir à y répondre, parce qu'elles sont utiles et agréables, mais là j'ai ni le temps, ni le courage. Donc, je vais essayer de faire un tir groupé.

• Antigone et son Mary-Suyisme.

Oui, je reconnais, Antigone en est une. Disons que, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, il y a maintenant un an de cela, j'étais jeune, insouciante, innocente et j'étais une vraie bleue dans le monde des fanfictions (quoi que… Je le connaissais déjà depuis six mois, voir un an !). Donc, Mary Sue, je ne connaissais pas trop, et les héroïnes belles et super puissantes, c'est tellement plus simple ! Donc voilà le résultat… J'ai essayé de m'améliorer au cours de l'écriture, mais bon, on ne se refait pas.

• Antigone compte-t-elle prendre la place de Voldemort plus tard ?

Arf, bon sang ! J'avais jamais imaginé les choses sous cet angle ! Merci à Kazy qui vient de m'ouvrir l'esprit à une multitude de nouvelles fins ! Mais… Non, ça n'était pas dans les projets de la demoiselle. Par contre, ça ne serait pas totalement saugrenue, comme idée. Je vais y songer…

• La relation Harry-Antigone.

Héhéhé… Ben je ne dis rien ! Na ! Mais sachez juste que cette fic n'a pas été classée dans romance… Okay, elle a été classée dans général, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Ben je vous le dis, voilà.

• Le choix du prénom d'Antigone.

Et bien, il fut une époque où il fut spécifique. Mais j'ai tellement changé ma fic en cours de route, que tout dépend du point de vue que l'on veut se donner

• Worlesterhood et les Prêtresses d'Avalon.

L'école, qui est évoquée dans le premier chapitre, suivait un projet de départ à ma fic, c'est-à-dire un échange inter-écoles. J'ai vite abandonné le projet, parce que des voyages de classes en temps de guerre, ça me ne paraissait pas être une bonne idée. De même, les Prêtresses d'Avalon vont être un peu oubliées au fil de la fic, parce que ça ne rentre plus vraiment dans le cadre de l'histoire.

• Longueur de la fic et régularité des updates.

Pour les updates, c'est bien simple, c'est à peu près toutes les semaines, sauf en cas de vacances, d'imprévus, d'oubli ou de mort de l'auteuse. Dans tous les cas, j'essaye de vous mettre au courant, et au pire, vous avez mon livejournal.

• Les valeurs de la perdrix.

J'ai peut-être oublié de le préciser dans le disclaimer, mais j'ai tout pompé honteusement dans le dictionnaire des Symboles, de Jean Chevalier et d'Alain Gheerbrant. Donc, je n'ai rien inventé, et ses connotations sont véridiques.

Donc voilà, merci à toutes et à tous, c'est-à-dire Alixe, Ilene, Axe, Aranyella, Coco36, Princesse Magique, Titania, Popov, Csame, Cycy-Lupin, Morwan, La Vache Milka et Kazy. Je vous aaaaaaimeuh !

Et spécials thanks à Zof à qui je dois la relecture de ce mêêêêêêêêêêêêrveilleux chapitre. Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de m'envoyer des fleurs ? Y a des lois contre ça ?

**Chapitre 10**

Où Antigone fait du Quidditch et embrouille allégrement ses sentiments

Mouhahahahahaha !!!

Je me roule par terre à force de rire. J'ai mal aux côtes, les larmes me brouillent la vue, le souffle vient à me manquer.

L'Animagus de Potter…

Mon fou rire reprend. En fait, je suis littéralement morte de rire. Le Survivant beaucoup moins. Il n'a l'air d'apprécier que je me moque de sa…

Pffffffffffffffff !!!

De sa salamandre ! De sa ridicule petite salamandre jaune et noire !

- Tu peux rire, toi, avec ta volaille !

Hého ! Stop, fini de rire, on ne se moque pas impunément de ma jolie perdrix.

- C'est déjà mieux que ton vulgaire lémurien, ton rampant visqueux…

Nous échangeons encore quelques amabilités plus ou moins distinguées, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore n'intervienne.

- Tu sais, Antigone, la salamandre symbolise l'équilibre parfait, le feu brûlant comme le froid polaire, le…

Et blablabla.

Du bi-don !

Potter est autant l'équilibre parfait que moi je suis l'appel de l'amour et l'incarnation du démon. Tout ce que ça veut dire, c'est que j'ai de beaux yeux, et que lui n'est qu'un petit ver gluant avec des pattes.

Le directeur nous libère en nous annonçant avec enthousiasme que nous allons pouvoir nous plonger dès maintenant dans l'apprentissage à proprement parler de l'Ancienne Magie.

Préparons-nous à une franche rigolade.

- - - - -

Je franchis tranquillement la porte de la salle commune, quand soudainement, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraisse, je me fais agresser par une oie.

- Aaaaaaaaargh !!!

Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Pas le boum… boum… boum… habituel, plutôt un truc du genre boumboumboumboumboum.

La voix suraiguë de Parkinson me tire de mes réflexions cardio-vasculaires.

- Excuse, Birds, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un entre…

Tu parles, elle l'a fait exprès pour montrer qu'elle arrive enfin à produire un Patronus corporel. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière. Pour ma part, je conjure un magnifique dragon depuis plus d'un mois.

Extrêmement fière de mon dragon, d'ailleurs. Nicoletta s'est empressée de refroidir mes ardeurs.

- La puissance de votre animagus ne dépend absolument pas des capacités que possède l'animal, qu'il soit papillon ou éléphant, ver ou gryffon. Ce qui entre en compte, c'est votre propre pouvoir, votre personnalité, et la puissance de joie que vous donnerez à votre animagus. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'apect de votre animagus.

Peut-être que ce qu'elle dit est vrai, il n'empêche pas qu'un dragon, ça tape plus la classe qu'un hérisson - n'est-ce pas Weasley.

- Eh, Birds !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, encore, la grognasse ?

- Drago t'attend sur le terrain de Quidditch, pour un dernier entraînement avant le match.

Yep ! Un match Serpento-Gryffondor, ça se prépare ! La supeeeeer technique de Malefoy, c'est l'intimidation. Comme s'il pouvait demander autre chose à ses gorilles de services, de toues façon. Le gros défaut des "géniales" poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, c'est qu'elles ne savent jouer qu'à trois, elles sont incapables de jouer s'il en manque une. Donc, on prend par exemple Stella Johnson, on la met hors-service, et Tiphania et Zita ne savent plus jouer. Simple. Stupide, mais simple.

Je trouve ça quand même un peu léger, comme tactique, mais bon…

J'enfile ma robe verte, prends mon balai, et pars en courant vers le terrain de Quidditch. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de sauter sur mon balai et de traverser tous les couloirs à grande vitesse. C'était un de nos rêves avec les jumeaux, ils avaient d'ailleurs fait le serment de ne pas quitter Poudlard sans l'avoir fait. Pari tenu, bien évidemment. Le charmant petit marécage que Flitwick a laissé en la mémoire du Grand Chambardement est là pour en attester.

Je passe le hall quand je vois surgir de la porte opposée quelqu'un avec un balai en main, portant la robe écarlate de Gryffondor.

Et bien évidement, il s'agit de Potter.

Nous nous arrêtons face à face, interdits. Pourquoi est-il en tenue de Quidditch puisque le terrain est réservé aux Serpentard ?

Le même raisonnement fait son chemin dans le cerveau étroit de Potter et, mû par un instinct commun, nous nous précipitons dans le parc le plus vite possible.

Nous arrivons à peu près au même instant sur le terrain, juste à temps d'ailleurs, puisque Malefoy et Weasley en sont limite à se taper à coups de balais sur le crâne.

Je sors discrètement ma baguette, on ne sait jamais, ça va certainement dégénérer. D'ailleurs, à peine l'un en face de l'autre, les deux capitaines en sont déjà aux insultes.

- Pauvre crétin, crache Malefoy, le terrain nous est réservé, j'ai un mot signé de Rogue pour toute la semaine jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Et mon parchemin, imbécile, qui l'a signé, à ton avis ? Le Père Noël ?

Silence. Tout le monde contemple Potter en se demandant qui peut bien être le Père Noël.

- Qui ? demande Malefoy, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- McGonagall, abruti. Mais je peux aller voir Dumbledore, il ne me fera pas de difficultés…

Je suis sûre qu'il bluffe, mais il ne vaut mieux pas prendre le risque, Malefoy a l'air à cours d'arguments, et Crabbe et Goyle commencent à bomber le torse. Vaut peut-être mieux éviter de casser la gueule de tous les Gryffondor la veille du match, pas que ça me dérangerait, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Dumbledore apprécierait.

- Bon, les Gryffondor, vous vous cassez vite fait, on n'a pas que…

- Toi, la poule, tu la fermes !

La poule ? LA POULE ?!

- NON MAIS TU T'ES VU, TRONCHE DE LEZARD ?

Et tandis que j'insulte Potter de tout mon saoûl, le reste des deux équipes recule prudemment.

J'ai, en effet, brandi avec force ma baguette vers Potter, tout en lui envoyant un sortilège d'entrave amplement mérité.

Il l'esquive, m'attaque à son tour ; tandis que je lui balance un stupefix dans la tronche, il riposte avec un expelliarmus.

Ce petit jeu dure bien cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles Serpentard et Gryffondor ne forment plus qu'une masse de spectateurs regardant, la bouche entrouverte, des éclairs fuser de tous côtés.

Puis la Magie Pure s'en est mêlée.

Je l'ai sentie s'extirper hors de ma poitrine, telle une tempête, et s'abattre sur Potter avec une force phénoménale. Ma perdrix l'a littéralement propulsé. Il fait un bon vol plané à cinq mètres. Il s'est aussitôt relevé, un filet de sang au coin de la bouche. Avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai senti quelque chose d'indéfinissable s'insinuer en moi, me brûlant de l'intérieur. Puis, dans mon esprit, une forme s'est imposée à moi, dans un éclat de flammes. Une énorme et magnifique salamandre. Enfin, non, je veux dire, un ridicule petit serpent d'eau à pattes. Je me suis retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air, et à la douleur que je ressens au coin de l'œil, il doit être en train de prendre une jolie couleur bleutée.

Weasley a attrapé Potter par les bras, et j'ai senti Pucey tenter de me relever avec la délicatesse qui s'impose, c'est à dire en me déboîtant les épaules.

Pas pour autant que je me suis calmée. A peine m'eut-il lâché que je me suis jetée sur le capitaine des Gryffondor.

- OK, Potter, t'as un problème de place ? Et bien, c'est pas grave, on va en faire ! Montre moi de quoi tu es capable, à trente mètres du sol !

Il me regarde avec énervement, puis, sans répondre, il se retourne, arrache son balai des mains de Ginny Weasley, l'enfourche, ordonne à son équipe de faire de même et décolle.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même, ramasse mon balai, et fais face au reste de mon équipe qui est un peu lente à la détente, et qui n'a pas compris que pour s'envoler, il faut monter sur son balai et taper du pied.

- Vous vous dépêchez, oui ? Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, vous vous occupez des Johnson, Pucey, tu prends Dubois, Swiffer tu t'occupes de la Weasley, Malefoy je te laisse l'autre Weasley, et moi je me charge de Potter !

- Attends, Birds, tu te prends pour qui ? C'est encore moi, le capi…

- Mais t'as de la merde d'hippogriffe dans le cerveau ? Tais-toi et décolle !

Le match qui suivit fut sans doute le pire que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu. En fait, on ne pas parler de match, vu qu'il n'y avait ni batteurs, ni gardiens, ni attrapeurs, pas de vif, pas de cognard. Juste un amas de poursuiveurs ne renonçant à rien pour parvenir à leurs fins, juste la force brute du Quidditch.

C'est Goyle qui a ouvert le bal en attrapant par le manche le balai de l'une des Johnson et en l'envoyant faire un tête à queue. La gamine a fait trois tours sur elle même avant de tomber de son balai, et d'être récupérée deux mètres plus bas par Dubois. Ginny Weasley s'est vengée sur Swiffer en lui envoyant l'un de ses redoutables chauve-furies dans la figure. Les sortilèges de la rouquine sont tristement célèbres chez les Serpentard, Malefoy en a fait l'expérience l'an passé.

Crabbe se fait éjecter du terrain par la Johnson avec des dreadlocks, qui lui applique un coup de coude bien senti dans la figure.

Et, malgré un nombre faramineux de bassesses du genre, le Souafle poursuit sa progression entre les mains des Gryffondor. Une petite foule se masse sur les gradins. Forcément, un match Serpentard vs Gryffondor non-officiel, ça attire du monde…

Weasley surgit devant moi, le Souafle sous le bras. Je tente de donner un coup de poing dedans, je le rate, mais tape en plein dans le bide de Weasley, qui a le souffle coupé. J'en profite pour récupérer la balle et je repars dans l'autre sens, Potter et Dubois aux trousses.

Par la barbe de Merlin, où est mon équipe ? Je vais me faire lyncher !

Ils sont tous les deux à ma hauteur ; ils sont tellement serrés contre moi que si je lâchais mon balai, je ne tomberai pas. C'est ce que je fais d'ailleurs et, profitant de mes deux mains libres, je balance le Souafle à l'aveuglette en dans mon dos (Malefoy était pas loin derrière). Le seul problème, c'est que les deux Gryffondor n'ont nullement l'attention de me lâcher. Autant leurs montrer à quoi peuvent servir douze longues années d'acrobatique. Je fais une roulade du paresseux sur mon balai, et m'esquive, les pieds en bas la tête en l'air, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir. Mais je n'avais - hélas - pas prévu que Ginny Weasley serait en embuscade à peine quatre ou cinq mètres plus bas, et son sortilège d'entrave m'envoie valser de l'autre coté du terrain.

Petite Ginger, je vais te le faire payer.

Allez, invocation de la terre… Allez, viiiite, les Johnson me foncent dessus… Ah, ça y est !

_" Arbus geox "_

Ahahaha, elles s'y attendaient pas, les petites Gryffondor, à se retrouver coincées dans un baobab ! Et un petit chêne spécialement pour Ginny Weasley, contre lequel elle s'écrase lamentablement, d'ailleurs. Les chênes sont ma spécialité, mais après tout, c'est bien normal puisqu'ils font partie de l'emblème de la famille.

- AAAAAARGH !

Qui a fait pousser un sapin juste devant moi ? Je suis complètement empêtrée dans les branches, mon balai est tombé par terre, je vais devoir redescendre comme une vulgaire moldue… Aïe ! Ca pique, ces machins là !

Lentement, me cassant la figure toutes les deux branches, je redescant vers la terre.

Une fois les deux pieds sur la terre ferme, j'en profite pour contempler le désastre. Sur le terrain, des arbres et des cactus géants de toutes sortes poussent un peu n'importe où ; des joueurs sont éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Chez les Gryffondor, seule la Johnson "aux cheveux très lisses et très longs", Weasley et Potter sont encore en course, contre Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott chez nous. Ginny Weasley sort de son arbre en titubant, mais une détermination farouche brille dans son regard, et elle repart de nouveau. Je m'apprête à faire de même, quand un des Serpentard qui est dans le public nous hurle que McGonagall approche.

Ni une ni deux, je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur ma gorge en murmurant "sonorus".

- Malefoy, crie ma voix magiquement amplifiée, redescend avec le reste de l'équipe, il y a McGonagall qui rapplique !

Et deux minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous dans les vestiaires de l'équipe.

- - - - -

J'étais confortablement assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, savourant l'agréable sensation que l'on ressent quand on sort de sa douche après un effort physique intense, quand un hibou Grand Duc au doux plumage gris et aux yeux d'ambre est arrivé. Immédiatement, je reconnais l'oiseau au nom imprononçable. Je détache le parchemin et l'écriture élancée et volontaire de Jef Nilsovitch Swendenbörg me saute aux yeux.

_Chère Antigone, _

_C'est avec amertume que je vous annonce mon impossibilité à passer une semaine complète en votre compagnie. Néanmoins, la Confrérie des Aulnes a finalement accepté de me laisser quitter l'école une journée entière, et c'est avec joie que mes parents et moi-même nous nous rendrons à Birds' Castel, à la réception donnée en l'honneur de vos dix-sept ans et de ceux de votre camarade Drago._

_Les tempêtes se sont abattues avec forces sur la région, cela doit bien faire une semaine que je n'ai point vu un seul rayon du soleil. Il est difficile de continuer étudier dans cette obscurité persistante, mais Fraiya déclare que cela ne devrait plus durer - Babba Yagga l'entende !_

_Père et Mère parlent déjà de votre sortie du collège Poudlard, programment nos fiançailles pour le Noël de vos dix-neuf ans. Je n'ose vous avouer mon anxiété à cette seule idée. Songez que nous ne nous connaissons qu'à travers cette irrégulière correspondance ! _

_Persistez-vous dans cette idée d'enter chez les prêtresses d'Avalon ? Le peu de choses que je sais d'elles me vient des histoires qui ont bercés mon enfance : Viviane, Morgane, Merlin, les Dames du Lac… Toutes ces légendes me paraissent bien vagues ! Mais lors d'une discussion avec certains de mes camarades, dont je vous ai parlé lors de ma précédente lettre, l'un d'entre eux m'expliqua que ces contes n'ont plus cours de nos jours, mais que les Prêtresses sont en réalité une sorte de magiciennes-guerrières, utilisant toutes sortes de Magies pour combattre dangers et ennemis, ce qui équivaut chez nous aux Kayjaviks Je dois vous avouer que j'en ai été plutôt rassuré, car je vous imaginais avec difficultés sacrifiant des animaux à la gloire d'on ne sait quel dieu, vivant avec des us et des mœurs étranges._

_Il me tarde de vous retrouver, ainsi que Billie et Hailie, qui avait été une très agréable compagnie. En vous assurant de ma franche amitié,_

_Jef Swendenbörg. _

Par Salazar, ils songent déjà à nos fiançailles ! Dans deux ans à peine… Cela signifie quitter la Cornouailles pour partir vivre avec Jef dans une des contrées de Reykjavik, m'adapter au curieux gouvernement monarchique islandais et apprendre à parler leur langue traîtresse sans utiliser une potion de Babillonage.

Je m'empresse de lui répondre, et la chouette d'argent repart dans la nuit qui est maintenant tombée.

Le dîner se fait dans l'agitation habituelle, mais je n'y prête guère d'attention, perdue comme je le suis dans mes pensées. Me marier, Père et Mère en parlaient souvent, durant mon enfance, évoquant les Swendenbörg, famille très importante de la Communauté Internationale Sorcière, qui est en Islande ce que les Malefoy ont été chez nous jusqu'à l'arrestation de Lucius. Le nom de Jef revenait fréquemment, et tout ce que je savais de lui à l'époque, c'est qu'il était le fils du Régénérateur de la famille Swendenbörg, qui est mort il y a trois ans, je crois. Ma première rencontre avec la famille m'avait laissé de lui un sentiment de profond respect. J'avais alors sept ans.

_La fillette écarquille les yeux. Le garçon ressemble au grand homme de manière frappante. Les mêmes cheveux châtains clairs, les mêmes yeux noisettes, la même peau blanche parsemée de quelques tâches de son, la même machoire volontaire, les mêmes épaules carrées. L'enfant, plus âgé qu'elle, la dévisage avec une curiosité méfiante, la juge du regard, pleinement conscient de ce qu'elle sera un jour pour lui. La gouverante de la petite fille la pousse en avant, et celle-ci esquisse une révérence malhabile, à laquelle le petit brun répond tout aussi malhabilement._

_L'homme s'abaisse à la hauteur de la fillette, qui hésite sur ce qu'elle doit faire, jetant de craintifs coups d'œil à sa gouvernante. L'homme plonge son regard marron dans les grands yeux bleus foncés de l'enfant. Ils restent longuement à se contempler en silence. Puis, l'homme brise le silence._

_- Ainsi, c'est toi la Régénératrice. Je suis Nils. Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi._

_Elle ne comprend pas. Comment pourrait-elle être comme cet homme tellement impressionnant, tellement puissant ? L'homme la quitte, la laissant dans un profond désarroi._

_Jamais elle ne le reverra, mais jamais elle ne l'oubliera._

Il m'est plutôt égal d'épouser Jef. Je ne le connais guère, mais il a toujours été très aimable avec moi, très respectueux. Il fait partie de la haute noblesse islandaise sorcière, et sur une échelle de comparaison, on pourrais dire qu'il est quelque chose comme un prince moldu. Il est, de plus, fort beau, même s'il ne correspond pas à mon idéal masculin. Ses grands yeux bruns lui donne un air trop doux, trop gentil, trop… Poufsouffle. Une beauté banale, quoi.

Rien à voir avec la beauté froide et supérieure que ma famille affiche depuis des générations.

Rien à voir avec la beauté hautaine et délicieusement sournoise des Malefoy. Quel gâchis que ce soit au Boulkrog que soit attribué le Dragon… D'accord, Pansy est pas mal, mais les contrastes entre elle et Drago sont trop frappants pour qu'ils aillent bien ensemble…

Mais la pureté des Malefoy n'était pas assez forte pour que nous soyons fiancés ; leur Régénérateur, pour peu qu'ils en aient un jour un, ne serait né que dans une dizaine de générations.

Malefoy nous fait un signe de la main, indiquant à l'équipe de Quidditch qu'il est temps de monter nous coucher pour être en forme pour demain.

Nous nous levons sous les applaudissements et les sifflements enthousiastes de la salle commune.

Allez, au pieu ! La matinée de demain risque d'être rude…

- - - - -

Le réveil me tire d'un atroce cauchemar, où je me retrouvais seule face à une équipe de batteurs professionnels qui, curieusement, avaient tous la tête de Fred et Georges. Ensuite, tous les joueurs disparaissaient du terrain, et je me faisais attaquer par les buts, qui étaient devenus d'atroces monstres qui voulaient absolument m'avaler.

J'espère que ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire…

Je suis légèrement anxieuse, et je mets plus de dix minutes à chercher ma robe verte, qui était en fait rangée à sa place habituelle, dans ma malle. Je contemple nerveusement les lettres d'argent cousues sur le dos, formant mon nom. Allons, je ne dois pas me laisser aller à de tels enfantillages, après tout, je suis presque née avec un balai dans les mains, il n'y a pas de raisons que le match ne se passe pas bien.

J'enfile ma robe sous le regard critique de Parkinson, qui est réveillée depuis cinq minutes.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entrée dans l'équipe plus tôt, Birds ?

Par toutes les flammes de l'Enfer, elle est vraiment stupide ou elle le fait exprès ? Même Londubat pose des questions plus intelligentes !

- Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de places de libres.

- Mais tu avais proposé ta candidature au poste d'attrapeur en deuxième année, non ? Pourquoi t'as pas été prise ?

Là, il n'y a aucun doute, ou elle est suicidaire, ou elle cherche vraiment les ennuis !

- Sans doute parce que je n'avais pas six Nimbus 2001 à offrir à l'équipe.

Je termine de m'habiller rapidement. Je me regarde dans le miroir, tourne sur moi-même pour m'évaluer. Parkinson se lève et s'adosse contre le lit de Partview - qui ronfle très, très fort.

- Tu devrais resserrer la ceinture de ta robe, c'est pas terrible, lâche comme ça.

- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Je dois encore être en plein rêve, j'ai un instant cru que Parkinson me parlait de manière amicale, et me donnait des conseils pour m'habiller. Elle semble un peu gênée.

- Ecoute Birds, on n'a pas pris un très bon départ, toi et moi, et comme Némésis Malefoy va nous rapprocher, autant repartir sur de bonnes bases, tu ne crois pas ?

J'ai dû rater une étape, là. Parkinson me propose son amitié ? Et merde, maintenant, ça va me triturer pendant tout le match !

- Heu… Ca te dérange pas si on en reparle plus tard ? Non, parce que là, je dois aller petit déjeuner, et … heu…

Je me sauve vite fais. Nom d'une gargouille, c'est la première fois que je bafouille en public ! Va falloir lui faire subir un sortilège d'oubliettes, à celle-là !

J'entre dans la Grande Salle, où règne une ambiance très tendue. Gryffondor et Serpentard se regardent en chiens de faïence. Je jette un coup d'œil au plafond, qui est d'un blanc tirant sur le gris clair. De gros flocons tombent avec une lenteur presque endormante.

Un match de Quidditch sous la neige… Ca risque d'être intéressant, mais vraiment très frigorifiant.

Mon bol de porridge ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ma pomme non plus. Les toasts à la confiture de fraise ont comme un air vomitif. J'avale un verre d'eau sans respirer. Et un autre. Et encore un autre. Me sens pas bien. Cette eau a un goût de sang de Gobelin. Je repousse mon verre, tente d'avaler un morceau de pain. Ca passe pas non plus.

- Ca va pas, Birds ? T'es toute verte !

- Occupe-toi de ton thé, Nott.

Malefoy se tourne vers moi en ricanant.

- Peur ?

- Dans le plus beau de tes rêves, Malefoy.

Dieu que j'ai la trouille !

- Alors, prouve-le, ouvre la marche vers le terrain.

J'hésite à me lever. Hors de question que je quitte cette chaise. Mais ma fierté l'emporte sur mon angoisse.

Je sors, balai en main. La neige crisse sous mes pas, et mes pieds s'y enfoncent rapidement de vingt bons centimètres.

L'air est froid, et une légère bise souffle, glaçant peu à peu chacun de mes membres. Nous filons rapidement aux vestiaires et, pendant qu'au dessus de nos têtes, les joueurs s'installent dans les gradins, nous attendons. Malefoy me semble légèrement nerveux, ce qui n'est sans doute rien comparé à moi, même si je m'efforce, sans succès hélas, de le cacher. Enfin, la voix de Clio Finnigan résonne dans le mégaphone.

- Bienvenue au deuxième match de la saison de Quidditch de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! Match qui opposera aujourd'hui les tenants du titre depuis trois ans déjà, l'équipe de Gryffondor !

Hurlements de joie de la foule en délire, grognements sourds de Malefoy.

- Voiciiiii… Weasley ! Johnson ! Johnson ! Johnson ! Dubois ! Weasley ! Eeeeet… Potter ! Nombreux changements dans cette merveilleuse équipe, et non des moindres, puisque Ginny Weasley, l'ancienne attrapeuse, a postulé au poste de batteuse, laissé libre par Sloper, et que Potter fait son grand retour dans l'équipe, avec le titre de capitaine en plus. Paul Dubois, frère du célèbre Olivier Dubois, ancien capitaine de Gryffondor, remplacera Kirke au poste de batteur, quant aux poursuiveuses, un seul nom à retenir : Johnson ! Les sœurs triplettes d'Angelina Johnson, ex capitaine et poursuiveuse centre de l'équipe, qui remplaceront donc Bell, Spinnet et Johnson. Allez les Lions !

Bon, à nous maintenant. Plus le droit de reculer… Merde, en plus, c'est moi qui entre la première… Par Satan, je crois que je vais être malade…

- Et voici la redoutable équipe comptant le plus grand nombre de mauvais joueurs, je veux bien sûr parler de Serpentard !

- FINNIGAN !

- Pardon, professeur, ça m'a échappé…

Elle, je vais lui faire la peau, après le match, si je sors vivante du terrain, bien sûr.

- Voici… Birds !

Je m'élance dans les airs, fais mon tour de terrain, et vais me poser en face de Weasley. Comme le stade me semble grand et surpeuplé, aujourd'hui ! Pitié, est-ce que les spectateurs ne pourraient pas regarder ailleurs ?

- Nott ! Swiffer ! Pucey ! Crabbe ! Goyle ! Eeeet… Malefoy ! Très peu de changements dans cette équipe de Serpentard, mais un notable, puisque Antigone Birds, la gardienne, oui mesdames, oui messieurs, est bel et bien… une fille ! En effet, vous n'avez pas de la cire dans les oreilles, Malefoy, le capitaine de l'équipe, rompt avec la tradition Serpentardesque qui n'acceptait dans l'équipe que les gros bras stupides et…

- FINNIGAN, CA SUFFIT !

Finnigan, je t'assure que je survivrai à ce match pour pouvoir te tuer à mains nues.

- Et entrée de Swiffer au poste de poursuiveur. Enfin, nous accueillons celle qui éclaire nos jours et nos nuits, celle qui arbitrera, comme presque toujours, le match, je veux bien évidemment parler de notre vénérée professeur Bibine !

Bibine s'avance au milieu du terrain.

- Compte tenu du désastre que fut le dernier match Gryffondor/Serpentard, j'attends de vous un match et une conduite irréprochable !

Ouais, ben elle a pas fini d'attendre…

- Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main.

Grand silence sur le terrain. Malefoy et Potter ne font pas un geste, se toisant avec une haine presque palpable. Lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti, Malefoy tend sa main. Un vrai miracle. Potter détourne la tête, et quand il avance sa main à sont tour, ses doigts viennent à peine effleurer la paume de son ennemi du premier jour. Un grand soupir de soulagement parcourt le terrain pendant que Bibine nous ordonne d'enfourcher nos balais.

Elle ouvre la boîte où les balles sont enfermées. Un bref instant, le vif virevolte autour de nous, avant de disparaître dans un éclat doré. Les cognards s'élèvent rapidement dans le ciel, suivit du Souafle et du coup de sifflet de Bibine. Je file immédiatement vers les buts.

- Et c'est parti ! Le souafle est immédiatement récupéré par Pucey qui fait le passe à Swiffer ! Nott ! Pucey ! Nott à nouveau ! Swiffer ! Pucey, devant les buts qui va tirer eeeet… Non, excellent Cognard de la part de Weasley, le Souafle est récupéré par Johnson, qui fait la passe à Johnson ! Johnson ! Johnson ! Johnson !

- FINNIGAN ! Vous pourriez être plus claire, quand même ! Appelez-les par leurs prénoms !

- Mais professeur, comment voulez-vous que je les différencie ?

Les trois première année filent à toute allure dans ma direction. Leur jeu de passe est bien trop rapide, je vois pas le Souafle…Si, vu, c'est celle à tresses qui va tirer.

- Johnson tire et… Interception de Birds, dans une magnifique étoile de mer, et qui relance à Pucey.

Bien tenté, mes jolies, mais il faudra être plus rapide, la prochaine fois…

- Nott en position de tire et… DIX - ZERO POUR SERPENTARD !

Yepee ! Weasley aurait pu rattraper facilement le Souaffle, mais il est vrai que les deux Cognards lui sont arrivés dessus en même temps…

Les Johnson sont furieuses de ne pas avoir marqué le premier but. Que voulez-vous… Weasley et moi ne concourons pas dans la même catégorie…

Aaaargh ! Elles sont malades de voler à cette vitesse ! Je vais mourir, si elles continuent comme ça ! Elles ne pourront jamais s'arrêter à temps ! Où est le Souaffle ? Qui a caché le Souaffle ?

Meeerde, il vient de passer dans l'anneau central…

- GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! DIX PARTOUT !

Swiffer récupère le Souaffle, se le fait aussitôt piquer par une Johnson. Ah non, pas deux fois d'affilée ! Je le réceptionne, mais histoire de pratiquer la méthode d'intimidation de Malefoy, je l'envoie dans la figure de la petite noire, qui le prend en pleine poire, et se met à saigner du nez. Le choc est violent, et elle met plus d'une minute à retrouver le sens de son balai.

Le jeu continue, rapide, violent, mêlant coups en traître et bassesses. J'encaisse six autres buts, dont quatre penalties, contre huit pour Weasley, et deux penalties.

Je surveille tranquillement la progression du Souaffle vers les buts, quand soudainement, volant avec une rapidité vertigineuse, Potter et Malefoy surgissent. Saperlotte, le Vif, il est à trois mètres au-dessus de ma tête ! Potter va l'avoir, Malefoy est trop loin…

Comme si quelqu'un était en train de faire mumuse avec un Retourneur de Temps, je vois Potter, poursuivi par un Cognard qu'il n'a sans doute pas vu, je le vois attraper la petite balle dorée…

VLAM !

Le Cognard atteint Potter dans la nuque ; à demi assommé, il glisse de son Eclair de Feu, et tombe. Il passe, lentement, très lentement, à côté de moi, et son pied entre en collision avec le manche de mon balai. Un réflexe que je ne soupçonnais pas avoir me force à tendre le bras, et à attraper le coude de Potter.

Ses doigts entrent profondément dans ma peau, traçant de longs sillons sur mon bras, tandis que sa main glisse lentement. J'enfonce mes ongles dans sa paume. Le sang coule et dégouline le long de nos bras. Mon balai commence à pencher dangereusement.

- BIRDS, ESPECE DE CRETINE, LACHE-LE !

Malefoy est furieux que je laisse passer une si belle occasion de tuer son pire ennemi.

De toute façon, je ne peux plus tenir. Sa main s'échappe de la mienne, et Potter chute dans le vide, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

Des yeux si grands, si terrifiés… Je reste le bras pendu, la bouche entrouverte, tandis que dans un bruit mat et étouffé, il s'écrase sur le manteau neigeux dans une grande gerbe blanche.

Je n'entends pas les cris de la foule, je ne sens pas le vent glacé me geler le sang.

Je ne vois que la forme rouge, étendue inanimée sur le grand tapis immaculé.

- - - - -

Le savon que me passa Malefoy mériterait d'avoir sa place dans les annales de Poudlard.

Je réussis finalement à m'en tirer en expliquant que ça avait été un réflexe d'attraper Potter, j'aurais fait de même avec n'importe qui d'autre, et que d'ailleurs, je l'avais lâché.

Grâce à la chute de Potter, notre défaite 220 à 90 prend des allures de fêtes. Néanmoins, tous dans la salle commune me considèrent d'un sale œil, murmurant sur mon passage. Les ardeurs amicales de Parkinson en ont été considérablement refroidies, ne m'en déplaise, d'ailleurs. Je monte me coucher tôt, le regard venimeux des vipères de la salle commune commençant à peser lourdement sur mon moral.

Assise dans mon lit, la lune pour seule lumière, je contemple longuement les diverses cicatrices qui ont envahi mon bras gauche aux cours des années.

Deux tâches grises, morsure d'un Doxy, qui n'avait guère apprécié d'être délogé de mon lit dans lequel il avait établi son nid.

Une longue trace blanche, après la dernière tentative de Drago pour jouer au guérisseur avec la dague empoisonnée de son père (nous avions six ans).

_Je dois me contrôler pour ne pas être une monstruosité voulant imposer mes propres lois. _Souvenir de mes retenues passées en compagnie d'Ombrage.

Quatre griffures parallèles, encore sanglantes, attestant de ma 'trahison' face à la maison de Serpentard, et de la déclaration de ma flamme à Potter.

Je passe mon doigt sur les cicatrices rouges.

Ses grands yeux me _suppliaient… _

Et moi, je l'ai laissé tomber.

Ne suis-je donc qu'une lâche ?

Non, non, après tout, qu'est-ce que je peux bien avoir à en faire ?

Mais il ne m'a rien fait…

Si, il est responsable de la chute de Voldemort, du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Mais il n'avait qu'un an…

_C'EST HARRY POTTER ! _

Je ne comprends plus rien… Mieux vaut dormir.

**- fin du dixième chapitre –**

Voilààà… À très bientôt, dans à peu près une semaine.

Bisous, et merci d'avance pour les reviouws.

Coline.


	11. Rires

**Disclaimer : **Je suppose que si je disais que tout m'appartient, on me rirait au nez. Or, comme j'n'aime pas qu'on se fiche de moi, je ne le fais pas. Donc, pas d'ambiguïté, tout est à Mrs Rowling.

**Note :** Tremblez, vils marauds ! Antigone s'approche, l'air mauvais… Serait-ce parce que Zofia l'a violemment maltraité au cours de la relecture ? Ouais, ça doit être ça ! Merci quand même à elle !

**RAR : **Oui, je les ai faites, cette fois ! Merci à tous, j'vous adore !

Tinkerbell7 : Et ouiiiiii… Je suis sur fanfiction ! Ça fait un petit bout de temps, déjà ! Mais ici, je publie les premiers chapitres corrigés par Zofia, alors que sur TWWO, il n'y a que les deux ou trois derniers qui sont corrigés. Je suis super contente de te retrouver ! Par contre, te ne sens pas obligée de reviewer à chaque nouveau chapitre paru ici (surtout que tu les as déjà reviewés, je crois !) Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir (et ça flatte beaucoup mon ego, aussi, qui n'a d'ailleurs pas vraiment besoin de ça !). Gros bisous.

Axe : maths latin néerlandais en UN SEUL WEEK-END ?! Arf ! Trop prise de tête pour moi ! '' J'aime beaucoup les maths, mais je suis sûre que le Néerlandais c'est hyper compliqué, et puis le latin… Disons que le peu que j'en ai fait m'a amplement suffit ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et gros bisous.

Aranyella : Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai tant plus, parce que sur les seize premiers, c'est sans doute celui que j'ai écrit le plus facilement ! Désolée pour le romantisme, mais la vie d'Antigone prend un sacré tournant au cours de cette fameuse sixième année. En plus, Antigone a une vision de l'amour carrément bizarre ! Cela ne veut cependant pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas un rapprochement entre Harry et Antigone… Enfin, moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien ! Mais ne t'emballe pas, parce que ce rapprochement ne sera pas forcément celui que tu crois… Mais je fais de mon mieux ! Cependant, tu as tout à fait le droit d'espérer, puisque je ne suis pas encore fixée sur le dénouement de cette histoire. Quant au chapitre 17… Arme toi de patience, j'ai tellement de boulot et de préoccupations qu'il avance à pas de fourmis. Mais il viendra… Gros bisous.

Alixe : Oh ! Cette bio, il faut absolument que je la change ! Mais, en effet, j'ai bien trois frères qui sont nés le même jour que moi. C'est plein d'inconvénient et de difficultés, mais surtout plein de joies et de bonheur J

Morwan : Arf ! Le vocabulaire ! Voui, ça s'oralise nettement plus dans le chapitre 10, mais c'est certainement parce qu'il y a plus d'action ! Je crois que je me suis bien lâchée également dans le chapitre douze, mais il n'est pas pour tout de suite ;) Pour le mariage arrangé, ne va pas croire que Antigone n'a jamais vu Jef, mais c'est vrai que leur précédente rencontre ne remonte qu'à leurs douze treize ans. Pour la relation Harry/Antigone, disons que la demoiselle a un sens de l'amitié et de l'affection des plus particuliers. Aussi, forcément, elle n'ai sûre de rien. Donc ses liens avec Harry sont ambigus. Mais ça me rassure de voir que tu n'es pas pour la relation A/H, parce que j'avais pas vraiment envie de mettre ce point là en avant. Bisous.

Docteur Gribouille : N'empêche, Antigone est un peu Mary-Suesque sur les bords : canon, intelligente, super puissante… Bon après, effectivement, ses réactions sont parfois un peu étranges, même l'auteuse que je suis ne les comprends pas éè « Antigoooone, bon sang ! Obéis ! » Mais j'ai beau trépigner, il n'y a rien à faire, elle suis sa voie et n'écoute pas. Tant pis, ou tant mieux, peut-être ! Tu aimes la relation Harry Antigone ? Mais… Tu veux dire quoi ? Niveau love/hate, ou niveau amitié bizarre ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et gros bisous !

Takoma : C'est vraiment pas grave si t'as pas eu le temps de reviewer ou de lire ! Fait pas croire que je retiens les personnes qui ne reviewent pas ou quoi que ce soit ! Si cette fonction te pompait, faudrait pas que tu te sentes obligés de venir me lire à cause d'une fidélité bizarre ou je ne sais quoi ! A la limite, on a pas signé de contrat… Le principal, pour moi, c'est que tu me dises ce que tu penses de ce que j'ai écrit… Les encouragement, et tout, c'est un cadeau en plus qui me fait hyper plaisir ! Tu veux un indice pour la suite ? Ma foi, je veux bien, faut juste que tu me poses une question ;) Mais attention, c'est comme pour les vœux magiques, rien à propos de l'amour !C'est quoi pour toi une personne âgée ? Au dessus de quinze ? De vingt ? De trente ? En tout cas, très flattée d'être comparée à des gens comme Umbre77, Star Polaris ou Alohomora… C'est très excessif, mais ça fait super plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, et gros bisous !

Jamesie-Cass : Whaaaa… Quel enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil ! Gros bisous, voici la suite !

Csame : Merci merci merci merci merci ;)

Kazy : Marrant, on m'a jamais laissé de review sur ce chapitre « enviant » le sort d'Antigone ;) N'empêche, c'est vrai que j'espère vraiment me marier un jour et avoir des millions d'enfant… Bon, peut-être pas trop quand même, mais j'espère quand même en avoir plein. D'un côté, épouser un type qu'on connaît pas, c'est pas cool, mais celui d'Antigone est prince et en, plus il est plein aux as. Sans doute une transposition de l'un de mes fantasmes personnels… Sans doute monsieur Freud aurait-il beaucoup à dire à ce propos là. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et gros bisous.

Coco36 : Mais justement, faut pas que je me lance des fleurs, je suis déjà très fière de ma personne habituellement, alors si en plus j'en rajoute… Merci quand mme, et gros bisous !

Titania : T'écris tes reviews avant la parution des chapitres, toi ! lol, trop drôle ! Oui, le quidditch favorise l'entente entre les maisons et le mélange des genres, c'est bien connu ! lol pour les dégats mentaux du Drago/pansy ! Mais je me suis prise d'affection pour pansy au cours de la fic, donc elle va sans doute évoluer beaucoup d'un coup… Tant pis. Merci beaucoup, et gros bisous !

Anya et Xeres : Ouais, ben danse pas trop vite ! Antigone, c'est le sarcasme et l'ironie personnifiée, donc va pas croire des choses que je nie fermement depuis le premier chapitre ;) Je jure que je vais essayé de rattraper tt le retard que j'ai pris avec tes fics, genre pendant les vacances de Noël si je reste à paris ou pendant le week-end de l'armistice… Mais je rattraperai mon retard ! bisou, et merci !

Voilà voilà…

hr 

**Chapitre 11**  
Rire

Potter est sorti de l'infirmerie cinq jours après le match, car si réparer quelques côtes brisées et guérir un traumatisme crânien est une chose, remettre une colonne vertébrale à sa place en est une autre. Il a d'ailleurs eu droit à sa première Extraction, maintenant qu'il est ouvert à la Magie Pure.

Je suis redevenue le mouton noir de Serpentard. J'y suis plutôt indifférente, l'ayant vécu pendant cinq ans, et sachant que ma brève "popularité" reviendra à moi d'elle-même s'il le faut vraiment.

Il n'empêche que, malgré mes démentis, le visage de Potter tombant dans le vide continue de me hanter. Combien de fois me suis-je réveillée durant la semaine, le visage humide de larmes et de sueur, étouffant mes cris de terreur et de honte dans mon oreiller ? D'ailleurs, ma Magie Pure s'est de nouveau manifestée. C'était pendant un cours de métamorphose, où nous étions censés transformer un porte-manteaux en petite girafe, que Pansy en est venue à me taper sur le système à un point dépassant tout entendement. À la dixième évocation de ma crétinerie congénitale, de ma cervelle pas plus grosse que celle de Londubat, et enfin de la souillure que je représentais pour toutes les familles se voulant de l'Ombre, ma Perdrix s'est violemment manifestée. (1) D'ailleurs, le Boulkrog a dû avoir la plus grosse peur de sa vie ; elle a littéralement volé à travers la classe, pour atterrir contre le girafon de Granger qui s'est mis à lui brouter les cheveux. McGonagall n'a rien dit, et s'est contentée d'ordonner sèchement à Parkinson de se relever avant que l'animal ne s'étouffe en mangeant sa tignasse.

Ce traitement de faveur que je reçois de sa part ne m'a quasiment pas surprise, en fait, tous les Gryffondor agissent de la même manière avec moi, ce qui m'exaspère prodigieusement, et qui ne fait qu'augmenter l'antipathie des serpents à mon égard.

Ce que je crains le plus ne s'est heureusement pas produit. Malefoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et tous les autres ont, pour une fois, fermé leur grande gueule. Ainsi, Père n'en a rien su, et je suis toujours la future marraine de Némésis.

Il est onze heures. La salle commune se vide peu à peu, quant à moi, je me ronge consciencieusement

J'y vais ?

J'y vais pas ?

Je joue nerveusement avec ma baguette, qui produit de temps à autre de petites détonations qui me valent les regards courroucés des abrutis agglutinés devant la cheminée, dont je n'ai que faire.

Bon, j'y vais. Je me lève, et me dirige vers la sortie de la salle commune.

- Birds, tu vas où ? Le couvre-feu est dépassé, je vais devoir faire un rapp…

Dans le vide, Dragounet, dans le vide. De toutes les manières, s'il fait un rapport, ce qui m'étonnerait, il devra le rendre à McGonagall, qui ne m'en voudra pas trop de cette ballade nocturne. Je suis l'héroïne de Gryffondor, la Sauveuse du Survivant, ne l'oublions pas.

Mes pas me guident vers le septième étage. Mon âme serpentardesque tente de résister, mais quand au détour d'un couloir, j'aperçois sa silhouette de dos, j'oublie tout, tous ces préceptes avec lesquels j'ai été éduquée, tous les discours virulents à la mémoire du Seigneur Ténébreux, de son glorieux règne, tout cela s'échappe, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose en tête : les grands yeux verts plein d'effroi.

- Salut, Potter.

Il s'arrête de frotter le heaume de l'armure, et se retourne vers moi. Il est pâle, a l'air fatigué, voir même exténué, mais - Merlin merci ! - ses beaux yeux ont retrouvé leur apparence habituelle, c'est à dire, la même douleur que j'y avais décelé au début de l'année, la même tristesse, la même lassitude, le même vide mais plus aucune frayeur.

- Birds ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le plafond grouillant d'araignées, me retenant de lui balancer dans la gueule que non, je suis Voldemort déguisé en femme fatale… Femme fatale ? Non, non ! Ma Perdrix me hante !

Un silence gêné s'installe, puis, prenant mon courage refoulé de Gryffondor, je formule très très vite et très très bas mes excuses. Le seul ennui, c'est que Potter c'est s'est mis à parler en même temps que moi, ce qui donne comme résultat quelque chose comme : "scusemerlachmatch".

- Quoi ?

Cri commun. J'ai plus qu'à recommencer mes excuses. Mais quel abruti ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'en fais de mon plein gré, et lui, il me coupe la parole. Profitant d'un nouveau blanc, je me répète. Mais là, son "quoi" commence à friser l'indécence. Je me retiens de lui hurler de prendre son Nettoie-Tout, et de se le fourrer dans les oreilles.  
Inspirer, expirer. Calmement, je reprends pour la dernière fois.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour t'avoir lâché la main pendant le match. Je suis désolée.

S'il a pas compris, c'est que définitivement, le sort de Voldemort lui a endommagé le cerveau. Hélas, à mon grand dam, le Survivant se met à bégayer.

- Je… heu… c'est à dire que…

De toute façon, je me fiche de ce qu'il veut me dire ; après tout, j'ai présenté mes excuses, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus, et j'ai très envie d'aller me coucher.

- Birds, attends !

Malheur, il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole ! Je me retourne, me retenant à grande peine de pousser un long, très long soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? C'est déjà assez humiliant de lui demander pardon, il ne veut pas non plus que je me mette à genoux en l'implorant de me tuer sur le pour avoir commis une telle bavure.

- Je voulais te dire…

Vas-y, dis le moi, je bous d'impatience. (2)  
- Merci.

Heiiiiin ?

Le spectacle que j'offre doit être assez épouvantable, genre, bouche grande ouverte, langue pendante, bave dégoulinante…  
- Pou…pourquoi ?

Il a pas l'air de comprendre que moi non plus, je ne comprends pas.

- Ben, parce que…

Concours d'éloquence bégayante, ce soir.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie…

Qui ? Moi ? La seule personne à qui j'aie jamais sauvé la vie, c'était une elfe de maison. Et encore, c'est juste parce que je pouvais plus supporter de l'entendre couiner dans les cuisines.

- Oui, quand tu m'as rattrapé par la main, tu as considérablement ralenti ma chute…

- Mais je t'ai lâché.

Ca m'a échappé. Je ne comprends pas ce remord qui me hante ; d'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que j'éprouve des remords (sauf pour avoir libéré Soapy, mais je pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle viendrait prendre une place à Poudlard).

- Je tiens à te dire que c'est juste parce que je pouvais plus te tenir, hein, pas parce que Malfoy m'a dit de te lâcher, c'est juste que je…

- Ouais, c'est bon, Birds, pas la peine d'en faire une jaunisse…

Une quoi ? Bon, je vais pas étaler mon ignorance, et je vais faire celle qui comprend. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, je crois que je me suis déjà assez ridiculisée pour ce soir.

- Ils doivent te mener la vie dure ?, là-bas…

Hého ! Il s'est pris pour mon journal intime, ou quoi ? On n'a pas gardé les Botrucs ensemble me suis excusée, mais c'est pour autant qu'on est dragon comme Pansedefer et Cornelongue !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je suis très bien, là-bas, comme tu dis !

Potter se renfrogne.

- Au moins j'aurai essayé… Tu vois, Birds, le problème avec vous, les Serpentard, c'est que vous refusez de vous ouvrir à toutes possibilités d'échanges avec les autres maisons. Très difficile de respecter les souhaits d'union de Dumbledore, dans ces conditions.

- Potter, un Puffskein a avalé ton cerveau de lézard, ou quoi ? Non ne faisons pas partie du même monde ! Ma famille entière maudit ton nom ! Qui te dit que je n'y suis pas, à ma place ? Qui te dit que je ne souhaite pas qu'une seule chose au monde, à savoir, ta mort ? Qui te dit que, rien de que te côtoyer, toi et ta bande d'impurs et de traîtres à leur sang, je n'en ai pas la nausée ?

- Pourtant, répond-t-il, un sourire en coin en regardant ses ongles, ça ne te dérangeait pas avec Fred et Georges…

QUOI ?!

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Potter se retrouve avec une baguette sur la tempe. Bien sûr, il ne se laisse pas faire, et un duel des plus acharné s'ensuit. Il finit par me voler ma baguette, et seule la bienséance me retient de lui sauter au cou. Nous nous regardons comme deux Eruptifs pendant la saison des amours, le souffle court.

- COMMMENT TU SAIS CA ? CE SONT LES JUMEAUX QUI TE L'ONT DIT ?

- Non, Ginny Weasley l'a deviné.

Il est étrangement calme, et me rend ma baguette.

- Pire que Rita Skeeter, celle-la !

Je la lui arrache des mains, furieuse.

- Non, je ne crois pas, rétorque-t-il d'un ton égal.

Je ricane.

- Oh oui, il ne l'aime pas, le petit Potter, hein ? Il a eu des moments difficiles à cause d'elle !

- Tu divagues, Birds.

Peut-être… Je m'apprête à repartir vers la salle commune, quand une idée, même une très bonne idée me vient.

- En fait, Potter, tu as raison, à cause des crétineries amicales des petits imbéciles de ta maison, je suis à la risée de tout Serpentard… Demander à tes camarades de cesser de me vouer un culte de la personnalité ne serait pas du luxe…

Il hausse les épaules. Je m'en doutais, alors je m'approche de lui, et lui attrape le visage par le menton, et contemple son visage pour choisir mon meilleur angle d'attaque. Il a l'air décontenancé pendant deux secondes, mais ne réagit pas, attendant sans doute ma réaction. Ben il va pas être déçu. J'ai un peu honte d'abîmer son visage qui, malgré sa maigreur et son teint un peu verdâtre, n'est pas repoussant, loin de là, mais bon… Je suis quand même plus attachée à ma bienséance qu'à celle de Potter.

J'inspire profondément, visant le coin de son œil, juste sous ses lunettes, là où il risque de rester le plus de traces visibles, et brandit ma baguette. Trop surpris pour réagir, il vole à travers la pièce, et s'écrase contre une bibliothèque qui tenait uniquement par la volonté de Merlin, et qui s'effondre sur lui.  
Ouille ! Il a dû se faire mal. Sincèrement désolée, mais ça, je ne lui dis pas. Il se relève en titubant, vraiment furieux.

- Birds, espèce de…

J'interromps le flot de paroles certainement pas très élogieuses que Potter s'apprête à proférer.

- Chut ! C'est pour qu'on ne me mène pas la vie trop dure, là-bas…

Je lui lance un petit clin d'œil, et tournant les talons, je le laisse terminer son nettoyage. Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'il a levé les yeux au ciel en souriant. Je me demande à quoi il joue ; il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'il se méprenne sur la grande ironie et l'immense sarcasme qui gouvernait la situation.

Je prends la direction des cachots, quand mes pieds heurtent quelque chose de mou. Je me casse la figure, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec deux grosses loupiotes jaunes. Des yeux, en fait. Et pas ceux de n'importe qui. Ceux de l'atroce Miss Teigne. Je me relève en vitesse, et décampe à toute allure. Malheureusement, à peine arrivée dans le couloir des enchantements du deuxième étage, que j'entends déjà le souffle de dragon asthmatique de Rusard.

J'en peux pluuuuuuuuuus …

Rez de chaussée, je traverse le hall au pas de course, prend deux trois passages secrets, et arrive enfin en face du pan de mur vide à coté du cachot n°5.

AAAAAARGH !

Y a une ombre juste devant ! Et ça remue !

Ah non, c'est juste Peeves qui est caché dans une armure… La trouille pour rien…

Je m'apprête à m'engager dans le couloir quand Peeves s'approche de moi, en faisant- évidement - grincer le plus possible son armure.

- Mais c'est la petite pigeonne !

- Le ferme, Peeves !

- Alors, on quitte son nid pour allez se balader la nuit…

Commence à m'énerver, celui-là, il va alerter la moitié du château…

- Peeves, laisse-moi passer et casse-toi !

- Mais elle devient volage, cette petite ! Un vocabulaire absolument inadmissible !

Mais j'en plus qu'assez, de ses allusions débiles ! Je sors ma baguette, envoie des étincelles dans le visage de l'esprit frappeur qui recule, craignant sans doute un effet secondaire à ces étincelles en réalité complètement inoffensives. Le temps qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, je lui file entre les jambes.

- ALERTE ! L'OISEAU S'ENVOLE ! CACHOT NUMERO CINQ !

Une cavalcade de pas. Je cours le plus vite que je peux, hurle le mot de passe dans tout le couloir ("Serpencendre"), et dans une spectaculaire glissade, arrive dans la salle commune avant que le passage ne se referme.

Je m'effondre contre un mur, la respiration complètement coupée. Pas très noble comme position, mais très agréable après un tel sprint à travers trois étages.

La salle commune est toute silencieuse. Pas qu'il n'y ait personne, mais juste que tout le monde s'est tu à ma fracassante arrivée.

- Où est-ce que tu étais passée, Birds ?

Je ne réponds pas à la question de Malefoy, et commence à rire doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Je ris à gorge déployée, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ca doit être nerveux.  
Les quelques élèves à être encore debout, - à savoir, seulement des sixième année - me regardent, la bouche ouverte. Je dois, à leurs yeux, avoir atteint un sommet de folie nécessitant d'urgence un passage à Ste Mangouste. Peu à peu, mon fou rire se calme. Malefoy réitère sa demande.

- Où es-tu allée, Birds ?

- Oh, rien de bien important, Malefoy, je causais avec Potter.

Des yeux grands comme le vide intersidéral qui occupe le cerveau de Garner me regardent. J'ai un claquement de langue.

- Régler mes comptes avec Potter, je veux dire.

- Qu'est ça veut dire, ce lapsus, demande le Boulkrog, en me menaçant de son doigt crochu et verni avec une adorable couleur rose pétale de rose.

- Ce lapsus, loin d'être une déclaration d'amour à Potter, Parkinson, est en réalité une déclaration de guerre (3). Tu t'en rendra rendraS compte demain, si le Balafré n'a pas été à l'infirmerie pleurer parce qu'il souffrait terriblement.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Tu verras demain, je te dis.

- - - - -

En effet, Parkinson et son tact légendaire firent un crochet par la table des Gryffondor pour contempler l'œil aux charmantes nuances noir - marron - violet - jaune de Potter. Elle le fit, naturellement, avec la plus grande délicatesse, c'est à dire, en éjectant Londubat de sa chaise, pour se pencher au dessus de la table du petit déjeuner des lions, et contempler le visage du Survivant à moins de trois centimètres de celui-ci. Je n'ai - hélas - pu entendre les répliques piquantes qui furent échangées, mais Pansy est retournée s'asseoir la tête haute, mais terriblement vexée. Il semblerait que les lionceaux aient répondu en chœur à son attaque par un commentaire à propos de ses cheveux qui avaient été goulûment dévorés par une girafe blondosaure, et connaissant de réputation du plus jeune des frères Weasley, ça ne devait pas être agréable à entendre. Pourtant, la calvitie de Parkinson est habilement dissimulée sous son chapeau de sorcière ; Pomfresh a dit que la potion implanto pilaire serait prête dans moins d'une semaine.

Les cours de duel deviennent terriblement intéressants - malgré l'antipathie manifeste de Nicoletta à mon égard - depuis que la rumeur comme quoi un tournoi de duel opposant le cours du vendredi matin à celui du mercredi matin aurait bien lieu. Il est indiscutable que mes attaques en Duel sont les meilleures et les plus foudroyantes, je suis crainte et redoutée chez les Serdaigle et les Serpentard.  
Malheureusement, ma défense laisse sérieusement à désirer, et un adversaire coriace pourrait venir à bout de moi facilement, comme me l'a aigrement fait remarquer Nicoletta. Mais, mis à part Potter, personne n'a jamais pu le prouver, et mon "protego" résiste encore aux assauts des plus entêtés.

Mais cette immondice de prof ne semble avoir qu'un seul rêve : me voir échouer. Ainsi, je n'ai plus le droit d'utiliser de sortilège d'attaque, et mon petit "_protego_" est banni du terrain de duel. Les contre-sorts sont difficiles à utiliser, car il faut prendre le temps d'analyser la catégorie du sort, choisir le contre-sort le plus efficace, et réussir à le conjurer. Or on ne dispose absolument pas de ce temps.

Heureusement, je n'ai actuellement pas a compter sur la grande ingéniosité de mes adversaires qui, mis a part certains malins de chez Serdaigle, ne varient pas tellement leurs attaques : "_expelliarmus_", "_stupefix", "impedimenta", "locomotor motris", "tarentallegra"…_ Rien de bien difficile à contrer. J'ai par contre beaucoup de mal avec le "rictusempra". Ce sort de chatouilles est une vraie teigne ! Rien à faire avec, je ne trouve pas la solution. Evidement, tous se sont donné le mot pour dévoiler le point faible d'Antigone Birds, et mon seul salut face à ce sort étant l'esquive, il n'y a pas un cours que je ne passe pas par terre à me rouler sur le tapis, et à inonder le sol de mes larmes. J'ai même dû être évacuée d'urgence vers l'infirmerie parce que cette imbécile de Parkinson n'arrivait pas à utiliser le "finite incantatem", et que j'avais fini par tourner de l'œil car je n'arrivais plus à reprendre ma respiration, et que trois de mes côtes étaient fêlées. Je note dans un coin de ma tête mon actuel record sans infirmerie (à savoir, un mois et seize jours).Je suis couplée avec Garner qui est tellement stressée à l'idée de se battre contre moi, que Nicoletta a à peine dit "un" que je m'effondre sur le sol, morte de rire. Je comprends pas pourquoi je suis si sensible à ce sort. D'une part, je suis incapable d'y résister, mais pis encore, je suis incapable de le lancer correctement. C'est terriblement frustrant. En tout cas, il faut absolument que je trouve une solution à ce point faible, j'en ai marre d'être le centre d'attraction de la salle de duel, et je ne pas espérer une victoire dans le tournoi avec une tare pareille. Surtout que, plutôt que de m'y habituer, je le supporte de moins en moins, et je m'étouffe de plus en plus rapidement. Et il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire. Nicoletta réprimande Théodora pour ne pas avoir attendu le signal pour attaquer, et Bulstrode prend sa place, un sourire rusé sur le visage. Elle est certaine de pouvoir me battre, mais je refuse de passer encore un quart d'heure étendue sur le sol à essayer de reprendre ma respiration. J'ai une Magie Pure, autant m'en servir, après tout.

- _Rictusempra_ !

Le sourire de Bulstrode pourrait faire trois fois le tour de sa tête ( qui est énorme, ne l'oublions pas ). Elle est certaine que je vais me rouler à ses pieds en poussant des hoquets de temps à autres. Sauf que…

- Professeuuuuuuuuuuuur !

Elle a eu peur, la grande Bulstrode, très peur. Voir une perdrix sortir ainsi de ma baguette et avaler son sort, elle a pas dû être rassurée.

- Birds ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- Mais rien ! Je l'ai pas attaquée, j'ai rien fait !

Nicoletta interroge Bulstrode, qui dit avoir vu un énorme dragon l'attaquer. Hého, elle va se calmer ! Elle confond patronus et Magie Pure, celle là !

- Birds, vous n'aviez absolument pas le droit d'utiliser la Magie Pure !

- Mais il faut bien que je me défende !

- Ça suffit ! Quatre heures de retenue, Birds !

Je pousse un très gros juron.

- Et vingt points de moins pour Serpentard.

Aux regards furieux qui convergent vers moi, je réponds à ceux qui me cherchent des noises de régler ça avec Bulstrode.

Pas de cours d'Ancienne Magie de cette après-midi, car une des prêtresses d'Avalon vient à deux heures faire une intervention. Autant dire que je bous littéralement d'impatience.

J'engloutis mon déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, puis me précipite dans le hall pour vérifier le nom de la salle où aura lieu la rencontre.

J'arrive dans la salle avec un quart d'heure d'avance, et je suis, bien évidement, la première. La Prêtresse est déjà là.  
Petite de taille, les cheveux bruns, la peau halée, elle pourrait avoir vingt ans comme quarante. Misons pour trente, alors. Elle porte, bien évidement, la tenue d'Avalon : bottes à lacets, longue jupe blanche, corset violet en peau de Grapcorne, manches blanches, un seul et unique gant de cuir, et un grand chapeau qui lui cache la moitié du visage. Cette tenue n'a pas changé depuis la création de l'ordre, au temps du Roi Arthur, car ces sorcières sont extrêmement conservatrices, et refusent de porter les robes de sorcier de cette génération, qui se rapprochent trop des tenues moldues à leur goût.

J'entre dans la salle sans bruit, et pourtant, elle redresse la tête, et se met à humer l'air, comme si mon odeur avait trahi ma présence. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, elle me regarde avec des yeux exorbités, pointant ma poitrine d'un doigt accusateur.

- Tu as la Magie Pure !

La bave se mettrait à couler de sa bouche que ça ne m'étonnerai pas. Et après on se demande pourquoi les Prêtresses d'Avalon ont mauvaise réputation, mais si leurs émissaires sont toutes folles…

- Bah… Oui…

- Mais… Je ne comprendS pas…

Elle semble un instant décontenancée. Puis me faisant sursauter, elle brandit de nouveau son doigt.

- Tu n'as pas encore ton blason !

- Ben… Non…

Le blason magique ! Elle peut sentir le blason magique ! C'est… Wahou ! Impressionnant ! D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle a sa réponse, elle semble s'être calmée.

- Curieux… Très curieux… Tu dois faire partie d'une Régénération ?

Grand sourire fier.

- Je suis la Régénératrice de ma famille.

- Mmmh, je vois… Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes à avoir la Magie Pure dans votre année…

Que deux ! C'est déjà pas mal !

- …Harry Potter et Antigone Birds. Tu dois être Antigone Birds.

Hin hin hin, quelle perspicacité ! Manquerait plus que je m'appelle Harry Potter… J'acquiesce néanmoins.

- C'est toi qui avais demandé à entrer à Avalon ?

Je lui réponds par un petit "oui" tremblant d'excitation.

- Tu connais donc quelques rudiment rudimentS du combat Graalique ?

Oui… Non, deux secondes, là ! Ça sent la démo à plein nez ! Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

- Très bien, tu pourras m'aider à en faire une petite démonstration tout à l'heure ?

En plein dans le mille, Antigone, en plein dedans !

- Mais… heu, je me débrouille pas tr…

- Ça ferait plutôt bonne impression d'avoir les premiers avis favorables d'une Prêtresse de Quatrième ordre avant d'entrer, tu ne crois pas ?

Une Prêtresse de Quatrième ordre ? Wahou ! Il y a sept ordres chez les prêtresses, mais le Cinquième, le Sixième et le Septième ordre ne se déplacent pas pour de si petites choses que leur auto promotion à Poudlard. Mais le Quatrième ordre, ça n'est pas rien… Peu de prêtresses dépassent le Troisième, en fait.

- Bon… D'accord, je veux bien, mais j'ai pas de Carcon, et j'ai pas de tenue adéquate…

- La tenue n'a pas d'importance, après tout, je reste comme ça moi aussi. Pour le Carcon, je peut t'en prêter un.

Me prêter un Carcon ? Whou ! Elles manquent pas de ressources, les Dames du Lac ! Elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de la valeur d'un Carcon… C'est un objet d'une immense valeur. C'est une sorte de long bâton d'argent massif, d'environ un mètre cinquante de long. À l'une de ses extrémités, le manche d'argent se divise en plusieurs filaments qui forment une sorte de cage, dans laquelle lévite un cristal lunaire. Cet objet a aussi une grande valeur émotionnelle pour la Prêtresse à qui il appartient, car c'est elle qui le forge, lors de son passage au Premier ordre, après son Noviciat. C'est pour ça qu'il m'apparaît aussi invraisemblable que l'on m'en prête un. La prêtresse doit lire mon étonnement sur mon visage, car elle dit d'un ton neutre :

- La Prêtresse à qui il appartenait est morte avant-hier.

Mmmh, sympa…

- Veux-tu que nous fassions quelques passes avant que les autres élèves n'arrivent ?

- Je veux bien, oui…

C'est la première fois que je vais en utiliser un vrai ! Quand Hailie m'apprenait à me battre, nous utilisions toujours des Pierres de Feu à la place des Cristaux Lunaires. Ce qui change considérablement la chose, puisqu'ils agissent en catalyseur de la magie.  
Elle me tend de sa main gantée le Carcon. À peine l'ai-je effleuré qu'un frisson me parcourt, provocant une sensation de bien-être réconfortant, et que le Cristal se met à briller d'une lueur bleu foncé et argenté, et provoquant autour des filaments d'argent un halo doré.  
Son cristal à elle brille d'une couleur orange, et à l'extérieur, d'une couleur argenté. Elle la contemple pensivement, puis regarde la mienne.

- Curieux comme la Magie de ces lieux interfère sur les hommes…

J'acquiesce, comme si j'avais compris.

Je fais tournoyer le Carcon au dessus de ma tête. Je me sens comme invincible.

De son côté, la Prêtresse s'échauffe aussi. Son niveau m'apparaît immédiatement comme bien supérieur au sien. Puis, soudainement, violemment, elle m'attaque.

J'esquive le coup, et frappe avec force mon Carcon contre le sien. Je sens une charge électrique me parcourir, et je recule, comme frappée par un éclair. Cette peste de Prêtresse possède une des forces élémentaires ! La Foudre avec ça ! Ça n'est qu'une puissance secondaire, mais en posséder une, c'est difficile ! Flitwick ne fait que nous apprendre à les maîtriser… Mais la Prêtresse a l'air secoué également. À sa tête, on pourrait croire qu'une tornade vient de s'abattre sur sa tête. C'est d'ailleurs le cas…

- Le Vent ! L'Air ! Tu possèdes l'Air !

Moi ? Posséder une force élémentaire ? Elle est pas bien, celle-la ! Le vent ! Elle est complètement sifflée, c'est bien ce que je disais !

Le combat s'interrompt, car des Gryffondor commencent à affluer. Je vais m'asseoir, et quand quatorze heures sonnent, la prêtresse commence à raconter l'histoire des Dames du Lac, des Grandes d'Avalon.  
Je l'écoute avec passion, bien que connaissant l'histoire par cœur.

_"À l'époque où moldus et sorciers vivaient encore tous ensemble, sur la même Terre…" _

Chaque détail de la légende de Merlin, chaque petite péripétie de cette époque où Avalon était encore une religion, chaque aventure me revient en mémoire.  
Je me sens proche du fils d'Arthur et Morgane, bâtard du même inceste que le mien.  
Je me sens en colère pour les prêtresses, quand elles demeurèrent prisonnières d'Avalon parce que les moldues les oublièrent…  
Je sens la joie m'envahir, quand Gaïan, la dernière Dame du Lac, donna sa vie pour que les Brumes d'Avalon envahissent son corps, permettant ainsi la Survie d'Avalon.

Mais bientôt, elle quitte l'Histoire pour décrire la fonction des Prêtresses. La plupart vit en recluse à Avalon, mais beaucoup d'entre elles, appellées les Atalantes, parcourent le monde pour diverses missions pour leur ordre. Enfin, elle parle de la manière de combattre d'Avalon.

- Le combat Graalique ressemble fortement à un combat avec des épées, sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'épées.

Je lance des regards furieux aux idiots qui ricanent.  
Elle se lance dans des explications sur l'utilisation du Carcon, de la magie, puis, vient mon tour. Je me lève, sous les regards intrigués des autres. J'entends vaguement Parkinson murmurer une vacherie du genre "encore à te mettre en avant, Birds." C'est sûr que par rapport aux années précédentes, où personne ne me voyait, maintenant, on peut difficilement m'oublier…

Je prend prends le Carcon, sous les regards admiratifs et envieux des autres puis, me mettant face à la Prêtresse, je la salue avant de me mettre en position d'attaque.

C'est elle qui engage le combat. D'un coup de Carcon bien appliqué, elle m'envoie voltiger un peu plus loin, me filant une sacrée décharge au passage. Tout tous les sixièmes sixième années année présents dans la salle sont impressionnés car les coups de Carcon, même les plus simples et les moins efficaces, provoquent toujours des effets magiques assez spectaculaire spectaculaires, entre les gerbes d'étincelles et les traînées colorées. Mais il y a longtemps que tout cet étalage de lumière ne m'impressionne plus.  
Nous échangeons encore quelques coups plus ou moins dévastateurs pour moi avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Je la vois reculer un peu, pour se concentrer sur son Carcon tandis que je fais de même de mon côté. J'espère seulement que ça va marcher, je ne l'ai fait qu'un seule fois… Mais le Cristal devrait m'aider, normalement.  
Je m'applique; les yeux fermés, et je laisse ma magie envahir l'item. J'entends des "Ooooh" de stupéfaction, sans doute adressés à la Prêtresse, parcourir la salle. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me frapper avant la fin de ma manœuvre. Heureusement, des "Oooh" retentissent à nouveau, mais cette fois ils me sont adressés.  
J'ouvre les yeux, et élève mes deux Carcons au dessus de ma tête. Simple duplication, car j'ai plus de facilités à combattre avec deux armes plutôt qu'avec une seule…  
La prêtresse semble surprise. Son Carcon à elle est d'une intense couleur orangée. Mais ne lui laissant pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, je l'attaque. Mes deux armes voltigent au dessus de ma tête, et s'abattent sur elle avec force,. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et je l'atteins violemment dans la poitrine, ce qui, malheureusement, ne la blesse pas autant que je l'avais escompté. Mais elle a quand même une dizaine d'années d'expérience de plus dans ce domaine que moi. Elle riposte férocement. Je ressens cette fois la différence, et vole à travers la pièce, les os en feu. Je me relève, tremblante, et, dans un mouvement désespéré, je brandis les Carcons devant moi, et les rabats sur elle dans un mouvement de cisailles. La prêtresse encaisse le coup facilement, mais oubliant sans doute que je ne suis qu'une novice dans l'art du combat Graalique, elle déchaîne sa force contre moi.

Je vois trente-six chandelles.

Les applaudissements raisonnent dans la salle, tandis que je me relève, sonnée. La Prêtresse vient me serrer la main, et me dit :

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'en fait que depuis cinq ans, tu te débrouilles bien. Je serais ravie de te compter parmi nous.

Nous sortons de la salle, quand, passant devant le professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci dit haut et fort :

- Cinquante points pour Serpentard, pour la magistrale démonstration de Mlle Birds.

J'adresse un sourire triomphant à Parkinson, qui répond en haussant les épaules. Et bien voilà. Ma popularité est revenue d'elle-même.

**- fin du onzième chapitre -**

hr 

Je vous ajoute quelques petites notes ultra-spéciales de Zofia. Elle s'y est fermement opposée, mais ça lui apprendra de martyriser Antigone, héhé. Moi ça me fait rire, mais heureusement pour vous, pour elle et pour moi, je n'ai pas mis les pires… Faudrait quand même pas que le peut de sérieux de cette fiction parte en fumée ;)

(1)" SuperPoupoule, à l'attaaaaaque ! Non, non, j'ai mieux : Poupoulmon, digivolve-toi en… Mégapoulmon ! "

(2) "Vraiment ? Alors voilà la suite : que si… si j'existe, maaaa vie, c'est d'êtreuh fan, c'est d'êêêêtreuh faaaan…"

(3) "Hum hum. J'sais pas pourquoi, moi, j'ai précisément l'impression que c'était une déclaration d'amour… Enfin, passons. "

Voilà… À dès que je peux, vu que maman est tout à fait contre l'utilisation d'internet pendant les périodes scolaires éè Enfin, je me débrouillerais… Bisous à tous.


	12. Amitié

**Disclaimer : **Bon, au cas où quelqu'un aurait raté une marche dans l'escalier et qu'un gros traumatisme crânien lui ai fait oublier les origines de cette fiction, petit récapitulatif : c'est à la mêêêêêêêêêêêêêrveilleuse JK Rowling que nous devons le mêêêêêêêêêêêêêêrveuilleux Harry Potter ; et à part deux trois bonshommes à droite à gauche, tout est à elle ! Et malheureusement je ne gagne pas une mornille pour cette fiction…

**Note : **J'ai honte, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire les RAR, parce que j'ai corrigé ce chapitre moi-même, Zofia ayant trop de boulot pour le faire. J'annonce d'ailleurs que les chapitres 12 et 13 seront également corrigés par moi même, donc ça va être un massacre. Un dernier petit truc : je considère ce chapitre comme une erreur de jeunesse, donc ne hurlez pas, moi je le déteste.

Chapitre 12 

Amitié

Je suis revenue de mes quatre heures de retenue avec Nicoletta passablement furieuse. Je me suis tapé de corriger toutes les copies des premières, des secondes et des troisièmes années. Jamais vu un tel monceau d'âneries. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je leur mettais à tous entre zéro et cinq sur vingt. Sans compter que Nicoletta était particulièrement après moi ce soir. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a contre moi. Peut-être qu'elle n'admet tout simplement pas qu'une Serpentard puisse exceller dans la matière " forte " des Gryffondor.

Toute l'école, Serpentard et profs compris, recommence à m'admirer et me craindre. Il faut dire que ma démonstration au Carcon, malgré la domination constante de la Prêtresse sur moi, a éveillé des vocations chez ces demoiselles, et que seule une force obscure semble les retenir de se jeter sur moi pour me réclamer des autographes.

Les cours d'enchantements risquent de tourner au calvaire cette année. Flitwick, non content que nous parvenions enfin tous à peu près maîtriser la Terre, s'est mis en tête de nous faire maîtriser l'eau.

L'eau du lac.

En maillot de bain.

En plein mois de décembre.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas allée à Worlesterhood ? Pourquoi ? Là-bas, au moins, les profs sont excellents, pas des siphonnés avec des idées bizarres et des tendances tueurs d'élèves.

Je préférerais me baigner avec ma robe plutôt que de mettre l'affreux maillot sorcier fournit par l'école. En plus, les tons verdâtres de ceux de Serpentard sont carrément affreux. Au moins ceux de Gryffondor ont une magnifique couleur pourpre.

Bref, je suis sur mon lit depuis un quart d'heure à contempler une immondice vaseuse que je ne peux définitivement pas me résoudre à enfiler. Heureusement, je ne suis pas la seule à faire la difficile, Pansy se mire dans la glace, en poussant des soupirs désespérés.

- Au moins, ils ne nous ont pas refilé des horreurs à la mode moldue…

- Bien sûr, il manquerait plus que ça. Remarques, on a bien des survêtements moldus pour le cours de vol du samedi matin…

Finalement, résignée, je me lève et enfile l'atrocité aux couleurs atrocement mutilées de ma maison.

Le reflet que me renvoi le miroir est, envers et contre tout, des plus satisfaisants.

Il me va comme un gant et, mis à part les coloris d'un goût révulsant, la forme est pas mal, et me va plutôt bien.

En fait, on pourrait croire qu'une peau de serpent cache ma nudité. L'effet est assez beau, je dois dire, et Parkinson me jette un coup d'œil plutôt appréciateur. Maintenant qu'elle est sûre que le sauvetage de Potter n'était qu'un " accident ", ses tendances amicales ont repris le dessus, et même si je dois dire que son amitié m'est plus précieuse que son animosité, elle me tape parfois sur le système.

- Birds, j'en connais pas mal qui vont plus sentir leurs hormones, glousse-t-elle bêtement. Tu n'es pas mal.

- La beauté est propre à toutes les grandes familles de Sang Purs, Parkinson.

Elle ne relève apparemment pas la grosse insulte qui pointe le bout de son pif, puisqu'un sourire malin se dessine sur son visage.

- Ah ouais ? Tu sous-entends que Weasley te plaît bien ?

- Parkinson, ton cerveau te perdra. Les Weasley ne comptent pas, ce sont des traîtres à leurs origines.

Quoi que Angelina Johnson a bien de la chance avec Fred… Il est beau, avec ses yeux verts clairs, sa peau bien pâle avec des taches de rousseurs absolument partout, et ses cheveux roux flamboyant… Georges, sa copie conforme, casé avec Bell, je crois… Leur sœur est plutôt pas mal, avec ses longs cheveux et ses fossettes aux centres de ses joues. Je me souviens d'elle, au bal de Noël donné en quatrième année : vêtue d'une longue robe blanche d'une simplicité ravageuse, quoique navrante, elle ne portait qu'une petite chaîne de bronze autour du poignet, et avait constellé sa chevelure d'une multitude d'azalées. On aurait dit une véritable vestale, ou une Danseuse de Lune, au choix. Cela n'est passé inaperçu auprès d'aucun garçon dans Poudlard, d'ailleurs, elle défraye en ce moment la chronique de l'école par son nombre de refus face aux déclarations des plus enflammés qu'on lui a fait. Je crois qu'elle file actuellement l'amour parfait avec Thomas. Les aînés, je ne sais pas trop, mais Percy, cachés derrière d'affreuses lunettes à écailles, est beaucoup trop… _Percy_, dirait Fred. Comprendre préfet en chef de service et disciple numéro un de Binns. Je n'ai jamais vu les deux autres, mais pour le plus jeune, Ron Weasley, il est vraiment trop Gryffondor pour que je puisse le considérer un jour. Les cheveux plus foncés que ceux de ses frères, l'air constamment renfrogné… Bref, trop… _Ronnie,_ dirait Georges. Comprendre demeurer avec des pieds immenses et une boîte crânienne trop grande pour son peu de matière grise. J'aime la dérision de Fred et Georges vis-à-vis de leur famille…

Partview et Garner sortent de la salle de bain, après s'être appliquées les derniers soins nécessaires à faire " tomber les mecs comme des Bandimons après un sort de Récurage ", d'après leur pathétique comparaison.

Mouais. J'espère que le résultat qu'elles obtiennent après deux heures et demie sous la douche n'était pas celui qu'elles avaient au départ escompté.

Je mets ma cape, enfile chaussures et descend dans la salle commune. Tous les élèves présents tournent la tête dans ma direction.

Malheur ! Enfer ! Calamité ! Damnation !

Je suis la première fille de sixième année à descendre !

Ignorant les regards appuyés des imbéciles peuplant cette salle commune, je traverse le chemin me séparant du passage secret la tête haute, avec l'espoir de pouvoir atteindre le hall sans aucun commentaire. Souhait vain, évidemment.

Un beau Serpentard de septième année, Gabriel Silène, qui ne se prend vraiment pas pour un elfe de maison, profite de mon inadvertance pour m'arracher d'un sortilège d'attraction ma cape.

Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir…

- Silène, ma cape.

Mais ma demande est couverte par les sifflements des pervers stupides en train de se rincer l'œil.

Je m'apprête à sortir ma baguette quand je me rends compte que je n'ai pas de poche dans mon maillot de bain. Ma baguette est dans ma cape.

ALERTE !

Je refuse de me balader dans le château à demi nue ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ?

- Silène, ma cape.

Il m'a parfaitement entendu, l'imbécile. Je vais lui faire bouffer sa baguette par le nombril, JE VAIS LA LUI FAIRE BOUFFER !

- Eh Birds, ma chérie, je suis libre !

- On te rend ta cape, mais on veut un petit quelque chose en échange…

- SILÈNE, MA CAPE !

- Dis donc, Birds, elles sont pas mal, tes mamelles…

- Une jolie pouliche comme toi, ça ne refuse rien…

Je sens des larmes de colère et de rage me monter aux yeux. Je vais tous les tuer.

Mais je dois rester calme, je le DOIS ! Hors de question de leur faire le plaisir de m'énerver. Mais je vais avoir du mal à cacher mon jeu plus longtemps. En fait, toutes mes résolutions de calme cèdent quand Matteo Hécatéros, un cinquième année trop sûr de lui pour son propre bien, pose sa main sur mes fesses.

Cette fois, je la sens en moi comme cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Ma Perdrix, dans une forme noire de fumée, s'extirpe hors de ma poitrine, bat des ailes et, dans une formidable explosion, fait sauter toute la salle commune.

Hécatéros a le visage complètement lacéré et Jones, la tête coincée dans la cheminée. Les autres sont à demi assommés, et les rares n'ayant rien eu font semblant de l'être pour que ma colère ne se déchaîne pas une fois de plus.

Je récupère ma cape, et par la même occasion, ma baguette.

D'un sortilège, je fais sortir Gabriel Silène de son conduit. Plus aucune trace de sa gueule d'ange, le Magicobus lui aurait roulé sur la tête qu'on ne verrait pas la différence.

Je l'attrape par les parties génitales, et pendant que je le vois devenir violet au fil des secondes, je lui murmure à l'oreille, mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende :

- Jamais plus, tu entends ? Jamais plus. Ne t'attaque jamais plus à quelqu'un de trop puissant pour toi, Jones, ne tente pas l'impossible avec quelqu'un se battant depuis cinq ans avec un Carcon, ayant quatre heures de cours particulier avec Dumbledore par semaine, ayant une Magie tellement pure que le ministère craignait de l'envoyer à Worlesterhood. Ne refais jamais ça. Ne m'approche plus jamais. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Et surtout, surtout, _disparais de ma vue._

Je lâche ce merdeux au visage crispé par la douleur et inondé par les larmes, et qui est apparemment au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Quant à toi, je siffle à Hécatéros, en écrasant consciencieusement mon pied là où il ne faut pas, ne me touche plus jamais. i Plus jamais. /i 

Et je sors. Je crois entendre un soupir de soulagement commun à toute la salle quand je passe le mur, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, mes oreilles bourdonnent trop de rage pour que je m'en rende réellement compte.

Je sors dans le parc. La magie du maillot fait immédiatement son effet, puisque je ne ressens absolument pas le froid. À dix bon mètres du sol cogneur, le groupe des sixièmes années nous attend. Flitwick, à qui il n'a pas semblé bon de se mettre en maillot, est mécontent.

- Mlle Birds ! Moins cinquante points pour Serpentard ! Où sont vos camarades ?

Hein ? Cinquante points, il abuse ! Remarque… Ah, oui, demi-heure de retard…

- Heu… On a eu quelques difficultés à sortir de la salle commune…

Malefoy me lance un regard interrogateur, mais je hausse les épaules.

Enfin, les filles de la classe arrivent, me regardant avec un certain respect. Je suis sûre qu'elles m'ont observée en train de me faire humilier devant le troupeau de porcs, mais qu'il ne leur est absolument pas venu à l'esprit que j'aurais pu avoir besoin d'aide. Surtout pas.

Après les avoir vertement réprimandées, le professeur d'enchantement nous ordonne de quitter nos capes et nos chaussures, et de se placer chacun à une distance raisonnable aux abords du lac.

Instant de flottement.

Personne ne réagit.

- Et bien ? Vous attendez que le lac vienne à vous ? couine Flitwick.

Lentement, avec des regards en coin à droite à gauche, chacun quitte ses affaires, et va là où Flitwick l'indique.

Les maillots des garçons sont tous les mêmes, seules les couleurs changent. Pour les filles, curieusement, ils sont tous différents, en fonction de la maison. Les Gryffondor se mouvent dans de magnifiques maillots rouges aux coutures d'or et aux reflets irisés qui donnent l'impression que le maillot est fait de fourrure. Le tout est cependant d'une forme très classique. Les Serdaigle semblent avoir d'ailes aux nuances variant du bleu turquoise au gris métallique, en passant par le bronze. Les Poufsouffle ont des maillots aux nuances jaunes et noires, et la coupe de l'habit évoque les poils drus et doux du blaireau. Quand à nous, Serpentard, maintenant que nous sommes à côté de l'eau, les affreuses couleurs de nos maillots se fondent avec les profondeurs de l'étendue noire. En fait, nous ressemblons à un troupeau d'algues, comme le fait aigrement remarquer Parkinson, mais en vérité, c'est plutôt un troupeau de vipères, couleuvres, cobras, … Agréable à voir. Et la forme est tellement sympa…

Je crois qu'il s'agit des réels maillots des Fondateurs. Non pas que les fondateurs portassent des maillots de bains, en plein Moyen-Âge, mais c'est ainsi que Massilia la Huppée, l'une des premières élèves de Poudlard, décrivit leurs tenues au sortir de l'eau dans les parchemins et les représentations qu'elle fit d'eux. Ce sont d'ailleurs les seules tenues d'origine que les directeurs successifs de Poudlard aient gardées de l'époque des quatre de Poudlard. Il n'aurait pas été convenable, et guère porté sur la bienséance que de garder leurs tenues quelques peu… Légères.

Tous les regards masculins (parfois même féminin, euârk !) sont bien évidemment tournés vers Kaithline King, la bombe de Poufsouffle, mais dans les autres maisons, les sœurs Patil provoquent également quelques remous. Granger, avec sa crinière ébouriffée, ressemble on ne peut plus à un lion. Ça a son charme… Pour Serpentard, cela se joue bien évidemment entre le Boulkrog et moi. Mais comme Parkinson est à peu près aussi appréciée qu'un troupeau de gnomes dans un massif de fleurs, les œillades pas très discrètes des garçons et l'envie des grosses boulettes jalouses convergent plus souvent dans ma direction.

Chez les garçons, Drago remporte évidement tous les suffrages de la maison. Pour les aigles, Louis Valentine les fait toutes craquer, et les jumeaux David et Alexandre Stright l'emportent haut la main chez les blaireaux.

Le match est plus rude chez les lions, puisque entre Nathanaël Keller, Seamus Finnigan, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, les choix restent difficiles…

Nathanaël Keller est un brun à la sophistication peu commune, mais ses cheveux mi-longs et sa mâchoire carrée lui donnent un air sauvage au charme indéniable. Finnigan fait ressortir dans toute sa splendeur son sang irlandais ; je m'attend presque à le voir soudain rejeter ses cheveux blonds vénitiens en arrière et pousser un cri de guerre dans son patois natal, glaçant le sang de tous les sixièmes années. Weasley, maintenant que je le vois comme ça, toutes les qualifications de Fred et Georges me sortent de l'esprit. Il est couvert de taches de rousseurs de la tête aux pieds, sur plus de cent quatre vingt huit centimètres. Ses cheveux roux, loin de contraster de manière atroce avec son maillot, lui donne l'air d'être un brasier vivant, et son torse musclé attire bien des regards envieux. Quand à Potter… Mignon naturellement de visage, voir ainsi son corps, offert aux yeux de tous, cela file comme un électrochoc. Pas avec des muscles aussi développés que ceux de Weasley, il est évident pourtant que le Quidditch a changé son physique. Mais pourtant, il semble si mince… Il semble tellement plus vulnérable… Quand on pense qu'il s'agit de la cible numéro un de Voldemort, on en vient à se demander s'il n'y aurait pas comme une erreur dans l'équation. Puis, comme il me tourne le dos, de longues cicatrices apparaissent sur sa peau et me sautent au visage.

Son corps a gardé des souvenirs douloureux du match, c'est évident. Des petites traces blanchâtres au niveau des côtes attestent de la perforation de ses poumons, et un hématome entre ses deux omoplates rappelle la violence du coup de batte frappé par Crabbe. Enfin, une longue balafre s'étant du haut des épaules au bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

Puis mes yeux se posent sur sa nuque.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je crois qu'une partie du corps n'a jamais provoqué chez moi pareille sensation. Quelques flocons, souvenirs de la boule-de-neige que Weasley vient de lui envoyer, s'y perdent.

Et je me prend à les envier…

Une aura sensuelle, quelque chose de magnétique s'en dégage, et irrésistiblement, cela m'attire… Un désir fou s'empare de moi, une nécessité de toucher cette nuque, de la sentir, de m'y lover, d'y verser mes larmes, d'y murmurer des paroles dénuées de sens dans un souffle chaud…

Je voudrais que ce moment dure éternellement, qu'à jamais je puisse le contempler, que cette nuque continue sans cesse de dégager cet érotisme de sensations…

Il se retourne, et mes yeux perdent contact avec son cou. Pourtant, je vois encore sa nuque, elle est là, sous mes yeux !

- BIRDS, TU M'ECOUTES, BORDEL ?

Retour avec la réalité. Jamais mon désir de tuer Parkinson n'a été aussi fort. Je dois faire un effort musculaire impressionnant pour me retenir de bondir à sa gorge et de la mordre.

Elle a peur, et recule devant mon regard encore empreint de la folie de l'instant passé. Pourtant, avec colère, elle gronde :

- Tu es consciente que depuis deux bonnes minutes, tu mattes Potter ? Tu joues à quoi, exactement ?

J'aurais pu facilement esquiver la question, j'aurais pu lui répondre du tac au tac une réponse appropriée, j'aurais pu pousser un soupir, ou tout simplement hausser les épaules. Pourtant, je suis désemparée, incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Comme si toutes mes pensées les plus intimes étaient collées sur mon front avec un sort de glue perpétuelle, mais que j'étais la seule à ne pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il y a marqué dessus.

Voyant mon manque de réaction, ses sourcils se rejoignent pour former un chapeau encore plus pointu que celui de McGonnagall.

- Alors tu le mattais… _Réellement_ ?

Les fonctions de mon cerveau se remettent en route avec trois Poudlard-Express de retard.

Ricanement forcé, et sans en penser un mot, je dis :

- Mais non ! Je contemplais ses cicatrices en me demandant si elles le faisaient encore souffrir…

- Tu t'inquiètes de sa santé ? qu'elle me demande, de plus en plus incrédule.

- Mais nooooooooon… Je me demandais en espérant…

- Aaaaaaaah… Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, alors, Birds, à chaque fois, on se méprend sur le sens de tes phrases…

Nepaslatuernepaslatuernepaslatuernepaslatuernepaslatuer NE PAS LA TUER !!

Heureusement, Flitwick m'évite d'avoir à proférer une bordée d'injures bien senties, et sans doute peu appropriée aux yeux de Serpentard, qui me considèrent maintenant comme la meilleure amie de Parkinson. Hélas.

Le petit prof nous explique la procédure d'invocation de l'eau. C'est à quelques détails près la même chose que pour la terre, sauf que, d'après les dires de Flitwick, si elle réagit plus facilement, l'eau est néanmoins bien plus traîtresse et tumultueuse que la terre.

Je me place au bord du lac, l'esprit occupé à tout autre chose que de la flotte… En effet, Potter est sur la rive d'en face, légèrement sur la gauche.

Mais l'instant magique est définitivement rompu. Pansy Parkinson va mourir noyée, pas besoin de s'appeler Sybille Trelawney pour savoir ça.

Bref, Potter a maintenant perdu tout intérêt… Merci qui ? Merci Pansy ! Conasse…

Je prend ma baguette, et commence à passer mon exaspération contre la sombre eau du lac. La sensation est complètement différente qu'avec la terre. En effet, au lieu que d'un coup, mon pouvoir d'invocation se libère, ici, il y a comme un frein, comme si, à chaque vague que je soulève, l'eau ne répondait pas proportionnellement à la force utilisée. C'est extrêmement désagréable, et en plus, l'élément ne réagit pas du tout comme je le désire. Cinq minutes plus tard, je comprends enfin pourquoi Flitwick n'a pas cru utile de se changer. Sa maîtrise totale de l'eau, lui évite d'être touché par la moindre goutte. Pas nous.

Je me serai jetée dans le lac qu'on ne verrait pas la différence. Je suis totalement trempée, et crois bien que j'ai un tentacule du Calamar Géant coincé dans le maillot de bains. En plus, je commence, malgré le charme de chaleur, à avoir vraiment, vraiment très froid. Mes pieds, enfouis dans la neige devenue grise à force d'être piétinée, virent lentement du blanc vers le bleu. Finalement, Granger prend l'initiative d'aller chercher cape et chaussures, et de s'y emmitoufler.

- Mademoiselle Granger, mais que fait vous ?

- J'ai vraiment très froid, monsieur, et je pense être suffisamment mouillée comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

Je suis sûr le cul. Granger, je suis bien en train de parler de Granger, là, vient de contrer un ordre direct d'un professeur, et pas n'importe quel professeur, mais le gentil professeur Flitwick. Je n'en reviens pas, et je ne suis pas la seule, d'ailleurs. N'empêche, elle a carrément raison et, à mon tour, je me retourne, attrape ma cape et enfile mes godasses. Ça ne me réchauffe pas vraiment, mais au moins, j'affirme explicitement mon besoin de retourner au château avant de mourir congelée. Flitwick s'offusque.

- Mademoiselle Birds !

- Granger a raison, monsieur, il fait _vraiment_ très froid, et le cours se termine dans cinq minutes, de toute façon.

C'est bien l'une des première fois que j'affirme haut et fort mon accord avec une Gryffondor, mais je sers d'abord mes intérêts plutôt que ceux de la maison, ce qui est tout de même compréhensible. Comme, enhardis par notre exemple, d'autres élèves revêtent à leur tour leurs vêtements, le directeur des Serdaigle abandonne finalement la partie en soupirant. Il nous donne quand même comme devoirs de nous entraîner à l'invocation de l'eau. Rien que ça.

Je rentre plus en glissant qu'en marchant vers le château, fait une halte nécessaire et obligatoire à l'infirmerie. Retour vers les cachots de Serpentard complètement revigoré mais avec les oreilles fumantes, grâce aux effets secondaires de la Pimentine de Pomfresh. Antigone Birds, les oreilles fumantes. Tout simplement impensable.

Une fois une bonne douche prise, bien au chaud dans une robe sèche, je m'attaque à mes révisions de sortilèges d'attaques, de contres sorts de défense, et de divers maléfices. En effet, Nicoletta départagera les groupes de niveau pour le tournoi de duels demain. Il est évidement hors de question que je me fasse éliminer à cause de mon chatouilleux point faible. Aussi, puisque l'attaque est mon point fort, autant mettre à profit ce merveilleux atout. Nicoletta va forcément râler, mais ce n'est pas exactement comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Je travaille pendant une demi-heure, quand Nott, un crétin de cinquième année qui fait malheureusement parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, vient me prévenir que Rogue désire ardemment me voir dans son bureau.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

J'abandonne le sort de Pleurnichouille, efficace contre sort au Rictusempra, mais difficile à maîtriser car celui qui le jette devient tellement déprimé qu'il renonce à tous combats, j'abandonne mon travail et part vers le bureau de mon graisseux professeur de potion. Je frappe à la porte, j'entre, et je constate avec mauvaise surprise que Rogue m'y attend, visiblement en colère - comme d'habitude, en fait.

- Professeur, vous m'avez fait demandé ?

- Birds, asseyez-vous. On m'a appris à votre sujet de bien désagréables choses, une fois de plus.

Je sens la fureur me monter au visage, et je sers les dents si forts que coule dans ma bouche un liquide chaud au goût métallique. Au goût de sang.

- Messieurs Hécatéros et Silène sont venus me voir pour se plaindre de coups et blessures à leurs égards, et j'ai pu constater par moi-même que vous avez, une fois de plus, dévasté la salle commune.

- Ils portent plainte pour coup et blessures ? Très bien, dans ce cas je porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel et non assistance à personne en danger.

- N'exagérez rien, Birds. Vous serez collée jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour avoir fait sauter la salle commune. Je me charge de trouver une occupation pour tous les autres. Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne retire pas de points à Serpentard à cause de vos âneries.

Ahaha, elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Comme si Rogue savait que les points, on peut aussi en retirer à la maison dont on est le directeur. Enfin… Tant qu'il ne me met pas en colle avec…

- Avec Potter, vous continuerez à nettoyer le septième étage.

Aaaaaah ! Malédiction !

- - - - -

- Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour que Rogue t'inflige une fois de plus l'extrême supplice d'être enfermé en ma compagnie à brosser les tapis et à dépoussiérer l'école jusqu'à Noël ?

Depuis la demi-heure que nous cirons les parquets de cette sinistre salle de cours, c'est bien la première fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Potter à été surpris de me voir débarquer avec mes seaux et mes balais. Il lui a fallu quelques longues secondes pour intégrer le fait que je ne venais pas pour l'aider mais bel et bien parce que j'étais à nouveau collée.

Je m'arrête de frotter le sol, pour le regarder, songeuse, alors qu'il astique lui-même à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Il y a eu un petit accrochage dans la salle commune, je me suis emportée et j'ai tout fait sauter. Comme ce n'est pas la première fois, Rogue commence à saturer.

Jusqu'à ce que nous finissions de graisser le parquet, plus personne ne parle. Puis, comme nous avons fini de nettoyer la salle, nous sortons, longeons un couloir jusqu'à la première porte que nous y rencontrons. Potter la pousse, et ne peut retenir une exclamation de stupeur. J'entre à mon tour, et je dois dire que si ma surprise est moins importante que celle de Potter, je ne m'y attend pas pour autant. Nous entrons dans une vaste pièce, un peu poussiéreuse, aux murs blancs, et sur lesquels sont accrochés des centaines de cadres, contenant les photos des diverses promotions d'élèves de Poudlard.

Lâchant tous ses ustensiles de ménages, Potter s'approche des cadres avec avidité. Je fais de même. Je porte mon attention vers la première photo du mur à gauche de la porte. La légende indique : _" Promotion de 1816 - Buses "_. Les sorciers représenté dessus sont complètement loufoques, ce qui n'est pas peut dire pour un sorcier.

Ils ont tous des coiffures absolument impossibles à porter sans mourir de honte, et les uniformes sont bien différents de ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Je suppose, puisque la photo est en noir et blanc, que chaque élève aborde triomphalement les couleurs de sa maison, car sur le devant de la robe, un lion, un serpent, un aigle ou un blaireau est représenté. Ils portent également avec fierté des chapeaux ridiculement longs, et les manches de leurs robes sont d'un bouffant frisant le loufoque.

Sur la photo suivante, les élèves sont les mêmes, mais avec une ou deux années supplémentaires. En effet, la légende indique cette fois _" Promotion de 1816 - Aspics "_. Je continue d'avancer dans le temps, contemplant les visages des anciens étudiants de Poudlard, croyant reconnaître de temps à autre les ancêtres d'une personne de ma connaissance, voyant les uniformes et les coupes de cheveux changer peu à peu ; soudain, les photos passent du noir et blanc à la couleur, et je reconnais avec plus de facilités les ancêtres de ma famille ou de celle des autres.

La promotion 1918 me fait sursauter. J'y reconnais sans aucune peine mon grand grand oncle Brutus, entouré des sextuplettes, portant tous comme une bannière les écussons à la couleur de Serpentard. Mes yeux passe vaguement sur les autres maisons, mais les Gryffondor attirent mon attention. Quelques cheveux roux à la mode Weasley puis, au dernier rang sur la photo, roux également, dépassant la plupart des autres élèves, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice, comme à leur habitude, mais sans sa coutumière barbe - une des raisons pour lesquelles je met plus de temps à l'identifier -, Dumbledore sourit de toutes ses dents. Curieux, de voir sa tête à dix-huit ans, il a toujours la même, même a… 94 ans ans ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il est drôlement bien conservé ! Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il songe à la retraite… La moyenne de vie des sorciers à beau tourner autour des 110 ans - quoi qu'il soit difficile de faire de réelle pronostique, puisque la moitié d'entre eux est tuée avant d'avoir dépassé les 80 - après 70 ans, faut peut-être songer à laisser sa place aux autres…

Je poursuis ma progression vers le futur. J'arrive devant la promotion de 1941, et, avec surprise, je rencontre le visage de Père. C'est fou ce que je lui ressemble. A l'époque, il a encore ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau, lui tombant sur les épaules, ces mêmes cheveux qui sont propres à la famille Birds, brillant, lisse, épais. Les mêmes yeux bleus, la même ligne du visage, le même long nez droit. Il contemple le photographe d'un air hautin et froid, un sourire dédaigneux plaqué sur le visage, comme si, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, il pouvait soumettre le monde d'un seul regard. A ses côtés, Mère, égale à elle même, reste impassible. La Terre pourrait s'arrêter de tourner que son expression resterait la même.

Puis, soudain, je me fige. Je me souviens. Le nom du meilleur ami de Père me revient à l'esprit. Et je sais très bien sous quel pseudonyme se cache aujourd'hui cet homme. A la gauche de Père, Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Voldemort, aborde un rictus méprisant en me fixant.

Je jette un coup d'œil craintif à Potter, craignant sans doute que le fait de se retrouver devant la photo du meurtrier de ses parents ne déclenche une magnifique fureur de sa part. Mais non. Il est, quelques années plus loin dans le temps, certainement en train de contempler ses parents, vu l'expression de ses traits. J'avance, inlassable, croise Molly et Arthur Weasley, qui livrent une guerre sans merci à Lucius Malefoy (ils étaient dans la même année) ; un peu plus loin, ce sont les Lestranges et les Rosiers que je rencontre, enfin, je m'arrête à la même hauteur que Potter, devant la promotion de 1975 - Aspics. Je reconnais sans peine Rogue, étudiant aux cheveux luisant de graisse, trahit par son nez proéminent, et chez les Gryffondor, les visages tant contemplés par Potter sont facilement identifiables. Lupin, reconnaissable à ses immenses cernes et son teint pâle, rit joyeusement, en tenant par les épaules un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs et au sourire ravageur. Je met quelques instants à comprendre qu'il s'agit de Sirius Black. Le contraste entre la période d'avant et d'après Azkaban est frappante. A cette époque, Black devait faire tourner plus d'une tête à Poudlard, c'est une évidence. Puis, à ses côtés, le traître, plus communément appelé Pettigrow, - ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume - brandit fièrement un Aspic d'Histoire de la Magie. Enfin, un rang derrière, James Potter et Lily Evans sourient en se tenant par la main.

Pour réanimer la conversation inexistante entre le Balafré et moi, je dis inutilement :

- Ce sont tes parents ?

Il hoche la tête.

- C'est dingue ce…

- … que je leur ressemble ? termine Potter d'un air ennuyé, mais un rictus amusé au coin de la bouche.

- Non. Ce que tu ressembles à ta mère.

- Hein ?

Je m'approche du cadre, fixant les géniteurs de Potter. Sa mère est vraiment belle. Ses longs cheveux roux foncé tombent en une cascade de boucles sur sa poitrine, et ses immenses yeux verts sont adoucis par les traits fins de son visage. Potter senior, c'est le portrait craché de son fils. Ou l'inverse.

- Oui. Sur un plan physique, bien évidement, c'est à ton père que tu ressembles, mais sinon, les expressions du visage, ta manière de froncer les sourcils, de sourire… C'est ta mère. Regarde sur la photo des Buses, la ressemblance sera sans doute accentuée.

Mais sur la photo en question, une surprise m'attend. Je cherche Lily Evans au bras de James Potter, mais celle-ci n'est pas en sa compagnie. Il est seul, avec Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, et les deux premiers abordent un air qui m'est étrangement familier. Un air… Typiquement Serpentard. Ils regardent l'objectif avec une arrogance et une confiance complètement démesurée.

- Comment t'as pu remarquer tous ces détails ?

Apparemment, Potter ne suit pas le même cheminement de pensées que moi. J'abandonne les quatre compères, et me tourne vers Potter, un air narquois au visage.

- Tu sais, Potter, au cas où la situation politique actuelle aurais échappé à tes yeux myopes, depuis pas mal de temps, ta figure balafrée fait la une de pas mal de journaux, du " Chicaneur " à la " Gazette ", en passant par le " Sorcier du Dimanche ", et " Vingt-cinq façons de passer inaperçus chez les moldus ". Donc, sans compter que j'ai ton visage pendant quatre heures en face de moi chaque semaine, tes tics, rictus et expressions commencent à m'être familiers. Cela m'a sauté aux yeux quand j'ai vu le visage de ta mère.

Je trouve enfin Lily Evans à 15 ans. À cet âge, on parle normalement des jeunes filles comme étant mignonnes ou jolies. Pas Lily Evans. Elle était belle, tout simplement.

- Elle est belle, ta mère, je souffle, sans m'apercevoir de la pointe d'avidité qui perce dans ma voix.

- Oui…

Il contemple son visage, rêveur.

Peut-être est-il en train de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été la vie avec elle.

Peut-être est-il en train de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été la vie sans Voldemort. Peut-être songe-t-il à ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait été qu'un simple moldu.

Alors, nous faisons les mêmes rêves, Potter.

Moi, je rêve de pouvoir regarder Père et Mère sans y voir mon portrait craché.

Je rêve de pouvoir regarder Père et Mère sans y voir les assassins de mes parents.

Je rêve de porter un nom autre que celui de Birds, de ne pas devoir porter l'honneur, le pouvoir et l'ego démesuré de la famille sur mes épaules.

Je rêve d'avoir eut le courage de respecter la décision du Choipeau.

Je rêve d'avoir refusé Serpentard.

Je rêve d'avoir choisi Gryffondor.

Je rêve d'exister.

Je rêve d'être Antigone, non plus Birds.

Je rêve de clamer cela haut et fort, et je rêve que tu me comprennes.

- Et ta mère, Birds ?

- Comme moi, je suppose, avec cinq ans de plus.

- Tu n'as jamais vu son portrait ?

Potter…

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien compris la situation. Mes parents étaient des Cracmols, et dans une famille de Sangs Purs, même si c'est dans un but régénérateur, on évite d'en parler. Alors, des portraits…

- Excuse-Moi.

Je hausse les épaules, et tandis que Potter continue à scruter avec passion ses parents, j'avance au fur et à mesure vers la dernière promotion, celle de 1996. A celle de 1994 - Buses, les jumeaux offrent le spectacle de ravissantes grimaces des plus élaborées, mais à la photo suivante, 1994 - Aspics, ils brillent par leur absence. Enfin, la dernière photo de la pièce, 1996 - Buses. Potter se dissimule vainement sous son chapeau, Granger bombe la poitrine essayant de capter les rayons du soleil pour qu'ils reflètent son écusson de préfète en chef, et j'en passe des pires et des meilleurs.

- Comment es-tu devenue amie avec les jumeaux Weasley ?

Potter regarde la photo de la promotion de Fred et Georges en souriant.

- Au cours d'une retenue commune que Rusard nous avait filé alors que c'était de la faute de Peeves.

- Alors… Puisque ça fait quelques soirées que nous passons ensemble en colle, est-ce qu'on peut se considérer comme… Amis ?

Je m'apprête à l'envoyer chier, quand je croise son regard. Des yeux trop verts, face à mes yeux trop bleus.

Nous ne serons jamais du même côté, lui un Gryffondor, moi une Serpentard. Lui, la cible de Voldemort, moi, futur mangemort. Et il le sait parfaitement. Néanmoins…

Je lui tend la main.

- Amis.

- - - - -

Le lendemain, je me suis levée, un peu déconnectée de la réalité. Être son amie. Jamais je n'avais imaginé les choses sous cet angle. S'Il savait ça… Si Père savait ça…Si Parkinson et Malefoy savaient ça… En un sens, ça me plaît. Ne plus devoir suivre leur mentalité, ne plus être ou pour les gentils, ou pour les méchants. Être entre les deux. N'être ni le jour, ni la nuit. Etre l'aube, être le couchant.

Etre moi.

Je m'applique, durant le cours de duel, à ne pas éliminer mes adversaires d'un seul et simple sortilège. Nicoletta me sacquerait, sinon, et je tiens absolument à être dans le groupe de tête. Ce n'est néanmoins qu'une formalité pour moi d'éliminer Apple. Je le laisse un peu mariner, puis, je porte le coup de grâce d'une manière foudroyante, comme à mon habitude.

Le cours d'Ancienne Magie est principalement axé sur la maîtrise de nos Magies Animagi, ou sur nos Animorphusions, comme Dumbledore aime à les appeler. D'ailleurs, le vieux directeur nous dévoile le sien. Une magnifique tortue, impressionnante par son aura de puissance, par la sagesse que lui profère son apparente longévité.

Les entraînements de Quidditch, devenu intensifs suite à notre défaite contre Gryffondor, par plus de 130 points de différence, commencent à devenir difficiles à suivre pour ma constitution féminine. Mais je ne pipe mots, refusant de concéder à Malefoy que Serpentard n'est pas tout à fait l'équipe idéale pour une jeune demoiselle.

La semaine se déroule tranquillement, entre les cours ardus de McGonnagall, les baignades forcées de Flitwick (j'ai, " sans faire exprès ", poussé ma préfète dans l'eau, elle s'est retrouvée nez à nez avec un Strangulot, et est certaine d'avoir été contaminé par une quelconque maladie), les Runes indéchiffrables de Agrippine, les engueulades Potter versus Rogue, le dédain de Nicoletta en cours de Défense, le départage des groupes de niveaux pour le tournoi de Duel et les colles avec Potter.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté son amitié. C'est agréable de rire d'anecdotes stupides en sa compagnie, et nos différences comme nos points communs ne font que nous rassembler, malgré notre conscience que bientôt, Voldemort fera de nous des ennemis mortels.

Enfin, le jour des vacances de Noël arrive. J'emmène dans mes malles une montagne de boulot à faire, une certitude confirmée par Nicoletta de combattre contre les meilleurs de chez le Lion et le Blaireau, et un " Joyeux Noël, Birds " de la part d'un certain Gryffondor à lunettes.

Le Poudlard Express va entrer dans la gare de Londres dans quelques minutes. Je retire minutieusement mon uniforme, enfile une longue robe noire suffisamment passe partout pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus.

Le train s'arrête, alors que déjà les premières étoiles apparaissent dans le ciel. Je descend sur le quai, et comme toujours, Edmund, le majordome, m'y attend. Il se saisit de ma malle, et sans un mot, me suit. Ensemble, nous franchissons la barrière qui nous sépare du monde londonien.

**- Fin du douzième chapitre -**

NdA : Dans mon esprit, avant de connaître Harry Potter et son monde délirant, les sorcières étaient des personnes belles et cruelles. Dans le dessin animé de Walt Disney, Blanche Neige et les sept nains, la Reine qui est une sorcière, est extrêmement belle et cruelle. Dans la plupart des récits où des sorcières apparaissaient, les sorcières étaient toujours comme des envoyées du Diable, avec un instinct sexuel extrement développé… Résultat, mes sorciers à moi, je les imaginais avec des robes très moulantes, bien fendues, savamment déchirées, abyssalement décolletées, mettant la sensualité du corps en valeur… Or je trouve que dans Harry Potter, les sorciers sont beaucoup trop… Moldu et pas assez sorciers… Paradoxal, hein ? Bon, je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veut dire, m'enfin…


	13. Sang

**Disclaimer :** Rien de rien, non, rien ne m'appartient… (Air connu).

**Note de l'auteuse :** Rien de spécial… La relecture est de moi, donc ne prêtez pas trop d'attention au massacre (plus personne pour modifier la concordance des temps éè)… Pauvre Zofinette ! Elle est en terminale S, faut la comprendre si elle n'a pas le temps de me relecturer ! (Pour les québécois, sachez que la Terminale S est une classe extrêmement difficile). Pour les RAR, il paraît que la nouvelle mode est de faire intervenir un personnage… D'accord, moi je veux bien. On garde ça pour la fin, d'accord ? Comme ça vous êtes obligés de lire ce chapitre, où, ma foi, l'ambiance est légèrement différente… You're welcome at Birds'Castel ! (mon niveau d'anglais est lamentable, so, no comment)

**Chapitre 13**

Sang

Les premiers rayons du soleil me tirent de mon sommeil, passant outre les rideaux de velours noir mal tirés. Des rideaux suffisamment épais pour qu'en hiver, le froid glacial ne puisse pénétrer dans ma chambre, et pour qu'en été, ils préservent de la chaleur extérieure la fraîcheur apportée par les murs de pierre du château.

Lentement, prenant appui sur mes coudes, je me redresse. La pièce circulaire dans laquelle je me trouve, et qui me fait office de chambre depuis presque dix-sept longues années, est désespérément vide. Autant le dortoir de Serpentard m'est insupportable pour son trop plein d'humanité, autant cette pièce insipide qui ne m'accueille plus que pour les vacances est vide. Au centre de ma chambre, mon grand baldaquin, dans lequel je suis née, et dans lequel je mourrai - selon l'idéologie de Père. Couvre lit bleu nuit, rideaux noirs.

Le parquet de bois, glacé, est nu. Pour tout meuble, la pièce ne comporte qu'une cheminée surmontée d'un immense miroir, une armoire dans laquelle sont rangés mes habits et vêtements et une chaise de bois sculpté. Enfin, sur les murs de pierre noire, d'immenses bannières noires et bleues pendent, représentant l'emblème des Birds : une mouette et un chêne. Noir et bleu. Comme mes cheveux et mes yeux. Comme les cheveux et les yeux de Père et Mère. Comme les cheveux et les yeux de tous les Birds. Les couleurs de la famille depuis plus de six siècles.

Je me lève, écarte les rideaux sombre et ouvre la fenêtre. L'air froid de décembre fait frissonner ma gorge nue. Il a neigé cette nuit. Devant moi se dresse une immense forêt de chênes blancs. Une des coutumes de la famille veut que, dès qu'un de ses membres meurt, son corps soit enterré aux abords du château, et que par-dessus y soit planté un chêne. La propriété n'en compte pas moins de neuf cents, les plus jeunes ayant presque dix-sept ans, et sous lesquels reposent Elyon et Eliam Birds. Mes parents.

- - - - -

À neuf heures passées d'une minute, j'entre dans la salle à manger. Père, Mère, Billie et Hailie déjeunent déjà autour de la longue table de bois. Hailie et Mère, égales à elles-mêmes, font comme si je n'existais pas, mais Billie redresse la tête et m'adresse un petit sourire. Quant à Père, il me fait aigrement remarquer que je suis en retard. Après m'être excusée, je m'assois et commence à manger mon œuf et mes toasts dans un silence lourd et pesant, mais néanmoins habituel. Hailie se lève la première de table, et tandis qu'un domestique dont j'ai oublié le nom débarrasse sa place, elle me dit :

- Je t'attends dans la salle de combat dans un quart d'heure.

J'acquiesce, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, et termine mon déjeuner rapidement. Billie me fait un signe de tête encouragent et je sors, monte dans ma chambre, met une robe assez fluide pour me permettre les divers mouvements du combat, et redescends vers les salles souterraines du château.

Dans la pièce d'entraînement, Hailie m'attend déjà. Ses épais cheveux châtains encadrent son visage pâle, et elle pourrait être ravissante si une longue balafre brune ne le lui barrait pas. C'est un triste souvenir du jour où ses parents ont été tués. Billie s'en est sortie avec quatre côtes et une clavicule cassées, rien d'irréversible en somme, mais la chance n'était pas du côté de sa cadette ce jour-là-là, puisque le mage blanc lui jeta par inadvertance un sort destiné à assommer le géant qui combattait près d'elle. Si les guérisseurs ont pu sauver sa vie, ils n'ont par contre rien pu faire pour ses yeux.

Elle se tourne vers moi, ses prunelles blanches fixées sur mon visage, et me dit avec froideur et sarcasme :

- Vas-y, Antigone, impressionne-moi. Montre—moi ce qu'ils vous apprennent dans cette école de Poufsouffle ambulants.

Rage, rancune et rancœur. Voilà les principaux sentiments qui animent cette jeune fille d'à peine 22 ans. Jamais elle n'a pu digérer sa non-admission à Poudlard, jamais elle n'a pu digérer le fait que, par ordre du ministère de la Magie, sa famille ai été brisée.

Je me retourne lentement, vais chercher un des pseudo Carcons que nous possédons, et prenant un morceau de tissu qui traîne dans l'armoire, je l'utilise pour me bander les yeux. En effet, le seul moyen pour moi de parvenir à un quelconque résultat contre Hailie est de me rendre non voyante également.

L'obscurité se fait, et je n'ai plus que mes sens pour me guider.

Silence.

Rapidité.

Surprise.

Les mots d'ordres de nos combats.

- Alors, qu'as—tu à raconter ?

La voix vient de la gauche.

- Une prêtresse d'Avalon est venue à Poudlard.

J'entends son Carcon siffler ; par pur réflexe, je saute, mais malgré cela, l'arme me fauche les jambes. Je vole.

- J'ai la magie Pure.

Je me lève et bondis sur l'endroit où Hailie semble se trouver.

- Animorphusion ?

Nos Carcons se rencontrent avec violence.

- Perdrix.

Je tombe sur le sol, un bruit sourd m'indique que Hailie également.

- Tu connais les connotations qui vont avec ?

Je me relève

- Incarnation du démon.

Je recommence à marcher.

- Appel de l'amour, beauté des yeux.

Je crois entendre un froissement de robe et tente une attaque.

- Femme fatale. Un amas de conneries, quoi.

J'atteins Hailie en pleine poitrine, mais reçois en contrepartie son Carcon dans la tête.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

Nous reprenons notre respiration.

- Parce que pour moi, l'idée de la femme fatale n'est pas si stupide que ça.

J'arrache mon bandeau pour regarder si elle ne serait pas en train de se foutre de moi. Mais non. Les yeux fixés sur un mur, le Carcon bien en main, un pli sévère entre les deux yeux, la fille Rosier est on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle recommence à avancer, plus silencieuse qu'une ombre.

- Essaye d'imaginer. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme fatale pour une aveugle ?

Je reste silencieuse. Elle tourne lentement sa tête dans ma direction, et ses orbites blanches s'arrêtent sur mes yeux.

- La fatalité. Le destin. La vie. La mort. Le bien. Le mal. Voilà ce que ces mots m'évoquent pour une seule et même femme. Un choix. Un choix fatal.

Et brusquement, elle m'attaque. Je riposte du mieux que je le peux, mais me battre en tant que voyante contre elle ne me laisse que de minces chances de victoire. Les coups sont rapides, violents, Hailie est partout, Hailie est nulle part.

Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon oreille.

- Quel sera ce choix, mon petit tigre ? Ce choix qui entraînera _fatalement_ toute ta famille ? Le sais—tu ?

Dans une gerbe d'étincelle, son Carcon fend l'air pour s'abattre contre mon épaule. Je tournoie sur moi-même pour éviter le coup suivant, heurte Hailie, me retrouve à quatre pattes sur le sol.

- Si la vie te semble plus engageante…

Une violente douleur me parcourt soudainement le dos. Elle vient de me porter le coup de grâce. Je m'effondre.

- … La mort est parfois la meilleure solution.

- - - - -

La semaine passe, dans un ennui pour le moins habituel. Mes journées se partagent entre les devoirs donnés par les différents professeurs, et combats graaliques avec Hailie. Je ne vois guère Billie qu'aux repas, très occupée comme elle l'est par les différentes affaires d'intendance dont Père lui avait attribué la gérance. En effet, au même titre que les Rosiers, les Lestranges, les Malefoy et les Black, les Birds sont une famille Marchande. Carrière parfaite pour ces différentes générations riches, anciennes, puissantes, et n'ayant aucune envie de se casser les pieds dans des métiers demandant trop de présence. C'est d'ailleurs au cours de transactions diverses avec l'Islande que les Birds ont fait la connaissance des Swendenbörg, qui cherchaient un bon parti pour leur fils, alors âgé d'un an. Je n'étais pour ma part qu'une vague pousse dans le sein de ma mère, mais promesse fut néanmoins faite que si le futur descendant des Birds se trouvait être une Régénératrice, alors l'alliance serait conclue. Ainsi fut fait.

- Mademoiselle ? Monsieur vous attend dans son bureau.

Edmund a la tête passée dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle d'étude. Je ferme mon grimoire, roule mon parchemin, rebouche mon encrier et suis le majordome dans l'escalier. Il me laisse seule devant les lourdes portes de bois. Je frappe, attends quelques instants avant que les portes s'ouvrent. J'entre dans le bureau sombre, sous les regards réfrigérants de mes ancêtres accrochés aux murs dans leurs cadres.

Père est assis derrière long bureau, trônant même, sur son fauteuil de velours noir, Billie à ses côtés. Je prends le temps de les détailler.

Les mains croisées sous son menton, froid, inaccessible, Père me regarde. Ses longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, reposant sagement sur ses épaules, accusent son âge, mais ses yeux bleu marine restent vifs et inquisiteurs. Une barbe blanche, taillée de près, souligne avec netteté les traits de son visage.

À sa gauche, Billie, dressée sur son mètre quatre vingt, est impassible. Les cheveux courts et châtains, le visage allongé, les formes généreuses, Billie reste néanmoins insensibles face aux nombreux soupirants qui se succèdent devant sa porte. Sous ses dehors agréables et conciliateurs de joyeuse de Gryffondor, ma marraine est en réalité une Serpentard à la langue pointue et au bec acéré, se fichant de tout et ne respectant rien, pas même les règles les plus basiques qui font des Rosiers une famille de l'Ombre.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, Père ?

- Oui, Antigone. Après le déjeuner, nous descendrons dans les cryptes pour que sois forgé ton blason.

- Bien Père.

Je sors du bureau calmement, essayant de cacher ma jubilation. Enfin mon emblème, enfin l'emblème qui suivra les Birds jusqu'à leur prochain Régénérateur. Non plus sous l'emprise de Père, mais sous ma seule volonté.

Voler de mes propres ailes, enfin…

- - - - -

Les cryptes sont froides et humides. À la lueur des flambeaux, les gargouilles prennent des dimensions cauchemardesques. Père, Mère, Billie, Hailie, tout le personnel du château, même les elfes de maisons sont présents. Mais après tout, je serai un jour leur maîtresse, il faut bien qu'ils connaissent ma bannière.

Nous arrivons enfin dans la dernière salle souterraine, là où commencent les fondations de Birds'Castel. On allume les torches qui sont scellées dans les murs, et seule, je m'avance vers les stèles de granit noir. L'une, encore vierge, est mienne. L'autre, marquée du Chêne Bleu et de la Mouette Noire des Birds, est celle de Epaunine Des Oyseaux, la fondatrice de la famille.

Je m'approche de ma stèle, faite de la pierre la plus magique que l'on puisse trouver en ce monde, prélevé dans la Bretagne française des Korrigans et des Fées.

Lentement, posément, j'applique mes mains et mon front contre la masse de granit. Puis, libérant au fur et à mesure toute ma force magique, je récite les paroles apprises avec grands soins pour ce jour de Régénération.

_Par l'Honneur et par le Pouvoir_

_Par la Pureté et par la Magie_

_Moi, Antigone Birds_

_Troisième du nom_

_Première Régénératrice_

_Après la Fondatrice_

_Appose ici mon Blason_

_La Marque de futures générations_

_Pour que pour l'Eternité_

_Le Sang de Birds_

_En de Nobles Veines_

_Continue de couler._

Alors, tout autour de moi n'est plus que Magie Pure. Une longue plainte sort de ma bouche, tandis que violemment, je rejette ma tête en arrière, les mains collées par une force inconnue contre la stèle. Puis, peu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je sens ma Blanche Perdrix se mêler à la Noire Mouette, alors qu'en mon sang coule la sève du Bleu Chêne.

Et tout n'est plus que ténèbres, ombres et chaos.

Lorsque je reprends conscience, je sens qu'autour de moi, les choses sont différentes. Tout d'abord, je ne reconnais pas le lieu où je me trouve. Je suis allongée sur un lit qui me semble à la fois étrangement familier et totalement inconnu. Puis je réalise qu'il s'agit de mon lit. Les rideaux du baldaquin de ne sont plus noirs mais d'un gris argenté. Prise d'un affreux doute, je me lève, et un simple regard vers les murs suffit à me confirmer ce que je craignais. Les longues draperies noires et bleues ont été remplacées par des grises et bleues, à l'effigie de ma Perdrix. Mais si je n'ai plus les attributs noirs de la famille, ça veut dire que… Mes cheveux !

Pfiou… Non, ça va, il n'en est rien…

- - - - -

Les deux jours qui ont suivi cet après-midi passé dans les cryptes ont sans doute été les plus étranges et les plus curieux que j'ai vécu jusqu'alors. Les choses ont changé.

Je ne suis plus Antigone Birds, je ne suis plus la petite fille terrifiée du terrible Urien Birds, je ne suis plus une future épouse pour le prince Jef Swendenbörg, je ne suis plus Birds, gardienne des buts de Serpentard, je ne suis plus une élève singulière parmi des sorciers banals, je ne suis plus le fruit de l'inceste entre Elyon et Eliam, non.

Je suis devenue Antigone Grise Perdrix, première Régénératrice après Epaunine Noire Mouette, Fondatrice de la Pure famille des Birds Bleu Chêne, et ma vie a alors pris des couleurs de cendre et d'encre. Une sorte de brume m'entoure en permanence, me coupant de toute réalité. Je suis devenue quelqu'un d'autre, celle que mon âme avait toujours aspirée à être. Paradoxalement, cette période me semble incroyablement courte et éternelle à la fois. Puis la vie reprend son cours normal, tandis que le château entier est pris par une frénésie pour le moins inhabituelle, gagnant même mon imperturbable marraine. En effet, les jours à venir seront chargés en événements notoires pour la politique du pays et pour l'ascension au pouvoir de lord Voldemort. Les choses ont bougé autour de moi sans que je m'en sois aperçue, et je ne me rends compte que maintenant de la gravité du rôle que je vais avoir à jouer dans les futures négociations avec l'Islande. Leur ralliement à notre cause est en effet d'une grave importance, car ce pays nordique possède de nombreuses forces peu connues des sorciers de l'Angleterre, et il va sans dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se refuse de lâcher le morceau, l'occasion étant trop belle pour qu'il laissa échapper une pareille occasion, et pour que Dumbledore en profita à sa place. Et cela m'effraye et m'exalte à la fois.

Si toutes les personnes de mon entourage semblent avoir changé de mentalité envers moi depuis que j'ai une stèle à mon nom dans les profondeurs du château, le comportement de Hailie est par contre on ne peut plus froid et distant. Je n'ai compris ses raisons que bien plus tard. Pour l'aveugle qu'elle est, les couleurs ne sont que très difficilement représentables, et elle se sers plus que des connotations qui y sont attachées pour se les représenter. Ainsi, le noir qui appartient à la famille est évidemment signe de nos penchants magiques, et sa présence sur mon blason comme simple contour sonne comme une insulte à ses yeux. Elle me l'a d'ailleurs fait remarquer avec aigreur et sans détours. Et, ajoutant à ma confusion, elle a évoqué de nouveau ce prétendu choix que je suis sensée devoir faire un jour.

- Le gris, a-t-elle craché comme une insulte. La neutralité, l'indécision. Noir ou blanc, tu dois choisir, mais tu n'as pas le droit de rester ainsi sur tes positions.

Et, évidemment, je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle sous-entendait, et cela ne fait qu'accroître sa fureur.

- - - - -

Le château tout entier s'active depuis ce matin. En effet, ce soir, vers minuit, Billie et Hailie seront marquées. Comme du bétail. Comme des veaux. Et cela les ravit.

Loin d'ici, dans le cimetière côtoyant la demeure inhabitée des Jedusor, pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans, Il apposera sa marque. Le cercle des mangemorts à largement eu le temps de s'amenuiser depuis cette glorieuse époque d'apogée ténébreuse, et voilà que les sœurs Rosiers, suivant les traces de leurs parents, s'apprêtent à le renouveler. Parfois, j'en viens à me demander si elles adhèrent aux idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou si elles n'aspirent pas tous simplement à assouvir de meurtrières vengeances.

Tout le gratin des familles de l'Ombre de Grande-Bretagne œuvrant pour lord Voldemort sera là, car si ses mangemorts ont eu l'occasion de souvent le revoir, l'Ombre sera de nouveau réuni sous sa présidence pour la première fois.

Ce soir, pas question de porter des tenues banales ou de tous les jours, mais pas question non plus de porter des robes de bal à la dernière mode parisienne. Dans ce genre de grandes cérémonies, chacun aborde fièrement les couleurs de sa famille, mettant en valeur ses attributs. Ainsi, pour la première fois, je ne vais pas mettre la longue robe noire et bleue des Birds, mais je paraderais belle et bien dans la robe d'Antigone, seul nom que j'aurais auprès des familles jusqu'à ce que j'aie la propre descendance ou bien que la Première lignée des Birds se soit éteinte. J'aurais sur les épaules le manteau du chef de famille, et je serai seule dans l'assemblée à porter le bleu et le gris.

J'entre dans ma chambre, où ma robe a été déposée. Je me dévêts, enfile ma robe, lace le corset, boutonne la ceinture, attache les manches. Je tourne une fois sur moi-même, puis me regarde dans le miroir pour voir l'effet.

Je dois me retenir à la descente de mon lit pour ne pas tomber.

La robe me rend plus belle qu'une vélane.

Et il ne s'agit que d'une simple constatation.

Le bleu des Birds contraste avec la garniture d'argent, et les lignes pures qui dessinent sur ma poitrine ma perdrix en fils noirs mettent en valeur ma minceur et ma haute taille.

Jeyne, la petite bonniche qui me sert de femme de chambre depuis plus de six ans entre dans la chambre pour me coiffer. Quand elle me voit, elle reste coite de saisissement.

- Mademoiselle…, murmure-t-elle, trop ébahie pour être plus prolifique ça.

La pauvre, elle ne pourra jamais espérer autant de résultat pour elle-même, son physique est bien trop disgracieux. Des cheveux trop rêches, un nez trop long, un front trop large, une peau trop rose, son seul charme réside dans ses yeux d'une magnifique couleur d'ambre. Des yeux trop grands. À onze ans, elle est sans parents, sans sous, sans éducation et sans avenir. Sans autre avenir que de me servir. Et aucune chance pour elle que le ministère ne se soucie d'elle, c'est une moldue ramassée dans un orphelinat qui ne demandait qu'à se débarrasser de la gamine braillarde qu'elle était à l'âge de deux ans. Cette manie que Père a de me faire entourer de gens dénués de magie… Enfin, dénués de magie… C'est vite dit. Elle a été mordue par le loup-garou qui sert de femme de chambre à Mère, sur ordre de Mère qui trouvait les yeux marron de la fillette beaucoup trop quelconques.

Je m'installe sur une chaise, tandis qu'elle s'approche de moi pour me coiffer. Elle tremble tandis qu'elle me brosse les cheveux, mais fait tout pour le cacher. Car la dernière chose que Jeyne voudrait au monde, c'est me décevoir. Avec douceur, elle lisse ma chevelure, pour la laisser retomber sur mes épaules, dans un mouvement fluide. Elle en natte l'extrémité puis, la laissant lâche, elle l'attache avec un lacet de cuir.

Je me lève, et elle m'apporte le lourd manteau, symbole du chef de famille. Un immense manteau gris, dans le dos duquel mon emblème est représenté, plus beau, plus vivant que jamais.

Jeyne me regarde avec les yeux embués de larmes. Elle s'agenouille devant mi et me baise la main avec ferveur.

- Mademoiselle… Vous êtes… Vous êtes magnifique.

Et elle s'effondre sur le sol en pleurs, prostrée à mes pieds. Je reste un long moment à contempler le corps de cette enfant simple agité de sanglots.

Un loup-garou n'aime qu'une seule fois. Et c'est à moi que Jeyne a décidé d'offrir son cœur.

- - - - -

Lorsque j'entre dans le salon, Père, Mère et Hailie y sont déjà. Pendant un fugace instant, le masque de froideur de mes grands-parents tombe, et je lis sur leurs visages de la surprise, de la satisfaction et… De la fierté ?

Père porte évidemment le manteau noir et bleu des Birds ; je l'ai déjà vu le porter lors de grandes occasions, mais à chaque fois, je suis étonnée. Il est beau, il est noble, c'est un roi, Mère est sa reine et je suis leur cour. Mère justement, porte une robe noire standard, mais sa manche est à nos couleurs. Enfin, nos couleurs… Les couleurs Birds ! Hailie porte également une robe noire, mais sa manche gauche est de couleur rose et bronze, brodée de fleurs épineuses.

Père s'approche de moi et, sans un mot, me tend un ruban jaune et violet, où une martre couronnée et un bouleau noir sont représentés. J'enroule autour de mon poignet les armoiries des Swendenbörg.

Enfin, Billie entre, superbe comme jamais encore je ne l'avais vue. Tout comme moi, elle aborde pour la première fois la robe et le manteau du chef de famille, et je pense que jamais les couleurs des Rosiers ne pourraient être mieux portées. La rose bronze, fuchsia et noire rayonne sur sa poitrine, le manteau est _fait_ pour elle.

Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction, et un sifflement aigu sort de sa bouche.

- Antigone ! Tu es une merveille !

Je cache mon étonnement. Billie est rarement aussi démonstrative, et un tel compliment de sa part m'honore.

Père ne dit rien, mais son regard brille d'une lueur étrange. D'une voix forte, il annonce le départ. Nous montons dans la calèche tirée par des Sombrals (enfin, paraît—il, puisque pour ma part, je ne les ai jamais vus). Bien sûr, nous n'allons pas nous rendre jusqu'à Little Hangleton, mais nous allons néanmoins jusqu'à Looe, où une maisonnette abandonnée mais encore rattachée au réseau de Poudre de Cheminette, qui nous permettra d'atteindre Oxford, où un Portoloin nous attend. Beaucoup de détours, mais surveillance du ministère oblige.

Mélesséne la sourde, vampire au service des Serpentard depuis plus de trois cents ans, nous attend à Looe, et nous fait passer la cheminée qui nous conduit à Oxford, où Caleb, son frère muet, nous fait attendre les Rookwood (Hêtre magenta et noir) qui ne tardent guère à arriver et ensemble, nous prenons le Portoloin en forme de crâne de lion qui nous mène directement dans les marécages qui côtoient le cimetière qui a vu la renaissance de Lord Voldemort.

La nuit est sombre. Nous nous rendons près de la tombe de Jedusor le père à pieds. Une foule de personnes déjà nombreuse s'y trouve, parlant dans un chuchotement qui ressemble à s'y méprendre avec un bruit d'orage lointain. Pourtant, toutes ses paroles échangées au creux de l'oreille sont bien inutiles, grâce à toutes les précautions déployées. Des barrières de magie d'une puissance et d'une force indéfinissable ont été déployées à plus de trois kilomètres à la ronde, repoussant tous les sorciers n'ayant pas été acceptées au préalable par le Maître. Les moldus du village, quant à eux, continue à vivre, l'air de rien. Ils ne nous voient pas, ils ne savent pas que nous existons, et depuis un mois, n'ont aucune tombe à aller fleurir. Mais après ce soir… Les choses vont changer.

J'aperçois Malefoy, vêtu, comme il se doit, de la robe noire (manche gauche avec étalon pourpre), et en compagnie, comme évidemment il se doit, de Parkinson, en noire également (manche gauche avec écureuil orange et rouge).

Ils viennent à ma rencontre, et l'expression d'ébahissement qui passe sur les traits du Boulkrog est des plus satisfaisantes.

- Birds ! s'étrangle-t-elle.

Mais au regard que nous lui lançons, elle comprend rapidement sa bourde.

- Antigone, voici donc les nouvelles couleurs de ta famille, dit Drago pour relancer la conversation rapidement. Je dois dire que ce manteau n'irait guère sur d'autres épaules que les tiennes.

Oh, que de compliments… Comme s'il en pensait un mot ! Quoi que…

- Merci Drago, lui répond-je avec la courtoisie la plus élémentaire. Pansy, c'est la première fois que je te vois porter l'emblème des Parkinson, mais je dois dire que…

Mais Pansy n'apprendra pas ce soir ce que je dois dire, puisque dans le cimetière, le silence se fait soudain. Et comme un seul homme, tous les regards se tournent dans la même direction.

Il est là, parmi nous, devant le chaudron de cuivre qui l'a vu renaître. Lord Voldemort, pour la première fois depuis seize ans, est entouré de toute l'Ombre d'Angleterre.

Tout d'abord, je ne vois que de Lui une longue silhouette noire encapuchonnée, un énorme serpent à ses pieds, entourée par une quarantaine de mangemorts, éclairée par la lumière du croissant de lune dissimulé derrières les nuages.

Puis deux mains d'une blancheur surnaturelle apparaissent des plis de la robe, et monte lentement en direction de la tête. Toujours au ralentit, les mains abaissent la capuche. Et le visage de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard apparaît.

Alors je comprends. Je comprends pourquoi les sorciers ayant vécu la première guerre se liquéfient rien qu'à l'évocation de Son nom, pourquoi ils ne peuvent retenir un frémissement de terreur. Je comprends pourquoi Fudge refusait d'admettre son retour. Je comprends la peur. Je sais ce qu'est la peur, la vraie. Non pas la représentation grotesque de l'angoisse en laquelle un épouvantard se changerait. Je comprends la Peur.

Une longue figure pâle comme la mort, un nez semblable aux narines des serpents, une peau couverte d'écailles blafardes, et surtout, deux fentes laissant transparaître des yeux couleur sang. Voilà ce qu'est Lord Voldemort, à l'apogée de sa puissance retrouvée.

- Mes amis.

Une voix glacée, gutturale mais aiguë, aussi proche du grognement de l'ours que du sifflement du serpent. Je sens mes entrailles remuer dangereusement dans mon estomac.

- Mes amis, répète-t-il. Quel… Bonheur de vous retrouver après ma longue _absence_, si je puis dire. Et quelle joie de vous constater tous excellente santé.

Un imperceptible frémissement parcourt l'assemblée suite au sous-entendu à peine dissimulé du Lord.

- Je n'oublierai point… Mais j'ai pu constater au cours de ces dix huit derniers mois que beaucoup d'entre vous m'étaient restés fidèles, même en silence ; que certains croyaient encore à un éventuel retour, après quinze ans d'absences, et ceux-là n'ont pas attendu en vain. Car le monde le sait aujourd'hui : Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour !

Suite à ce discours virulent, les acclamations et les vivats se déchaînent. Drago, Pansy et moi hurlons de tout notre souffle, de toutes nos forces, pour montrer au Maître que nous aussi, qui étions trop jeunes pour l'avoir connu, sommes maintenant près à combattre pour lui.

- Mes amis… Sachez que vous n'êtes pas les seuls dans ce combat contre Dumbledore, contre Potter, contre les sangs de bourbe et contre tout autres opposants. Beaucoup de créatures rejetées, beaucoup d'êtres humiliés, beaucoup d'êtres sous-estimés, et beaucoup d'êtres oubliés. Mais ce soir, nombre d'entre vous viendront grossir les rangs de mes fidèles Mangemorts. Qu'ils avancent, ceux-là, et qu'ils se fassent connaître !

Une dizaine de personnes se détachent de la foule rassemblée. Je ne reconnais pas tous les blasons que j'aperçois sur les manches, mes connaissances en héraldique n'étant pas extrêmement développées. Mais quand elle se nomme, je reconnais néanmoins Narcissa Malefoy. Elle prononce son nom à voix haute, s'agenouillant devant Voldemort pour lui baiser le bas de sa robe et se recule ensuite.

- Eustache Meliflua, Maître.

- Un cousin plus ou moins éloigné des Black, me chuchote Draco tandis que le jeune homme s'abaisse. Dix neuf ans, vient de Durmstang.

Et de me commenter discrètement, sans la moindre hésitation, le nom de toutes les personnes qui défilent devant Lui. Ainsi, j'apprend que Juliet et Hugh Lestrange sont les enfants de Rabastan Lestrange, donc ses cousins par alliance ; j'apprend que Pansy a une sœur qui se nomme Stacy et qui à défaut de ressembler à un boulkrog, n'en est pas moins le portrait craché d'un dragon à qui l'on aurait aplati le museau ; que Vania Doholov est le fils légitime d'Antonin Doholov alors que Margaret n'est que sa bâtarde ; que Stanislaus Macnair est le frère de l'ex bourreau du Ministère, Charon Macnair, et qu'il est marié à Ludovica Avery, demi-sœur de Luc Avery.

Il les contemple tous un à un. Peu arrivent à rester impassible sous son regard, même Hailie frissonne, elle même doit _sentir_ les yeux de braises balayer son visage. Puis de sa voix atroce, il dit :

- Billie Rosier, approche.

Ma marraine obéit. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je dirais qu'elle est paisible, mais la crispation de ses poings n'a vraiment rien d'habituel.

- Ton bras, ordonne-t-il.

Il saisit le poignet qu'elle lui tend, repousse la manche de son manteau ; et avec force, il plaque la paume de sa main blanche contre son avant bas. Au contact, un long sifflement se fait entendre. Alors il prononce les paroles du Serment.

- Billie Rosier, acceptes—tu de me donner à partir d'aujourd'hui et devant témoins, ton corps, ta vie, ta mort et ton âme ?

- J'accepte.

Sa voix est rauque, mais plus sous l'effet de la douleur que de l'émotion.

- Qu'il soit fait ainsi._ Morsmordre _!

Alors une chose que je croyais impossible se produit.

Billie se met à hurler.

Convulsivement, son poignet se referme, son buste par en avant, et un cri inhumain sort de sa bouche. Vraiment… Effrayant.

Dix fois encore, la même scène se reproduit, mais toujours aussi impressionnante. Draco est marqué au même point que moi quand il voit sa mère tomber à genou sous l'effet de la douleur.

Et quand, pour la dernière fois de la soirée, Voldemort s'adresse à la foule, une dangereuse lueur de folie brille dans ses yeux écarlates.

- Allez, mes amis, allez, mes fidèles Mangemorts, allez annoncer la nouvelle de par la Terre : Voldemort est là, plus puissant que jamais !

Et tous en chœur, nous levons nos baguettes, et la formule résonne d'une seule voix dans le cimetière :

-_ MORSMORDRE _!

Et la Marque des Ténèbres se remet à briller, présage de sombres jours pour bien des sorciers.

Parce qu'il est de retour.

Et parce que je suis avec lui.

**- Fin du treizième chapitre -**

On vous a jamais dit que le chiffre treize portait malheur ? Hihi. Bienvenu dans la seconde partie de l'histoire. Ici commence le début réel de l'intrigue, si bien sûr on peut appeler cela une intrigue ". Mais, place aux RAR. Je voulais qu'Antigone vienne vous répondre, mais comme elle était trop occupée à fêter Noël avec du beau monde, que Pansy, Drago, les jumeaux Weasley, Billie et Hailie étaient pris, j'ai demandé au plus beau, au roi des rois ! Et oui, le Survivant en personne est passé par là… Place ! Manants… Ce sont les RAR qui commencent…

(là, c'est Lui qui parle. Sauf dans les italiques, c'est moi. Mais bon, fallait bien le surveiller, sinon il dit nimport' naoiâk)

- Tiens ! Une review d'Ilène ! Tiens, une review d'Aranyella ! Tiens, une review de Tinkerbell7 ! C'est marrant, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu ce nom sur un autre site…

Harry, reste concentré sur les RAR, steuplé, sinon la prochaine fois je demande à Rogue de venir les faire.

- Rholala… Tout de suite à monter sur ses grands chevaux ! En plus tu dis vraiment des âneries, il était très bien le chapitre 12, toutes ses belles filles en maillots de bain

_Harry !_

- Oui, oui… Faudrait tout de même pas perdre de vue que je suis un garçon, quand même, tu peux comprendre ça, avec trois frères, non ?

_Reste concentré sur les RAR, tu veux ?_

- D'ailleurs, j'aimerais protester : je refuse d'être exploité ainsi par une auteur aussi nulle, livré en pâture en maillot de bain dans le parc de Poudlard en plein mois de Décembre à un tas de lectrices folles (de moi), et a une espèce de Serpentard frustrée qui me matte honteusement, me traitant de petit vermisseau chétif et insistant plus qu'énormément trop sur mon dos labouré de cicatrices (pire que Maugrey). Je refuse une telle exhibition ! C'est IMMORALE ! C'est du détournement de mineur ! C'est de…

Oui, bon, ta gueule.

- Mille excuses à Lapaumée, revieweuse ayant le mérite d'être dont Coline à honteusement snobé la première review…

Pffff…

- Merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé le passage des photos, moi aussi j'étais heureux de voir mes parents, et même si Birds est un peu une malade de la laïfe, chuis pas mécontent de ma petite alliance avec cette grande mégalomaniaque (je ne parle pas de Click !)

Abrège, pitié, faut que je le poste ce chapitre !!

- J'ai par contre la tristesse de vous annoncer que, Antigone partant en vacances du chapitre 13 au chapitre 16, elle va rapidement redevenir infréquantable. Et ouais, moi je lis l'avenir… Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien…

HARRY ! Pas de spoilers !

- Où s'arrête la fic ? Oui, d'ailleurs, Coline, j'aimerai bien savoir… Est-ce que je dois tuer Voldemort ? Est-ce que je dois épouser Antigone ? Est-ce que tu vas nous faire une jolie petite surprise en me casant avec Malefoy (Pitié pas lui ! Rogue à la rigueur, Lupin de préférence…) ?

Heu… Non. Et puis tu n'es pas le héros de cette fic, Harry, c'est Antigone. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter, sixième année, Gryffondor. Et ouais. Et comme je l'ai spécifié dans les termes du sujet (hahaha), cela concerne la sixième année d'Antigone, puisqu'on est totalement parti mode spoiler on. Et au cas ou quelqu'un aurait TOTALEMENT zappé le résumé, ça concerne les choix d'Antigone (Ouéééééé… Depuis le temps qu'Hailie en parle !).

- Je suis également triste de vous annoncer que malgré la superbe stratégie que Ron et moi avions élaborer, nous n'avons pas réussi à noyer Parkinson (pas Malefoy, faut quand même garder un méchant dans Poudlard).

Maaais… Moi je l'aime bien, Pansy éè

- Tsss… T'as vraiment des idées bizarres. D'où Antigone, d'ailleurs. Heureusement que tu n'as pas encore fait entrer de lectrice dans ton histoire (surtout Zofia, parce que bon, j'aime pas Malefoy, mais ce serait vraiment un coup bas). Et puis, pour ma part, j'ai déjà Colin toute la journée, alors, franchement…

(Il plaisante, Zofia). Ça va les chevilles ?

- Je te signale que moi c'est à la cicatrice que j'ai mal, pas aux pieds (elle a vraiment rien compris). Je voudrais juste que la Fée Clochette numéro 7 se calme à mon sujet, je ne suis pas mangeable. Quand à Aranyella, Coline veut te dire un mot…

C'est vrai que tu as écrit un one-shot sur ma fic ? C'est pas possible ! Si tu savais comme je suis fière et émue ! Tu peux me l'envoyer pas e-mail ) ou le poster, steuplaiiiiiiiis !!

- Ça y est, elle se sent plus. Petits messages persos, maintenant. Csame, bien que je sois furieux que tu m'ais collé une marque sur le bras, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que va se passer avec mes vacances !

(moi aussi, d'ailleurs !)

- Kazy, j'adore ce que tu racontes dans tes one-shots à propos de mes parents et de leurs contemporains. J'adore. Et j'aimerai bien avoir la suite de MacGo's diaries, c'est toujours utile en cours "

(moi aussi, d'ailleurs !)

- Enfin, un grand merci à toutes mes fans, je vous ferai envoyer des photos dédicacées, je vous aime presque autant que vous m'aimez, et…

Lockart, sors du corps de Harry. Merci à tous et à toutes, je suis vraiment ravie par tous vos commentaires. Il est possible que le prochain chapitre arrive en retard, à cause de la masse de boulot qui m'aura empêchée de corriger le chapitre 14 et de faire les RAR, mais je vais essayer de faire vite. En tout cas, merciiiiii !! Je vous aime !!

- Au fait, le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Promenade", "Ballade", "Préparatifs" ou "Adieu", l'auteuse n'a pas encore décidé. Salut les fiiiiiilles. Et salut Csame, bien sûr. Merci pour toutes vos lettres d'amour et d'amitié.

Frimeur.


	14. Adieux

**INFORMATION TRÈS IMPORTANTE : Pour des raisons que je préfère garder pour moi, j'ai été privée d'ordinateur pour une durée indeterminée. Donc je vais avoir du mal à vous poster mes chapitres because les cables de mon ordi on été enlevés éè Aussi, je vais poster les prochains chapitres très irrégulièrement jusqu'au 16, et ensuite ce sera selon l'humeur de mes parents… Désoléééééééé… Si vous avez une beuglante à passer, allez donc sur mon Livejournal :)**

**Disclaimer :** J'ai pas volé d'orange, j'ai pas volé Harry, j'ai rien volé, quoi. Je me suis juste contenté de remanier l'Univers Rowlingien à ma sauce.

**Note :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le dernier chapitre corrigé par ma pomme… Après, les délicieuses corrections de Zofia reviennent. Désolée si ce chapitre est un peu court et pas très palpitant, il était néanmoins nécessaire. Les RAR sont à la fin, et, tremblez ! C'est Antigone en personne qui répond…

**Chapitre 14**

Adieux

_LA MARQUE DES TENÈBRES À LITTLE HANGLETON_

Little Hangleton, le village tristement célèbre dont le cimetière a vu renaître Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, a été hier soir le théâtre de sinistres événements. Vers deux heures et demie du matin, alors que le village était encore endormi, le service des usages abusifs de la magie et celui de la police magique ont été alerté par une concentration de magie noire absolument ahurissante au-dessus du cimetière le plus surveillé au monde. La véritable armée d'aurors, d'Oubliators et de contrôleurs magiques qui fut dépêchée sur les lieux ne pu que constater que pour la seconde fois depuis la fin du Règne de Vous Savez Qui, la Marque des Ténèbres était revenue, plus brillante et plus puissante que jamais. Mais tous les efforts fournis furent vains pour la faire disparaître, et ils durent se contenter d'un solide enchantement pour dissimuler la Marque et d'un sort repousse moldus pour empêcher la population de se rendre dans le cimetière. Parallèlement, une enquête discrète menée auprès des villageois, pour leur effacer un quelconque souvenir de la nuit, révèle que depuis un mois, les habitants de Little Hangleton ne se rendent plus dans leur cimetière. Même l'enterrement de leur facteur, mort deux semaines au paravent d'un accident de bicyclette (moyen de transport moldu), ne pu les résoudre à entrer dans le cimetière, et le postier fut enterré dans le village voisin, à environ 79 kilomètres de là. Cela nous permet de remettre - une fois de plus - en cause le gouvernement. Comment est-ce que de telle action ont-elles pu échapper au ministère, alors que le lieu était sous haute surveillance magique ? Les abus de magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle en vacances scolaires semblent mieux surveillés ! Mais que fait Fudge ? Qu'attend-t-on pour…

Et la fin de l'article n'est plus qu'une longue litanie de plaintes et de questions rhétoriques, allant de " _Pendant que l'on surveillait Potter, il aurait peut-être mieux valu s'occuper des mangemorts en liberté _" à " _On ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que le Premier ministre et Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom ne font qu'une seule et même personne _".

Pathétique pour eux, providentiel pour nous.

Les journalistes sont des êtres géniaux : pas besoin de les avoir à notre botte, ils mettent le bazar eux-mêmes, s'occupant d'effrayer la population d'une part, et de discréditer Fudge d'autre part. Et je ne risque pas de m'en plaindre.

Il y a deux ans, les portraits que Rita Skeeter faisait de Potter dans _Sorcières Hebdo_ faisaient hurler de rire l'Ombre tout entière, et quand _La Gazette_ a pris la relève à son tour, calomniant Potter et Dumbledore, ce fut un apogée de joie. Non seulement l'un et l'autre passaient pour des débiles à tendances mythomaniaques, mais en plus, le retour de Voldemort passait inaperçu auprès de la Confédération Internationale… Enfin, inaperçu… Un espion du Maître, un elfe de maison je crois (bonjour les sources !), à quand même réussit à découvrir que l'Ordre du Phœnix avait été réouvert, et que de nombreux sorciers, et non des moindres, en faisait partie. Enfin, bon… C'est maintenant, que la partie va réellement commencer… Chaque camp assure ses arrières, Dumbledore et ses géants, contre Lui et ses Détraqueurs. Entre autres.

Les centaures ne prennent pas parti, comme lors de la première guerre, mais que quiconque touche à un brin d'herbe de la Forêt Interdite, et tous les dieux d'Avalon ne sauraient les arrêter.

Trois jours seulement ont passé depuis la nuit où Il a rencontré l'Ombre, et Hailie et Billie sont déjà absentes à longueur de journées. Quand, le soir, elles rentrent, c'est à peine si je les vois. Néanmoins, il s'est avéré que la rencontre entre Hailie et Bellatrix Lestrange, la tante et marraine de Drago, à rendu la jeune aveugle très enthousiaste.

- Si tu te battais contre elle, Antigone, m'a-t-elle dit, si tu te battais en duel contre elle, tu mourrais. Jamais je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi rapide et d'aussi précis… C'est le Maître qui lui a tout appris, et cela ne m'étonne vraiment pas. Sa puissance est vraiment guerrière, c'est exaltant.

Et tout cela dit avec une expression extasique sur le visage.

Si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a dit, Bellatrix Lestrange est une combattante plus que redoutable ; par ailleurs, c'est elle qui a tué Sirius Black, qui était quand même réputé pour ses excellents résultats aux concours de fin d'études de Troque Motte, l'école universitaire de formation des Chasseurs de Murmures.

Chasseur de Murmures… Ça c'est un beau métier ! Des études pas vraiment longues, à peine un ou deux ans, mais extrêmement difficiles et éprouvantes : une école n'acceptant que la crème de l'élite, encore plus difficile et ardue que Picpus (la faculté boréal d'apprentis-aurors). Mais une fois les diplômes en poche… Une liberté incroyable s'offre alors ! Parcourir le monde à la recherche de nouvelles ou d'anciennes formes de magies, traquer les démons, combattre les assoiffer de pouvoir, une vie d'aventurier professionnel, quoi ! Une sorte de caste un peu plus noble, un peu plus sophistiquée et un peu plus reconnue que les Prêtresses d'Avalon, en somme, à la seule différence que les Prêtresses ne servent que l'Angleterre, et ne vendent leurs services qu'aux plus offrants, alors que les Chasseurs sont indépendants, et suivent plus leurs instincts. Je crois que Sirius Black et James Potter ont tentés l'école ensemble, mais que Potter à ensuite bifurqué vers une autre voie, conjureur d'enchantements ou quelque chose de similaire, me semble-t-il…

Toujours est-il que Bellatrix en a vaincu un réputé pour être l'un des sorciers les plus redoutables de l'Angleterre la nuit où le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été officiellement reconnu. Il court d'étranges rumeurs à propos de cette nuit. Celle de Malefoy raconte que Potter et ses amis, c'est-à-dire Granger, Weasley, l'autre Weasley, Londubat (ils ont du avoir peur, les mangemorts !) et Lovegood (une Serdaigle complètement dingue, qui va en pantoufles en cours, organise un élevage de Veracrasses sous son matelas mais s'arrange pour être première de sa classe), se sont rendu au ministère pour y sauver Black qui n'y était pas en fait puisqu'il s'agissait d'une embuscade tendue par les mangemorts, pour récupérer une prophétie ou je ne sais quoi qui concernerait Harry Potter et le seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense que de cette attaque, on peut retenir plusieurs points : d'une part, ce fut un fiasco total, des mangemorts sûr entraînés ont été mis en déroute par six gamins âgés entre quatorze et seize ans, et que d'autre part, le ministère a capturé neuf des mangemorts (Lucius Malefoy, Erèbe Nott, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestranges, Luc Avery, Charon Macnair, Mickaël Crabbe et Manuel Goyle).

J'imagine qu'Il a dû leur passer un sacré savon, et que la cicatrice de Potter a dû le faire hurler de douleur… Mais je me demande bien par quel monstrueux culot il arrive toujours à réchapper de la moindre des tentatives de meurtre, d'enlèvement et autre…Toujours d'après Malefoy, qui m'a fait cette confidence durant une soirée un peu trop arrosée, il aurait même usé d'un impardonnable sur Bellatrix. Déjà, pour la toucher, il faut être rapide et bon viseur, mais avec un impardonnable en plus… La compétition de duel de Nicoletta ne va pas être de la tarte, avec lui comme adversaire ! Enfin, bon… J'ai l'habitude de le combattre maintenant, vu le nombre d'heures de retenue que j'ai dû me coltiner avec lui ; cela dit, il est évident que je ne faisais pas mon maximum, et que Potter ne montrait pas tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre…

Nous avons fêté Noël avant-hier, dans la plus grande tranquillité, mais les deux Rosier brillaient par leur absence. La neige s'est remise à tomber ; j'ai découvert un Dirico dans ma cheminée. Je voulais le garder, mais quand Mère a émis la suggestion d'en faire une cape pour offrir à Drago pour son anniversaire, l'oiseau s'est volatilisé dans un tourbillon de plumes. Dommage, c'est pourtant beau, une cape de plumes de Dirico…

Je dois aller aujourd'hui avec Billie faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse (et accessoirement, à l'Allée des Embrumes et au Passage Poussière, mais c'est proprement sous entendu). J'essayerai de prendre la poudre d'escampette à un moment ou à un autre pour passer dire bonjour aux jumeaux. Hors de question d'emmener ma marraine là-bas, elle ne supporte pas les Weasley : d'une part, cette famille est considérée par l'Ombre comme traître à son sang, et d'autre part, Billie déteste cordialement Charlie Weasley. Ils étaient dans la même promotion à Poudlard, et Weasley était son rival direct au Quidditch (ils étaient tous les deux attrapeurs). J'ai, de plus, de bonnes raisons de supposer que le Weasley numéro deux n'est pas innocent à son renvoi de Poudlard, mais comme je ne sais absolument rien du pourquoi et du comment de ce renvoi, cela ne reste que des suppositions… Je profiterai de mon passage chez " Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux" pour bassiner les twins à son sujet.

- Antigone ? Tu es prête ?

Je lève la tête du grimoire poussiéreux sur lequel je suis penchée (_Duels Magiques : Comment Gagner Sans Trop Tricher_), et acquiesce d'un signe de tête à la demande de Billie. Le programme de la matinée est simple : trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Draco Malefoy et passer à la boutique de Miss Crocodior, une styliste parisienne absolument hors de prix, mais dont les robes sont absolument magnifiques.

En un coup de poudre à cheminette, nous débarquons au Chaudron Baveur, raisonnablement envahit en ce jeudi de décembre où chacun est retourné travailler. Sans un regard au vieux domestique du Pub, Tom, nous nous dirigeons dans l'arrière cour et franchissons le passage. Le chemin de Traverse, avec son animation habituelle, nous accueille.

Dans une ruelle adjacente, nous nous arrêtons devant la vitrine de " _The Bewitched Robe_ " Dans une multitude de couleurs, des robes, des manteaux et des tenues des plus osées, des plus chics, et du meilleur effet, des aiguilles, des fils de soie et des épingles dansent la valse.

Toutes les petites sorcières rêvent d'entrer un jour dans cette boutique, et d'enfiler une de ces merveilles dignes des plus grandes enchanteresses…Un jour, le jour de mes neuf ans, Billie m'y a fait entrer, réalisant alors un désir secret vieux de neuf années. J'avais déjà porté auparavant de ces robes - sans le savoir - mais entrer dans la boutique…

J'étais l'élue parmi des centaines de petites filles croyant encore au beau Mage monté sur une licorne.

Même aujourd'hui, beaucoup de sorcières, adolescentes comme femmes mûres, imaginent encore pouvoir entrer et dépenser des fortunes en habillage… J'adore leurs regards plein de jalousie et de convoitise, ces regards qui brilleront d'envie quand, dans un peu plus d'une heure, je sortirai, de nombreux paquets flottant derrière moi.

En attendant le délicieux moment de la sortie en fanfare, nous entrons. La porte carillonne joyeusement quand Billie la pousse. Derrière son comptoir de bois de rose, Miss Crocodior nous fait un large sourire. C'est une petite femme osseuse, toute de rose vêtue, se dressant sur un mètre soixante, du bas de ces chaussures à talons pointus jusqu'au bout de son chapeau pointu à voilette mauve.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demande-t-elle, tout sucre tout miel.

- Il nous faudra une robe de soirée pour mademoiselle ainsi que pour moi.

Billie a répondu d'un ton ferme, omettant volontairement les élémentaires " s'il vous plaît - merci ", marquant ainsi nos différents statuts, et affirmant bien ses positions. Miss Crocodior ne s'y trompe pas, le ton employé par Billie ne laisse place à l'erreur.

Elle est une simple vendeuse, nous sommes de riches clientes.

- Pour quelle occasion, questionne la vendeuse en apportant deux tabourets de bois pâle.

- Pour fêter les dix-sept ans de mademoiselle. Je ne pense pas que d'autres questions soient nécessaires, vous connaissez nos habitudes.

La styliste hoche la tête en serrant des lèvres.

- Puisque vous êtes des habituées, dit-elle d'un ton pincé, vous connaissez la marche à suivre.

À notre tour, nous acquiesçons. En deux ou trois mouvements de baguette, nous nous retrouvons en sous vêtements, debout sur les tabourets.

Dans un claquement de doigts, elle fait apparaître deux mètres-rubans dorés, et s'en retourne farfouiller dans son arrière-boutique. Pendant que le ruban s'active autour de ses hanches, Billie m'adresse un sourire triomphant. Évidemment, elle a fait exprès de vexer la Parisienne et de la pousser dans ses retranchements. Son calcul est simple, car la sorcière est terriblement prévisible : elle va vouloir se surpasser pour prouver que chez elle, on n'est pas chez _Gaichiffon_, qu'elle ne vend pas du prêt à porter, qu'elle, c'est de la haute couture dans le plus pur style français…

Ralala, ces Français, et leur ego toujours aussi surdimensionné… Je reconnais bien ma Billie dans cette ruse enfantine !

La couturière revient bientôt avec une multitude de tissus faits de toutes sortes de matières et de toutes sortes de couleurs. Tandis que Billie choisit des pièces pour sa robe dans les tons pastel, avec une dominante de couleur vert amande, j'opte pour ma part pour un épais velours rouge sang, riche et noble, et pour un tissu d'un blanc éclatant. Miss Crocodior observe nos sélections d'un œil expert, la baguette posée sur la bouche. L'inspiration lui vient peu à peu, et quand l'image de nos tenues s'affiche parfaitement dans son esprit, le bal des tissus commence.

Miss Crocodior fait d'amples mouvements de baguette, et tout ce qui est nécessaire à la confection de nos robes se met à voltiger autour de nous, dans une danse rapide et vertigineuse. Le tissu tournoie et virevolte autour de moi, des fils multicolores évoluent tels des serpentins dans les airs, rattachant et liant les pièces colorées entre elles, pour que nos futures robes commencent à prendre forme sur nous. Et pour prendre forme, elles prennent formes !

Finalement, la Française porte son dernier coup de baguette. Elle hoche la tête, pleinement satisfaite, et conjure un miroir devant nous.

Le résultat est magnifique.

L'habit de Billie est composé de plusieurs parties. Un bustier moiré au décolleté plongeant, comme elle les aime - c'est un des jeux préférés de Billie : faire tourner la tête de tous les hommes, et les repousser les uns après les autres… La cruauté même ! - de longues manches évasées, indépendantes du reste de sa tenue, faites de soie légère, une jupe chatoyante suggérant de manière délicieuse ses formes, et enfin, une longue cape au col draculéen, rehaussant la ligne de son visage. Une beauté, comme toujours.

Quant à moi, le résultat m'apparaît satisfaisant. Ma robe est longue, coupée par une ceinture juste sous ma poitrine, et les manches blanches, de type moyenâgeux, sont serties de rubans bordeaux. Le tout très aristocrate, très racé, comme je le souhaitais. Parfait.

Histoire d'enquiquiner la parigote, Billie reste impassible, et avant de sortir sa bourse en peau de Moke, elle murmure en soupirant :

- Enfin… Ça fera bien l'affaire.

Et Crocodior de manquer de s'étouffer.

Une fois dans la rue, nous quittons la Ruelle Masquée pour l'Allée des Embrumes, où nous sommes à peu près sûres de trouver le cadeau idéal pour Draco.

Cette partie des rues sorcières de Londres m'a toujours fascinée. Tant de gens curieux à chaque croisement, tant de magasins douteux derrière chaque enseigne, tant d'objets interdits dans chaque boutique… Billie s'est toujours chargée de mon éducation en m'entraînant, dès l'âge de dix ans, chez tous les petits antiquaires et collectionneurs qui pullulent le long de l'Allée.

- Tu vois cette corde du pendu, Antigone, disait-elle d'un ton passionné, tu la vois ? C'est avec elle que fut condamnée Orobe du Marais, grande enchanteresse du temps de la chasse aux sorciers. Elle maudit la corde, et dès lors, il suffisait qu'un simple moldu y touche pour qu'il soit à son tour maudit, et qu'il transmette la malédiction à tous ceux qui l'approchaient. 549 moldus en pâtirent avant que les Archimages, les ministres de l'époque, ne parviennent à y mettre fin. Un comble, tu ne trouves pas ? Les persécutés sauvant les persécuteurs… De stupides moldus, en prime !

Ces jours-là étaient pour moi les instants bénis où je me sauvais de la tutelle de Père. À l'époque, je ne craignais rien ni personne au monde de plus que lui. Rien. Quitter Poudlard pour les vacances me terrifiait, vivre sous le même toit que lui me terrorisait. Il fut ma plus grande crainte.

_Remus Lupin poussa un soupir. Avoir les Serpentard de troisième année en cours semblait l'épuiser. _

_- Bien, puisque personne n'a envie de répondre à ma question, Mr Zabini, qu'est-ce qu'un Epouvantard ?_

_- J'en sais rien._

_Le professeur de Lutte Contre les Forces du Mal eut un petit claquement de langue agacé, très inhabituel chez lui quand on le connaissait bien._

_- Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard. Vraiment personne ne sait ?_

_Dans un grondement général, les mains se levèrent enfin. _

_Quelque vingt minutes plus tard, la trentaine d'élèves de la classe étaient réunis autours d'un être aux contours indéfinissables - il changeait sans cesse d'apparence. Pour le moment, une jeune fille à l'étrange ressemblance avec un chien pékinois était en train de tenter de rendre ridicule un loup-garou, au grand déplaisir de son professeur. Elle parvint à ses fins en supprimant à la monstrueuse bête sa mâchoire, la privant ainsi de canines démesurées._

_Lui succéda une jeune fille mince aux cheveux noirs, faite toute en longueur. Elle eu à peine le temps de s'avancer d'un pas peu assuré vers la bête édentée que celui-ci était déjà devenue un homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleu marine. L'homme en question sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille qui semblait tétanisée._

_- Tu m'as désobéi, Antigone, je le sais !_

_- Je… Je n'ai rien fait, Père, je vous le jure !_

_- Mademoiselle Birds, reprenez vous ! C'est un Épouvantard, pas votre père !_

_- Je vais devoir te punir, Antigone !_

_- Père ! Je vous jure…_

_- MADEMOISELLE BIRDS !_

_- Père, je n'ai rien fait !_

_- Cesse de me mentir, je sais quand tu mens, je sais toujours !_

_- Père !_

_- NE ME MENT PAS !_

- Ridikkulus !

_La scène se figea. L'enfant tomba sur le sol, en larmes. Les Serpentard reculèrent, effrayés par la violence de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. L'homme aux cheveux blancs avait disparu pour laisser place à une sphère argentée. Le professeur la regarda d'un air distant, un voile étrange passant sur ses yeux._

Il nous fallut peu de temps pour dénicher chez un armurier une courte épée finement ciselée et un magnifique pieu d'argent qui conviendraient très certainement à Draco. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, mon dragon fait une fixation sur les vampires, tout ça parce que sa demi-sœur bâtarde est morte à cause de la morsure de l'un d'entre eux.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien de la fille de Lucius. Elle avait six ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, mais je me rappelle que Draco l'adorait passionnément. Elle s'appelait Vidys, et s'était révélé être une très bonne camarade de jeu pour moi (sauf le jour où elle décida que les cheveux qui descendaient plus bas que les oreilles ne m'allaient décidément pas, e qu'il fallait absolument arranger ça).

Le jeune vendeur de l'armurerie n'en finit plus de faire du charme à Billie et à tenter de lui vendre un sabre fait de vermeil. Je sens que la patience vient à me manquer…

Où est le pieu que nous venons d'acheter pour que je vérifie s'il fonctionne bien ?

Je coupe la parole à ce chieur, lui conseillant d'accélérer le mouvement et d'arrêter ses stupides, puériles, ridicules, inutiles, inefficaces, grossières, grotesques et absolument inefficaces tentatives de drague. Entre les œillades appuyées et les battements de cils, je crois que je vais exploser.

Le chieur en question n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je l'interrompe dans sa déclaration passionnée, et s'apprête à surenchérir quand je lui enfonce un galion dans le gosier.

- Tu vas te la fermer et activer la cadence, oui ? Tu ne vois pas que mademoiselle et moi-même sommes pressées ?

- Antigone, ne sois pas si violente avec ce pathétique vendeur, tu vois bien qu'il s'étouffe… Et il ne mérite pas de mourir avec un galion dans la gorge, surtout quand une noise aurait suffi… Enfin, quand monsieur aura fini ses paquets, je suppose que nous pourrons lever le camp…

J'étrangle le rire qui commence à monter dans ma gorge. J'adore le ton flegmatique de Billie, elle est tellement… Elle-même, en fait !

Le jeune homme vire au cramoisis et, bredouillant, il termine les paquets en un temps record.

Une fois dans la rue, Billie se tourne vers moi.

- Ça te dérange, Antigone, si je vais faire quelques courses toutes seules ? On se retrouve dans une heure et demie près du Chaudron Baveur, ça te va ?

L'occasion parfaite pour aller au 93, Chemin de Traverse voir mes jumeaux préférés.

- Bien sûr aucun problème ! Je vais me balader dans le coin. À tout à l'heure.

Billie a à peine disparu au coin de la rue suivante que je pars en courant vers la boutique de Fred et George.

Leur magasin est facilement repérable. La devanture est peinte en rose fuschia, et leur enseigne en orange criard.

Je pousse la porte, (je suis accueillis par le grognement d'un cochon) et entre. Une jolie brunette, vêtu de manière terriblement extravagante, même pour une sorcière, (robe à manches-ballons bleue électrique, lunettes en poils de blaireau, chapeau à trois extrémités changeant de couleurs à chaque seconde qui passe ) tient la caisse, tout en tentant de surveiller trois gamins qui remplissent des sacs entiers de bonbons et gadgets en tout genre.

- Qu'est ce que j'peux faire pour vous ? me demande la demoiselle avec un accent américain terriblement prononcé.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible devoir Fred et George ?

- Ils n'sont pas là pour l'moment. Vous v'lez que j'les appelle ?

- S'il vous plaît.

- Qui que j'dois annoncer ?

Je réfléchis pendant un court instant.

- Tigounette Chérie Chounette.

La caissière me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. Je tapote avec agacement le comptoir.

- Ce sont de Fred et George que nous sommes en train de parler, souvenez-vous.

- Oui, b'sûr…

Elle s'approche de la cheminée volante où un feu aux flammes colorées brûle ; elle prend une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans un vieil arrosoir violet et la jette dans l'âtre.

- Fred et George W'sley ! clame-t-elle en plongeant à son tour sa tête et son chapeau dans le conduit.

Je n'entends pas un mot de la conversation, mais moins d'une minute après, dans un " pop " sonore, les deux rouquins apparaissent.

Tous deux vêtu d'un grand tablier blanc à carreaux jaunes constellés de tâches diverses et variées, ils me font un immense sourire derrières leurs taches de rousseurs.

- On a eu du mal à comprendre ce que Dothy nous disait…

- Elle parlait de T'g'nette 'Rie 'Nette qu'voulait absol'ment nous voir…

- On a d'abord cru qu'une tribu Vaudou réquisitionnait le magasin…

- Mais quand Dothy à commencer à parler d'une grande fille pas c'mmode qu'vait l'air pressé…

- On a compris qu'elle parlait de toi.

Les imbéciles. Je leur bourre gentiment le torse de coups de poing.

- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! On ne peut pas dire que votre courrier ai été très prolifique…

- Ça t'étonne Tigou ? me demande Fred, soudain sérieux.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça ne devrait pas ?

- Tigouuuuuuu ! s'exclame George, l'air catastrophé. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ÇA !

- En fait, il nous est apparu que puisque nous n'œuvrions pas dans les mêmes camps, et que tu étais la future madame Swendenbörg, princesse héritière des Comtés Enchantés de la Terre d'Islande…

- Arrête, Fred !

- …chacun de nos hiboux était étroitement surveillé par le camp adverse, termina-t-il, sans tenir compte de mon interruption.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que nous avons considérablement réduit notre nombre de lettres.

Il a toujours une gêne quand nous parlons politique. Depuis Son retour, surtout, nous évitons d'en parler. Mais là, avec ce qu'il s'est passé à Little Hangleton, la confrontation devient inévitable.

Je tourne machinalement une Sucette à Bulles dans mes mains pendant qu'un silence lourd et pesant s'installe. Quand il devient vraiment trop insupportable, je redresse la tête et les toise tous deux du regard.

- Allez-Y. Posez-là, votre question.

Ils se lancent enfin. Pas dans leurs habitudes, de douter.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement cette là nuit dernière dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton ? Pourquoi y avait-il la marque des Ténèbres ?

C'est à mon tour d'hésiter. Je les regarde, ils me regardent. Je ne réagis pas, ils insistent. Toujours aucune réaction. Alors ils comprennent.

- Juré, Antigone, tout ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce n'en sortira pas, promet George, la main droite levée et la gauche posée sur le cœur.

- Franchement, tu ne croies pas que nous avons dépassé le stade de ces serments ? Ça en devient insultant.

- Nous sommes en guerre, Fred. Si tu bases la moindre de tes actions sur la confiance, c'est mal parti. Non pas que j'aille vous trahir, loin de là, mais les choses sont claires entre nous. Je suis avec lui, et vous êtes ses opposants. L'époque où vous me souteniez et m'aidiez à résister aux colères de Père est révolue. Je suis maintenant une combattante.

Un ange passe.

- Alors je suppose que ce sera l'une des dernières fois que nous nous verrons ?

- Probablement, oui.

- Bien.

Ils ont l'air peiné, et je ne leur cache pas que je le suis également. Je réponds enfin à leur question.

- Cette nuit-là… Nous y étions tous.

- Tous ?

- Toute l'Ombre d'Angleterre était dans le cimetière. Ce fut la première fois que nous l'avons revu depuis la nuit où Potter l'a écrasé. Une dizaine de sorciers ont été marqués.

- Tu ne nous donnes pas de nom ?

- Non.

- Pas grave. Et Tu Sais Qui ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- Il est… Incroyable. Impressionnant. Glaçant. Il n'est que magie. Son sang doit être un condensé de pouvoir. Jamais vu quelqu'un de pareil. Potter n'aura aucune chance. Et vous non plus. Vous êtes fous de vouloir lutter contre cet homme… Cet être.

- Mais Tigou ! Il est fou ! Quel est son but ? Conquérir le monde ? Être le sorcier le plus puissant au monde ?

- Je crois que… Je crois qu'à court terme, il cherche l'immortalité. Et que Potter est le principal obstacle à cette immortalité, depuis la nuit de Godric's Hollow jusqu'à celle du ministère et de cette fichue prophétie !

- Prophétie ? bredouille George. Quelle prophétie ?

Je les observe attentivement. Est-ce qu'ils se foutent de moi ? Non, apparemment pas. En un mot comme en deux, je leur explique, légèrement prise de remords à l'idée de raconter ce que Potter n'avait pas dis à propos de cette soirée. Je récapitule tout ce que je sais, c'est-à-dire le début de la prophétie, et la fin tant recherchée par le maître, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brisée. Ils me regardent avec un scepticisme énorme quand je leur dis que seuls Dumbledore et Trelauwney sont au courant de la fin de la prophétie.

- Trelauwney ? La seule chose juste qu'elle n'ai jamais prédite, c'est notre départ de l'école. On venait juste d'ensorceler son tarot pour faire une bataille avec Lee, quand elle est arrivée par derrière en hurlant que nous étions d'atroces monstres, et qu'à cette allure, nous ne resterions plus très longtemps à Poudlard.

- Je t'assure que je ne plaisante pas. Je tiens tout cela d'une source sûre, puisque c'est Draco qui me l'a raconté.

- Malefoy ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

Soupir…

- Depuis que je suis la marraine de sa petite sœur.

- Tu…Tu es la marraine de Némésis Malefoy ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, à propos de marraine, Billie Rosier, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Rosier ? Attend voir… Ce ne serait pas un mangemort, tué en 1984 ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Si, mais je te parle de sa fille aînée, ma marraine. Elle était dans la même année que ton frère, Charlie.

- Non, aucune idée, mais nous creuserons en ce sens et nous l'interrogerons, puis nous t'enverrons nos résultats, tu veux ?

- Je ne sais pas si je recevrai encore beaucoup de choses de vous, dis-je avec un petit sourire triste.

- Oh…

Nous parlons encore de tout et de rien, du temps qu'il fait et de souvenirs de Poudlard, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Enfin, vient pour moi le temps de partir pour rejoindre Billie. Je les sers dans mes bras, puis sans me retourner, je quitte la boutique.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je retrouve Billie, suivit par des milliers de sacs.

Elle me tend un petit écrin de velours violet.

- Tiens. J'ai pensé qu'il faudrait un petit cadeau pour Némésis. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses à la maison.

Je la remercie, la tête ailleurs, les pensées tournées vers mes deux premiers amis que je ne reverrai sans doute pas.

**- Fin du quatorzième chapitre –**

Hélas… La fin d'année a une sacrée influence sur fanfiction, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça cela se sent… Des mises à jour plus rares ou irrégulières, moins de reviews… Je comprends très bien ce qu'il se passe ! Il y a de fortes chances pour que vous n'ayez pas le chapitre 15 avant les vacances, parce que j'ai les BAC blancs juste avant, et que mon accès à l'ordi devient trèèèèès limité en ce moment (juste quand les parents sont pas là, en fait ") Mais bon, je vais essayer ! Gros bisous à toutes et à tous, Antigone en direct de Birds' Castel fait les RAR (d'ailleurs, j'ai du changé un peu la mise en page, parce que fanfiction semble un peu avoir de mal avec les italiques… -).

**Antigone ** - Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous apprécierez à sa juste valeur l'effort que je fais pour vous répondre, alors que j'ai encore des millions de choses à faire pour mes 17 ans.

_ Antigone, tu restes polie, s'il te plait, je t'ai mieux éduquée que ça quand même. _

- Oui, bon, ça va. Merci à toute celles qui ont trouvé Vous-Savez-Qui impressionnant. J'en ai été moi-même toute remuée, j'ose plus dire ou penser son nom ! Pas comme mon auteuse, là, qui se croit tout permis…

_ Dis donc toi… _

- Hailie et Billie sont étranges, je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Mais je m'entends bien avec elles, donc je suppose que je peux supporter leurs étrangetés. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne suis pas spécialement normale moi non plus :)

_ Et ce n'est pas moi qui irait clamer le contraire… Mais les deux Rosiers ont un destins tout tracé, ne vous inquiétez pas… Niark._

- Je crois que je déteints sur Coline, elle commence à agir comme une Serpentard. C'est inquiétant. Et j'aimerais qu'on arrête de dire que je suis narcissique. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis juste réaliste.

_ Si tu l'es. Ne le nie pas, c'est moi qui t'ai conçu. Tu es également prétencieuse, égocentrique, dévergondée, jal…_

- Oui, bon, ça va. Heureusement qu'il y a des gens comme Blood-Countess qui me comprennent. De toute façon, avec un pseudo pareil, on ne pouvait QUE se comprendre.

_ D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que mon histoire soit devenue aussi longue pour qu'il faille la lire en deux heures… C'est marrant._

- Très drôle, en effet. Et d'abord, pourquoi c'est toi qu'on appelle Grande Prêtresse des Serpentards, hein ? T'es qu'une salle petite Gryffondore-Serdaigle-Poufousffle mais pas Serpentard !

_ Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai créée, banane. Et comme tu n'es qu'une sale teigneuse manipulatrice, et comme c'est moi qui dirige tout le monde, forcément, c'est moi la grande manitou. Capito ?!_

- Arrête de frimer. Je dois dire que je me vois mal gueuler " Voldy au pouvoir !

" Ce type est vraiment terrorisant. Moi, à la place de Potter, j'aurais déjà fait mes valises direction le Tibet, pour vivre avec l'abominable homme des grottes. Mais faut pas oublier que ce type est un Gryffy légèrement nerveux et impulsif, qui agit d'abord et réfléchi après.

_ Tu es vraiment infréquentable, comme fille._

- Quant à remplacer Mère par Mamie… Heu, non. Vraiment, non. Sans vouloir piquer le scénario de la vie de Potter, je tiens à survivre. Mère est vraiment terrifiante, quand elle s'y met.

_Oui, j'avoue que ce ne serait pas hyper stratégique, de faire ça. Mais peut-être que si j'écrivais un jour une parodie de ma propre fic… On verra._

- Ce que je t'interdis formellement de faire, Coline. Comment je pourrais regarder Harry dans les yeux après ça ? Bof, je vois pas où est le problème…

_ C'est vrai, Antigone. Va falloir que tu te décides, un de ses jours._

- On respecte le programme et on attend le chapitre 20, d'accord ?

_ Vi, tu as raison._

- Et sans vouloir être désagréable avec Axe, je crois que tu es un peu frappée, Chérie. Même moi, je n'aime pas ma maison. Quant à l'épisode du lac… C'était pas drôle, il faisait froid, et je me suis retrouvée à moitié nue devant la salle commune de Serpentard. Franchement…

_ Reste gentille avec mes revieweurs, je te prie._

- Sinon, je veux mon one—shot où on parle de moi ! Je VEEEEEEEUX !

_ Calme, ma choupi. Tu vas faire peur aux lecteurs._

- Très bien, je me tais. Pour la peine, c'est Pansy qui fera les RAR la prochaine fois.

_Heu… Ouais, on verra. En attendant, bisou à tout le monde._

_Coline._


	15. Doutes

**Disclaimer :**

_Auteur, un brin laconique :_ Alors, voyons voir… À qui appartiennent Harry Potter et Cie ?

_Public en délire :_ À Madame Rowliiiing !!!

_Auteur, fière de son public :_ Bien ! Et combien gagne l'auteur, c'est à dire je, pour cette fiction ?

_Public toujours en délire :_ Riiiiiiien !!!

_Auteur, les pieds soudainement ramenés vers la terre :_ Ah oui, c'est vrai… Bon, et bien on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de vous, si les petits cochons ne vous mangent pas avant.

_Public totalement hystérique : _Ouiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!

_Auteur, épuisée :_ C'est pas grave, laissez tomber.

**Notes : **Coucou ! Comme c'est bientôt Noël et que je m'en vais en vacances, je vous poste le chapitre 15, parce que j'en meurs d'envie. Revoici les jolies corrections de Zofia / Lachesis qui vous manquaient sans doute autant qu'à moi ;) J'aime pas trop beaucoup le début, mais j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire la fin… Héhé, vous allez voir pourquoi :) Gros bisous, bonnes vacances, joyeux Noël et bonne année.

**Chapitre 15**

Doutes

Depuis ma visite au 93, chemin de Traverse, les jours s'écoulent à Birds' Castel de façon morne. La vie me semble d'un ennui sans fin, et chaque instant qui passe semble être un perpétuel déjà vu. Je _devais _le faire. Cette amitié aurait bien fini par nous tuer tous les trois, et il n'y a bien que les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle pour croire que l'on peut mourir pour quelqu'un. Fred et Georges ont un côté Serpentard suffisamment développé pour le comprendre.

Une fois de plus, je passe inaperçue dans l'agitation et la frénésie qui parcourt la maisonnée. Les domestiques courent d'une chambre à une autre, cirant le parquet, allumant un feu, brossant les rideaux, époussetant les meubles, tout cela sous le regard perçant de Mère, qui dirige les opérations d'une main de maître, pour que les invités soient installés de manière irréprochable. La fête donnée en l'honneur de mon anniversaire et de celui de Drago en est la principale cause, évidemment, mais derrière ce prétexte se cachent cette fois des enjeux politiques des plus importants, car les Swendenbörg ne sont pas encore de notre côté. Si cette famille est extrêmement conservatrice et ne tolère guère, voir pas du tout les moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbre et les sang-mêlé, elle n'adhère pas encore à toutes les idées de Voldemort. Et voir Jef prendre la marque, en contrepartie de mon allégeance aux Comtés Enchantés de la Terre d'Islande ne les réjouit guère. Mais je suis la seule Régénératrice encore de ce monde, et je pense qu'ils se feraient couper la main plutôt que de me laisser partir, moi, mon parti et tout ce que je représente.

Dire que je suis anxieuse est un euphémisme. Je suis littéralement morte de trouille. Je vais revoir Jef pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, et le souvenir que j'ai de lui est plutôt flou.

Je me rappelle de lui comme d'un adolescent timide, plutôt mignon (mais pas autant que Drago ) et extrêmement poli. En fait, je n'ai jamais vu à quoi ressemble le _vrai _Jef Swendenbörg. Et lui ne sait pas comment je suis réellement.

La situation est très paradoxale : d'un côté, l'idée qu'il se fera de moi m'indiffère totalement, mais de l'autre, je veux l'impressionner, je veux qu'il me respecte, je veux qu'il me désire comme épouse. Et, pour ma part, je tiens absolument à lui plaire.

Autant dire que la tension est à son comble dans le château, surtout que Père est d'une humeur d'hippogriffe insulté. Il me regarde souvent avec exaspération, comme s'il semblait attendre quelque chose de moi. Il s'énerve pour un rien, et m'ordonne d'aller chercher mon balai pour voler. Il me regarde enchaîner figure sur figure avant de rentrer, les lèvres pincées et l'air furieux. Inutile de préciser que je ne comprends rien à son manège. Peut-être désire-t-il me voir entrer dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch…

- Mademoiselle ?

Jeyne me regarde par l'entrebâillement de la porte de ses grands yeux d'ambre.

- Votre Mère vous demande dans le salon.

Encore pour contrôler la tenue que je porte, je suppose. J'ai déjà dû me changer deux fois depuis tout à l'heure, parce que ça n'était pas assez beau, parce que c'était trop riche, parce que c'était trop sombre, et parce qu'il fallait absolument critiquer. Je commence à en avoir ras le chapeau. Cette fois, j'en porte une verte avec un surcot blanc. Croisons les doigts. Grand Merlin, si mon sort vous préoccupe un minimum, faites que cette fois-ci soit la bonne.

- Mère ?

- Va te changer. Tu pourrais porter les couleurs des Swendenbörg, c'est la moindre des choses.

J'en ai maaaaaarre !

- Je n'ai pas de robe dans ces tons-là.

- Va te changer, Antigone. Je ne me répéterai pas.

Jeyne m'aide à me changer _une fois de plus_. Pfff… Jaune et violet, je ressemble à un perroquet. Ces habitants du Grand Nord sont vraiment bizarres.

Retour au salon.

- Cette robe est beaucoup trop colorée. Change.

MARRE !

- Ce sont leurs couleurs, Mère, et je n'en ai pas d'autre !

- Ah oui ? Alors je m'en charge moi-même.

Père, qui lisait tranquillement en face de la cheminée, s'est brusquement levé.

Et avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il pointe sa baguette sur moi en marmonnant une formule. Ma robe se met à pâlir, et les couleurs perdent leur vivacité, se décolorant plus ou moins selon les endroits. Inutile de préciser que la robe est immettable et que les tissus sont maintenant fichus.

Je le déteste ! JE LE DETESTE !

Puis, une fois de plus, je sens ma magie pure se manifester, sous forme de ma Perdrix.

- N'y songe même pas !

Et aussi brutalement qu'elle est apparue, ma magie regagne mon corps. Et ça fait mal. Très mal.

Père m'attrape par les cheveux et commence à me secouer comme un prunier.

- N'UTILISE-PLUS-JAMAIS-TA-MAGIE-CONTRE-MOI !

Et pour être sûr que le sens de la phrase ne m'a pas échappé, il me lance un peu de sa magie à lui. Je pousse un hurlement.

- Je te trouve bien insolente, ces derniers temps. Peut-être que tu voudrais que j'essaye les impardonnables contre toi ?

- N… Non, Père.

- Alors fais attention. Fais très attention, Antigone. Cesse tes tentatives puériles, inutiles et stupides de rébellion d'adolescente boutonneuse pré-pubère. Je pense que tu es capable de surmonter tes pulsions de gamine, de cesser de te prendre pour une adulte et de penser que tout t'est dû. Tu n'es qu'une stupide petite dinde. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui Père.

Il me rejette avec violence sur le tapis. Avec un bruit sourd pas vraiment rassurant, ma mâchoire heurte le pied de la table basse.

Des larmes de douleur et de rage perlent au coin de mes yeux, mais dans un mouvement de colère, je les chasse du plat de la main. Je me redresse brusquement, et la douleur me fait tourner la tête. Une goutte de sang tombe sur mes genoux. Je tâte prudemment ma bouche. Je retiens de justesse un cri de souffrance.

Viviane seule sait combien je le hais ! Je me relève et pars en courant vers ma chambre.

Au détour d'un couloir, je croise Billie qui se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers le salon.

- Fais attention, Antigone, tu vas mettre du sang sur le parquet, et il vient juste d'être ciré.

Oh que je la hais, avec son cynisme et son détestable flegme !

Qu'est-ce qu'une marraine ?

Qui est-elle pour moi ?

Et lui… Mon Père ?

Qu'est-ce qu'un Père ?

Merlin que je voudrais pouvoir dire "papa" à un tout autre homme que lui…

Maudite pureté ! Je la hais ! Et eux, je les hais tous. Je les déteste, je veux les tuer, je veux les voir tous crever comme des rats, je veux qu'ils pleurent, qu'ils me supplient de les épargner. Je les hais tellement…

Le ciel est blanc. Je pourrais en finir, avec ce monde injuste et cruel…

La fenêtre m'attire irrésistiblement. Le couloir est désert. Je frappe le carreau du plat de la main. Les éclats de verre me blessent. J'enjambe le mur.

Le vent froid de janvier fait claquer ma robe déchirée.

De toutes mes forces, j'appelle le vent. Et il me répond.

Oui, vraiment, aucun d'eux ne s'était trompé. Je possède l'air.

Alors, j'écarte les bras, et me jette dans le vide

Je n'ai pas peur, je ne crains rien.

Le sol se rapproche. Mais je ne risque rien. Le vent et moi, nous ne sommes plus qu'un. Il me viendra en aide.

Aide qui prend forme de mon balai, attiré vers moi, qui me sauve d'une mort certaine.

Je ris.

Une mort certaine… Le vent peut-il mourir ? Je _suis_ le vent !

À cause de la vitesse, le sang qui coulait sur mon menton change de trajectoire et vient perturber ma vision. Mes yeux se mettent à pleurer, mon corps à trembler ; je vois mes mains changer lentement de couleur. Mais je suis bien.

Je ne fais plus qu'un avec l'air. Mon balai n'existe plus. Je cours dans le ciel, danse sur les nuages. Le monde est petit de là où je suis, je pourrais l'écraser d'un coup de talon. Cette pensée me fait rire, et mon rire devient un cri d'oiseau.

Soudain, le filet dans lequel mes cheveux étaient emprisonnés s'envole. Alors, il me semble que mes derniers résidus d'humanité partent avec lui.

Je saute, je vole, je plane, je plonge, je remonte, je domine.

Je crie.

Puis aussi soudainement que c'est arrivé, la conscience me revient. Le vent m'abandonne, je redeviens Antigone.

En bas, à la fenêtre, Jeyne m'attend avec une serviette.

Alors, lentement, mon balai perd de l'altitude, pour arriver finalement à sa hauteur.

Lentement, elle me prend par la main, et me conduit vers la salle de bain, où la baignoire, remplie d'eau fumante, m'attend. Elle m'enlève doucement mes vêtements un à un, comme si j'étais une délicate poupée de porcelaine. J'entre dans le bain brûlant.

Elle masse avec soin ma chevelure emmêlée, puis me laisse me prélasser pour trouver de quoi me vêtir.

Je m'abandonne à la chaleur de l'eau.

Le vent… Je souris.

Je possède le vent.

_Je possède le vent. _

JE POSSEDE LE VENT !

C'est tellement… Incroyable ! Et ça explique tellement de choses… Cette impression d'explosion quand je ressens quelque chose de trop fort, l'inconstance de mes décisions, ma vanité… Mon aveuglement comme ma violence. Le vent, évidement.

Jeyne revient, les bras chargés d'une simple robe blanche. Elle s'assied sur un tabouret de bois et commence un travail debroderie tout simplement époustouflant. Surtout pour une moldue. Quoi que son état de loup garou lui donne en plus la rapidité.

Lentement, le temps s'écoule. Et du creux de mon ventre, je sens l'angoisse naître.

Puis, Jeyne arrête enfin son aiguille. Elle va poser son ouvrage dans ma chambre, et revient pour me préparer à la soirée.

Alors que je lui tends la main pour qu'elle m'aide à sortir du bain, un cri de stupeur sort de la bouche la petite servante :

- Ma… Mademoiselle ?

Avec horreur, elle pointe l'intérieur de ma main avec son doigt. Je regarde ma paume, et je retiens à mon tour un hurlement.

Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Un… Dessin, un signe ou je ne sais quoi est apparue. On dirait une espèce de Rune, si j'en crois mes connaissances, mais rien que j'ai déjà vu avec le professeur Agrippine. Comment est-ce que ce truc est apparu, je ne sais pas, mais il faudra bien le faire disparaître.

J'enfile en vitesse une robe, et je dévale les escaliers à toute allure vers le grand salon.

- Antigone ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette…

- Père ! Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange !

Cela doit bien faire dix ans que je n'ai pas osé l'interrompre. Il semble tout surpris. Je lui présente ma main. Pendant un moment, personne ne dit mot. Puis Mère lâche un soupir de contentement.

- Enfin. Il était temps.

Je me redresse et les regarde, légèrement étonnée.

Mère arbore un immense sourire, et Père semble - chose incroyable - content de moi. Ils se regardent, et Mère éclate de rire. Pour de vrai. Je crois que j'aurai tout vu, ce soir.

Ils consentent enfin à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu possèdes l'air et le vent, Antigone.

Hein ? C'est tout ?

- Oui, je réponds, interloquée. Je le sais.

Père, patiemment (Oui ! Patiemment !), me donne un peu plus d'explication.

- Ce symbole, en l'occurrence, la Rune Ancienne Vâyu, est la preuve que tu possèdes un des éléments terrestres ou un des éléments secondaires. Ici, il confirme que tu as le Vent, mais si tu avais eu la Terre, par exemple, la Rune Ancienne aurait été Talahm, et si tu avais possédé le Métal, ç'aurait été celle de Kin, et ainsi de suite. Comme tu le sais, Antigone, les gens ayant une Magie Pure ne courent pas l'Allée des Embrumes, et une minorité de ces gens-la seulement possède un élément. Le fait que tu possèdes le Vent te donne une valeur inestimable, et les Swendenbörg ne peuvent assurément plus rien nous refuser.

Ah.

D'accord.

Une simple valeur marchande. Evidemment.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais certainement pas à ça.

C'est comme si un seau d'eau glacée avait été renversé sur ma tête. Retourne sur Terre, Antigone, tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre à leurs yeux qu'un simple bon parti. La dernière fois qu'ils m'ont félicitée ou qu'ils ont paru fiers de moi, c'est parce que je portais bien le nouveau manteau des Birds.

Je leur souris, d'un sourire amer, mais qu'ils ne remarquent pas.

- Bien. Je monte me changer.

Un objet. Voilà ce que je suis devenue à leurs yeux, rien de plus. Une simple monnaie d'échange, un bon argument politique. Une source énorme de magie. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

J'enfile doucement la robe que Jeyne a su si bien arranger. Elle me va parfaitement, et est admirable en tout point. Puis je m'installe, pour que la fillette puisse me coiffer à son aise. Mèche par mèche, elle lisse ma sombre chevelure. Plus elle me coiffe, et plus je me sens apaisée. Sans doute parce que la petite me porte un tel amour qu'il en devient palpable. Bien la seule à m'aimer, en ce bas monde. Et avec la chance qui me caractérise, il a fallu que cette tonne d'amour lui tombe dessus. Un loup garou. Une fillette haute comme une citrouille, en plus. Cette planète est mal fichue.

- - - - -

Neuf heures trente. Les premières lumières des calèches Swendenbörg ne devraient pas tarder à apparaître. Le voyage de Reykjavik à ici est long et fatigant, malgré les portoloins, la poudre de Cheminette et autres moyens de transport à disposition, c'est pourquoi ils arrivent ce soir alors que la fête n'est que demain, et qu'ils passeront la nuit ici.

Bon sang de bonsoir ! Je suis complètement dépassée par les événements.

Je veux dire…

Ça fait des millénaires que je n'ai pas vu Jef ! Bon un peu moins, c'est vrai, mais je suis complètement perdue quant aux choses que je vais devoir lui raconter. Il y a quelques années, Père m'aurait fait répéter les trois malheureuses phrases que j'aurais eu à prononcer au cour du dîner. Alors que maintenant, je vais devoir me débrouiller seule.

Bon, relativisons, je ne suis plus une gamine, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller dans une conversation entre adultes.

Mais la moindre erreur et… Couick ! Antigone est rayée de la carte. Quoi que je me sens bien de revenir sous forme de fantôme pour me venger.

Sans parler de ce tatouage magique de mes deux qui a envahi ma main. J'ai l'air malin, avec ce bidule sur la paluche. Je reconnais, cette rose des vents est belle. Même très belle. Juste un peu envahissante, quoi.

- ANTIGONE ! DESCENDS IMMEDIATEMENT !

Ooups !! Les calèches doivent être en vue.

J'attrape ma capeline et je descends à toute allure vers le salon.

Père, Mère et Hailie sont déjà sur le perron. Billie m'adresse un signe de tête exaspéré.

- Grouille-toi !

Toujours aimable. C'est la Lune en personne, cette fille. Il n'y a pas vingt minutes, elle me félicitait et m'admirait de posséder le Vent, et maintenant, elle s'adresse à moi comme si j'étais une simple servante, une femme de chambre telle que Jeyne. Quoi que non. Il est vrai qu'elle n'adresse même pas la parole à Jeyne.

Brrr… Il fait un froid à ne pas mettre un Véracrasse en terre. Mais il neige, et il n'y a rien de plus agréable que quelques flocons pendant les vacances de Noël.

Je me place aux côtés de Père. Celui-ci me jette un regard froid et renifle dédaigneusement.

J'aimerais savoir ce qui - une fois de plus - ne va pas.

De toute façon, rien ne va jamais. Le jour où il sera content, il n'aura qu'à m'envoyer un hibou. Vivement la fin de Poudlard ! Que je me tire de cette maison de din…

Par Carabosse, les voilà !

L'imposante calèche noire s'arrête devant le perron dans des grincements et des craquements sinistres. Les énormes chevaux roux s'ébrouent avec violence, provoquant des projections de vapeur presque surnaturelles dans l'air froid de janvier. Je suis sûre que même ceux du carrosse de Beauxbâtons n'étaient pas aussi gros. Mais bon. N'exagérons rien. Ce n'étaient tout de même pas de vulgaires poneys.

Un domestique en livrée jaune et violette descend d'un bond souple du véhicule, installe un marche pied et ouvre la porte en reculant. Quand une jambe surgit enfin de la cabine, le serviteur plonge dans une profonde révérence.

Petra Mariovna Swendenbörg, magnifique dans sa robe noire de deuil, d'une beauté et d'une grâce sans pareille, ayant l'énergie farouche de la Princesse Régente qu'elle est depuis la mort de son mari, sort la première.

Viennent ensuite Fraya et Asta, respectivement 19 et 13 ans, ses deux filles.

Puis Jef.

Je tourne la tête presque craintivement dans sa direction.

Waouh ! Ça, alors !

Par Merlin ! Qu'il est beau !

C'est pas possible ! Il a fusionné avec une Vélane ou quoi ?

_Ferme la bouche, Antigone, ferme la bouche !_

Je me souviens d'un garçon plutôt mignon et un peu gauche, mais je n'imaginais pas que mon futur époux serait en réalité un tel canon ! Bon, en même temps, notre dernière rencontre ne date pas d'hier, donc heureusement qu'il a changé. Mais à ce point !

C'est sans doute parce qu'il est le fils d'un Régénérateur qu'il est aussi beau. La Magie, plus elle est pure chez une personne, plus elle la rend belle. Un Régénérateur et sa descendance sont donc forcément magnifiques. Par conséquent, l'état de béatitude profond que Jef provoque chez moi est tout expliqué. Mais quand même… Un tel changement en cinq malheureuses petites années…

Holala…

Grand Belzébuth, envoyez-moi une beuglante la prochaine fois que vous me faites un cadeau pareil, parce que sinon, je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Hé ! Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? J'ai une feuille de laitue entre les dents ou quoi ?

Yaoutch !!

Billie vient de me flanquer un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Je m'empresse d'esquisser une révérence.

Père, galamment, propose sa main à la Princesse Régente et la conduit vers le château.

Jef s'avance vers moi.

Kilébokilébokilébokilébokilébo…

- Antigone, me feriez-vous le plaisir… ?

- Avec joie.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, et ensemble, nous gravissons les marches qui conduisent vers le château.

Est-ce sa main qui tremble ? Ou est-ce la mienne ? Sans doute les deux…

Nous nous rendons au salon, où les domestiques proposent un rafraîchissement aux Islandais. Père prend place dans un canapé de cuir noir, et Mère se place à ses côtés. Petra Swendenbörg s'installe en face de lui dans une vaste bergère, et Jef dans un fauteuil mitoyen à celui de sa mère. Je reste debout derrière Père, une main posée sur le dossier du canapé. Le début de la conversation est d'une banalité navrante ("Et comment vont vos relations avec le Consulomage du Danemark ?" "Vraiment Fraya ? Vous souhaitez travailler dans le commerce international ? Urien pourrait vous recommander à quelques relations, si vous le souhaitez." et autres propos du même genre). Mais, peu à peu, la discussion s'axe sur la politique. Je croise alors le regard insistant de Billie, qui m'indique d'un hochement imperceptible de la tête la direction des escaliers. Je bats des cils pour lui dire que j'ai compris, et me prépare à inviter Jef à sortir du salon.

- Jef ? Souhaiteriez-vous m'accompagner dans le jardin ? Je crois qu'il n'y a pas meilleure heure pour le contempler, de nuit.

- Oui, évidemment. Avec grand plaisir.

Nous nous rendons dans le hall, enfilons capes, bonnets, écharpes et gants en laines, en nous sortons.

L'air est froid. De gros flocons tombent avec lenteur, dissimulant la forêt de sombres chênes sous un épais manteau blanc.

Nous marchons au hasard des chemins du parc, et, dans un bruit sourd, la neige crisse sous nos pas. Peu à peu, les lumières du château disparaissent, et dans l'obscurité qui s'installe, nous ne sommes plus guidés que par les feux follets qui errent dans le bois.

Jef est le premier à interrompre le silence relatif qui s'est installé à notre sortie du salon.

- Vous avez changé, Antigone. Physiquement, je veux dire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Evidemment, en cinq ans, les choses bougent, mais je vous avoue que j'ai eu le souffle coupé à votre vue. Vous êtes devenue une jeune femme magnifique.

- Vous me flattez, mais vous n'êtes pas mal vous non plus, loin de là.

- Je vous remercie. Je craignais beaucoup de venir ici. Après tout, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, et toutes ces discussions politiques, ces compromis, nous en comprenons la signification, aujourd'hui. Aussi, je vais être direct. Antigone, que pensez-vous de ce mariage ?

Direct, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il tourne aussi peu autour du pot, c'en est presque indécent. Je réfléchis deux longues secondes. Puis :

- Jef, avez-vous déjà été amoureux ?

Il semble décontenancé par ma question. Je le vois hésiter et sourire à un quelconque souvenir.

- Oui, une fois. J'avais treize ans, elle en avait douze. Elle s'appelait Solweig, ses cheveux étaient blonds comme des épis de blé, et ses yeux bleus comme la pervenche. Elle était adorable. Je l'ai aimée, tranquillement, pendant à peu près une semaine. Puis un jour, sans crier gare, elle a quitté la Confrérie. Je n'ai su qu'un mois plus tard, aux vacances de printemps, ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Mes parents me réservèrent l'accueil que vous imaginez, et j'appris que par des moyens de pression plus ou moins avouables, la famille de mon aimée avait été obligée de quitter l'Islande. Je ne l'ai jamais revue, et ne la reverrai sans doute jamais - on discute rarement un ordre de la Princesse Régente, Comtesse douairière des Comtés Enchantés de la Terre d'Islande. Cette histoire me fit rentrer dans "le droit chemin", et je refusai dès lors toutes invitations ou avances que les femmes me firent. Le bruit courut un jour - et parvint hélas aux oreilles de ma mère - que j'avais des attirances pour mes camarades de dortoir. Vous imaginez sans peine le scandale ! L'héritier de la Couronne lui-même ! La tolérance n'est guère de mise, au palais, vous vous en doutez. Et Mère n'a guère apprécié…

Je ris de sa déconfiture.

- Et bien, pour ma part, Père fut clair avec moi dès le début. Il mit les points sur les i quelques jours avant mon entrée en première année à Poudlard, et ma crainte de lui était telle, à l'époque, que j'ai fui toute compagnie, même celle de Drago, mon ami d'enfance. Aussi, vous comprendrez très bien que j'ignore tout de l'amour, tout d'une relation, et tout du mariage. Dans quoi nos parents nous engagent-ils ? Je n'en sais rien, et je vais plonger avec vous dans un tunnel obscur de tâtonnements et d'ignorance. Mais je n'ai pas peur, Jef, je ne crains pas l'avenir qui sera le nôtre dans quelques années… Si peu d'années…

Mon regard se plante de celui de Jef. Ses grands yeux d'un marron délavé semblent figés. Mon cœur cogne tellement fort dans ma poitrine que chaque battement résonne en moi comme un coup de tonnerre.

- Antigone… Je… Vous… Je ne sais que dire. Vous vous offrez à moi, à l'Islande… Oh, vous êtes grande ! Oui, grande et magnifique, et jamais mon pays ne connaîtra de Princesse plus digne que vous. Quelles que soient les décisions que vous prendrez un jour ou l'autre, sachez que je vous respecterai toujours. L'honneur sera immense pour moi de vous accueillir dans ma terre de Glaces. Peut-être même un jour aurez-vous du bonheur à être la Princesse Antigone d'Islande.

Les bourrasques de vent nous encerclent, formant des tourbillons de neige. Le visage de Jef est calme et noble, et ses yeux parcourent mon visage avec lenteur.

- Oui…

Lentement, le visage de Jef se rapproche. De plus en plus. Il a une seconde d'hésitation, et tandis que mes paupières se ferment, il élimine la distance, et ses lèvres rougies par le froid se posent sur les miennes.

Oh Merlin…

- - - - -

C'est comme une démangeaison.

C'est là, dans ma poitrine, et c'est né il y a quelques heures à peine.

Ça me hante, ça m'empoisonne.

Ça me prend la gorge et la tête.

Je ne pense plus qu'à ça.

Je ferme les yeux pour oublier, mais ça revient, encore plus fort.

Je suffoque.

Ça fait mal. Et c'est tellement nouveau.

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je suis si seule. Je suis si perdue.

Est-ce toi qui va me prendre par la main pour me guider dans ces ténèbres ?

Je crois que j'ai peur…

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je connaisse ça ?

Ça n'était pas prévu !

Jamais ça n'aurait dû exister !

Ô, maman, toi que je n'ai jamais vue mais que j'aurais tant aimé chérir !

Tu n'as connu que ton frère… Mais tu sais.

Maman, cette chose qui me frappe, est-ce ce qu'on appelle l'amour ?

- **Fin du chapitre 15 -**

Héhé… On ne trucide pas l'auteuresse qui elle aussi veut fêter son 17e anniversaire un jour… Héhéééé… Bon, Pansy arrive, salut !

Pansy : Tss… Tu parles d'une Gryffondor qui a peur de ses lecteurs. Ri-di-cule.

_Oui bon ça va._

Donc. Contrairement à ce que Blood-Countess semble croire, on ne maîtrise pas le Carcon en quelques instants, et Antigone apprend à en faire depuis 5 ans. Je le sais, elle n'arrête pas de s'en venter à tout bouts de champs.

_Hého ! Un peu de respect pour mon héroïne, quand même._

Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec les Weasley ? M'enfin vous êtes stupides, bande de Poufsouffle atrophiés du cerveau ! Elle fréquentait des Gryffondor ! C'est normal qu'elle s'en débarrasse ! Des Weasley, qui plus est ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Cette fille est une honte pour l'Ombre tout entière !

_Si tu pouvais rester objective, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup._

Ah ! Une demande de détails croustillants à propos de l'auteuse ? héhé ! Alors, en fait, elle a été privé d'ordi parce qu… Umphh !

_ Tais toi ! Bon, grossomodo, mes frères et moi avons une belle-mère absolument charmante et adorable, mais qui essaye de prendre la place de notre maman. Et, tout les quatre, on s'est un peu énervé contre elle. Mais en fait, on a été vraiment dégueu et on a dit des trucs vraiment méchants, ce qui a rendu papa furieux. Voilà, j'arrête de parler de moi, mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de me pleindre, j'avais vraiment mérité ma punition._

Alors, est-ce que la suite va être plus joyeuse ? Mais attendez ! Je vois pas ce qu'il y avait de triste ! Le seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu ! Il va pas tarder à zigouiller Potty et Dumby, moi je vais me marier avec Drago et on se fera plein de petits Malefoy dans les pattes et on ira à la chasse aux moldus ensemble ! Ce sera mêêêêêêêêrveilleux !

_ Oskouur ! Par pitié, arrêtez là !_

Sinon, j'aimerai que la demoiselle Axe m'explique un grand mystère : c'est quoi des zoubinours ? Des binouzours ? Des… 'Fin, le truc, quoi ?

_ Laisse tomber, Pansy. C'est un truc moldu. _

Eeeek !

_ Hihi !_

Donc, même si Axe semble avoir des problèmes avec le "Trucs-dont-je-ne-vais-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ben je veux bien qu'elle mette en image les robes de Miss Crocodior. Comme ça, je pourrais avoir une robe encore plus bioutiful que Antigone, gnéhéééé…

_ Couchée Pansy ! Envois les moi, axe, ça me ferait troooop plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !_

Crocodior, j'adore ! Super slogant, Tinky !

_ Yep ! J'aime beaucoup !_

Comment ça Antigone appelle Potty par son prénom dans les RAR du chapitre précédent ? Bouledogue mode on

_Hiiiiii !! Une muselière ! Viiiiiite !_

Grrr… Ouaf ! Ouaf !

_Tout à faire d'accord pour le OS, Arany' ! T'as ma bénédiction ! Aïeuh ! Mais c'est qu'elle mort, cette sale bête !_

Bouledogue mode off

_Fuiiii… Sauvée ! Et naaaaaan ! Zof, t'auras pas de RAR ac Dracouneeeeeet ! Bon, si, aller, pour te faire plaisir, je vais essayer de le prendre pour le chapitre 17, oki ?_

Anya adore Billie… Pas nette, cette lectrice là…

_Oui, je suppose qu'elle l'aimera moins dans le chapitre 16… Hihi._

Au fait, y a quoi de prévu pour le chapitre 20 ? Pourqquoi t'en a parlé ?

_ Aaah… Si tu savais pas pauvre Pansy ! _

J'aime pas trop beaucoup ça…

_Hihi._

Enfin, Cycy-Lupin semble hyper intêressée pas ta fratrie…

_ So… j'ai une demi sœur qui à bientot 15 ans, et j'ai trois frères qui ont le même age que moi. Étrange, hein ? Allez, bonnes vacances. Le chapitre 16 pour la rentrée._

_Coline._


	16. Ombre

**Disclaimer :** J'ai beau avoir l'impression d'être la mère de chacun des personnages évoqués dans cette fiction complètement loufoque, je ne suis en réalité qu'une piètre voleuse-extrapoleuse qui s'est approprié la totalité des cinq premiers volumes de la célèbre saga de la dame Rowling (qui est elle-même une sale meurtrière de beaux héros aux yeux gris… Vous voyez de qui je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? Aaaaaaaah… Pourquooooooi a-t-elle tué… Cédric Diggory ?), je veux parler des Harry Potter (vous connaissez ?). Et, hélas ! pas un centime ne m'a été donné par la Confédération Internationale pour avoir tant sué sur cette bouffonnerie. Merlin sait pourtant que si je gagnais dix euros par review postée dans un même chapitre par Alixe, je serais très riche.

**Note :** Encore un petit chapitre tout beau tout propre, bêta-readé-torturé-nifflé par la célébrissime Zofia / Lachesis (l'une est un ange marié à un démon, l'autre détermine la longueur de votre fil de vie… Mais c'est une seule et même personne ! Y n'a pas à dire, je suis bien entourée !). Tous ça pour lui dire merci. Et pour lui dire que ce chapitre est pour elle. Parce que même en terminale S, ben, elle continue de corriger mon orthographe et mes tournures de phrases bidons à toute allure. Et dire que c'est moi qui suis censée être littéraire…

**Chapitre seize**

Ombre

- Antigone ?

Mmh…

- Antigone !

…

- Youhouuuuuu ! Antigone !

Jef…

- Antigone, tu veux bien lâcher cette malheureuse fourchette en argent avec laquelle tu piques impitoyablement la table en ébène à la facture travaillée avec tant de délicatesse, et m'écouter, s'il te plaît, et même s'il ne te plaît pas ?

Jeeeeeeeef…

- EST-CE QUE ANTIGONE BIRDS, TROISIÈME DU NOM, PREMIÈRE RÉGÉNÉRATRICE APRÈS LA FONDATRICE, FIÈRE POSSESSEUSE DE LA FORCE ÉLÉMENTAIRE DU VENT, DESCENDANTE DIRECTE D'EPAUNINE DES OYSAUX, DAIGNERAIT M'ÉCOUTER ?

Moui ?

- Tu disais, Billie ?

Ma marraine me regarde d'un air consterné, puis, d'un geste lent et fatigué, elle passe sa main sur son visage.

_- Merlin's beard ! I will kill her… _

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Ah vouip ! Du français, sans aucun doute. Elle a fait la majeure partie de ses études à Beauxbâtons, après tout. Je sais toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Il faudrait que je lui demande encore une fois pourquoi elle a été virée de Poudlard. Maintenant que j'ai dix-sept ans -enfin non, pas encore-, peut-être me jugera-t-elle assez grande pour savoir. Sinon, il est vrai, que j'avais demandé aux jumeaux d'en toucher un mot à leur frère aîné, Bill, je crois. Je ne pourrais guère plus compter sur eux, maintenant, mais c'est de ma faute.

- Antigone, je ne doute pas que ta soirée en la compagnie de ton futur époux ne fut pas fort agréable, je serai d'ailleurs ravie d'écouter le compte-rendu que tu vas faire à Urien pas plus tard que dans trois minutes, mais par pitié, sors ce toast de ton jus de citrouille.

Ah, oui, je n'avais pas vu.

…

……

…………

QUOI ?!?!?

COMPTE-RENDU À PÈRE ?!?!?

Merdum. Au secours. Ou dans le sens inverse, au choix.

- - - - -

- …Et si j'ai bien suivi tes explications extrêmement embrouillées et pour le moins cafouilleuses, tu as embrassé Jef Swendenbörg.

"C'est lui qui m'a embrassée… " Je corrige, machinalement.

C'est lui qui m'a embrassée, pas moi. C'est lui qui m'a désirée. C'est lui qui s'est jeté à l'eau, c'est lui qui s'est engagé, c'est lui qui sera accusé de détournement de mineur, c'est lui qui… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Père, Mère, Billie et Hailie. Réunion au sommet dans le bureau. Je suppose qu'il doit en être de même, dans la chambre de Petra Swendenbörg. Ma belle-mère, huhuhu.

- Bien. C'est très bien, tu as été parfaite dans ton rôle. Mais rassure-moi d'une chose, Antigone…

Père à qui l'on annoncerait que l'on vient d'ajouter quatre degrés de pureté à son sang ne paraîtrait pas aussi heureux, me regarde avec une gravité et un sérieux qu'il n'affichait pas il y a quelques secondes.

- … Tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Gros, gras, énorme et oppressant silence dans le bureau.

Regards inquisiteurs braqués plein feu sur moi-même.

Je sens une bouffée, une très grosse bouffée de chaleur me monter au visage.

Non ! Nononononon ! Une Birds ne rougit pas ! Une Antigone encore moins !

- Ben… Je… Nous… Heu… Non… Enfin… Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, en fait.

Oops, mauvaise réponse. Les regards consternés qu'ils échangent ne sont pas, mais alors pas du tout rassurants. Voyons… La leçon remonte, il y a super longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ? Il y avait une histoire de pureté (mais en fait, il y a toujours une histoire de pureté…), une histoire de contrôle, une histoire de fatalité (hum… Déjà entendu, ça aussi… ), une histoire de domination, une histoire de… Hoho. Oui. Je vois.

Mais, tout le problème est là, en fait. Je ne sais réellement pas si j'aime oui z'ou non ce fichu – mais tellement beau – Jef Swendenbörg. Qu'est-ce que je connais à l'amour ?

Père me fixe de ses yeux bleu marine –tellement semblables aux miens–, approche doucement sa figure de la mienne, et me saisit le menton de sa main rugueuse.

- Antigone… Tu es pitoyable. Tu nous fais honte à tous. Amoureuse… Ri-di-cule ! L'amour est une notion inventée par les êtres faibles pour donner un semblant de sens à leurs existences misérables. Et sais-tu quelle définition ils donnent à ce mot ? Non ? Et bien moi non plus ! Pas un seul pour être d'accord ! Une bande de niais stupides et amorphes, hurlant des propos d'une étonnante stupidité. "Aimer, c'est vivre l'un pour l'autre ! Je ne peux vivre sans toi ! Je donnerai ma vie pour la tienne ! " Tu te rends compte à quoi tu viens de te réduire, Antigone ? Mourir pour lui… Tu mourrais. pour Jef Swendenbörg ? Ce prince niais, imbécile, Poufsouffle au possible, ayant autant de personnalité qu'un Pitiponk empaillé ? Tu crois que tu lui donnerais ta vie ? C'est beau, hein, ces grandes phrases grandiloquentes… Mais derrière ces mots, plus personne ! As-tu déjà entendu parler de quelqu'un qui aurait donné sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre ? Ridicule ! Complètement ridic…

- Lily Potter a donné sa vie pour son fils. Et James Potter avait donné sa vie pour tenter de les sauver.

Oh bon sang. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire, là ? Il va me tuer sur place, il va m'atomiser, m'avadakadavrer, me découper à la petite cuillère, me trucider, me mordre, me…

- Pardon ?

… Tordre le cou, me pendre par les pieds, m'enfermer dans un placard à balais, me défoncer le buffet à coup de pied de lit, me faire bouillir la peau à petit feu dans un chaudron, me…

Oumph !

Il a choisi la strangulation, finalement. Ses grosses paluches m'enserrent la gorge, et ses doigts puissants se referment sur mon cou gracile… Vraiment trop gracile…

- Plus jamais… Jamais, tu ne parleras du couple Potter et de leur rejeton devant moi… Sinon…

Mes oreilles bourdonnent et ma vue se trouble. Est-ce à cause des larmes de douleur ? Ou bien parce que des taches noires apparaissent devant mes yeux ? Je n'ai qu'une certitude : je vais mourir s'il continue à serrer, et je n'en ai aucune envie.

Je suis au bord de l'inconscience, ou de la mort, je ne sais pas. Soudain, une douleur aiguë traverse ma poitrine déjà oppressée par le manque d'air.

L'Air…

Une force démentielle me parcourt soudain, l'étau qui m'enserre la gorge se relâche. Dans ce qui me semble être un bruissement d'aile, je m'effondre sur le sol, et sombre dans les ténèbres.

- - - - -

Mal à la tête. Et à la gorge aussi.

J'ouvre les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. J'ai comme la vague impression que le monde s'est mis à tourner différemment durant mon évanouissement. Comme sur un… Une… Aaah ! Le truc moldu qui tourne, avec des cochons volants, des girafes à bascule, et tout plein d'autres bidules du genre ! Comment ça s'appelle, déjà ? Un ménage ? Une mégane ?

Enfin, qu'importe, je suis toujours vivante, et c'est le principal.

Par Merlin ! J'ai repoussé Père ! Je l'ai fait ! Il va m'en vouloir à mort, maintenant, mais ça ne peut dire qu'une chose : je suis plus forte que lui ! Et plus puissante, aussi, mais ça, je le savais déjà. Et lui sait que je le sais. Et je sais qu'il sait que je… Bon, en gros, on est tous au courant.

Il est vrai que Père a l'expérience et la connaissance derrière lui, tandis que j'avance pour ma part à tâtons dans un brouillard des plus épais. Mais si lui a pu apprendre des choses auprès de lord Voldemort en personne –brrr… Rien que penser à son nom me fait frissonner, aujourd'hui !– il n'avait certes pas les deux sorciers les plus aimés et les plus haïs de l'époque, Dumbledore et Potter en chair et en os (oui parce que pour Lui, on ne peut pas en dire autant !) pour étudier pendant quatre heures par semaine l'Ancienne Magie. J'attends avec impatience le jour où nous nous affronterons à armes égales.

Et celui où je le vaincrai.

- Mademoiselle Antigone ? Vous êtes réveillée ?

Jeyne, l'air complètement déterré, entre dans ma chambre. C'est vrai que la pleine Lune est demain soir.

Je me souviens que quand j'étais plus jeune, je faisais des excursions dans la nuit pour aller écouter à la porte de la cave les cris et les hurlements de Jeyne, qui y était enfermée.

Plaisir cruel et enfantin de la peur…

J'étais terrifiée, mais plus j'avais peur, et plus j'attendais la Lune suivante avec impatience.

Et j'ai évidemment fini par pénétrer dans la salle interdite. Jeyne était heureusement attachée au mur par des chaînes en métal. Je suis restée toute la nuit à la regarder se débattre contre ses liens, tenter désespérément de s'enfuir pour pouvoir me sauter dessus (Jeyne n'a jamais pu avoir de potion tue-loup, car sa fabrication est extrêmement compliquée, et en commander aurait attiré l'attention sur le fait qu'il y avait des loups-garous à Birds'Castel, alors que c'est formellement interdit et de vulgaires loups ne valent pas la peine que l'on prenne un tel risque pour eux.). J'étais à la fois fascinée et muette d'horreur. Au petit matin, c'est un domestique –renvoyé, depuis– qui m'a trouvée là. Et qui, dans un hurlement strident a réveillé toute la maisonnée.

J'ai été punie, évidemment. Mais le mois suivant, je suis revenue. Et celui d'après aussi. Et tous ceux qui ont suivi, jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard. De là, découlent tous les sentiments que Jeyne me porte. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu se fourvoyer à ce point quant aux raisons qui me faisaient rester près d'elle la nuit. L'amour l'a aveuglée, sans doute. Car c'en était une preuve, à ses yeux.

- Je venais juste vous annoncer que le déjeuner était servi dans vingt minutes.

Flûte. Flûte. Et reflûte. Je me lève lentement, car la tête me tourne encore. Je m'apprête à descendre quand Jeyne m'arrête.

- Mademoiselle ? Votre cou… Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça, faut mettre quelque chose…

Whaaaa ! Jeyne a fait une phrase de plus de quinze mots ! Impressionnant.

Quoi mon cou ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Y a un gros boa qui s'y est niché ou quoi ? Je jette un petit coup d'œil dans le miroir.

Ah oui, effectivement, je ne peux guère descendre ainsi, ce serait indécent.

Il faut dire que Père n'y a pas été de main morte… Et puis, pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ça lui ferait les dents, si je me montrais aux Swendenbörg avec le cou couvert de contusions. Ensuite, je ferais mieux de prendre un balai et de voler jusqu'à Poudlard à toute allure, bien sûr, si je ne veux pas mourir la veille de mes 17 ans.

- Mademoiselle ?

- C'est bon, Jeyne, laisse–moi. Je vais rester comme ça.

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à me regarder comme ça ? Maintenant que j'y pense, je sais à qui Jeyne me fait penser. Son physique, ses réactions, son intelligence… Tout en elle me rappelle Soapy. Peut-être qu'en fait, elle n'est pas une moldue cent pour cent moldue. Peut-être qu'elle est issue d'un croisement d'homme et d'elfe de maison. Un croisement d'homme et d'elfe de maison… Beurk ! Comment est-ce que je peux penser à des choses pareilles ? Rien que d'imaginer la situation, je… Aaah ! Tais–toi, cerveau, TAIS-TOI !

J'entre dans la salle à manger en même temps que Père, qui ne me jette pas un coup d'œil (ouf). Je me place devant ma chaise, en attendant que tout le monde arrive pour passer à table. Les Islandais ne tardent pas à entrer dans la salle à manger, et nous nous installons. Asta, la petite sœur de Jef est en face de moi. Elle me fait un sourire et ouvre la bouche pour s'apprêter à parler quand elle se fige soudain, et regarde mon cou avec horreur.

- Antigone ! Qu'est-ce qui…

Jef, qui est assis à sa gauche, réagit avec promptitude, et lui flanque un violent mais discret coup de coude dans les côtes. Pendant que la gamine se répand en insultes à voix basse contre son frère –en islandais, évidemment-, Jef essaye de rattraper tant bien que mal la bourde diplomatique de sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait beau, n'est-ce pas ? reprend-t-il, d'un ton qui se veut dégagé.

Je hausse un sourcil, en jetant un regard vers la fenêtre. Le ciel est d'un blanc immaculé, et les chênes sont couverts de givre.

- Oui, pour nous autres, islandais, ce temps paraît extrêmement clément pour un début d'année. Chez nous, en cette période de l'année, les tempêtes font rage, et les moments où la nuit s'efface se comptent sur les doigts de la main.

Bien joué, mon petit père.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux ! Et bien, si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions aller faire une balade dans le parc, ou alors nous pourrions aller faire quelques glissades sur l'étang, qu'en pensez vous ?

- Avec grand plaisir. Dans notre école, Asta passe pour une star du patin à glace ; pour ma part, je me débrouille plutôt bien.

- Désolée de devoir casser vos joyeux projets, interrompt la voix tranchante de Billie, mais Antigone à a énormément de choses à faire et à préparer, cet après-midi. N'est–ce pas, Antigone ?

Soupir.

- Oui. Désolée, Jef.

Le repas se continue, morose et tendu, jusqu'à ce qu'un incident vienne rompre sa monotonie.

Un serviteur s'approche de moi pour me servir une seconde fois de cygne aux oranges, et sans y réfléchir, je dresse ma main droite pour le remercier.

Asta arrête sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette, et fixe ma paume droite avec ébahissement. Puis, avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle se met à baragouiner à toute vitesse dans sa langue natale. En même temps, Petra, Fraiya et Jef tournent la tête dans ma direction. Puis la Princesse s'adresse à Père :

- Est-il vrai, Urien, qu'Antigone possède l'une des forces élémentaires ou secondaires ?

- Rien n'est plus vrai, Petra. Elle possède le Vent. Montre-leur, Antigone.

Presque gênée, je tends ma main. Un murmure appréciateur parcourt la table. Tout le monde a l'air ravi. Il faut croire que Voldemort vient de se trouver une nouvelle alliée. Et que je me suis trouvé une belle-mère qui va réellement m'a-do-rer. Mais ça me donne plutôt envie de vomir.

- Mais, vous la laissez avec la main à l'air libre ? Vous ne la couvrez pas ?

- En fait, nous n'avons eu la confirmation de son pouvoir qu'hier après-midi, et nous n'avons pas eu réellement le temps d'y songer. Mais, vous avez parfaitement raison. Nous nous occuperons de ça après le repas.

Je suis à deux doigts de me lever et de quitter la table, mais Billie, dans un souffle, m'intime l'ordre de rester assise.

Bon sang. Je sens qu'elle va me passer un savon comme on n'en fait plus. Il va en chier des bulles, c'est forcé.

- - - - -

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Billie aussi furieuse de toute ma vie. À peine sortie de table, elle m'attrape par le bras et me traîne dans un endroit tranquille.

J'ai la très mauvaise idée de la défier du regard, et sa baffe n'en est que plus violente.

- Est-ce que tu es complètement malade ? Tu voudrais réduire à néant plusieurs années d'effort pour une simple rancœur de gamine ? Je ne te croyais pas crétine à ce point, Antigone. Tu as beaucoup de chance que Urien n'ait pas remarqué tes âneries ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu personne agir avec autant d'égoïsme et de stupidité !

Ça fait toujours mal quand Billie insulte. C'est curieux de dire ça, mais son estime est quelque chose de terriblement important pour moi. Mais elle est vraiment injuste, et moi tellement frustrée que je la relance.

- Oh, bien sûr ! Je devrais accueillir ces décisions en battant des mains. Je n'ai jamais rien pu décider par moi-même, et quand bien même je suis majeure, cela ne change rien. Ne me dis pas que tu aurais voulu ça pour toi !

- Mais voyez la pauvre demoiselle vraiment très malheureuse à qui l'on offre d'être princesse, mais pour qui ça n'est pas suffisant ; la pauvre demoiselle pleure à chaudes larmes car on ne lui a jamais permis de prendre de mauvaises décisions pour son avenir. Pas une seconde cette pauvre demoiselle ne songe que l'on puisse…

- Arrête !

- Arrête quoi ? Tu délires, Antigone ! Ou alors tu es encore plus aveugle que Hailie ! C'est la guerre ! Tu veux rejoindre les moldus ou quoi ?

- C'est toi qui délires totalement ! Tout a l'air tellement évident, pour toi, mais je crois que tu ne sais absolument rien de ce que je veux ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Pardon ? Ne tente pas de te faire passer pour une incomprise alors que tu n'as rien vécu ! Est-ce que tu as connu l'époque de la Première Guerre ? Est-ce que tu as connu l'humiliation terrible de la défaite ? L'humiliation du renvoi de Poudlard ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de se tuer à la tâche pour une sale petite conne qui ne semble avoir pour but dans la vie que de réduire à zéro la moindre de mes actions si minutieusement menées ? Tu as voulu jouer dans la cour des grands, Antigone, et tu y es. Tu sais ce qui t'attend, et tu l'as toujours su. Entrer à Son service. Épouser Jef Swendenbörg. Et régner. Ne fous pas tout en l'air à cause d'une stupide crise d'adolescence mal gérée.

- Et tu crois que j'ai envie de ça ! De cette… Conformité ! Tiens, comme tu en parles, vas-y, dis- moi, puisque sans doute pour la première fois de ma vie, on me parle avec franchise, dis-moi ce tu as fait pour être renvoyée de Poudlard. Je suppose que c'était Père qui te l'avait ordonné, n'est-ce pas ?

- L'ironie te va mal, Antigone. Si je te disais, tu en chialerais de trouille. Non pas que je t'accuse de pleutrerie, mais malgré ce que tu crois avoir vu du monde, tu es loin de toutes ses réalités.

- Voyez-vous cela. Dis-moi toujours. Je pense que plus rien ne pourra m'atteindre.

- Très bien, espèce d'imbécile. Je t'aurais prévenue.

- Raconte.

- C'était… Deux mois après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait en première année à Poufsouffle, une paire de jumeaux absolument adorables. Blonds aux yeux bleus, les cheveux bouclés, les joues rondes et roses, de vrais petits anges. Tellement gentils avec ça. Mais ces pauvres enfants avaient perdu leurs parents durant la guerre. Deux éminents aurors, en plus. Ils étaient les chouchous de l'école, les petits protégés. À côté de ça, moi, fille de mangemorts tués par Maugrey, je ne pouvais inspirer que la méfiance… Les deux chérubins ont eu le malheur de m'accorder leur confiance. Ils m'ont suivi suivie sans crainte. Je les ai tués, tous les deux, avec joie et délectation. On a eu du mal à les identifier, au début. C'est sûr que sans globes oculaires, sans cheveux, la langue arrachée, la peau…

- Ça suffit !

Les yeux de Billie brillent d'une lueur immonde.

- Oh ? T'aurais-je choquée ?

- Et on t'a laissée entrer à Beauxbâtons, après cela ? Tu n'as pas fini à Azkaban ?

- J'avais douze ans, Antigone. Mais il est vrai que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Beauxbâtons. J'ai été placée dans le centre belge de Ste Mélisandre, pour les délinquants et les perturbés mentaux. Pour ma conduite à peu près correcte, j'ai pu en sortir au bout de six ans.

- Tu me… Tu es…

- Dégoûtante ? Repoussante ? Abjecte ? Monstrueuse ?

- Tu me fais vomir.

Et sans attendre plus, je tourne les talons et m'échappe de sa vue.

- - - - -

Les deux Carcons se heurtent violemment. Un coup. Et un autre. Hailie a le souffle court, et ses coups deviennent de moins en moins précis. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. J'ai trop de rage en moi pour pouvoir m'arrêter.

Dans un sifflement, l'arme s'abat dans ce qui doit être le ventre de Hailie. Un 'Oumpf' vient confirmer ce que je pensais. Mais je continue de frapper. Pour une fois que je mène la danse…

- Ça suffit ! Arrête ce massacre !

Tu peux crever. Rien au monde ne me fera m'arrêter.

Je sens la fatigue de Hailie se changer en une colère noire. Je sens sa main gantée m'attraper le bras et tenter de me le tordre. Mais je suis intenable. Et le Vent est avec moi.

Maintenant, elle est vraiment furieuse.

- STOP ! ANTIGONE !

J'arrache le foulard qui me cache les yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu la jeune aveugle aussi échevelée. Elle enchaîne bottes sur bottes, et elle n'a jamais utilisé la plupart d'entre elles contre moi auparavant. Mais je pare tous ses coups. Et facilement avec ça.

Puis, soudain, toute rage me quitte. Mais Hailie a dépassé le simple stade de la colère. Alors, le Vent aidant, je tente un magnifique coup, qui l'envoie au tapis directement.

Elle saigne de l'arcade sourcilière, et sa pommette commence déjà à se colorer. Sans mot, elle se relève –au bout de quelques secondes, néanmoins– et d'un pas vacillant, elle se dirige vers l'armoire, et prend une fiole de potion de soin, qu'elle avale d'un trait. Elle en prend une autre et me l'envoie.

- Attrape.

Elle n'est pas vraiment en colère. Même plutôt impressionnée, en fait. Mais elle se ferait arracher la langue plutôt que de me l'avouer, je le sais.

- Alors, tu es furieuse parce que Billie t'a dit la vérité ?

- Ne me parle pas d'elle.

- Et toi, cesse de fuir.

- Je ne fuis pas.

- Oh que si. Et tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, également.

- Pardon ?

- Quand tu as besoin de te déchaîner, Antigone, va dans le parc, prends un balai et défoule toi. Mais cesse le combat graalique. Tu ne fais que te donner des illusions auxquelles tu ne crois même pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? C'est évident, non ? Antigone, tu n'entreras jamais chez les prêtresses d'Avalon.

Je le sais.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison sur toute la ligne. Je ne pourrais jamais être une Atalante. Et ça fait mal, parce que je réalise aujourd'hui que j'avais réellement envie de l'être.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol de la salle de combat.

- Quel sera mon rôle, une fois en Islande ?

- Faire des fils à ton Swendenbörg. Remarque, si tu l'aimes, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Je rougis furieusement.

- Hailie !

Elle ne le voit pas, mais mes joues sont tellement brûlantes que je suis sûre qu'elle peut le sentir.

- Allez, va-t-en. Va te préparer pour ce soir.

- Hailie…

- Quoi, encore ?

- Est-ce que… Enfin… Comment… Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue quand Hailie a été envoyée à Ste Mélisandre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je devienne ? Une aveugle de six ans assoiffée de sang, arrachant les paupières de tous les gamins heureux que j'ai croisés sur ma route ? J'ai été élevée dans un orphelinat pour les jeunes sorciers victimes de la Première Guerre, Urien est devenu mon tuteur, j'ai étudié la magie avec un précepteur car on ne voulait pas d'une non-voyante à Beauxbâtons et je m'entraîne aujourd'hui seule dans le but d'entrer un jour chez les prêtresses d'Avalon. Si tu veux savoir comment j'ai réagi face à ce que ma sœur a fait, et bien je te dirais seulement que je n'en avais rien à faire. C'est triste pour elle d'avoir été enfermée avec les malades mentaux, c'est dommage pour les élèves de Poudlard d'avoir perdu leurs mascottes adorées, et c'est rageant pour moi de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Mais on n'y pouvait rien. Maintenant, vas-t-en.

- Mais…

- Vas-t-en, vas te préparer. Tu t'es suffisamment donnée en spectacle aujourd'hui, et je ne garantis pas ta survie si tu ne parais pas dans une tenue décente à table.

Inutile de discuter, je ne tirerai rien de plus d'elle.

Quelle journée… Et dire que ça ne fait que commencer. On ne peut pas dire que mon anniversaire me mette en joie. Enfin… On verra ce soir. Et puis, je vais être marraine.

- - - - -

Huit heures sonnent quelque part dans le château. Jeyne termine de me coiffer. Je porte la magnifique robe que j'ai achetée chez Miss Crocodior avec Billie, il y a quelques jours. Je jure que c'est la dernière fois que je fais quoi que ce soit avec ma marraine.

Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir, face à ça. En soit, son crime ne me dégoûte pas –j'ai entendu bien pire dans mon existence. Cependant… Elle avait douze ans, que diable ! Douze ans ! Qu'y avait-il de profitable dans ce crime ? Rien. Absolument rien. Elle y a d'ailleurs tout perdu. Ce n'est pas un hasard, si Billie travaille avec Père. Elle n'a été acceptée nulle part ailleurs, même les familles de l'Ombre ne sont pas rassurées. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle n'est toujours pas mariée. Mais en fait, je crois que ce que tout le monde trouve révulsant dans ce crime –moi comprise–, c'est qu'elle y a pris du plaisir. C'était jouissif, à ses yeux, et elle en a tiré fierté. Elle a tiré fierté, en seconde année d'étude à Poudlard, de tuer deux gamins et de déchiqueter leurs corps. Cette fille est une grande malade.

- J'ai terminé, Mademoiselle.

Jeyne a le don désagréable de me tirer de mes plus profondes pensées.

Je jette néanmoins un coup d'œil au miroir qu'elle me tend. Et c'est parfait, comme d'habitude.

Mes cheveux sont relevés, et de mon chignon s'échappent de longues mèches. Jeyne y a piqué une multitude de campanules de couleur écarlate ou blanche, parfaitement assortis à ma robe. Je ne porte aucun bijou –il est évident que je vais m'en voir offrir pour une véritable fortune pour fêter mon anniversaire. La camériste de Mère vient peaufiner le travail (des détails, certes, mais infaisables sans magie, et donc infaisables par Jeyne), et une seconde fois, on me présente un miroir.

Et je suis belle. Oui, vraiment belle. C'est différent de ma beauté naturelle –il n'y a pas à tergiverser là-dessus, je suis belle naturellement–, c'est différent de la beauté que j'affiche en portant le manteau de la Régénératrice. C'est différent.

C'est porter une robe magnifique mais rendre la robe terne.

C'est être entourée de personnes magnifiques, mais rendre ces personnes invisibles.

C'est danser sur une musique magnifique, mais rendre la musique fausse.

C'est avoir la Magie Pure à fleur de peau, illuminant un visage grimaçant, le rendant beau et resplendissant.

C'est moi, tout simplement.

On frappe à la porte.

- Antigone ?

Non. Pas elle. Pas maintenant.

- C'est Billie. J'entre. Je suis simplement venue pour…

Je l'ai rarement vue afficher ses " vrais " sentiments. Mais là, elle a réellement du mal à fermer la bouche.

- Je… Wahou ! Chapeaaaaaau, Antigone, tu es absolument et incroyablement superbe !

Et moi je te méprise. Je te méprise pour cette provocation que tu affiches avec tant de légèreté. Tout pour se faire remarquer, vraiment. Porter une robe de haute couture sorcière avec des escarpins moldus, c'est du tape à l'œil pur et dur. Et ils sont moches, en plus. Quand je pense qu'il y a eu une époque où j'étais fascinée par ce flegme, ce décalage que tu affichais… i "Les moldus sont des singes, Antigone, des raclures de l'espèce humaine. Je les méprise cordialement, mais il faut avouer qu'ils ont un certain génie. Non, vraiment, tu ne trouves pas cette jupe absolument ravissante ? " /i Cette fille est une folle à lier. Un esprit de contradiction pareil, un être détraqué à ce point, c'est à Ste Mangouste, que ça doit aller. Ou à Azkaban, au choix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je lui réponds de l'air le plus détaché que je peux.

- Ah oui. J'étais venue te porter ceci.

Et tandis qu'elle parle, elle me tend un morceau de tissu pourpre. Comme je le prends, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit en réalité d'un gant.

Un gant ?

- Un gant ? Mais, pourquoi faire ?

- Pour ta main, évidemment.

Huh ?

- Ma main, je répète, légèrement paumée.

Pourquoi elle m'en donne qu'un seul ?

- Antigoooooooone ! Debout, on se réveille ! Un gant pour protéger la Rune Vâyu de toute interaction !

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Si je laisse ma main à l'air libre, cela risque de provoquer des " accrochages " avec les autres flux de magie. Et tant que je ne maîtriserai pas ma magie, ou que je ne saurai pas dissimuler la Rune, je devrai le porter. Cela, autant pour me protéger que pour protéger les autres. M'enfin, je vais avoir l'air cruche avec un seul gant.

- Tu as une seconde Rune sur la main gauche, me demande Billie quand je lui en fais la remarque.

- Non, seulement sur la droite, mais…

- Alors un seul gant.

Oooh ce qu'elle m'énerve ! Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison. J'aimerais qu'elle se dépêche de partir, parce que je sens que je vais lui faire sauter la cervelle.

Caaaalme, Antigone, reste zen. Ondes de sérénité… Ça va mieux. Je vais pouvoir me retenir de lui fracasser la tête contre les pieds de mon lit.

Il va être l'heure de descendre pour la soirée. Pour fêter mes dix-sept ans.

Quelle angoisse…

- - - - -

Au compte—gouttes, les invités arrivent. Je n'en connais pas la moitié, mais j'ai le droit à des embrassades plus que chaleureuses, (tu parles !) des compliments sur ma beauté, (c'est naturel, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?) des félicitations pour mes dix-sept ans (ça aussi c'est naturel…). J'aimerais bien que Drago arrive, ou n'importe qui de mon âge que je connaisse un tant soit peu, même Grégory ou Vincent ! Enfin, n'exagérons rien. Mais je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Je fuis la compagnie des sœurs Rosiers. Vraiment pas envie de les voir ce soir. De toute façon, Billie est bien trop occupée à discuter avec Vania Doholov. Le jeune homme, par ailleurs charmant, semble résister sans aucune difficulté au décolleté plus que plongeant de ma marraine. Et je sais que ça l'agace profondément. Mais il est de notoriété publique que Vania couche avec sa demi-sœur, Margaret Doholov. De plus, il a été officiellement condamné à trois ans de prison à Azkaban pour utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable contre un sorcier, il y a six ans de cela. Officieusement, les aurors cherchent toujours à prouver qu'il est impliqué dans la disparition de dix-huit moldus). Ils sont bien assortis… Quel couple terrifiant ils feraient ! Enfin, il ne vaut mieux pas donner de mauvaises idées à Père.

- Antigone ?

Je me retourne avec un soupir de soulagement au son de la voix de Parkinson. Enfin un peu de compagnie !

- Pansy.

- Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Tu es sublime.

Elle n'est pas mal dans son genre non plus. Sa longue robe noire est du meilleur goût, contrastant avec ses éclatants cheveux blonds, et les topazes qui sertissent sa tenue rehaussent le bleu de ses yeux. Son cou est nu, et ses poignets sont ornés de simples bracelets d'argent.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas avec Drago ?

- Non, les Malefoy arrivent de leur côté. Mais tu n'es pas avec Jef ?

- Non. Les Swendenbörg ont disparu je ne sais où, et je suis seule ou à peu près. Il faut absolument que je te raconte… Jef est tout simplement le plus beau sorcier de la planète !

Et je lui raconte mes vacances, parlant surtout de Jef, et un peu moins de Père et de Billie. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu un jour parler garçons avec Pansy (à part ses allusions stupides à propos de Potter). Pourtant, on peut dire que Pansy est ma meilleure amie par défaut. N'exagérons rien. Ma meilleure fréquentation féminine de Poudlard serait plus correcte. Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas aussi stupide qu'on pourrait. Elle n'excelle pas en cours, mais ses résultats sont proportionnels au travail qu'elle fournit —c'est à dire le strict minimum. Mais c'est une intrigante, une vraie. Pas un cancan qui ne lui échappe, pas une information qui ne serve pas ses desseins.

Elle m'a pris en grippe, dès la première soirée passée en sa compagnie dans les dortoirs de Serpentard.

Parce que j'étais terrorisée par Poudlard, et parce qu'elle voulait dominer.

Parce que j'étais atypique, alors qu'elle était parfaitement dans le moule.

Parce que je connaissais très bien Drago, mais que c'était elle qui devrait l'épouser un jour.

Et pour bien d'autres raisons encore.

Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, sa compagnie est loin d'être extrêmement désagréable. Je veux dire, elle a de la conversation, et elle sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir avec moi. On peut dire qu'une confiance et une complicité relative se sont installées entre nous (je n'irais pas non plus jusqu'à lui tourner le dos alors qu'elle a un couteau dans la main).

Nous échangeons quelques banalités, parlons de tout et de rien, délibérons sur la coupe des quatre maisons (Allez savoir pourquoi, ce sont les Poufsouffle qui mènent) et scrutons les garçons (on a beau être des filles, on ne se refait pas !). C'est puéril, c'est débile, et c'est terriblement amusant. Parkinson me fait part de ses impressions sur Vania Doholov (" absolument canonissime et terriblement dangereux ") quand Hailie, telle Carabosse hors de sa boîte, surgit devant nous. Évidemment, elle n'a fait absolument aucun effort pour s'habiller. Robe noire à col haut, manches serrées jusqu'au bas de ses bras. Franchement, à part la légère fente de sa robe et ses pendants d'améthystes, elle ressemble à une fossoyeuse. Et avec l'immonde balafre qui lui mange le visage, elle peut renoncer à tout jamais au mariage.

- Antigone, les Malefoy sont arrivés.

Ah ! Quand même ! Il était largement temps. Je suppose qu'il va y avoir pas mal de paperasse à signer, rapport au fait que je suis la marraine de Némésis. Je suis folle rien qu'à l'idée de la voir, mais il est évident que les Malefoy n'ont pas emmené avec eux leur cadette –deux mois, c'est peut-être un peu jeune pour venir faire la bringue.

Je salue Lucius, comme si de rien n'était, et qu'il n'avait pas toute la police magique et les aurors du ministère aux trousses. Nous échangeons quelques mots, puis, enfin, le dîner est annoncé.

- - - - -

Le repas est délicieux, la conversation de Jef est des plus agréables, et Pansy et Draco me sont, ce soir, très sympathiques. Oubliées, toutes nos frasques de Poudlard.

La soirée s'écoule avec douceur, au fil des anecdotes que nous racontons. Chacun tend discrètement l'oreille, dans l'espoir de glaner quelques informations, mais les adultes ont certainement dû se passer le mot pour qu'aucun sujet important ne soit abordé. Puis, après ce qui me semble être une dizaine de plats (on ne doit pas en être loin, en fait), le fromage et les entremets, le dessert arrive. Et avec lui, le plus que rituel i Joyeux Anniversaire. /i 

Par les cornes de Satan, que je déteste ça !

Cela ne me dérangeait pas pour mes précédents anniversaires, mais il y a tant de monde aujourd'hui que cela me semble futile. Enfin, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis majeure, je ne suis plus une sorcière de second cycle et j'ai passé l'âge de me cacher sous la table pour cause de timidité.

Les bougies éclairent de manière curieuse le visage de Drago, qui est en face de moi.

- Honneur aux dames, me dit-il en me faisant signe de les souffler.

- Honneur aux aînés, lui réponds-je en souriant.

-Allez–y ensemble, intervient Pansy.

Nous abdiquons, tous deux. De concert, nous prenons notre souffle, et vidons d'un coup nos poumons. Les flammes vacillent, résistent, et finissent par s'éteindre. Je jette un regard au gâteau de Drago, qui a réussi à éteindre toutes ses bougies. C'est heureux pour lui, car elles sont enchantées, et forment une sorte de présage –vague, certes– sur l'année à venir. Lui contemple le mien d'un air désolé.

- Pas de chance, Antigone. Tes dix-huit ans te porteront sans doute plus de chance.

Je tourne la tête vers Margaret Doholov, qui vient de proférer ces paroles. La jeune femme a une vague licence de divination, histoire de dire qu'elle a fait des études. N'empêche… Je contemple les bougies. Treize sont éteintes. Funeste résultat, en effet. D'un coup, je souffle les quatre restantes.

Nos cadeaux apparaissent alors sur la table. Drago reçoit, à peu près, le double de mes présents. Mais c'est presque normal, puisque la plupart des convives font partie de sa famille, alors que je ne les connais qu'à peine. Et ils ne risquent certainement pas d'être de la famille Birds, vu la réduction que celle-ci a subi au fil des années. (1)

Avec tous les bijoux que je reçois, je me demande s'il reste encore une boutique du chemin de Traverse ou de l'Allée des Embrumes qui ne soit pas en rupture de stock. Mais ce sont surtout les cadeaux de mes proches qui retiennent mon attention.

Je déballe d'abord un paquet longiligne, que je sais être des sœurs Rosier. J'en sors une fine dague d'argent sublime. La lame est finement ciselée, et le manche subtilement ouvragé. J'aurais pu apprécier le cadeau sans me préoccuper du pourquoi et du comment, mais la boîte était accompagnée d'une note.

_Je suppose que tu te doutes que la dague vient de moi. Par contre, les sortilèges et les enchantements sont de Hailie. Je n'ai pas très bien compris en quoi ils consistaient, elle m'a parlé d'une histoire de choix… Je suppose que ça t'évoquera sans doute quelque chose._

_Billie._

Les deux sœurs commencent à me taper sérieusement sur le système. Entre l'une, tueuse de son état, qui m'offre une arme blanche, et l'autre qui se prend pour Trelauwney à me tenir des propos bizarres et ambigus .

Les Malefoy m'offrent un cadeau beaucoup plus satisfaisant. Une jolie bague de vermeil, représentant un serpent s'enroulant autour d'un rubis. Le bijou pourrait être vulgaire et tape à l'œil, mais la finesse de l'objet le sauve très largement du mauvais goût.

Je reste sans voix devant le dernier cadeau des Swendenbörg. C'est une longue étole, faite de soie et de poils de Demiguise. Elle est d'un bleu clair moiré, brodée de motifs divers (je reconnais sans peine, entre autres, une mouette, une perdrix et une martre couronnée).

Puis, quand minuit sonne enfin, quel plaisir je prends à sortir ma baguette pour renvoyer les présents dans ma chambre ! (2)

- - - - -

Nous, c'est–à–dire Jef, Pansy, Drago et moi, avons élu domicile dans une des nombreuses chambres du château. Affalés sur un immense lit double, nous refaisons le monde à notre façon. Drago lève sa bouteille de Dragonno Vodka.

- Antigone… Pour nos dix-sept ans ! Santé !

Et de trinquer, encore et encore. De trinquer à nos dix-sept ans, à ceux de Pansy en mars, aux dix-huit ans de Jef en mai, aux mangemorts, au Lord Noir, à la guerre, aux Serpentard, aux mariages à venir, à Drago, à Pansy, à Jef, à moi, aux générations futures, et à bien d'autres choses encore.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, nous avons encore les idées à peu près claires. Bien sûr, Pansy glousse dès que quelqu'un ouvre la bouche, Jef et Draco se sont lancés dans un concours de blagues salaces et moi… Je ne sais pas trop ! Je suppose que les autres me raconteront demain !

Mais je suis heureuse.

Je crois bien que je suis heureuse.

Pas que je considère que je n'ai jamais connu le bonheur de ma vie, loin de là, mais je prends plaisir à être en leur compagnie.

À l'aise en société, pour une fois.

Tant que l'on ne me demande pas de tenir une conversation civilisée (j'ose à peine imaginer ce qui arriverait si je racontais ce qui se passait réellement lors de mes retenues avec Potter –pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'absolument hors du commun, mais je suppose que notre amitié ne sera pas exactement aux goûts du jour).

On est bien. Drago est allongé en travers du lit, et Pansy a posé sa tête sur son ventre. Jef est appuyé sur la descente du lit, et mon cou repose sur son épaule. Mes doigts s'enroulent machinalement autour des cheveux blonds de Drago. Vraiment, on est bien.

Je me dégage lentement de l'étreinte de Jef et sors prendre l'air quelques instants. Il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre.

L'air est froid et mordant, et je me mets à trembler. Jef m'entoure de ses bras. Je n'ai pas plus chaud, mais c'est agréable de s'y lover.

J'ai toujours autant de mal à définir mes sentiments pour lui. Mais, l'épouser ne me fait plus peur. J'ai réalisé quelque chose de très important, durant son court séjour ici. Il a eu autant que moi le droit de donner son avis sur son mariage, et je suppose qu'il le redoutait autant que moi. Après… Après, je suis belle, il est beau. Nous sommes riches et puissants, il est prince et je fais partie de la haute société. Que nous faudrait–il de plus ? Je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle ringarde et fleur bleue, avec des idéaux à deux balles et des romances à la con ; si je me lasse un jour de lui, et bien un concubin fera l'affaire, pourvu que je fasse un héritier à Jef. Et je sais avec certitude qu'il pense exactement la même chose.

Nous rentrons. Jef pousse la porte de la chambre, passe la tête et la ressort quelques instants après.

- Je pense qu'ils préféreraient ne pas être dérangés, dans la mesure du possible.

- Oh… Ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger, le château est grand.

Je lui attrape la main, et nous partons à la recherche d'une autre chambre, où nous pourrons être tranquilles.

Oui, je crois que je suis heureuse. L'avenir peut bien en avoir contre moi, lui et ses treize bougies, je crois qu'il ne manque rien à la célébration de mes dix-sept ans. (3)

- fin du chapitre seize

(1) Rapport aux mariages consanguins de la famille, vous vous souvenez ?

(2) Drago est né le 2 janvier (dans ma fic), Antigone le 3. Comme la soirée se déroule le 2, Antigone est officiellement majeure à partir de minuit

(3) Ambiguë, la fin ? Oui, je sais Je vous laisse tirer les conclusions que vous voulez. Pour ma part, j'ai mon avis, mais je me suis dit que ça ne cadrais pas forcément avec c qui va suivre, aussi, cela reste flou. Mais j'ai longuement hésité, je dois vous dire.

Bon… Non content d'être le chapitre le plus long de tous ceux que j'ai pondus, c'est aussi celui qui m'a posé le plus de problème (quoique, le quinze, dans le genre, était pas mal !). Mais je suis enfin arrivée au bout de mes peines –YES !- et je me débarrasse de ce chapitre avec la plus grande joie. Sinon… Herm. Pour la relation Jef / Antigone… Ou est-ce que j'ai écrit qu'ils étaient amoureux ? J'n'ai pas fait ça, moi ! Si Antigone a même plus le droit de se poser des questions existentielles sans que tout le monde y voie une romance torride et déchirante… Tant pis. Tant pis pour les fans du couple, je viens de briser toutes leurs illusions… Pour le moment ! Mais, heureusement, ils ne sont pas trop nombreux

Trop d'émotions, je vous adore. Le chapitre XVII arrivera un jour ou l'autre… Pas tout de suite, en tout cas, puisque je n'ai quasiment pas commencé le 18 ;) Je vous laisse avec Jef, qui a deux trois mots à placer. À un de ces jours…

Bizz,

Coline

**Jef : **Oh ! Tudieu ! La catin ! Me laisser choir de la sorte ! Me faire le hérault du triste message que je me dois de vous délivrer ! Elle me le paiera ! Je m'en vais de ce pas ravir la dame de mes pensées sur mon blanc destrier… Mais je m'égare. Coline n'a point eu le temps de me confier le parchemin sur lequel était inscrit les réponses manuscrites de vos diverses compliments, forts nombreux à l'occasion de Noël, d'ailleurs. Je ne puis que m'excuser platement de son incorrection, et vous remercier tout aussi platement. Je vous laisse, mes amies, la couronne et le trône islandais m'appellent. Préparez cependant vos questions ! Dames Billie interviendra prochainement… Bien à vous,

Jef Nilsovitch Swendenbörg.


	17. Utopie

**Blabla avant le début du commencement : **Et bien, après un très looooooong délai, me revoilà enfin. Merci à tous pour votre patience et votre gentillesse dans les nombreuses reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Note pour ceux que ça interresse, il y a maintenant autant de chapitres disponibles sur TWWO que sur Et je vous jure que je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre avant les prochaines vacances d'été (je ne plaisante qu'à moitié éè). Vala

**Disclaimer :** je ne sais pas pourquoi je me casse la tête à faire des disclaimers de vingt lignes, alors que tout le monde sait FARPAITEMENT que rien n'est à moi, et que je ne gagne pas un rond à faire cela. Ah si, je sais, en fait. Quelqu'un de particulièrement vicieux pourrait me balancer aux autorités, et je risquerais d'être poursuivie en justice pour usurpation de droits d'auteur, et cætera. Pas cool, pour des débilités pareilles. Cependant, il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui le disclaimer ne sera pas essentiellement consacré à la dame Rowling puisque je reconnais avoir usé et abusé de mon statut d'auteur en empruntant à Stefan Zweig le nom d'un des personnages du _Joueur _et de l'avoir, oh, tellement peu ! déforméMonsieur Zweig, je vous rends grâce ! Enfin, j'ajouterai que j'ai emprunté au 11e tome d'_Hikaru no Go _toute une philosophie Et le second tome de _Get Backers_ m'a permis de mettre en image une scène de ce chapitre que j'avais du mal à écrire. Merci à leurs auteurs respectifs, dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom Honte à moi, merci à eux !

**Dédicace :** pour tous les fous rires qu'on a eus en classe en troisième et de seconde, ce chapitre est pour Toowoomba, ma meilleure friend at school jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte l'année dernière pour faire un CAP musique et danse dans une autre école. On a plus de contacts, mais j'espère qu'elle réussira. Pourquoi je lui dédicace ce chapitre ? Bah, je ne sais pas Sans doute pour fêter dans la joie et la bonne humeur le retour à Poudlard.

**Note :** je suis sûre qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme ça sur tout le net. Des bêtas en or, rapides comme tout, efficaces surtout ! et extrêmement perfectionniste (je parle de l'index couleur, Zof !) J'aimerais bien garder le filon pour moi, mais Zofia est une bêta-niffleuse qui gagne à être connue !

**RAR :** _Je laisse, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la parole à Billie Rosier._

Tiens Des moldus. Tout un tas de moldus. Enfin, surtout des moldues. Intéressant. Bref, je ne suis pas la pour disserter du statut social de vôtre sous espèce humaine de dégénérés, mais pour évoquer de ma délicieuse filleule. Délicieuse, mais curieuse, cependant. Pas autant que moi, bien sûr, ou alors pas de la même manière. Figurez-vous qu'au départ, notre créatrice bien aimée avait prévu de donner à Antigone un destin similaire à une héroïne de la Grèce antique du même nom. Rébellion contre l'autorité personnifiée par le chef de famille, et belle mort tragique. Ouais. Bon, entre temps, il y avait tout un tas de joyeusetés hautement macabres, à savoir une nébuleuse transmission de pouvoir (avec en émetteuse Antigone, en destinateur Vous-Savez-Qui et en récepteur Le-Garçon-Qui-Survit-Encore-Et-Toujours), une fougueuse romance romanesque avec _the Survivor _en personne ou alors un triangle voir un rectangle amoureux avec Harry _je te survivrai_ Potter, Malefoy Junior et Sa Préciosité Islandaise (oui, rectangle parce que la Créateuse aurait bien casé un petit slash avec Jef évidement) ; une mort magnifique avec cur de Vélanes, larmes de crocodile et _Orchideus_ à souhait et enfin, un suicide collectif du club des Mangemorts (dont je fais parti) devant ce drame lyrique pathétiquo-comique. Vous le voyez, on a échappé au pire. Oui, je dis bien le pire, car dans cette version, je n'existais pas. Le drame de ma vie. Ou de ma non-existence, si on aime jouer sur les mots. Donc voilà, vous savez tout sur le pourquoi du comment du prénom d'Antigone. Pour le nom Birds, ça me semble quand même drôlement évident ! La famille à quand même un rapport vachement marqué avec les oiseaux, et Antigone particulièrement avec l'air et le vent, non ?

Question suivante. Aha. Les Swendenbörg. L'une des plus grosses z'erreurs de la Créatrice, ce plagiat involontaire, si vous voulez mon avis. Plagiat du Prince Eric, comme l'on brillamment remarqué quelques moldues. Au même titre que Nils, Solveig et Jef, d'ailleurs. Tiens, puisqu'on en parle, j'avoue me ranger de l'avis de certains d'entre vous : Sa Sérénissime Altesse Héritière du Trône est une sacrée c Un sacré crétin niaiseux. Genre Poufsouffle refoulé qui se la joue gros méchant. Ce type est à pleurer, il n'a aucun charisme. Enfin, il est quand même atrocement plus sexy que le maigrichon de service, j'ai nommé _the golden boy who my master is the only who can kill him._ Mais allez expliquer ça à Antigone Passons. On va parler de quelque chose diablement plus intéressant. Moi.

Je vous ai senti légèrement septique quant à mes deux (premiers) meurtres. Hého ! Je ne suis pas la fille de n'importe qui ! Et je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis née au début de la Première Guerre, et à l'époque, mes parents étaient deux puissants mangemorts en pleine ascension de puissance, à savoir, Rosier et Wilkes (oui, tout le monde même les sorciers connait Les Portes, donc laissez moi vous détrompez, ici, Wilkes est une femme et c'est feu ma maman. Oui, ça fait un choc, je sais).

Vous ne croyez toujours pas une enfant de douze ans capable de tuer ?

_note de la créatrice : âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. je dis ça juste au cas ou._

Démonstration argumentée avec exemple concret à l'appui. Moi.

C'est très simple, parce que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination. D'abord, j'ai immobilisé mes victimes avec un _Locomotor_ _Mortis_ (elles étaient deux, rappelez-vous, et je n'avais qu'un an de plus). Ensuite, j'ai pris la tête du premier qui venait (le garçon, je crois) et je l'ai frappée contre le sol. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à saigner, je l'ai frappée contre le sol. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas suffisant pour tuer le gosse, qui avait la tête sacrément dure, alors je suis allée chercher la massue d'une armure du couloir (qui n'a pu me courir après tellement elle était rouillée l'armure, pas la massue) et je lui ai fracassé la cage thoracique. Ça a produit des craquements très rassurants. J'ai fait de même avec le second. Ensuite, pour m'amuser, je les ai défiguré, les ai rendu méconnaissables. Pour cela, il vaut mieux commencer par les yeux. Des orbites sanglantes et creuses, l'absence de paupières et de globes oculaires, c'est ce qui choque le plus les gens, en général. Personellement, j'ai adoré. Après, pour le reste du corps, j'ai utilisé ce que j'avais sous la main, à savoir, une fourchette (allez savoir pourquoi), ma baguette, mes dents, mes ongles. Quand on m'a trouvé, j'étais plongé dans la contemplations de l'humeur sanglante dans leurs cheveux blonds. Ce mélange d'or et de pourpre était très émouvant, j'ai trouvé. Une uvre d'art, même. Si un jour un moldu se perd dans Poudlard, sachez que dans les profondeurs du château, loin, très loin, il y a une salle désaffectée où deux fantômes aveugles se serrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs sanglots silencieux sont effroyables à entendre et se boucher les oreilles n'y change rien. Ils ont très peurs, vous savez, peur qu'un jour une enfant de douze ans entre les tuer dans leur mort. Je n'ai plus douze ans, mais ils ne le savent pas.

Toujours aussi septique ? Bien. Alors je vous laisse avec le numéro 17, un peu plus court et un peu plus calme. Et si vous laissez par hasard une review Profitez-en ! C'est Drago qui fait les RAR. À bon entendeur

**Chapitre 17**

**Où Antigone philosophe et oublie la guerre**

Kings cross. Une gare des plus normales au monde. Des trains, des moldus partout, des bagages qui se renversent, des mères qui crient, des amoureux qui pleurent et des sorciers qui traversent les murs.

Le Poudlard-Express. Un train des plus normaux au monde. Des passagers en retard, des compartiments pleins à craquer, des passagers clandestins, des vendeuses de bonbons, des gamins insupportables et duels en plein couloir.

Poudlard. Une école des plus normales au monde. Des profs énervés, des élèves dissipés, des dortoirs dans un bazar monstrueux, des batailles de nourriture, des concierges râleurs et des fantômes chahuteurs.

Dire qu'il règne sur le château une atmosphère de surexcitation totale serait un bel euphémisme. En fait, je crois qu'ils sont tous devenus fous pendant les vacances. L'ambiance des retours des fêtes de Noël est habituellement insupportable. Mais cette année, ils battent tous les records. Les couloirs résonnent des cris des élèves de première, de deuxième et de troisième année braillards, s'interpellant à travers tout le château, meuglant en s'échangeant des vux et des cadeaux en retard, hurlant à s'en casser la voix pour faire entendre le propre récit de leurs vacances. Il fait une chaleur presque , même les cachots sont devenus étouffants.

- T'as vu ! Mon frère m'a filé l'intégrale de sa collection de cartes Chocogrenouille !

- Whaaaaaa ! Trop biiiien ! T'as même Merlin ! Cooooool ! Tu me l'échanges contre

Aaaah ! J'en ai assez !

Il faut croire que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines. Mon dortoir est presque aussi bruyant et suffocant que le reste de l'école. Le spectacle de Garner, Partview et Bulstrode en train d'exhiber leurs présents est des plus pathétiques. Cela me coûte de le penser, mais la présence de Parkinson me manque. Elle au moins sait diriger cette basse-cour ; malheureusement, elle ne rentre de vacances que demain.

J'irais bien jouer au Quidditch, mais, d'une part, il fait carrément froid dehors, et d'autre part, les quatrième année ont organisé une partie toutes maisons confondues. Je vais aller à la chasse au Drago, je crois qu'il est rentré ce matin. Et ça m'occupera bien un petit bout de temps.

La Grande Salle est pleine. Et vas-y que je tinterpelle dune table à lautre, que je te lance une pomme, que je te rate, et que ça dégénère. Et les profs trouvent ça drôle. Cest à pleurer. Parfois, je comprends mon bonheur davoir Rogue en directeur de maison.

Tiens, Potter. Il a meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je lai vu. Il écoute un peu distraitement Granger et Weasley qui sengueulent à propos de je ne sais pas trop quoi, tout en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Il maperçoit, madresse un signe de main et se lève de sa chaise. Il sesquive de la table des Gryffondor sans quaucun de ses deux poteaux ne saperçoive de rien et sapproche en souriant.

- Salut. Tu as passé un bon Noël ?

- Pas mal, et toi ?

- Ouais, cétait sympa. Fred et George tembrassent. bien fort, dailleurs.

- Je suis

Les sourcils de Potter montent soudain jusquaux racines de ses cheveux. Je me retourne et aperçois les magnifiques cheveux blonds de Drago, assombris par les ombres gargantuesques de Crabbe et Goyle. Enfin il est là! Jen avais par-dessus le chapeau de le chercher partout.

Il na pas lair ravi de me voir en la compagnie de Potter. À grands pas, il s'approche, pousse un reniflement et pose sa main sur mon épaule, sans pour autant maccorder un regard. Fuiii Il peut être vraiment impressionnant quand il veut. Un peu surprotecteur sur les bords quoi qu'il sache très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de lui mais il a vraiment trop la classe !

- Potter Je veux bien croire que la compagnie du roi ouistiti et de la Sang-de-Bourbe n'ait rien de très affriolante et que tu aies besoin de faire ta promotion personnelle pour rameuter à toi quelques pauvres demeurés pour remplir ton fan-club légèrement déficient, mais par pitié, évite de faire ta propagande vaseuse chez les Serpentard.

Bon, on ne peut pas dire que Potter ait été plus impressionné que ça

- Malefoy, contrairement à toi, je nai pas besoin dargent pour savoir où se trouvent mes amis, et, contrairement à toi, je suis des cours dAncienne Magie. Or il se trouve que Birds suit également cet enseignement avec moi, aussi, je venais lui indiquer la date de notre prochain cours.

Logiquement, laltercation aurait dû sarrêter là, puisque rien n'aurait pu prouver à Drago que Potter ne disait pas la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. Seulement, les deux acolytes de Potter se sont approchés, et ils nont pas vraiment apprécié les commentaires de Drago. La Préfète en Chef aurait pu sen tenir là (Granger est suffisamment pondérée pour ça) si Théodore Nott, un cinquième année, navait pas rajouté une couche en sous-entendant de manière tout à fait délicate que tout le monde savait bien que ses rapports avec les profs nétaient pas réellement ceux que lon croyait. Granger laurait sans doute ignoré si les propos navaient pas été aussi insultants. Dun même geste, tous les Gryffondor ont sorti leurs baguettes. Jai, pour ma part, opté pour un repli très stratégique que la fierté de Salazar aille se faire voir ailleurs !

Pas de bol, MacGonagall !est là. Dommage quelle ait repéré le conflit avant le début réel des hostilités, un petit massacre Gryffondor Serpentard maurait fait bien rire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, la directrice de Gryffondor va faire une petite décimation solo.

- POTTER ! MALEFOY ! UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE, CELA SUFFIT !

Bon, je vais peut-être pas méterniser, moi. Pas envie dêtre collée. Je me glisse aussi furtivement que possible hors de la Grande Salle. Tant pis pour ma discussion avec Drago. Jirai le voir dans une heure ou deux, quand il se sera calmé.

-

MacGonagall nest quune vieille chouette complètement crétine ringarde. Franchement, ce nétait quune petite joute oratoire, pas de quoi ôter 100 points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard ! Cest vraiment abuser. Tous ça parce que selon elle, " il se passe de graves événements hors de lécole et que nos deux maisons se comportent vraiment de manière totalement immature et irresponsable ", fin de citation. En plus, les Poufsouffle sont largement en tête, maintenant (trente points d'avance sur les Serdaigle). Le seul avantage, c'est que les Gryffondor sont derniers. Mais ils n'ont que huit points de retard sur nous. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, Rogue saura bien creuser davantage l'écart.

Drago est d'une humeur de Veracrasse en manque de laitue. J'abandonne tout effort de conversation avec lui après avoir écouté pendant une demi-heure sa virulente diatribe contre ces stupides, crétins et détestables Gryffondor, je pense en avoir le droit pour aller me réfugier Me réfugier où, d'ailleurs ? Bonne question. Où pourraisje aller, de manière à ne pas m'ennuyer comme un rat mort ? La bibliothèque ? Non, j'ai dit pour ne pas m'ennuyer !

Les cuisines ? J'ai pas faim, et en plus je n'ai aucune envie de voir Soapy.

Le parc ? Il fait froid et il pleut.

Le dortoir ? Non, il légèrement envahi.

La Grande Salle ? Moui

Allez, va pour la Grande Salle !

L'ambiance semble s'être légèrement calmée, depuis tout à l'heure, mais la température y est toujours suffocante. J'avise à notre table un quatrième et une septième année qui jouent aux échecs. Comment s'appellentils, déjà? Ah oui ! Orson (de Serdaigle) et Eunice Stuart (de Serpentard). Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment on peut se passionner pour ce jeu. En fait, les échecs ont toujours été pour moi une profonde source de perplexité. Fred et George ont bien tenté de m'y initier quand j'étais en troisième année, mais ils ont bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : la subtilité des règles et la stratégie du jeu resteront à jamais pour moi un mystère insondable.

La Stuart de Serpentard avance prudemment sa main en direction du Bouffon ? du Troubadour ? du Ménestrel Bref, elle saisit presque à contre cur la pièce et la déplace. Aussitôt, son roi se met à beugler :

- Malheureuse ! Tu as provoqué ma perte ! Ce Fou est un abruti !

En effet, un sourire triomphant collé au visage, le Serdaigle joue et s'exclame :

- Échec et Mat, Eunice ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais avoir par un truc aussi simple qu'un Mat à la découverte !

L'aînée des deux Stuart pousse un grognement de colère.

- Cela ne compte pas, les pièces de Weasley sont pourries ! C'était plus facile pour toi, tu as joué avec un jeu que tu connais depuis une dizaine d'années !

- Mauvaise excuse, Eunice ! Tu peux prendre ta revanche, si tu veux, et on échange les pièces

La septième année tape du poing sur la table et se lève avec humeur. Son frère lève les yeux au ciel et commence à ranger les pièces quand Ginny Weasley surgit.

- Hey, Stuart ! Ça te dirait d'organiser un petit tournoi intermaisons ?

- Heu Ouais, pourquoi pas ? T'as une idée précise ?

- Oui. Chaque maison organise la sélection de son propre champion, puis les quatre élèves s'affrontent ensuite.

- Oui, mais quel est l'intérêt ?

- Le fait que tout le monde s'emmerde me semble un argument suffisant, non ?

Le Poufsouffle acquiesce.

- D'accord. Tu t'occupes d'organiser ça chez toi et tu préviens les Poufsouffle ? Je suppose qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que ça soit un Gryff' qui fasse la proposition aux Serpentard

Herm.

- Herm.

Stuart sursaute.

- Oooh ! Birds, tu tombes à pique ! s'exclame Weasley. Bien que je sache que les échecs t'indiffèrent totalement, ça ne te dirait pas d'en parler à tes préfets ?

Fred et George ont décidément la langue un peu trop pendue, ces tempsci. Je hausse les épaules et lui réponds que je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Après tout, c'est un moyen comme un autre de tuer le temps.

Drago bondit de son canapé après que je lui ai exposé l'idée de Wealsey (je ne lui ai évidemment pas précisé que l'idée venait d'elle). Selon lui, c'est là un excellent moyen de montrer aux Gryffondor leur nullité totale. En un peu moins d'une demi-heure, tous les candidats de Serpentard sont penchés sur des échiquiers dans la salle commune. Treize billions de siècles plus tard, nous avons enfin notre héraut : il s'agit de Jan Us Beck, un cinquième année un peu effacé (en fait, c'est la première fois que je le remarque), plutôt fort en classe, d'après ses condisciples, et vraiment très laid. En fait, carrément repoussant. Je n'ai pas bien suivi les éliminatoires, mais il a sans doute été sélectionné pour faire peur à ses adversaires.

Us Beck est descendu en triomphe dans la Grande Salle. Ernie MacMachin, le préfet en chef, nous demande le plus poliment du monde d'aller nous asseoir à notre table. Les Gryffondor sont déjà là, cependant rien n'indique l'identité de leur champion. Drago se penche vers moi et murmure à mon oreille :

- Combien on parie que c'est Potter ou Granger qui les représente ?

Je hausse les épaules. Les Poufsouffle entrent à leur tour en poussant devant eux une petite blonde de troisième année, répondant au nom de Mirka Czentovic. À peine une minute plus tard, les Serdaigle entrent à leur tour, Orson Stuart un sourire ravi scotché sur le visage.

MacMachin, bombant le torse, prend la parole et déclame d'un ton pédant :

-Le tournoi sera arbitré par le professeur MacGonagall ; sera déclaré gagnant le candidat ayant remporté le plus de parties. Sa maison se verra alors attribuer 50 points. Les affrontements seront les suivants : GryffondorSerdaigle et SerpentardPoufsouffle ; SerdaiglePoufsouffle et GryffondorSerpentard puis, enfin, SerdaigleSerpentard et GryffondorPoufsouffle.

D'un air aussi important que suffisant, il replie le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait à la main et s'assied. Les sessions débutent dans l'excitation générale ; à la plus grande surprise de la plupart des élèves, c'est Ron Weasley qui se présente pour Gryffondor. Peu à peu, le silence se fait, et l'ouverture des parties dépassée, les plus connaisseurs regardent avec de plus en plus de passion les différentes tactiques des quatre héros de l'après-midi.

Stoïquement, je tiens dix minutes. Dix longues minutes, avant de renoncer et d'aller m'asseoir sur une chaise. La tête entre les mains, je regarde la pluie tomber au travers du plafond magique. Pffff Quel temps de merde pour une journée de merde. Et la rentrée n'est qu'après-demain.

Peu à peu, les élèves s'éloignent des ennuyeux échiquiers pour vaquer à d'autres occupations. Après tout, ils ont raison : seul le résultat nous importe réellement.

Camille Shackelbursy, une Poufsouffle au sang à peu près pur, rencontrée dans le Poudlard-Express en première année, passe devant moi et s'arrête.

- Un peu ennuyée, Antigone ? Tu veux que je t'explique les règles de base pour que tu puisses suivre les parties ?

Elle est gentille, Camille. Elle a placé beaucoup d'espérance dans l'humanité de l'être humain. Beaucoup trop. Je m'apprête à l'envoyer poliment balader en bonne et due forme quand Ginny Weasley surgit, regarde l'échiquier dans les mains de Camille, et s'exclame d'un air moqueur :

- Bonne chance, Camille ! Il faut être follement téméraire pour se jeter dans une telle entreprise ! Les plus savants s'y sont cassé les dents !

Pardon ! Mais de quoi je me mêle ?

Je me lève d'un bond, et en moins de temps qu'il en faut à un Scroutt à Pétard pour exploser, Camille se retrouve assise à la table de Serpentard à m'expliquer les subtilités de ce jeu.

- Mais puisque je viens de te dire qu'un pion ne bougeait que d'une case vers l'avant !

- Mais le tien a avancé de deux cases, tout à l'heure

- Mais c'était son premier déplacement ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué!

Shackelbursy en est bientôt au stade arrachage de cheveux. À voix basse, elle essaye le plus calmement possible de m'expliquer une règle " pourtant simple et pas difficile à comprendre ". Mouais. Comme toujours, c'est une question de point de vue.

Soudain, une petite voix féminine retentit haut et fort.

- Échec !

Je m'approche rapidement du cercle, pour voir ce qui se passe. À mes côtés, Shackelbursy est tout excitée. Elle me souffle :

- C'est Mirka, notre génie maison des échecs. Je crois que votre Serpentard est en difficulté.

Et en effet, Us Beck semble avoir beaucoup de mal. Ses yeux parcourent les cases noires et blanches à toute allure, cherchant une échappatoire de tous côtés. Il déplace enfin une pièce avec hésitation. À peine l'a-t-il posée que la main de Czentovic surgie de nulle part pour bouger le Chevalier et que la Poufsouffle clame, impitoyablement, " échec ! "

Ce petit jeu continu continue un moment, jusqu'à ce que Us Beck fasse l'erreur de déplacer son Prince.

Avec un sourire carnivore, la fillette saisie saisit l'un des Soldats, l'avance d'une case et déclare avec gravité:

- Échec et Mat.

Pendant dix secondes, Us Beck ne réagit pas, et contemple l'échiquier. Soudain, il semble sortir de sa torpeur, et tend sa main à la jeune Poufsouffle.

- Bien joué.

Elle lui sourit, et ensemble, ils commentent la partie en riant, comme si de rien n'était. C'est Inattendu. Surtout de la part d'un Serpentard qui vient de perdre. Je pose la question à Camille, qui me répond en souriant :

- Tu sais, les Échecs font partie de ces jeux qui ont l'atmosphère qui leur est propre. En soit, la partie est tendue et difficile, mais une fois la défaite reconnue par l'adversaire, les joueurs deviennent euxmême des spectateurs, commentant les coups et les actions d'éclat. La plupart des joueurs professionnels se créent un univers entièrement fondé sur cette philosophie.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils imaginent qu'ils vivent au milieu de pièces qui ne pensent qu'à les décapiter ?

- Non, Antigone, vraiment pas ! répond-elle en riant. En fait, la plupart de ces gens-là sont des pacifistes. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'au cours de cette partie, le temps s'est arrêt

- Tu ne connais pas encore assez les échecs pour comprendre ce que je veux dire Tu sais que les moldus ont développé énormément de jeux comme celui-ci ? Les dames, le Go

Non, je ne sais pas. Mais la passion de cette Poufsouffle de septième année m'impressionne. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le même schéma se reproduit à la table voisine. C'est Weasley qui a perdu, mais il semble accepter sa défaite sans trop de difficultés. C'est quand même déroutant, le rouquin n'est pas connu pour être un bon joueur ; en fait, sa mauvaise foi est presque une légende chez les Gryffondor.

Le second tour ne tarde pas à commencer. Cependant, il y a plus de monde à suivre les affrontements, cette foisci, puisque si j'en crois les connaisseurs, la partie Weasley versus Us Beck est âpre et acharnée. Et puis, c'est quand même un match GryffondorSerpentard, il y va de l'honneur de la maison.

À la table voisine, c'est Czentovic qui obtient la victoire, une fois de plus. Camille n'en finit plus de me chanter les louanges de la troisième année. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Weasley vient à bout d'Us Beck dans un rugissement sonore. Son " Échec et Mat ! " résonne comme une délivrance. Les Serpentard poussent un grognement de dépit, mais il n'y a dans leurs voix aucune trace d'animosité. Curieux. Vraiment curieux.

C'est vraiment déroutant de voir un Serpentard, qui est d'une mauvaise foi encore plus flagrante qu'un Weasley, parler presque amicalement avec un Gryffondor, alors qu'il vient d'essuyer une seconde défaite d'affilée. Presque, parce que les échecs n'effacent pas tout, quand même.

La troisième et dernière session débute. La plupart des élèves de ma maison moyennement intéressés par les échecs se sont déjà retirés, car Serpentard n'a en effet plus aucun espoir de victoire, avec ses deux défaites. Si la Poufsouffle gagne contre Weasley, alors c'est sa maison qui remportera les 50 points. Si Weasley et Stuart remportent leurs parties, alors il y aura trois égalités. Soit MacGonagall les déclare tous trois vainqueurs, soit ils jouent un play-off. J'espère d'ailleurs que si play-off il y a, il se jouera demain, parce que sinon, on n'est pas près de dîner.

La partie SerdaigleSerpentard se termine au bout d'une demi-heure, avec l'inespérée victoire de Jan Us Beck. La partie WeasleyCzentovic, par contre, se prolonge, et se prolonge Un instant, la partie a semblé être jouée, quand la Poufsouffle a scandé " Échec ! " Mais Wealsey a parfaitement su retourner la situation, et l'affrontement est reparti de plus belle.

Il me semble qu'ils jouent depuis des heures. Moi, à leur place, s'aurait çaurait fait longtemps que j'aurais jeté l'échiquier par terre. Même leurs pièces semblent être fatiguées, elles ne font presque plus de commentaires. Puis, soudain, MacGonnagall humf , qui contemplait la partie d'un il expert, déclare :

- Pat !

Je tourne me tourne vers Camille, l'air interrogateur. Celle-ci me souffle :

- MacGonagall reconnaît l'égalité des deux joueurs, et clôt la partie.

Pas mal Donc en gros, c'est Poufsouffle qui gagne, avec deux victoires et demie, suivi par Gryffondor avec une victoire et demie, puis Serpentard et Serdaigle, une victoire partout.

Czentovic et ses camarades sont vraiment hyper contents. C'est vrai qu'on les voit rarement en tête des classements, et aujourd'hui ils ont pris 150 points d'avance sur Gryffondor et Serpentard, et 50 à Serdaigle. Curieux. Vraiment, les échecs semblent briser toutes les barrières. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un jour Aloïse de Moutier, Serpentard ne jurant que par le Sang, parler avec animation à Lola Runge, Gryffondor, fille de moldue et fière de l'être.

Ils semblent tous oublier la guerre. Ils semblent tous oublier leurs différences. Ils semblent tout oublier.

C'est communicatif, en fait. J'ai discuté pendant trois heures avec une Poufsouffle.

Je me souviens que Dumbledore avait parlé dans son discours de début d'année de la force de l'amitié et de l'unité. Peut-être que le vieux fou, même s'il vit dans une utopie, n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-

La rentrée est finalement arrivée, et avec elle son lot de désillusions. Comment ai-je pu regretter un instant la présence de Pansy Parkinson ? Elle passe son temps à ragoter avec les trois autres abruties du dortoir ! Et puis les profs nous donnent beaucoup trop de boulot. Et puis Nicoletta ne peut toujours pas me sentir. Et puis j'en ai assez des entraînements de Quidditch par moins quinze. Et puis Ras-le-Bol général, quoi.

Les duels ont enfin commencé. Cependant, Nicoletta a apporté quelques modifications aux règles qu'elle avait d'abord instaurées : en effet, le tournoi était au départ un affrontement de ses deux groupes, PoufsouffleGryffondor contre SerdaigleSerpentard. Mais pour diverses raisons, elle a changé d'avis. Les duels seront personnels, a-t-elle dit. En gros, chacun pour sa peau. C'est quand même sacrément ennuyeux, parce qu'on connaît à peu près tous les points forts et les points faibles des élèves avec qui l'on s'est entraîné en cours. Cependant, je suis sûre que ce tournoi nous réservera beaucoup de surprises, mais je me demande si Nicoletta a vraiment eu une bonne idée, en nous opposant les uns aux autres dans ce concours. Après tout, nous sommes en guerre, et il faudrait vraiment que les profs soient aveugles ou débiles pour ne pas comprendre qu'une grande moitié des Serpentard de sixième et septième année aspirent à être de futurs mangemorts. Sans doute que ce tournoi a pour but de nous faire comprendre la réalité de la guerre. Je ne suis pourtant pas sûre que Nicoletta s'y soit prise de la meilleure manière Enfin, c'est elle la prof.

La liste des différentes rencontres a été affichée dans le hall d'entrée. Ces combats seront en fait les éliminatoires du tournoi. Seuls deux élèves de chaque poule pourront accéder aux seizièmes de finale. Pansy qui est à mes côtés pousse un soupir de contentement en découvrant son nom.

- J'ai Londubat dans mon groupe C'est déjà un match de gagné!

Je hausse les épaules, en pointant mon doigt sur mon nom. Fiuu Ce n'est pas gagné! Ronald Weasley, Kaithline King, David Stright, Hannah Abbot, Louis Valentine, Terry Boot, Jeremy Kelsen et Erin Watt, entre autres, que je sais être potentiellement dangereux pour moi, d'après le bouche-à-oreille; ou ce que je les ai vu faire. Ça ne va pas être de la tarte.

Garner tire une tronche pas possible. Évidemment, être tombée sur Harry Potter, Nathanaël Keller, Parvati Patil, Morag MacDougal et autres, ce n'est pas un cadeau, mais bon, en toute objectivité, je vois mal comment elle aurait de toute façon pu dépasser les éliminatoires, sans savoir lancer correctement un sort aussi simple que l'expelliarmus.

Les premiers matches, comme Nicoletta les appelle, débutent. Pas de choses extraordinaires pour le moment, à part peut-être l'affrontement Weasley versus King. La magnifique blonde se défend avec précision, et le rouquin attaque à toute vitesse. Cependant, nul n'est infaillible, et Kaithline King ne fait pas exception à la règle. Un sort d'Entrave bien placé, un bouclier mal ajusté, et la demoiselle rend les armes. Pour ma part, je me débarrasse en un tour de baguette de Hannah Abbot. Pas envie d'entendre parler de son sort de Confusion de la morttue, je ne suis guère friande de ce genre de choses. À en croire Garner, Potter fait un véritable carnage dans son groupe, plus personne n'ose l'affronter. Pansy est beaucoup moins rassurée d'avoir Londubat contre elle, après l'avoir vu sortir Alexandre Stright en moins de deux minutes. Si Londubat se met à être fort en duel, où va le monde, je vous le demande ?

La petite Erin Watt (et je pèse mes mots, elle est minuscule !) me donne par contre beaucoup plus de mal. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser la magie comme ça. C'est Différent. Beaucoup plus brut, très primitif ; c'est assez difficile à décrire, car chaque être à sa propre approche de la magie. Celle de Watt est relativement déroutante. Je sors de ce duel épuisée mais gagnante. Je profite de mon répit avant le prochain match pour regarder comment se déroulent ceux des autres groupes. Du coin de l'il, je vois Potter, véritablement terrifiant, pousser Grégory Apple dans ses retranchements. Le Serdaigle n'en mène pas large, loin de là, et il ne tarde pas à demander grâce. De son côté, Drago fait de la pâté d'Ernie MacMillian, et Pansy réduite Lavande Brown en chair à dragon. Ils doivent une fière chandelle à Bellatrix Lestranges ! En effet, Drago m'a confié que sa marraine leur avait donné quelques " trucs ". Après les discours exaltés de Hailie, j'imagine que ça devait être de sacrés bons filons. Enfin, on verra bien.

À cause du tournoi (ou grâce à lui, tout dépend des points de vue), les emplois du temps ont été considérablement modifiés, pour que tous les élèves de sixième année puissent avoir duel en même temps.

Les cours défilent, les affrontements aussi. J'enchaîne les victoires avec plus ou moins de facilités, et ne compte qu'une défaite à mon actif, contre Louis Valentine. Cette défaite est d'ailleurs ma plus grande honte puisque je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai agi comme une gourde en restant sur la défensive pendant tout le duel. Or je suis nulle en défense.

Pansy est au trente-sixième dessous après avoir été battue par Neville Longdubat. C'est sûr que ça doit faire mal, surtout que le Gryffondor n'a perdu aucun de ses duels. Etre battu par Neville Londubat Je ne pensais pas que ce fût possible ! Je ne me suis pas payé sa tête, parce qu'elle est vraiment de mauvaise humeur, mais, Merlin ! Cest vraiment ridicule !

Je suis rassurée, parce que d'après le classement de ma poule, Louis Valentine a trois défaites pour le moment, donc je suis quasiment certaine d'être qualifiée, même si je perds encore un match. Ce que je ne souhaite pas, bien sûr. Potter n'a évidemment aucune défaite, il en est de même pour Drago, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et SallyAnn Perks ; Pansy n'a qu'une défaite, tout comme Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Lisa Turpin, Blaise Zabini, Anthony Goldstein, Mandy Blockehurst et moi-même. La bataille pour des places en seizième de finale va être rude.

- Birds contre Weasley !

Ha ! À mon tour Le match que je redoute évidemment le plus dans mon groupe. Weasley a été absolument formidable dans ses différentes joutes, un vrai guerrier. Je dois être vraiment fatiguée, si je commence à féliciter mes adversaires mentalement Pourquoi pas leur donner l'accolade, pendant qu'on y est ? Je suis bientôt bonne pour Ste Mangouste, service des gravement atteints.

Le duel commence en douceur. On se titille, on se cherche, mais on n'attaque pas vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas du genre patient, et Weasley encore moins. D'un coup, les sortilèges d'attaque fusent. Ça va à toute vitesse, dans un mélange de couleurs et d'éclairs. Et ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous sommes tous les deux relativement mauvais en défense, et nous le savons. Aussi, c'est entre nous la course à celui qui poussera l'autre à reculer. Et ça fait des étincelles.

Deux de nos sorts entrent en collision. Retour à l'expéditeur, expulsion hors de la surface de combat. Tous les deux. Je me relève, sonnée, et vois Weasley faire de même à quelques mètres de moi. Nicoletta glapit un ordre que je ne comprends pas, car je me suis légèrement assourdie. Je retourne sur l'aire de combat, et celui-ci reprend de plus belle. Seulement, Weasley a été plus rapide que moi sur ce couplà, et je me retrouve sur la défensive.

Mauvais, ça. Très mauvais.

Un instant, la situation me semble désespérée. Le match dure depuis longtemps déjà, et je commence à céder du terrain. Mais Weasley commet une erreur, et nous nous retrouvons de nouveau à armes égales. Quoi que, je parais bien plus fatiguée que lui. Et l'affrontement, interminable, se poursuit.

Un duel, habituellement, est l'affaire d'environ cinq minutes. Le nôtre dure depuis un peu plus d'une dizaine, me semble-t-il.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule échappatoire. Je vais tenter mon dernier atout. C'est difficile à faire, surtout, qu'il ne faut pas compter sur le roux pour me laisser une seconde de répit. Une chance sur deux pour que je me plante. Déjà qu'en temps normal, je n'y arrive pas vraiment Enfin, je vais essayer.

Essayer de créer une illusion.

Les idées se placent dans mon esprit, et l'illusion s'installe.

_- Illusio ! _

L'air s'alourdit soudain, et je disparais de la vue de Weasley. Un silence assourdissant s'installe, bientôt troublé par un léger bruit. Un sifflement. Non, un grouillement en fait. Oui, le silence grouille, et le sol lui-même semble grouiller. Grouiller d'araignées. Je sens la peur de Weasley, je le sens tenter de se convaincre que rien de ce qu'il voit n'est vrai.

Mon illusion vacille un instant. Parce que la volonté de Weasley est forte, et parce que je suis épuisée. Mais je résiste. Il fait que je résiste encore un peu.

Les Ombres surgissent. Les Spectres envahissent l'atmosphère. Les Cadavres sortent des Ténèbres. Et Weasley recule. Et Weasley s'effondre. Et Weasley se laisse envahir par la peur.

Mais je n'en peux plus. Je m'écroule sur le sol, vidée.

D'un coup, tout redevient normal, mon illusion s'évapore. J'entends des clameurs tout autour de nous, mais j'ai trop mal à a tête pour y songer. Weasley semble prostré. C'est normal, après tout, il vient de vivre une illusion d'une quinzaine de secondes particulièrement morbide. Mais le match n'est pas gagné

Il faut que je me relève ! Il le faut ! Je n'ai pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien !

Mais Weasley est plus prompt à reprendre ses esprits. Il se redresse, et s'apprête à m'obliger à capituler, quand, dans un effort qui me semble aussi simple que de jongler avec des dragons, je brandis ma baguette, et hurle avec toute la force qu'il me reste :

_- Bananasplit ! _

Weasley ne voit pas venir le sort de croc-en-jambe. Il choit.

Hors de la surface de combat.

Gagné.

**- Fin du chapitre 17 **

Les petites étoiles, elles sont pour les noms des pièces que Antigone ne connait absolument pas. Le prince est le roi, le chevalier le cavalier, etc


	18. Revers

**Disclaimer :** Puisqu'il faut rendre à César ce qui lui appartient, toute mon inspiration me vient de la dame Rowling et de ses contes, et je n'ai même pas l'exclusivité d'Antigone puisque c'est un mythe. Bref, rien n'est à moi.

**Note : **Pampalam pampam… Coucouuuuu… Ça va ? Vous avez passé un bon début d'année ? Il fait beau, chez vous ? Bon… C'est bien… Alors… Je suis profondément dé-so-lée de mettre autant de temps à écrire, mais vous le savez certainement, avoir son bac, c'est important, avec mention, c'est bien, et avec un carnet qui suit derrière, c'est encore mieux ! Donc, même si je ne poste que tous les six mois, je ne vous oublie pas, au contraire, je culpabilise énormément. Donc voilà enfin le chapitre 18, qui est bien plus sombre que les précédents, et qui m'a fait totalement revoir le personnage d'Antigone. Si-si, j'vous jure ! Bon, j'avais promis Drago pour les reviews, mais j'avais de les faire, donc vla, c'est moi :D

**RAR : silversmaw :** Oh, merci beaucoup ! Bon… Je suppose que ce chapitre t'a fait un peu moins rire que les autres (en cas contraire, je ne sais pas si c'est pour ta santé mentale ou pour la mienne qu'il faut s'inquièter !) J'ai peur que tes prévisions amoureuses ne se retrouvent entièrement faussées, parce que Antigone à l'esprit tellement retord qu'elle ne veut rien entendre, et encore moins obéir. Et puis je dois t'avouez qu'un ticket avec Dumby ne la branche pas vraiment. Merci en tous cas, pis à bientôt peut-être :)

**Elizabeth Moonstone :** " les abîmes de l'âme humaine "… " Une destinée passionnante "… Wahouuuu ! Merci :P Voilàààà… J'espère que les vacances d'étés ne sont pas encore commencée chez toi, ici c'est pas encore le cas donc voilà (kesske que j'raconte ?) J'espère que ce chapitre va continuer à te plaire. Bisous

**SamaraXX **: MAIS POURQUOI T'A PAS LAISSER DE COMM SUR MA PAGE D'ACCUEIL, malheureuse ! Lol, je me calme, en fait, je sais pas si c'est bien ou pas, Collen MacTruc, mais le titre m'inspirait pas trop… Et pis comm coline c'est mon prénom, c'est normal que j'ai été… Outrée par cette orthographe étrange Bref, gros bisou, pis hésite pas à repasser sur mon home page, ça me fait tjs plaisir :)

**Elsyla :** Si je pouvais le faire, je réecrirai tous les premiers chapitres pour éradiquer quelque peu la Mary-Sue qui hante mon histoire… Elle serait nulle en classe, pas nécessairement jolie, et légèrement plus désagréable… Mais bon, c'est trop tard, et puis c'est ma première fic, après tout :P En tout cas, merci pr tes critiques ;) Gros bisous.

**Fenice : **Bon, ben Fenice, si t'es arrivée jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça t'a plus, sinon, tant pis :)

**Vert **: Ah bon ? Tu m'apprends des tonnes de trucs sur la photo, là… Parce que moi, j'avais suivi mon cours d'histoire des Arts à la lettre, et je pensais avoir bien daté ma chronologie… Mais c'est vrai que s'il fallait deux jours de poses " Ben tu veux que je te fasse la réponse adéquate : c'est de la _magie_ ;) Mais de toute façon, toutes les dates de ce chapitre sont à revoir pique il paraît que Dumbledore à 150 ans :P En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça m'a bien fait rire, et je garde ça de coté si jamais je devais réecrire ce chap. Bisou.

**Anya et Xeres** : Aaah… billie… je savais qu'il y aurait quelques esprits… Etranges qui l'a trouverait sympa :P En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Bisou

**Angelofdead :** Tu sais, je me concentre uniquement sur la sixième année d'Antigone, dans ce cette fiction, alors on ne verra certainement pas d'affrontement avec Voldemort ici. Et je pense que tu vas être très déçue par ce chapitre (désolément :P) Quand à savoir si Antigone est du côté du mal, je te dirais que Antigone est de son côté à elle, et c'est tout. Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Eilwin **: Oh ! Coucou toi ! Ça fait des siècles qu'on ne t'as pas vu sur le net, et sur Ben, je suppose qu'ils se voient pas mal dans ce chapitre, mais bon… Voilà, quoi Pour la review, c'est pas grave, tsais, qu'elle arrive aujourd'hui ou dans quinze ans, c'est le fait que je l'ai qui m'importe. Gros bisou.

**sissicho :** Voilà le chapitre 18 ! Merci beaucoup pour ta petite review, ça fait très plaisir. Gros bisous.

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que dès que je lis une fiction, je tombe sur ton nom dans les RAR… t'es une revieweuse en béton, toi ! En un sens c'est rassurant de te voir débarquer dans mes reviews J

Merci beaucoup pour la demi tonne de compliment, ça me fait TROP plaisir… J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bisou, Coline.

**Aranyella : **Fuiii… En voilà, une longue review qu'elle me fait trop plaisir ! Bon, je crains que ce chapitre n'améliore l'humeur de personne, hélas (Sacrée Antigone ! Absolument in-te-nable) Au fait, ta maman va bien ? J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai et la maman, et la fille… Ceci dit, je suis hyper flattée ! Pour ce qui est des échecs, je ne pense pas que Antigone soit totalement stupide, mais elle y met juste la plus mauvaise volonté possible. Quand à l'inatention d'Antigone quand Harry est dans les parages… Tssss… C'est bien une des tes idées, ça ! Je suis pas sure de t'arriver à la chevilles question romantisme ! Donc, voilà mon chapitre un peu en avance sur l'été , si ça peut te rassurer :P Gros bisou à toi et à ta maman, et à bien tôt (dès que je peux, en fait )

**Titania.M : **Me voilà, C'est bon ! Pas la peine de me supplier, ça me gêne plus qu'autre chose ! Le rectangle amoureux, c'est pas trop mon truc, pk côté romantisme, chuis plutôt effrayante Et je ne qualifirai pas le sadisme de billie comme remarquable, loin de là, je dirais plutôt… Terrorisant ? Les échecs, moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal, mais avec un frère qui se débrouille et un bouquin bien complet, c'est pas trop compliqué de bavasser dessus sur plusieurs lignes Bref, à très bientôt .

**Kazy** : Nop, c'est bon, pas de fausse manip, juste un chapitre en double exemplaire… Jme disais que Billie risquait d'attirer un tant sois peu ton attention… Sans doute avec le caractère névrosé d'Ambre dans tes derniers chapitre, j'ai fait un léger rapprochement… bref. Le début du chap m'a posé de sérieux pb, comme pour chaque début de chapitre, en fait, donc c'est un peu normal qu'il soit plus moins bien que le reste. C'est marrant parc que quand je lis les reviews, y a la catégorie " mais c'est pas si compliqué les échecs " et puis la catégorie " oh ! Comme moi ! " je suis presque effrayée que les gens arrivent à se trouver de pts communs avec Antigone.

Quand aux ptits jumeaux blonds, merci du conseil. J'vais essayer d'y penser ;)

**aresse :** wo ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme débordant, ça me fait plaisir ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (ou qu'il ne va pas trop te décevoir Gros bisous.

**kitou **: coucou ! T'inquiete pas, ça fait toujours plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs ;) gros bisous, voici la suite ;)

**Note-bis : **Pour ceux qui, comme moi, s'arrachent les cheveux dès qu'il s'agit d'utiliser fanfiction, voici l'adresse du mode d'emploi archi-utile d'Alixe et Lisandra : Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456). C'est très bien fait, et surtout très pratique :)

**Note-ter :** comme la mise en page se fait difficilement ici, je vous recommande d'allez lire mon chapitre sur TWWO, où mon pseudo est magichappy2 (no comments) ; je vais mettre le lien dans ma bio. En plus les tirets s'en vont alors ça m'énèrveuh :(

Enfin… Place au chapitre 18…

**Chapitre 18**

**Revers**

La liste des finalistes pour les seizièmes de finale a été affichée ce matin dans le hall. Je suis bien évidemment sélectionnée, et Weasley également. Sur la liste figurent notamment les noms de Drago, Pansy, Londubat (si !), Potter (sans blague !), Granger (bien sûr), Sally—Ann Perks, Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Lisa Turpin, Blaise Zabini, Mandy Blockehurst, Dan Sumpter (étonnant, ce Serdaigle que je connais peu est un vrai mou du genou). Les autres me sont parfaitement inconnus, ou alors, vraiment insignifiants.

À ma plus grande consternation, j'ai appris que Goyle avait gagné l'un de ses duels. À la loyale, en plus. D'accord, son adversaire était Crabbe. D'accord, il n'a pas fait exprès de le saucissonner. _D'accord._ Mais connaissant les deux énergumènes, ils auraient été capables de s'assommer mutuellement, on les a déjà vus faire. Pansy et Drago n'ont pas non plus caché leur stupéfaction. Déjà, Londubat, ça faisait beaucoup, mais alors Goyle… Que Merlin ait pitié de nous.

Mon match des seizièmes de finale s'est déroulé sans trop de problèmes. Woodburts, un petit rouquin légèrement pédant de ma maison que je ne connais pas du tout a perdu lamentablement, sans livrer combat. Mêlant avec une facilité presque effarante la stupidité au pathétisme, ce crétin a fait tomber sa baguette par terre en la dégainant. Il m'a suffi d'un sort d'attraction pour mettre fin au duel. J'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Remarque, il n'aurait pas eu tort de le faire.

Je me sens complètement déprimée. Tout d'abord, il pleut des hallebardes et j'ai cours d'Ancienne Magie cet après-midi. Ensuite, j'ai appris ce matin que je vais rencontrer Potter en quart de finale, si tout se passe bien. C'est ridicule. J'escomptais le rencontrer en finale, pour que ma très (im)probable victoire en soit d'autant plus éclatante. À la place, il semblerait que mon adversaire pour le duel le plus important du tournoi soit Malefoy ou Parkinson, donc ce n'est finalement pas si grave que ça. Ils me tapent tous les deux sur le système, aujourd'hui, donc je serai ravie de leur infliger une belle humiliation. J'ai un fort ressentiment contre eux pour diverses raisons. D'abord, à cause de Malefoy, qui a eu la délicieuse idée de nous faire faire une séance d'entraînement hier soir, sous le prétexte pour le moins fumeux que les Gryffondor se soumettent également à des temps apocalyptiques comme celui-ci pour progresser, et qu'il n'est pas question qu'ils gagnent de nouveau la coupe cette année.

(- Mais justement ! Nous ne sommes PAS des Gryffondor !)

Je suis revenue dans l'école plus humide qu'une sirène du lac, et j'ai eu le malheur de tomber sur Crottard -Rusard, pardon— et son minou crétin au détour d'un couloir habituellement désert. Étant légèrement énervée, je n'ai guère supporté ses insupportables remarques et j'ai répondu avec un ton qui me semblait des plus appropriés à la situation. Et, _comme par hasard_, MacGonagall est passée à ce moment-là. Résultat des courses : j'ai été collée, et Serpentard a perdu trente points. Histoire de couronner cette soirée pourrissime, le dîner se composa de brocolis, courgettes et calamars. Je n'ai même pas osé aller voir les elfes aux cuisines pour qu'ils me remplacent ce dîner vomitif, car j'avais toutes les chances de tomber sur Soapy en y allant. Et je ne voulais pas être rendue responsable du meurtre d'un être magique, aussi stupide et collant soit-il.

Je consulte ma montre, et vois qu'il est deux heures moins cinq. Allez… Je dois bien avoir un peu de courage de Gryffondor refoulé en moi qui me pousserait à me lever… Go !

Je me lève et quitte la Grande Salle. Zabini m'adresse un signe d'encouragement. Encore une super nouvelle à ajouter à la liste des super nouvelles de la semaine (ironie, ironie…). Blaise Zabini me fait du charme depuis trois jours ! C'est à croire que ce type a vraiment un gros problème. Il est demeuré ou quoi ? Il a pas compris que je suis fiancée ? F-I-A-N-C-É-E ! C'est une notion si difficile à comprendre pour son cerveau épais ? Et, sans pour autant atteindre le niveau de Crabbe ou Goyle, il est quand même laid ! Il ne croit tout de même pas qu'il a la moindre chance avec moi, non ? Rien que de l'imaginer en train de me… Beuârk, non, c'est vraiment trop immonde !

La pluie, loin de s'être calmée, tombe de plus en plus fort. Dire que le lac a débordé serait très en dessous de la réalité, puisque les pelouses sont maintenant de véritables marécages où pullulent grenouilles et crapauds. Ça me rappelle une chanson française que Billie me chantait quand j'étais petite. Un truc bizarre… Complètement stupide, même ! Ah, oui, ça faisait comme ça :

_Il pleut, il mouille_

_C'est la fête à la grenouille_

_Enfin, il fait beau_

_C'est la fête à l'escargot !_

en français dans le texte

Complètement crétin. De plus, je crois que c'est un chant moldu ! Enfin, plus rien de la part de Billie ne pourra m'étonner, désormais.

Je me lance _impervius_ au visage, faute de mieux. Dommage que mon sort ne couvre que ma figure par manque de puissance, parce qu'il pleut tellement que ma robe ne tarde pas à être trempée jusqu'aux manches. J'ai le temps d'insulter Dumbledore sur tous les tons, de le maudire, de le haïr, d'invoquer toutes les forces du mal contre lui avant que lui et Potter ne daignent enfin montrer le bout de leurs chapeaux. Le grand barbu me fait signe de le suivre, et nous conduit en direction de la forêt interdite. Potter vient marcher à mes côtés, tout en grommelant.

- Mais quelle pataugeoire !

- Une quoi ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mots qu'il invente, encore ?

Il me lance un regard ironique, avant de dire nonchalamment :

- Laisse tomber, un truc moldu.

Rhaaaaa ! Il m'énerve !

Nous arrivons en bordure de la forêt, d'un côté très peu fréquenté par les élèves car il est à découvert, bien en vue du château.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai froid !

Dumbledore, d'un ample mouvement de la main, crée autour de nous un globe qui empêche la pluie, cette horrible pluie humide et mouillée, de nous atteindre. Mais j'ai, hélas, toujours aussi froid.

Nous nous installons sur le sol, heureusement sec. Je retire ma cape et ma robe, complètement trempées, et je les étends par terre, dans le vain espoir qu'elles soient sèches avant que je retourne dans le dortoir. Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas été maligne sur ce coup-là, j'aurais dû penser à me changer à l'heure du déjeuner car la jupe de mon uniforme est loin d'être l'idéal, face aux températures polaires de la saison. Il ne me faut pas vingt secondes pour me mettre à claquer des dents. À mon instar, Potter étend sa cape sur le sol, mais lui a eu la bonne idée de se mettre en tenue de… " Week-end ".

Laissez-moi rire ! Vêtu d'un pull gris, d'un jean noir et d'une paire de baskets qui ont bien vécu, Harry Potter, le Survivant, tente de se faire passer pour un ado normal ! C'est presque ridicule… Pour un héros, il pourrait quand même faire des efforts pour paraître classe !

Mais quand, avec une galanterie surprenante, il me propose son pull, je ne le refuse pas. Surtout que tout compte fait, il est très chaud et en plus il est doux…

- Potter, c'est quoi ta marque de lessive ? Ce pull est très confort !

Il me regarde fixement, puis se met à ricaner doucement.

- C'est un cadeau de Noël, Birds… Et tiens-toi bien, parce que ça va te faire un choc : ce pull est _moldu_ !

Burf ! Pardon ? Quelle horreur !

Je m'apprête à répliquer vertement et à lui jeter son immondice grise au visage quand Dumbledore coupe court à notre discussion.

- Bien, je propose que nous passions à d'autres choses plus… Sérieuses. Harry, il me semble qu'au début de ces vacances tu as eu un petit… Accrochage avec Mr Malefoy, qui t'a permis de prendre conscience de ton élément.

Hein ? Comment ? On ne m'en a pas parlé !

- Bien. De même, Antigone, je vois au gant que tu portes que tu as pu aussi prendre conscience de ton élément.

Je confirme d'un signe de tête.

- Pourriez-vous me montrer vos mains ?

Nous obéissons à son ordre et enlevons le gant qui protège nos Runes.

À la lumière du jour, Vâyu me semble étrangement terne. Quand elle m'est apparue, elle me semblait toute puissante, m'ouvrant à une puissance que je ne croyais pas possible. Là… Elle est comme une coquille vide. Un simple dessin, un tatouage.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la Rune de Potter. Je reconnais Agni, qui symbolise le feu… Le feu ! Évidemment !

Potter, en gentil garçon, à a le bon goût de poser à Dumbledore la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

- Professeur, la première fois que Agni s'est éveillée, elle semblait presque vivante… Et là… Elle me paraît presque morte !

- C'est parce qu'elle dort, Harry.

Ça y est, nous touchons le fond. Dumbledore a bel et bien perdu l'esprit.

- La Rune élémentaire fait partie de toi, Harry. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être une entité vivante.

Bon, surtout qu'il ne bouge pas, je vais chercher madame Pomfresh.

- Regardez. Vous voyez ma main ?

Oui, oui, c'est bien, tout le monde connaît le tour… On ferme les yeux, et, tadaaam, y'en a deux. Potter, mon grand, je compte sur toi pour le retenir le temps que j'arrive à dénicher une camisole dans Poudlard…

- Et bien vous n'y voyez aucune Rune. Pourtant, tout comme vous, je possède et maîtrise l'une des forces élémentaires ; il suffit que je le veuille pour que ma Rune s'éveille, et réapparaisse.

Et, sous nos yeux ébahis -je plaisante, je plaisante– la Rune Wou-Ki se dessine lentement sur la main ridée du directeur. Mais contrairement aux nôtres, la sienne est brillante et lumineuse.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il suffit que je me concentre pour que… - Whaaaaou !

La Rune de Potter semble s'éveiller, l'air autour de lui devient oppressant. Les choses sont différentes. Tous les sorciers diffusent autour d'eux une empreinte magique, que l'on peut percevoir de manière plus ou moins forte. Même les moldus, inconsciemment, les perçoivent. L'empreinte de chaque sorcier lui est propre, et je peux l'affirmer sans crainte, celle de Potter a changé.

Son empreinte a changé parce que sa magie a changé. Je ne dis pas qu'il est devenu surpuissant, qu'il pourrait, en un claquement de doigt mettre Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres au tapis, non. Seulement, son rapport avec la magie semble avoir changé : Potter possède le feu, et en est maintenant parfaitement conscient.

Il est en de même pour moi. Quand, à mon tour, j'éveille ma Rune, ma perception du monde devient différente. Par curiosité, je tends mon esprit vers Potter. C'est un exercice rituel auquel nous nous livrons toutes les semaines. Je m'approche en douceur, mes pensées effleurent les siennes et… Je suis happée par un tourbillon de magie.

Le Vent s'enflamme, le Feu s'envole.

Est-ce une danse, qui nous entraîne ? Sommes-nous conscients de ce que nous faisons ? Non, nous n'en savons rien. Et nous nous en foutons. Nous n'en avons foutrement rien à foutre.

Ce ne sont pas des paroles, que nous partageons, ce ne sont pas des pensées. Pas des images, pas des sensations. En fait, nous ne partageons pas. Nous nous contentons de former un tout de magie.

Air ou Feu, quelle importance ? Tant que nous y sommes… Dansons, puisque là où nous sommes, le temps n'a pas d'importance…

Tu danses, Harry ? Je danse aussi.

Je caresse tes écailles, tu lisses mes plumes.

Vâyu et Agni prennent vie, et dansent avec nous.

Je veux tourner éternellement, dans cette valse des pensées, cette valse de l'esprit et de la magie, où nous ne sommes qu'un.

Est-ce que cet instant ne sera qu'un instant ? J'aimerais croire à l'éternité… À l'éternité de cet instant, de cette danse, de cette folle ronde où rien ni personne n'a d'importance.

Qu'à jamais, cette danse perdure, pendant que l'obscurité s'abat sur nous.

Je pars en arrière, la danse me fuit.

Je suis fatiguée, si fatiguée…

Je danse encore, je voudrais dormir… Je dors déjà.

- Non.

Ma réponse est claire et sans appel.

Assise sur le bord de mon lit d'infirmerie, je regarde tour à tour Potter et Dumbledore.

- Mlle Birds…

Je l'interromps brutalement.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous me demandez !

- Mlle Birds, laissez-moi vous expliquer plus en détail. Ce lien, que vous avez partagé avec Mr Potter… C'était dangereux. Extrêmement dangereux. Si je n'avais pas été vigilant, vous auriez pu être perdus à tout jamais. J'ai pu vous séparer à temps, mais vous voyez cependant le temps qu'il vous a fallu passer à l'infirmerie. Ce que vous avez pu faire est extrêmement dangereux, je vous l'ai dit. Mais cette fusion, Antigone, représente une chance unique pour Harry. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le faire.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le demander, professeur ! Vous croyez que je ne comprends pas ce que ça implique ? Briser ce qui les relie, briser ce… Ce lien ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander une telle chose ! Vous savez qui je suis, d'où je viens et ce que je représente ! Je refuse d'être mêlée à ça !

Dumbledore me regarde, l'air las. Lentement, il se lève. Avant de quitter l'infirmerie, il se tourne une dernière fois vers moi. Ses yeux sont glacés.

- Vous vous trompez, mademoiselle Birds. Vous vous trompez lourdement si vous croyez une seconde pouvoir vous échapper. Tout cela vous concerne, que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous y êtes mêlée, mademoiselle Birds. Vous devez choisir, car vous avez passé l'âge de laisser d'autres choisir pour vous. Il est grand temps pour vous de comprendre où se situe votre liberté.

Sa voix est dure, presque métallique. Je lève les yeux dans sa direction, mais il a déjà quitté l'infirmerie. Potter, toujours alité, garde les yeux obstinément rivés sur le plafond. Mme Pomfresh m'évite également, vaquant silencieusement à ses occupations.

Je m'enfuis.

La pluie, dehors, a laissé place à une neige froide et persistante. Dans le château, ça hurle partout dans les couloirs. Et Rusard hurle encore plus fort, à cause de la saleté, à cause des cris, à cause des rires, à cause de l'adolescence et à cause d'une bande de deuxième année qui s'est amusée à enfermer Miss Teigne dans la cabine de toilette favorite de Mimi Geignarde. Et moi, je ne sais où aller.

Je voudrais être seule, je voudrais dormir.

Il me semble que j'évolue dans un monde auquel je n'appartiens plus.

On rit, on pleure, on chante, on danse, on rêve, on espère. Et je suis là, moi, à ne savoir que faire.

Tous ces gestes que l'on fait autour de moi me semblent à la fois puérils et incompréhensibles.

Un elfe empressé me bouscule. Sans se retourner, il continue sa course, maintenant avec habileté une tasse de café et une tasse de thé en équilibre sur un plateau. Je voudrais le poursuivre pour son incorrection, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je m'étonne de voir un elfe en plein jour, mais c'est déjà la nuit. Il me vient la réflexion que j'aimerais, moi aussi, boire une tasse de thé ou de café, mais je me vois incapable de choisir… Et comme j'y pense, il m'apparaît que je préférerais du jus de citrouille.

Le mur de Serpentard se dresse soudain devant moi. Je lui murmure le mot de passe, mais il ne s'ouvre pas. Je le répète inlassablement, et il ne s'ouvre pas. _Vixi, vixi,_ et plus je le répète, et plus le mur me semble loin. Je veux hurler le mot de passe, mais je n'ai même pas la force de hausser le ton.

Pansy Parkinson m'apparaît, effrayante.

- J'ai le mot de passe, Birds, je l'ai !

Sa voix me semble lointaine et distante, et pourtant, ses paroles m'arrachent les oreilles.

- CHOISIR, Birds ! C'est _choisir _!

Devant moi, le passage secret s'ouvre. Mais je ne vois rien, je ne perçois rien, je ne fais qu'entendre l'insupportable mot qui me brûle, qui me hante. Je supplie Pansy de se taire, et plus je la supplie, et plus le mot devient puissant, impitoyable.

CHOISIR ! Choisir ! Choisir… Choix… _Choix._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis dans mon lit. Je ne suis _que_ dans mon lit.

La pâle lumière du lever du jour filtre au travers des rideaux mal tirés de mon lit.

Autour de moi, le dortoir s'affaire déjà.

- … Et pour l'amour de Salazar, Antigone, lève-toi ! On a Duel en première heure, et Nicoletta va enlever un trillion de points à Serpentard si on arrive en retard ; de plus mon premier duel est contre Finnigan, donc par pitié GROUILLE-TOI !

La voix de Pansy Parkinson. Sa délicate et tendre _vraie_ voix. J'en pleurerais.

Je me suis endormie tout habillée, ne prenant même pas la peine de me glisser dans les draps. Machinalement, je me déshabille pour aller prendre une douche rapide.

Tiens… Je porte encore le pull de Potter. Je le fourre sous mon oreiller, puis me dirige vers la salle de bain.

L'eau froide de la douche a le mérite de me sortir de mon rêve. Les duels… Aujourd'hui, je ne dois me concentrer que sur mes duels. Ne penser à rien d'autre. En fait, ne pas penser serait préférable, au point où j'en suis. Oublier mes choix d'avenir, mes choix de vie, mes choix tout court. Me contenter de me battre… Et de gagner. De vaincre. D'être moi-même, un court instant, avant de revenir sur Terre et de grandir.

J'arrive juste à temps dans la Grande Salle pour prendre en vitesse un café bien noir et un toast avec un peu de confiture à la citrouille.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle de cours, les élèves sont tous en train d'assiéger le bureau de Nicoletta pour connaître la répartition des duels. Celle-ci s'escrime à beugler à qui veut l'écouter que stop, stop, ça suffit, tous à vos places, taisez-vous, mes pauvres oreilles, ça suffit, stop.

Manque de chance, elle n'est pas claustrophobe, et elle parvient à se débarrasser des plus acharnés à vouloir le nom de leurs adversaires –couchée, Granger, tu l'auras, ton duel avec Padma Patil. Quand un semblant d'ordre semble enfin régner sur la salle de cours, elle nous sermonne pendant au moins cinq minutes, parce que nous sommes stupides, parce que nous sommes idiots car la liste des combats était affichée dans le hall d'entrée, et que nous aurions pu y aller, au lieu de provoquer un tel attroupement.

Elle rêve, ou quoi ? Le jour où les élèves écouteront ce que disent les profs, ça se saura.

D'un mouvement de la baguette, elle fait apparaître sur le tableau noir les différents groupements de niveaux effectués en fonction des résultats obtenus la semaine passée. Comme prévu, je me retrouve dans le groupe des forts. Que Merlin ait pitié de nous, Partview est dans le groupe des moyens. Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas tenir sa baguette à l'endroit, je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas mal.

Les premiers duels n'ont, à mon sens, aucun intérêt. Je vire Mandy Blockehurst de la surface de combat d'un simple _Stupefix_. Quand je l'ai réanimée, j'ai cru qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. À sa place, je n'aurais pas hésité, parce qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi mourir de honte. Serdaigle est condamné à tomber dans l'opprobre, après une telle humiliation.

Pour les autres duels, rien de bien folichon. Drago ne fait qu'une bouchée de Lisa Turpin ; Potter, égal à lui-même, ne laisse flotter aucun doute sur sa victoire. Il s'offre même le luxe de foutre la trouille de sa vie à Zabini. Granger offre un duel extrêmement académique, tout ce qu'il a de réglementaire. Tellement réglementaire que j'en viens à me demander si ça n'est pas illégal. Le combat de Weasley est moins expéditif. Mais la volonté de vaincre de celui-ci empêche la pourtant brillante Emily Moon (fufufu) de mener comme elle le souhaiterait son duel. Le plus surprenant des duels est sans doute celui de Pansy. Pendant un long moment, celui-ci reste d'un intérêt des plus inexistant à mes yeux. Mais je finis par me rendre compte d'une chose qui m'avait échappée. Pansy Parkinson s'amuse. Elle joue avec Finnigan, comme un chat avec une souris. Et ce pauvre idiot ne se rend compte de rien. Entièrement plongé dans son combat, il attaque de toute sa force et de toute sa puissance, sans penser un seul instant à dissimuler son potentiel et ses capacités. Pansy joue, Pansy s'amuse. Pansy ne fait aucun effort pour achever le duel au plus vite. Pansy laisse Finnigan s'épuiser, Pansy laisse sa cruauté éclater… Et sa cruauté éclate. Les attaques de l'irlandais faiblissent, et celles de Pansy redoublent. Mais elle ne l'achève pas. Elle continue de le laisser croire à une impossible victoire. Autour de la surface de combat, les Gryffondor la sifflent. Elle le mérite, je dois le reconnaître. Mais les applaudissements nourris que Serpentard lui offre sont mérités également. Puis arrive le moment où Finnigan craque.

- MAIS TU TE DÉCIDES, OUI OU MER…

Et, littéralement, il lui saute à la gorge. Un sortilège d'Entrave l'arrête dans sa course.

Il se relève. Le sang qui coule de son nez dégouline lentement sur son menton. Il quitte le terrain, avec dignité, sans un regard pour Pansy qui le suit des yeux, un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres.

Finnigan n'est pas un mauvais duelliste. Au contraire, il a bien mis en pratique les conseils donnés en cours. Non, le problème ne venait pas de lui. Il venait de Nicoletta. Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de moi en affirmant cela : c'est une mauvaise prof. Une très mauvaise prof. Parce que Nicoletta ne croit qu'aux notes, parce que Nicoletta n'a aucune imagination. Parce qu'elle est marginale, parce qu'elle a tout appris à l'école et parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu à se défendre. Parce qu'elle ne prend pas encore réellement conscience que la guerre nous attend dehors.

L'élève de Nicoletta serait aujourd'hui mort au combat.

Et l'élève de Bellatrix Lestrange aurait triomphé. La relève est assurée.

----------

Le déjeuner est aujourd'hui animé dans la Grande Salle. À notre table, les élèves jettent des regards curieux à Pansy, qui fait mine de les ignorer mais qui prend un plaisir certain à être le centre de l'attention. Qu'ils aient approuvé ou pas sa manière de combattre, il est clair que tous l'admirent. Cependant, le regard glacé de Drago, l'air patibulaire de Zabini et les muscles roulants de Crabbe et Goyle ont maintenu la foule de fans en délire à une distance raisonnable de nos assiettes. Pour couronner la relative tranquillité que nous avons, Partview, Garner et Bulstrode n'ont pas jugé nécessaire de se joindre à nous. Bref, comme Crabbe et Goyle sont trop stupides pour comprendre le sujet de la discussion, Zabini ayant le bon goût de ne pas être trop bavard et d'avoir un quotient intellectuel plus élevé que celui d'un Puffskin attardé, le repas se déroule de manière tout à fait inespérée, et la conversation, tournant évidemment autour du tournoi de duels (qui a même réussi à reléguer les matches de Quidditch au second plan !) va bon train.

- …Mais je persiste à croire que le plus grand danger reste Potter.

- D'accord, j'admets que c'est le plus dangereux de tous, mais reconnais que les Gryffondor font fort cette année ! Granger, Weasley, même Londubat ! Ils sont réellement très forts

- Peuh ! Excuse-moi, mais le combat que tu as fait contre Londubat ne prouve rien du tout… C'est juste parce que tu étais fatiguée, que tu as raté ton combat, c'est tout…

- Mais, par Merlin, Drago, ouvre les yeux ! Il a gagné tous ses combats ! Il n'en a pas perdu un seul ! Sois réaliste !

Ça m'arrache le cerveau d'y songer, mais c'est vrai que Londubat est potentiellement dangereux. Il n'a pas eu de combat aujourd'hui, parce que son adversaire, Mona Nobu, était malade, il a été déclaré vainqueur par défaut, mais tous ses duels précédents ont démontré qu'il agissait avec calme et sang froid ce qui, en plein affrontement, n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Pansy n'a pas tort, Drago. De plus, si on y repense…

Je baisse d'un ton.

- …Avec ces histoires au ministère, en juin dernier, et tout ce dont tu m'as parlé… Ils se sont déjà battus dans de vrais duels ! Je ne parle pas de petites joutes ridicules de Nicoletta, mais d'âpres combat pour survivre, pour rester en vie ! Ils ont affronté des Mangemorts ! Ils en sont sortis vivants, avec des blessures mineures, comparées au danger qu'ils couraient… Et pourtant, qui les aurait donné gagnants contre des sorciers endurcis, ayant connu la Première Guerre, ayant une expérience en Magie Noire ?

Le visage de Drago s'est fermé. Il sait que j'ai raison, il le sait même si jamais il ne l'avouera… Et pourtant, même Pansy s'est rendue à l'évidence : nos chances de victoire sont minces, face à eux.

- Que peux-tu nous dire, sur Potter ?

Le ton de Drago est brusque et haché. Je le regarderais presque avec pitié… Six ans que Gryffondor humilie Serpentard, que Potter humilie Malefoy… En cinq ans de tournois de Quidditch, Gryffondor gagne tous ses matches, Potter attrape tous ses vifs. Et Serpentard s'en mord les doigts, et Malefoy en est malade… Quand ce n'est pas le Quidditch, c'est la coupe des quatre maisons, ou encore le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avec Potter, toujours Potter, encore Potter ! Potter malmené, montré du doigt, harcelé par _Sorcière Hebdo, _mais Potter quand même. Et là… Une victoire de Potter, une consécration supplémentaire de son statut de super héros, et Drago fait un massacre.

- Rien de plus que nous ne sachions déjà, je le crains. Potter est fort, il est extrêmement puissant et il a acquis des réflexes et une rapidité dans les combats assez effrayante.

- Et pour les bonnes nouvelles ?

Je regarde Pansy en souriant.

- Pour les bonnes nouvelles… Et bien, il n'est pas sûr de lui. Il ne se fait absolument pas confiance. Il est convaincu qu'il ne s'en sort à chaque fois que grâce à sa chance. De plus, il ne contrôle pas réellement sa force. Il est très impulsif, ce qui le rend plus ou moins prévisible.

Un silence accueille mes paroles. Puis Zabini, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin collé au visage se tourne vers moi :

- Ah ? Tu as constaté ça, toi ? Parce que, personnellement, je n'ai pas vu la moindre faille dans sa manière de combattre.

- Bien sûr ! Je vous livre mes constats au terme d'une année passée avec lui à apprendre une forme différente de magie, dont l'approche n'a absolument rien à voir ! Et les défauts que j'ai cru percevoir dans la carapace de Potter ne sont pas aussi énormes que cela, naturellement ! Il n'est pas invincible, mais gagner contre lui ne se fera pas en claquant des doigts, et la volonté de vaincre ne suffira pas pour le battre.

- Alors, dit Drago d'un ton sentencieux, nous te souhaitons beaucoup de chance, Antigone, puisque tu es la première d'entre nous à le rencontrer.

Curieusement, cette perspective ne me réjouit pas plus que ça. Dois-je leur dire que j'ai d'autres raisons, plus personnelles, de redouter cette rencontre ?

Je pourrais, c'est vrai. Mais j'éprouve l'étrange sentiment que, pour une fois dans ma vie, cela ne concerne que moi. Ce choix ne concerne personne d'autre. Alors je me tais, et me contente de hocher la tête.

Ce choix… Ce choix me tiraille et me hante. Dois-je venir en aide à Potter ? Dois-je trahir ce en quoi je crois et ceux qui croient en moi pour une histoire où, me semble-t-il, je ne devrais pas intervenir ? Mes croyances… Les belles croyances que voilà ! Je ne sais même pas en quoi je crois ! Est-ce que je crois à l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Est-ce que je crois à la souveraineté de l'Ombre, qu'Il semble promettre ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Et pourtant… Répondre " non " à ces questions ne reviendrait-il pas à déclarer que je crois en la faible lueur qui semble opposée à la sombre menace qui plane sur les sorciers ? Que je crois en Harry Potter ?

La voilà, la question ! Harry Potter serait-il capable de défaire Lord Voldemort, au sommet de sa puissance retrouvée ? Est-ce que je crois une seconde à. sa capacité à le vaincre ? Est-ce que j'ai envie de croire en Celui-Qui-Détient-Le-Pouvoir-De-Vaincre-Le-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres ? Pourquoi devrais-je remettre en cause des choses qui me semblent établies depuis mon enfance ? Je suis la dernière héritière de l'une des plus grandes des Treize familles de l'Ombre, future épouse de l'héritier du trône des sorciers d'Islande… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, cela ne me convient plus ? Qui pourrait espérer mieux comme futur, qui pourrait désirer autre chose ? Pas moi. Certainement pas moi… N'est-ce pas ?

Il vaudrait mieux que je m'arrête de penser… Laissons les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes, comme elles se sont toujours faites. Il me semble que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, et que je m'en suis toujours bien portée ainsi. Je crois.

Mon prochain duel m'oppose à la malade en chef de Poufsouffle, une fille répondant au nom de Motoko Suryama. Nicoletta peut bien dire tout ce qu'elle veut à propos de ma manière de me défendre, il est évident que cette fille ne connaît même pas la signification de ce mot. À peine arrivée sur la surface de combat, elle se jette sur son adversaire en hurlant comme une possédée des mots qui ne veulent rien dire. Elle brandit sa baguette ridiculement longue comme s'il s'agissait une épée, et lance à tour de bras des sorts plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop, mais je dois avouer qu'elle est surprenante et pleine de ressource : elle s'est débarrassée de façon spectaculaire d'Elias Obak, un Serdaigle plutôt balèze. Bref, encore un match des plus hasardeux.

Pendant que Pansy s'amuse dans un duel gagné d'avance contre ce raté de Dan Sumpter, j'observe mon adversaire : petite, maigre, des cheveux coupés au carré, elle n'est qu'un paquet de nerfs. C'est intéressant à savoir, je suis sûre que je vais pouvoir en tirer parti. Il s'agit de ne pas faire durer trop longtemps le duel, d'un côté, mais de l'autre, il faut que je puisse la titiller, la mettre à cran… Pansy se serait certainement mieux débrouillée avec elle, mais bon.

Je regarde cette dernière se lasser en moins de trois minutes de son ridicule Serpentard, et de réduire à néant la totalité de ses défenses en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mon duel est beaucoup plus laborieux, et ne me montre franchement pas sous mon meilleur jour. La Poufsouffle se bat avec une telle rage, une telle fureur et un tel désir de vaincre que, surprise, je commence par reculer. Motoko Suryama attaque comme une brute tout en poussant des cris absolument effrayants. Je riposte maladroitement à ses assauts pourtant brouillons et gauches, mais je suis trop surprise pour réagir comme il le faudrait.

Et malheureusement, l'inévitable se produit… Voulant éviter un sort, qui s'avère par la suite être un simple _Impervius_ (drôle d'idée), je prends un _Rictusempra_ en plein dans le ventre. Il me faut faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas m'effondrer morte de rire sur le sol. Mais après avoir passé des cours à me rouler sur le sol, suffocant à cause de mon hilarité, j'ai tout de même fini par développer un système de défense contre cet odieux maléfice.

Je mets cependant quelques longues secondes à récupérer mon souffle et à retrouver mes esprits. En un sens, ce _Rictusempra_ a du bon : je suis maintenant folle de rage. Folle de rage d'avoir failli perdre à cause de ce sort, à cause d'une stupide Poufsouffle. Me retenant avec peine de pousser un hurlement, je fonds sur elle comme Potter sur le vif d'or. Le seul problème que rencontre ma brusque offensive, c'est que l'autre idiote n'a pas l'excellente idée de paraître effrayée, et me fonce dessus comme un boulet de canon, en hurlant un truc du genre :

" KAWAKAIIIIIIIIIIIII "

Une vraie sauvage, quoi. Mais, heureusement, nous évitons de peu de nous percuter de plein fouet. Profitant du court répit que m'offre Suryama (cette imbécile s'est vautrée comme une bouse d'hippogriffe après s'être pris les pieds dans sa robe), je me déchaîne sur elle. Et à ce stade-là, c'est presque de l'euphémisme. Les grognements désapprobateurs qui s'étaient élevés quand j'ai commencé à attaquer la Poufsouffle encore au sol sont vite remplacés par des sifflements outrés. Mais je suis trop furieuse, et j'ai trop envie de me défouler pour y prendre garde. Alors je me lâche, je me déchaîne. Les sortilèges sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Mais de toute façon, ça n'est pas comme si j'en avais envie. Alors je continue ; je continue me battre seule, seule contre un petit tas de rien prostré sur le sol, qui ne demande plus grâce depuis un certain temps. Je m'apprête à lancer un maléfice de Guimauve (qui rend les membres complètement flasques) quand un _Impedimenta_ me heurte en pleine poitrine. Je me redresse difficilement, complètement épuisée, et légèrement déconnectée de la réalité. La personne à qui je dois ce sort aussi désagréable qu'inopportun n'est autre que l'inénarrable Granger, miss préfète parfaite, comme dirait l'autre. Avant de se précipiter vers la japonaise, elle me jette un regard empli de dégoût et me lance d'un ton mordant :

- Mais t'es une grande malade, toi !

Oh ! Ça va, oui? Qu'elle reste polie ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de s'emporter !

Hélas, ce n'est pas l'avis de Nicoletta, qui arrive fonçant comme un taureau furieux.

- BIRDS ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE MASSACRE ?

L'air morne, je l'écoute se lancer dans une imprécation virulente à l'encontre de ces imbéciles de Serpentard qui se croient tout permis, de mon idiotie congénitale, et j'en passe des pires et des meilleurs, car le reste se perd dans les hauteurs du château. Malheureusement, le diagnostic de ma bien-aimée professeur de défense n'est pas des plus réjouissants, car celle-ci se redresse blanche de fureur, et sa baguette pointée dans ma direction, elle me beugle :

- Votre conduite est absolument inqualifiable, Birds ! Je vous assure que vous allez entendre parler du pays ! Je vais en référer à votre chef de maison, et vous allez sérieusement le regretter !

Chacun de ses propos est ponctué d'une secousse de sa baguette. Et comme Nicoletta est plus petite que moi, celle-ci m'arrive au niveau du nez, et les étincelles qui s'en échappent provoquent de désagréables picotements sur mes narines_. " Vous allez entendre parler du pays "… " Je vais en référer à votre chef de maison "_ … Nan mais elle vit sur quelle planète ? Elle a suivi la même école que le Chevalier du Catogan, ou quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si la santé d'une Poufsouffle m'importait, après tout.

Je rejoins Pansy qui me félicite d'un ton égal pour mon duel.

- Bien sûr, tu risques d'avoir quelques ennuis avec Rogue, mais bon, il ne t'infligera jamais rien de pire que ce que tu as déjà pu avoir.

Merci, Pansy. Franchement, merci, ton soutien me va droit au cœur.

- …Mais je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera si tu gagnes… Si tu parviens à gagner le tournoi. Mais pour cela ne compte pas sur moi, Antigone.

Pansy, égale à elle-même. Je l'aime bien, au fond.

L'air de combat est maintenant déserte, car Nicoletta est partie prendre des nouvelles de son élève. Je surprends sur moi des regards plein de… Dégoût ? Peut-être pas, mais il est certain que ma côte de popularité doit maintenant être en chute libre. Mes yeux croisent les émeraudes de Potter. L'héroïque enfant a l'air déçu… Il croyait quoi ? On n'est pas dans un conte de fées ! Il a toujours su qui j'étais. Au moins, les jumeaux Weasley avaient le mérite d'être légèrement plus percutants. Quand Nicoletta revient de l'infirmerie, il court la rumeur que l'état de la Poufsouffle serait plus inquiétant que prévu. Donc, plus de problèmes pour moi. Pour ce que j'en ai à faire, de toute façon…

Le reste de la semaine passe lentement. J'ai comme l'impression d'être obnubilée par ce tournoi. Comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ma convocation chez Rogue se passe de manière houleuse, car lui ne démord pas du fait que j'aurais pu tuer une élève, et je ne me sens pas plus concernée que ça. Tuer une élève… Il ne faut rien exagérer ! Je m'en sors avec un nombre d'heures de retenues à faire pâlir Fred et George. Mais j'ai sans doute poussé le bouchon un peu loin, cette fois, aux yeux de Rogue, pour qu'il en arrive à me faire des promesses aussi extrêmes que celle de me virer de l'équipe de Quidditch à la moindre autre faute. Il peut parler, le Mangemort !

Ma semaine est exclusivement consacrée à mon entraînement. Je commence à prendre un peu de retard dans mon travail, les devoirs non faits s'amoncellent sur mon bureau, mais je n'en ai cure. Salazar ! Je ne veux plus seulement vaincre Potter, je veux l'écraser !

Quand le vendredi arrive, j'ai la ferme intention de ne pas me rendre au cours d'Ancienne Magie. Mais ma volonté est ébranlée –c'est le cas de le dire - par une mini-tornade que je déclenche par inadvertance en cours d'enchantements. Le minuscule Flitwick n'a que le temps de s'accrocher au lustre de sa salle de classe et de rattraper son chapeau par les pieds pour lui éviter de passer par la fenêtre de sa salle de classe. À l'heure dite, je parviens à me convaincre que c'est par simple goût de la provocation que je m'y rends.

Merlin merci, le temps est aujourd'hui plus clément que la semaine dernière. Bien sûr, les températures ne sont pas encore tropicales, mais c'est toujours mieux que les pluies torrentielles. Potter et Dumbledore sont déjà là, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fait la moindre allusion au cours de la semaine passée. Sans un mot, je rends son pull à Potter, qui me remercie comme on chasse une mouche. Le cours commence, et la tension ne fait que s'accroître. Et cela se ressent.

Nos exercices ont toujours exigé une complicité entre nous, une certaine complémentarité. Si nous ne travaillions pas en parfaite symbiose, il y avait néanmoins une entente entre nous. Aujourd'hui, plus rien.

Notre maîtrise de la magie s'en ressent terriblement : le feu ne répond absolument pas, et Potter manque de déclencher un mini incendie, qu'il se trouve incapable de contrôler.

- Cela suffit.

Sans aucune dignité, je me laisse tomber sur l'herbe. De toute manière, il n'y a que Dumbledore et Potter pour constater mon manque de grâce et de dignité. N'oublions pas qu'il ne s'agit que d'un amoureux des moldus reconnu et d'un Sang-Mêlé.

Outre la fatigue provoquée par l'exercice, je me sens frustrée. Terriblement frustrée, en fait, car c'est terriblement rageant de sentir le Vent palpiter au bout de mes doigts, sans que celui-ci ne veuille m'obéir correctement. Il est là, présent en moi, ne demandant qu'à sortir et puis… Rien. Des tourbillons de magie qui partent dans tous les sens, qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, et qui me vident de mon énergie à une vitesse assez phénoménale.

Potter, le visage fermé, se laisse tomber en face de moi. Lui aussi semble exaspéré par son manque de réception à la magie du Feu. De plus, notre irritation commune trouve une nouvelle source auprès de nos Runes qui refusent de pointer le bout de leur nez. Je commence à comprendre ce que Dumbledore voulait signifier quand il les disait " vivantes ".

- Mademoiselle Birds, je réitère la question que je vous ai posée la semaine précédente. Acceptez-vous de nous aider à briser ce lien ?

Non.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'y songer que ma réponse est déjà là, claire, nette et sans appel.

Potter hausse les épaules, d'un air de dire " C'était couru d'avance ! ".

Son attitude me met plus en rogne que je ne l'étais déjà, et me pousserait presque –presque !- à changer d'avis. Que sait-il de moi, cet imbécile ?

Il croit vraiment que j'ai le choix ? Ils sont tous là, avec leurs idéaux à la con, leurs belles phrases stéréotypées qu'on retrouve dans tous les romans à trois noises de Lockhart, et ils osent me dire que j'ai le choix ? Mais quel choix ? Où ça, un choix ?

Je le lui hurle au visage. Je lui hurle au visage, et je hurle bien plus que je ne devrais. Mais j'en ai assez, alors je craque, alors je hurle. Je hurle.

Je hurle que je n'ai certes pas le rôle de Survivant à endosser, mais que moi aussi je suis orpheline, que moi aussi je suis élevée par une famille que je n'aime pas. Que moi je dois épouser un type que je ne connais qu'à peine, qui vit dans un monde où il fait plus souvent nuit que jour, que je dois obéir à ma famille, que jusqu'à ma mort, j'obéirai à ma famille qui fera pour moi les choix de mes choix.

Quand enfin je me tais, les larmes aux yeux à cause de ma fureur, Potter se redresse et me toise avec dédain.

- Je sais bien tout ça. Ce n'est pas la peine de te donner en spectacle.

La rage manque de m'étouffer.

Une fois de plus, je m'enfuis.

Dans la semaine qui suit, je tombe malade, et dans sa grande mansuétude, Rogue repousse ma punition. Prise de violente nausée à n'importe quel moment de la journée, je perds un kilo en quatre jours. Même Pansy en vient à prendre des nouvelles de ma santé. Cela ne m'empêche pas de me présenter au tournoi de Duel. Tournoi qui se conclut avec la consécration de Granger, après une victoire difficile mais néanmoins bien réelle sur Malefoy. Potter et moi sommes exclus du tournoi pour usage d'Ancienne Magie et dégradation de salles de classe.

Le vendredi suivant, je ne me rends pas au cours d'Ancienne Magie.

Quelques jours plus tard, la Gazette provoque l'affolement dans le monde sorcier en titrant " Attaque de Mangemorts chemin de Traverse – 13 morts, 101 blessés. Que fait le ministère ? " À la lecture du journal, je hausse les épaules.

Deux jours passent.

Ce n'est que remarquant l'absence de Potter et des Weasley à la table du petit déjeuner que Malefoy m'apprend qu'ils sont partis à un enterrement.

- Et plus précisément, aux obsèques de George Wesley.

**- Fin du dix-huitième chapitre – **

Non, on ne mord pas on ne frappe pasles auteurs ne sont pas comestibles, les beuglantes ne sont pas non plus recommandées, oui, promis je fais de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre, avant les vacances de Noël, je vous jure. Et je sais que certains seront déçu de ne pas en savoir plus sur le duel A/H mais je l'explicite un peu plus dans le chapitre 19. Normalement.

Bisous, Coline.


	19. Marraines

**Disclaimer :** Ben voilà… C'est tout à la dame Rowling, tout tout tout… L'absence de fautes d'orthographe est à Zofia, et l'une des répliques de la fic est à elle… Et moi je prends le reste :)

**RAR :** J'adorerais vous répondre tous un a un, surtout que c'est le dernier chapitre, mais honnêtement… Je n'ai pas le temps. Et je suis tellement impatience de poster, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Bref, un milliards de mercis à **G faim, OcarinaGirl, Manégaïa, flip-flop, Crookshank, Tinkerbell, marilyn manson, Ahloula, LadyRadcliffe, Lousya, Laika la Louve, Shiri, Alixe **(merci pour tes conseils, je note !)**, Adaly, Orlina, Patacitrouille ex Alieonor, Angie Black, Florineige, Cholera, Harana, lovy, death wolf, Sith Anya, Wyneak, Angel's Eyes, Vert, SamaraXX, Titania.M, Aranyella **(mon one-shot ! mon one-shot !), **Floralege, Maliciamoony,Le Saut de l'Ange, Kahina, moi1992, lou, Nash, shetane, Kazy, kitou, chiffonnette, Jamesie-cass, Click La Magnifique, silversmaw **et enfin à** Céline, **pour ses gentils mails qui m'ont troop fait plaiz !

J'eeeespère que j'ai oublié personne, pardon-pardon, sinon. Et douze millions de mercis encore !

**Angoisse de l'auteuressse :** Je sens que ce chapitre ne va pas plaire. Parce qu'il ne se déroule pas du tout comme les gens me l'avaient demandé. Enfin bon… On verra ;)

**Spéciale dédicace :** Je voudrais la dédicacer à tellement de monde que je vais en oublier pleins… D'abord et en tout premier lieu, pour **KRAKY**, qui le mérite bien, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir… Et un peu pour sa maîtresse, **Zof'**, qui m'a tellement torturée elle aussi que je lui dois l'absence des _"moins de points pour l'orthographe"_ sur mes copies o Ensuite, pour tous **les gens de la société LJ**, que j'embrasse très très fort… Et puis pour tout plein de monde encore, mais même si je ne les cite pas, ben ils peuvent ce sentir visé. Ouais. Tout le monde, il est pour toi ce chapitre.

**Note de dernière minute :** C'est finiiiiii ;; Et c'est bien finiiiiii… C'était ma première et ma dernière fiction. Ça me fait bizarroïde. Bref, bonne lecture quand même. ET vous savez quoi ? Chais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est mon chapitre le plus long ! Plus de huit mille mots !

**Chapitre 19**

**Marraines**

Un courant d'air glacé traversa le dortoir des filles de Serpentard de sixième année. Il souleva les pans entrouverts dud'un lit, et arracha un grognement à son occupante qui s'enfonça dans la tiédeur de ses draps pour tenter de conserver un tant soit peu de chaleur. Ne semblant pas en trouver, celle-ci s'arracha au sommeil qui la maintenait dans son lit et se précipita vers la fenêtre grande ouverte, mais qui ne laissait pas encore paraître la lumière du jour. D'un geste rageur, elle en poussa les battants qui claquèrent avec force, ne réveillant cependant pas ses camarades de chambrée. Avec colère, la jeune fille embrassa le dortoir du regard. Pour ne pas changer, celui-ci était dans un désordre innommable. Son regard fut attiré par un des angles de la pièce, où le chaos semblait atteindre son paroxysme. Au travers des rideaux mal tirés, elle put constater que le lit était vide.

" Birds ! " murmura-t-elle hargneusement.

-

- - -

-

La salle commune des Serpentard était silencieuse. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, car après tout, il était six heures, et que le dimanche matin voyait rarement des élèves levés à l'aube. L'âtre de la vaste cheminée de pierres noires était sale, et une pile de parchemins, vengeance terrible d'un élève de troisième année contre un Poufsouffle coupable d'un quelconque méfait, achevait de s'y consumer.

Les reliques de la fête de la veille jonchaient encore le sol. Les elfes de maison n'étaient pas passés, et ne passeraient certainement pas, car la soirée s'était achevée à l'aube. Oui, après tout, on ne fêtait pas tous les jours une victoire 480 à 20 contre Serdaigle, chez les Serpentard. Du jamais vu à Poudlard depuis l'époque de la mémorable Hillary Green, qui avait emmené six fois Serdaigle jusqu'à la coupe, avec un inoubliable 820 à 130 contre Gryffondor. Et Serpentard, malgré sa précédente défaite, prenait la tête du championnat.

L'horloge de la salle commune siffla le quart.

Au fond de la vaste pièce, dans un recoin obscur, une élève semblait étudier.

De fait, les cheveux sombres de la jeune fille balayaient sa copie, et elle trempait d'un air pensif sa plume dans son encrier.

Cependant, son regard se perdait sur une tache que l'encre avait formée sur son devoir de potion.

Avec application, elle laissa tomber l'encre noire sur sa copie, agitant de temps à autre sa plume pour mieux éparpiller les gouttelettes.

Les sillons d'encre se rejoignaient parfois, pour se séparer plus loin. Sûrement, certaines personnes auraient trouvé cela très artistique. Peut-être que d'autres en auraient tiré quelque chose d'important. Peut-être. Ici, non.

C'était juste de l'encre en train de salir un mauvais devoir. Ça n'était qu'une mauvaise copie pleine d'encre.

Méticuleusement, elle promena son index sur la copie, traçant des cercles autour de la désastreuse note, promenant l'encre selon son gré. Elle souligna son nom avec soin, puis s'interrompit. Elle fixa une petite tache, qui s'était égarée dans l'angle supérieur du parchemin, à l'écart des autres.

" En plein dans le S de Birds " ricana-t-elle. " Sombre présage ! "

Elle s'amusa un instant à noircir d'encre l'intérieur du zéro écarlate ( " Du sang ! " prétendaient les élèves de première année, effrayés).

Elle n'avait pas sommeil. Curieusement, elle n'avait pas sommeil. Pourtant, tout son corps endolori par le Quidditch, par la longue nuit qui venait de s'écouler et par l'alcool bu quelques heures plus tôt tentait de la convaincre du contraire. Mais non. Elle n'avait définitivement pas sommeil.

Trop de choses dans la tête, peut-être. Trop de pensées, trop de sentiments, une âme peut-être trop tourmentée pour aller dormir, pour pouvoir dormir. Elle s'était crue la plus forte, la plus puissante, elle croyait que le sang de ses ancêtres, qui coulait en elle, qui faisait sa puissance et sa magie la rendait plus forte que la pierre, plus forte que la mort… Elle s'était trompée. Et elle ne commençait qu'à comprendre l'ampleur de son erreur.

Comment oublier ? Comment aurait-elle pu mettre de côté ces souvenirs si proches dans le temps, et qui pourtant lui semblaient appartenir à un autre monde ?

Il y avait quelque part, dans un autre monde, un Harry Potter qui la battait. Qui l'écrasait, même. Elle s'était crue puissante, elle s'était crue invincible, inégalable. Elle avait cru en sa victoire, elle avait cru en la facilité de cette victoire. Elle y avait cru avec une telle foi, avec une telle certitude, qu'elle n'avait pas compris la défaite. Il y avait eu quelques sorts, lancés avec mollesse, sans réelle conviction, pour s'évaluer vaguement. Puis il y avait eu la colère. La rage. La rancœur. Le dégoût. Les baguettes étaient tombées sur le sol, comme ça, sans bruit. Il y avait eu une seconde, peut-être même deux. Puis tout avait été fini. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. D'un geste brutal de la main, sa magie avait brisé la sienne. La Salamandre avait piétiné la Perdrix. Rien que d'y penser, rien que de l'évoquer, elle en rougissait. La honte la submergeait, et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'y noyer. Il y avait un monde où elle perdait sans honneur ni gloire contre Harry Potter, et, bon sang, elle faisait partie de ce monde-là. Elle n'avait pas cru que la défaite ferait si mal. Elle n'avait même pas cru en la défaite.

Merlin seul savait à quel point elle s'était trompée.

Il y avait quelque part, dans un autre monde, un George Weasley qui était mort. Elle n'aurait pas cru que les jumeaux puissent lui faire aussi mal. Elle s'était crue forte, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait mettre de côté toute son amitié pour eux pour ne pas avoir mal, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait les oublier aussi facilement que l'on ferme une porte… Elle s'était trompée. Il y avait un monde où les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient plus qu'un, et, bon sang, elle faisait partie de ce monde-là. Elle ne pensait pas que l'absence fît aussi mal. Elle ne pensait pas que son absence ferait aussi mal.

Merlin seul savait à quel point elle s'était trompée.

Et elle se retrouvait seule.

Bien sûr, il y avait Drago et Pansy. Bien sûr. Mais ils étaient égarés face à elle, elle le savait. Ils avaient passé leur enfance ensemble, ils avaient été ses premiers camarades de jeu. D'ailleurs, Pansy avait commencé par détester Antigone. Querelles d'enfants, de petites filles égoïstes, qu'importe. L'inimitié avait été réciproque. Drago, de son côté, avait été exclusif. Lui n'avait aimé que Vidys, sa demi-sœur bâtarde tuée à l'âge de six ans par un vampire affamé.

La solitude n'avait pas touché Antigone. Elle restait seule, à les observer, jouant parfois avec Vidys, mais préférant au fond être seule.

Puis il y avait eu Poudlard, Poudlard la Grande où tout était différent, où elle était entrée laissant derrière elle tout ce qui lui faisait peur, mais qui la rassurait également. Il n'y avait plus Père, il n'y avait plus Mère. Il n'y avait plus Billie et Hailie. Juste Antigone, avec ses crises étranges, avec ses colères étranges, avec sa Magie étrange, et avec sa solitude. Il y avait eu quatre maisons, des centaines d'enfants d'horizons différents, mais elle était restée seule. On avait peut-être cru qu'elle était timide, on avait peut-être cru qu'elle avait peur des autres. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement rien à dire, peut-être qu'elle préférait être seule. Peut-être.

Et puis il y avait eu la sixième année. Cette sixième année.

Il y avait eu la Magie, il y avait eu le Quidditch. Il y avait eu Némésis, il y avait eu une nouvelle vision de Pansy, il y avait eu la fierté involontaire de Père, il y avait eu la marque de Billie.

Et surtout, il y avait eu une amitié avec Potter, une reconnaissance de Malefoy, des lettres de Fred et Georges, un baiser de Jef.

De cela, il ne restait que des cendres.

Potter la regardait tomber, sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Il savait qu'elle tombait, il ne pouvait que savoir… Mais il ne faisait rien. Pourtant, elle avait réagi, quand lui était tombé ! Mais il ne faisait rien.

Malefoy aussi, la regardait tomber. Mais lui ne comprenait pas… Et ne comprendrait sans doute jamais.

Fred et George… Non, seulement Fred. C'est elle qui les avait chassés de sa vie. Et c'était elle qui voulait les voir… Le voir revenir.

Jef, enfin… Jef. Elle ne voulait plus de l'Islande. Elle ne voulait plus de rien, en fait. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Et elle restait seule.

Un bruit, qu'elle identifia comme des pas feutrés sur le sol froid qui l'arracha à ses pensées. Des pas qui ne cherchaient pas spécialement à être discrets, mais qui n'osaient pas rompre non plus la quiétude pesante de l'aube. Puis, les pas s'arrêtèrent. Le Marcheur s'arrêta. Il y eut un temps, et enfin, le Marcheur se décida à affronter le silence de mortqui planait sur la salle commune. Sa voix s'y heurta, frêle, timide, presque inaudible, sa voix comme le glas qui sonne, sa voix troublante, dérangeante, malvenue. Le marcheur chuchota le nom de celle qui lui tournait le dos.

" Antigone. "

C'était son nom.

… _Antigone._

_C'est mon nom._

_C'est moi. Je suis Antigone. Enfin, je crois._

_Il y eut un temps, un temps où les hommes n'étaient pas des sorciers, où ils n'étaient pas des moldus, où les hommes n'étaient que des hommes. Il y eut une autre Antigone, une première Antigone. Elle mourut pour vivre. C'est idiot comme concept._

_Je ne veux pas mourir, moi…_

Pansy Parkinson prit place en face d'elle.

" Tu ne dors pas. " dit-elle abruptement.

" À l'évidence, non. "

" Ça n'était pas une question. "

Elles se toisèrent, puis Antigone se détourna d'elle pour se concentrer à nouveau sur sa copie.

Leurs sentiments l'une envers l'autre étaient curieux. Hier encore, il y avait entre elles ce qui pouvait le plus ressembler à une amitié. Aujourd'hui, la tension était palpable et il manquait peu de choses, elles le savaient, pour qu'elles en viennent aux mains. Alors qu'il ne paraissait y avoir aucune raison.

Pansy poussa un soupir.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dans ta tête, hein ? "

Antigone redressa la tête. La question l'intéressait, car elle ne pouvait encore fournir de réponse.

Pansy attendit une réplique qui ne vint pas. Elle haussa les épaules et changea de tactique.

" Dimanche à Pré-au-Lard, ça te dit ? Drago, toi et moi. Crabbe et Goyle sont interdits de sortie depuis qu'ils ont essayé de dévaliser Zonko. "

Pré-au-Lard ? Pourquoi pas.

Elle avait raté la première balade, étant à l'infirmerie. Sortir lui ferait du bien. Elle n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire, à part errer dans le château, et il était hors de question qu'un élève essaye à nouveau de lui passer au travers, la prenant pour un fantôme.

Mais elle hésitait. Elle avait peur de sortir. Peur d'affronter le monde, et sa terrible réalité. Peur de comprendre qu'il y avait une vie après Poudlard, sans doute. Mais il fallait qu'elle agisse à son tour. Il était plus que temps. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Peut-être trouverait-elle des réponses à ses questions dehors.

Ses questions… Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

Depuis quand se posait-elle des questions ? À propos de quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne se comprenait plus. Tous ses repères, toutes ses valeurs, tout ce pourquoi elle avait vécu jusqu'alors soulevait en elle des questions.

Et n'amenait aucune réponse.

Les heures passèrent. En attendant l'heure du départ pour le village sorcier, elle reprit malgré tout ses errances le long des couloirs de l'école, ne sachant plus où guider ses pas, ne sachant plus quel chemin choisir.

… _CHOISIR…_

Choisir quoi, d'abord ?

Cette pensée qui l'effleura n'était pas nouvelle. Elle devenait presque ritournelle, un leitmotiv lancinant se faufilant dans son esprit à chaque instant, revenant en écho aux battements de son cœur, aux pulsions du sang dans ses veines.

C'était un refrain qui s'était ancré en elle, et dont elle était incapable de se défaire.

Choisir, d'accord. Mais choisir quoi ?

-

- - -

-

Une pellicule de neige sale recouvrait les rues boueuses de Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait froid. Les adolescents avaient les joues rougies, et les extrémités de leurs doigts étaient douloureuses. Les vitres des différentes échoppes étaient couvertes de buée, et celles-ci ne désemplissaient pas.

L'auberge des Trois Balais était bondée. La foule d'élèves agglutinés s'y précipitait, réchauffant tant bien que mal ses mains endolories au-dessus de grandes chopes fumantes.

" Antigone ? Tu ne bois pas ? "

Non. Antigone ne buvait pas. Antigone rêvait. Comme souvent en ce moment, d'ailleurs. La terre-à-terre Antigone se laissait emporter, et son esprit se perdait dans les conflits de son imaginaire. Pansy, indifférente, alluma une cigarette, ignorant avec superbe les reniflements désapprobateurs qui s'élevèrent des tables à proximité. Drago, l'air absent, pianotait du bout des doigts sur la table. Le bruit sembla s'intensifier autour d'eux. À leur table, le silence s'appesantit.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde ! "

C'était Drago qui avait parlé. Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules, indifférentes, parce que dans l'immédiat, cela leur était égal, parce qu'elles n'y pouvaient rien, et parce qu'il n'y avait, en somme, rien à dire.

C'est un instant plus tard, après qu'un silence contemplatif eût apprécié la pertinence de la remarque de Drago, qu'un Gryffondor de deuxième année surgit dans le pub en hurlant.

" Des mangemorts ! "

Et ce fut la panique.

Un sourire effleura alors les lèvres de Pansy.

" On y va ! " ordonna-t-elle en se levant.

Drago se leva à son tour, souriant lui aussi.

Antigone ne dit rien, et suivit le mouvement.

Dans le bar, l'agitation était à son comble. Avec difficulté, le trio de Serpentard se fraya un chemin parmi les étudiants terrorisés de Poudlard. Ils approchaient de la sortie quand la voix angoissée de madame Rosmerta, la propriétaire du bar, parvint à leurs oreilles.

" Où allez-vous, petits idiots ? Ne bougez pas d'ici ! Revenez ! "

Mais les avisés conseils de la femme se perdirent dans la cacophonie de la salle

"Comme si on allait porter secours à quelqu'un " marmonna Drago en poussant la porte.

Pansy pouffa. Ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient rouges ; l'excitation lisible sur son visage faisait plaisir à voir , et donnait presque à regretter qu'il n'y eût pas plus fréquemment d'attaques, songea Antigone.

Ils sortirent. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils couraient un réel danger… Non, ils ne risquaient rien, et ils le savaient.

Malefoy, Parkinson, Birds.

Trois noms qui faisaient trembler, trois noms qui leur assuraient protection.

La rue principale du village était déserte. " Et maintenant, que fait-on ? " semblaient-ils tous penser. D'un accord tacite, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où, leur paraissait-il, provenait le plus d'éclats. Pour peu qu'il y eût autre chose que le bruit du vent.

" C'est tout de même curieux qu'il y ait deux attaques aussi rapprochées, vous ne trouvez pas ? " demanda Pansy. " Je pensais qu'Il aurait préféré attendre un petit moment que le jeu se calme, de rassembler Ses forces et de frapper ensuite un grand coup qui réduirait à néant tous les _espoirs_ des… " Elle eut un reniflement de dédain. " Des '_gentils _'. "

" C'est pour la symbolique, Pansy-chérie. Qui s'attendait à deux attaques simultanées ? Frapper sur le chemin de Traverse, c'était montrer que les sorciers n'étaient plus en sécurité nulle part, instaurer un climat de peur et de soupçon chez tous ces braves gens. Frapper à Pré-au-Lard, c'était achever de les terroriser totalement. Pré-au-Lard ! À deux pas de Poudlard, lieu ditle plus sûr au monde, où leurs progénitures sont tendrement choyées… Qui, à part les Weasley, serait assez fou pour les abandonner maintenant sous la seule protection de Dumbledore ? C'est la même ère de terreur que lors de la Première Guerre qui va s'installer. "

Pansy approuva. " Oui, cela se tient. Et puis je suppose qu'ils auraient bien aimé pouvoir profiter de l'occasion pour attraper Potter. "

" C'était un mauvais calcul, vu qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard aujourd'hui. "

" Pas à Poudlard ? " murmura Antigone.

" Oui, tu sais, parti pleurnicher avec les autres à l'enterrement de George Weasley. Voilà une tâche difficile, s'il en est, que de se débarrasser de tous les Weasley. Enfin, ça en fait déjà un de moins. "

Drago et Pansy ricanèrent. Antigone sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Que faisait-elle là, bon sang ?

Elle sentit la nausée monter en elle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur d'une maison, chancelante.

" Je vais être malade " prévint-elle. Effectivement, elle eut un haut-le-cœur et rendit l'intégralité de son petit-déjeuner.

Pansy eut un mouvement de recul, dégoûtée.

" T'es vraiment pas bien, toi, en ce moment. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à Poudlard. "

Antigone se redressa lentement.

" Je… Non, ça va aller. " affirma-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la manche.

" Sûre ? " s'enquit Drago, sceptique.

" Sûre. " Soutint-elle fermement, même si tout dans son maintien, dans sa mine et dans sa respiration haletante, démentait cette affirmation.

" Alors allons-y. " Conclut Drago en haussant les épaules.

Ils repartirent, Antigone peut-être un peu plus lentement que les autres parce qu'elle avait bien trop mal au cœur pour aller plus vite.

Ils arrivaient au croisement de deux rues quand uneélève de Poudlard surgit. Il courait à perdre haleine. Sans doute n'avait-ellejamais couru aussi vite de sa vie, comme si celle-ci en dépendait - ce qui était certainement le cas, d'ailleurs. L'élève, une Gryffondor de sixième année, crut son salut arrivé quand elle les aperçut. Mais presque aussitôt qu'elle se fût allumée en elle, l'étincelle d'espoir s'éteignit. Non, ces trois Serpentard ne feraient rien pour elle.

Le mangemort surgit à son tour.

Quand Antigone le vit, un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Des mangemorts se battant au Carcon, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

En fait, il n'y en avait qu'une seule.

L'arme de Hailie Rosier atteignit la Gryffondor en plein dans l'estomac. Avec un cri étouffé, l'élève s'effondra sur le sol.Dans un dernier sursaut de désespoir, ou alors tout simplement grâce aux automatismes acquis en cours de Duel, celle-ci brandit sa baguette. Mais son sort n'était pas encore parti que la mort était déjà sur elle.

Le souffle court, et avec une sorte de fascination morbide, les trois Serpentard observèrent sa mise à mort.

Le Carcon s'abattit une dernière fois. Il la heurta avec précision dans le cou, presque dans la nuque en fait. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et sonore, le genre de craquement qui couvre tous les bruits, tous les cris, même ce dernier cri qu'elle poussa, et qui pourtant déchira le silence relatif de la rue, sa poitrine se souleva une dernière fois, et elle mourut.

Avec une synchronisation telle que, dans une toute autre situation, cela aurait pu paraître comique, Drago, Pansy et Antigone relâchèrent leur respiration qu'ils avaient inconsciemment retenue tout au long du combat.

Le mangemort bondit sur eux.

Toujours parfaitement coordonnés, Drago et Pansy se jetèrent chacun d'un côté, tandis qu'Antigone, sans doute grâce aux réflexes qu'elle avait obtenus au fil de ses rencontres avec la jeune aveugle, levait prestement ses deux mains pour bloquer le Carcon – l'empêchant ainsi de s'abattre sur sa tête.

Le mangemort étouffa un cri de surprise.

" Pas contre moi, Hailie ! " bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

La pression que le mangemort exerçait sur le Carcon s'arrêta soudainement, tandis qu'une voix furieuse sortait de sous le masque.

" Antigone ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? "

" Venue admirer le spectacle… " Anônna-t-elle d'un air narquois.

" Tu tiens absolument à te faire repérer ? " demanda Hailie Rosier, ulcérée.

" Billie est là ? " questionna Antigone en réponse.

" Non, elle était au chemin de Traverse hier, donc aujourd'hui elle s'occupe des affaires de ton Père –et plus précisément, des transactions avec l'Islande. Si tu veux tout savoir, et bien… "

Mais Antigone avait décroché. À l'évocation des évènements qui s'étaient produits sur le chemin de Traverse, son cœur avait bondi.

Billie devait savoir. Billie devait forcément savoir.

Les mangemorts aimaient compter les cadavres qu'ils semaient, et un cadavre aussi important que celui d'un Weasley n'était sûrement pas passé inaperçu. Billie devait savoir.

Et Antigone avait besoin de connaître.

Elle se laisse emporter, suivant les deux autres sans s'en rendre compte.

George. Son meilleur ami. Son premier ami. Pour qui seul le fait de savoir rire importait réellement. Depuis quand elle-même n'avait-elle pas ri ? D'un bon rire franc et sincère ? Quelle importance… George était mort, et ne rirait plus.

Cela, soudain, la mit en colère. Elle n'aurait pas dû prêter d'importance à la mort de George, n'avoir à son égard qu'un petit souvenir nostalgique du passé. Mais non, pire que tout, il fallait qu'elle sache ; il fallait que George soit vengé, il fallait apaiser l'âme tourmentée de Fred.

Ils aperçurent bientôt trois ou quatre mangemorts combattant une McGonagall échevelée et un Flitwick furieux.

" Allez chercher de l'aide ! " leur adjurale petit professeur.

De l'aide ?

" J'y vais. " déclara-t-elle à Drago et Pansy qui hochèrent la tête, totalement indifférents.

_De l'aide. Besoin d'aide._

Elle entra dans la première boutique qu'elle rencontra et se dirigea directement vers la cheminée.

" Je vais demander de l'aide. " annonça-t-elle à la vendeuse recroquevillée sous son comptoir.

De l'aide. Antigone a besoin d'aide…

" Birds' Castel " clama-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans les flammes vertes qui s'élevaient dans la cheminée.

… Et besoin de réponse.

-

- - -

-

Elle surgit dans le grand Hall qui était désert, car, après tout, personne n'était attendu. Il est vrai que la plupart du temps, les visiteurs avaient le bon goût de ne pas débarquer à l'improviste chez les Birds. C'était, d'une part, le signe d'une totale incorrection et d'une grossièreté absolue, et d'autre part, très peu recommandé. Merlin seul savait sur quoi l'on pouvait tomber : Urien Birds, légèrement sensible de la baguette ; Bellorose Birds, rarement en bonne disposition avec ce qui ne faisait pas partie de son programme ; Billie, aux réactions instables (deux meurtres sur la conscience, pour peu qu'elle en ait une) ; Hailie, qui ne s'embarrassait pas de connaître le nom de ses adversaires (ou victimes) avant de lancer son Carcon.

Non, il n'était pas bon de ne pas se faire annoncer quand on venait chez les Birds.

Mais Antigone ne craignait rien. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'Antigone était Antigone, elle ne risquait rien. Pas besoin d'explication.

Elle croisa un domestique qui parut effaré de la voir.

" Mademoiselle Antigone ? Mais que faites-vous… "

" Paix, " grogna-t-elle. " Indique-moi plutôt où je pourrais trouver Billie. "

" Mademoiselle Rosier est dans le bureau de monsieur votre père, mademoiselle Antigone. Est-ce que mademoiselle… "

" Oh, " le coupa-t-elle. " Père est avec elle ? "

" Non, mademoiselle Antigone. Monsieur votre père est avec madame votre mère dans le grand salon. Puis-je suggérer à mademoiselle… "

" Oui, allez, du vent ! " l'interrompit-elle de nouveau.

Ce court échange avec le domestique – dont elle ne connaissait pas même le nom – lui avait redonné du courage. Elle était Antigone, et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et là, elle voulait savoir.

Elle espéra intérieurement que Billie serait dans l'un de ses mauvais jours. Oui, parce qu'une Billie de bonne humeur était rarement conciliante. De fait, elle prenait un malin plaisir à garder pour elle, telle une tombe, toute information tombant en sa possession, et n'en lâchait qu'avec parcimonie, en en divulguant le moins possible si cela pouvait irriter quelqu'un (surtout s'il s'agissait de sa filleule – leurs rapports étaient des plus particuliers). La mauvaise humeur lui couperait peut-être l'envie de narguer quiconque, ou lui en ôterait tout du moins la patience.

Mais Billie étant ce qu'elle était, elle en doutait fortement. Cette rencontre, qu'elle pressentait plus comme une confrontation, n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Quand elle franchit la porte du bureau d'Urien Birds, sa marraine était appuyée sur la table de bois massif, le visage penché sur ce qui semblait être une carte d'État major de l'Islande. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.

" Billie ? " l'appela-t-elle presque timidement.

L'interpellée sursauta et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

" Antigone ! " s'exclama-t-elle fortement.

Celle-ci ne savait comment réagir. Elle avait quitté sa marraine pleine de ressentiment envers elle, à cause de ce que celle-ci lui avait révélé sur les raisons de son renvoi de Poudlard, à cause du message qu'elle lui laissait, et sans doute parce qu'au fond, Antigone sentait que celui-ci n'était pas totalement infondé.

_" Arrête quoi ? Tu délires, Antigone ! Ou alors tu es encore plus aveugle que Hailie ! C'est la guerre ! "_

Pour ça non, Antigone ne délirait plus, ne rêvait plus, n'arrivait même plus à ordonner ses pensées. Elle venait de prendre au contraire la réalité en plein dans la figure. La mort de George avait tout balayé sur son passage. Et c'était bien en souvenir de George qu'Antigone réussit à plaquer un sourire affable et avenant sur son visage, gardant pour elle le rictus dégoûté que lui inspirait sa marraine.

" Salut Billie ! Surprise de me voir ? "

" Un peu, oui, " confirma la jeune femme. " Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? "

… _Un nom. Juste un nom…_

" Je m'ennuyais à Poudlard, alors je me suis dit… "

" Décidément, on sort et on entre dans cette école comme dans un moulin. " Observa Billie avec un reniflement de dédain.

Antigone repoussa les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit quant aux raisons qui auraient poussé Billie Rosier, douze ans, psychopathe, à sortir de son école. Elle s'approcha du bureau.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " interrogea-t-elle en désignant la carte.

" Oh, " soupira-t-elle, " ce sont les différents accords économiques avec l'Islande, la répartition de l'administration des territoires que le pays céderait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les accords commerciaux entre nos deux familles. Des histoires bien trop compliquées à régler pour ce qu'elles vont réellement rapporter, si tu veux mon avis. Et puis Petra Swendenbörg prend un malin plaisir à trouver des accords avec nous et à changer d'avis au dernier moment. Ce n'est pas comme si nous en avions réellement le temps. "

" Ah bon ? Mais je croyais qu'ils nous étaient acquis, surtout depuis qu'ils savaient que je possède une force élémentaire ? C'est un atout qui a largement joué en notre faveur, non ? "

" C'était un atout, certes, mais un atout qui est entré en jeu trop rapidement. Car Petra Swendenbörg défend deux partis : celui de sa famille, qui nous est acquis, et celui de son pays, qui ne l'est pas du tout, et qui tendrait plutôt vers la neutralité. Le Maître peut beaucoup pour sa famille, mais les avantages sont moindres pour son pays.

Antigone parut étonnée : " Mais justement ! Cela assurera protection à son peuple d'être de Son côté ! "

" Oui, " admit Billie, " mais c'est l'un des rares avantages. Si être avec l'Ombre a de nombreux intérêts, notamment matériels pour les familles, cela se fait en général au détriment des populations, des enfants de moldus et des sangs mêlés. Et puis, la fin d'une guerre signifie souvent " période de crise " pour le pays, et ça, Petra Swendenbörg ne l'a pas oublié. Il est difficile pour l'Islande d'abandonner la neutralité qu'elle avait affichée lors de la première guerre, et qu'elle avait amèrement regrettée et chèrement payée pour ne pas l'avoir eue lors de l'ascension de Grindelwald. "

" Et pourtant ils ne peuvent me laisser échapper. "

" Non. " Le pli entre ses sourcils s'accentua. " Tu n'es pas unique, mais tu es le meilleur parti disponible. Il n'y a, actuellement, que quatre autres régénérateurs au monde. La seule autre femme a soixante-quatre ans. À part toi, l'unique possibilité qui s'offre aux Swendenbörg s'appelle Elizabeth, est hongroise et a vingt-deux ans. C'est une potentielle mère de régénératrice.

" Où est l'arnaque ? " demanda Antigone, intriguée.

" L'arnaque, comme tu dis, c'est que cette Elizabeth pourrait très bien avoir semé n'importe où un petit Régénérateur bâtard, et elle n'aurait alors plus aucun intérêt aux yeux des Swendenbörg. Tu es le parti le plus intéressant qu'ils aient, Antigone. Et l'Islande est ce que nous avons de mieux comme perspective, surtout en temps de guerre.

Elle hocha la tête gravement. Qu'ajouter après cela ? Elle n'avait de tout façon pas le…

Elle se souvint soudain du but de son détour par Birds' Castel.

" J'ai vuHailie, à Pré-au-Lard. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a donné l'idée de passer te voir. "

" Ah oui ? Tu ne peux t'imaginer combien elle était ravie de pouvoir participer à une mission, car elle craignait d'être laissée pour compte. Elle s'entraîne depuis un mois et demi avec Bellatrix Lestrange, il ne devrait y avoir aucun souci pour elle aujourd'hui. "

" Elle a l'air de beaucoup apprécier cette Lestrange… Drago et Pansy m'ont également chanté ses louanges tout au long de l'année. "

" Oh, c'est une femme assez singulière, tu sais. C'est elle qui commandait hier le détachement du chemin de Traverse. C'était extraordinaire de la voir combattre, totalement fou ! "

Le cœur d'Antigone avait bondi. Enfin, on y était. Enfin, elle allait savoir.

Elle choisit soigneusement ses mots.

" Et alors ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ? "

" Très bien ! La population est terrorisée, le ministre est au plus bas dans les sondages, et cela sera encore pire demain. De plus, nous sommes tombés sur le groupe d'Aurors chargé de la sécurité, et pas un ne s'en est sorti. Et puis, nous avons eu Emmeline Vance, une des grosses têtes de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Les lèvres sèches, Antigone posa avec une angoisse difficilement dissimulée la question qui la hantait.

" J'ai entendu parler d'un Weasley… ? "

" Ah oui ! L'un des jumeaux… C'est moi qui l'ai eu.

_" Nous sommes en guerre, George. Si tu bases la moindre de tes actions sur la confiance, c'est mal parti. Non pas que j'aille vous trahir, loin de là, mais les choses sont claires entre nous. Je suis avec lui, et vous êtes ses opposants. L'époque où vous me souteniez et m'aidiez à résister aux colères de Père est révolue. Je suis maintenant une combattante. "_

_" Alors je suppose que ce sera l'une des dernières fois que nous nous verrons ? "_

Elle crut qu'elle avait mal entendu. Elle avait forcément mal entendu En fait, au début, elle n'avait même pas compris le sens de la phrase_. " C'est moi qui l'ai eu. " _Ridicule. Aucun sens.

" Pardon ? " hoqueta-t-elle.

" Tu as parfaitement entendu, Antigone. C'est moi qui ai butté Weasley. "

Si Antigone avait réussi à sauver les apparences jusque-là, c'était maintenant fini. Elle ne pouvait que contempler avec horreur, la bouche entreouverte, Billie.

Pire que tout, elle n'arrivait pas à se persuader que cela n'était que le fruit du hasard. Elle ne pouvait se convaincre que Billie n'avait pas fait exprès de tuer George. Parce que Billie savait. Billie souriait. C'était un meurtre. Un assassinat pur et simple.

" Ça fait mal, hein ? "

… _Un coup de poignard en plein cœur…_

" Tu savais… Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? "

… _Les entrailles complètement gelées…_

" Depuis un bon bout de temps, si tu veux savoir. J'aurais bien voulu avoir l'autre, mais il n'était pas là. Tu veux que je te raconte ? "

… _Pitié… Pitié ça n'est pas possible ! Merlin !…_

" Au début, il ne m'a pas reconnue. Quand je lui ai dit qui j'étais, il est resté stoïque. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais ta marraine, c'est là qu'il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. "

… _Mais le pire, dans cette abomination…_

" Tais toi… "

… _c'est de se dire que malgré tout…_

" Pas envie de détails croustillants ? Tu ne veux pas m'entendre dire que j'y ai été à mains nues ? "

… _j'aime Billie._

" TAIS TOI ! "

… _Et cela me consterne._

" Tu es pitoyable. " éructa Billie. " Un an, Antigone ! Cela fait un an que nous t'observons, un anque tu as le cul entre deux chaises, en cherchant à faire ami-amie avec les deux camps ! Tu croyais que cela allait durer combien de temps ? "

Antigone avait les yeux qui la piquaient. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Pleurait sur quoi, pour quoi, à cause de quoi, elle n'aurait su précisément le dire. Un peu de rage, de colère, de rancœur, sans doute. Un peu de dégoût et de honte, aussi. Et également de désespoir et de tristesse. Elle pleurait sur Fred, sur George et sur tous ceux qu'elle avait comptés un jour dans ses amis : Pansy, Drago… Jeff… Harry. Elle pleurait sur Billie et Hailie qui, bordel, savaient depuis le début. Et puis elle pleurait sur elle-même, sur sa bêtise, sur sa neutralité, sur ses espoirs et ses croyances, tous aussi vains les uns que les autres, en fin de compte.

Alors, tandis qu'un éclair diffus de haine la traversait, elle fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait faisable, la seule qui lui parût logique de faire en de pareilles circonstances, dans ce genre de circonstances où l'on se rend compte qu'on n'a plus rien, que l'on est voué à l'échec.

De toute sa force, de toute son âme, de toute sa magie et de tout ce qui était en elle, Antigone se déchaîna sur Billie.

Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle ne savait guère ce qu'allait donner cette explosion, dans un tel état qu'elle se fichait de mourir d'épuisement sur le coup, dans un tel état que de toute façon elle se foutait de _tout._ Mais quand le flux qu'elle dirigeait droit vers sa marraine se changea en une dague d'argent, elle perdit tous ses moyens, et l'arme alla se ficher dans le mur, à un bon mètre de la tête de Billie.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'elle avait voulu envoyer dans la figure de la Mangemort avait formé cette dague, elle n'en avait foutrement aucune idée. Mais à voir la tête qu'affichait Billie, elle, si.

Celle-ci approcha lentement sa main de l'arme enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans le mur. Elle n'essaya pas de la toucher, ou de l'en déloger ; sa main ne fit que caresser un écrin de protection qui n'existait pas autour du poignard d'argent.

C'est là qu'Antigone reconnut le cadeau que les sœurs Rosier lui avaient fait pour ses dix-sept ans.

_" Je suppose que tu te doutes que la dague vient de moi. Par contre, les sortilèges et les enchantements sont de Hailie. Je n'ai pas très bien compris en quoi ils consistaient, elle m'a parlé d'une histoire de choix… Je suppose que ça t'évoquera sans doute quelque chose._

_Billie. "_

" Alors… Alors c'est ton choix. Tu veux t'endormir dans des illusions, t'enfermer dans une fausse réalité ? C'est ça ? Mais tu n'as pas le droit, Antigone, tu n'as pas le droit ! Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour RIEN ! Tu DOIS choisir ! "

Antigone bondit.

" J'ai TOUS les droits ! "

D'un ' _accio '_ elle rappela à elle l'arme.

" PERSONNE n'a le DROIT de me dire ce que je DOIS faire ! "

L'arme lui arriva dans la main, mais elle avait mis tellement de rage dans son sortilège qu'elle ne put que la rattraper par la lame.

" Je fais ce que JE veux ! "

Celle-ci lui entailla profondément la paume, mais elle ne sentit rien.

" Si je ne veux PAS choisir, alors je ne choisirai RIEN ! "

Puis elle attaqua Billie, le poing droit saignant…

" Et je vous EMMERDE ! "

… Et plongea le coutelas d'argent dans son ventre, s'aidant de ses deux mains du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Billie, qui ne reflétaient rien, sinon de la souffrance, une souffrance réelle et absolue, qui faisaient seulement dire, que dans l'immédiat, le monde de Billie Rosier se limitait à cette souffrance.

Puis elle dégagea sa main du corps de Billie, et le sang jaillit enfin.

Elle en fut aspergée, l'odeur lui prit la gorge.

L'action se ralentit. Billie Rosier chancela sur le mur et finit pars'effondrer sur le sol, dans un gémissement sinistre.

Antigone se recula, dégoûtée par tout ce que sa sensibilité percevait.

Cela la dégoûtait à un tel point qu'elle se détourna du visage blême de sa marraine afin de vomir pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Puis elle se redressa, et contempla le bureau, perdue. Son regard s'égara sur la carte de l'Islande. Il y resta fixé peut-être une, deux minutes, avant qu'un bruit n'attire son attention.

C'était Billie, Billie qui se raccrochait désespérément à la vie, Billie qui avait mal, Billie qui… Sanglotait ?

Oui, Billie pleurait. Billie pleurait comme une gamine parce qu'elle voulait vivre, et que, putain, elle avait vraiment trop mal.

" Antigone… " Bredouilla-t-elle avec difficulté, parce que ses dents claquaient. " Antigone… Ne… Ne me laisse pas… Pas comme ça… T'en prie… "

Du sang et de la bave coulaient le long de son menton. Son visage, autrefois si fier, autrefois d'une beauté si arrogante, était maintenant déformé par la détresse. " Achève-moi… Pitié… Si mal… "

Antigone était pétrifiée. Elle ne pouvait la laisser ainsi… Elle sentit les larmes se remettre à couler sur ses joues. Mais il y avait George… Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle-même avait dû le laisser à une agonie atroce ; il fallait, pour que George soit vengé, qu'il y ait une égalité dans le cœur d'Antigone.

Elle lâcha enfin la dague, qui tomba sans bruit sur le sol.

Il fallait qu'elle parte. Si Père ou Mère la trouvait là, elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante. Et si Hailie rentrait, ses options de survie s'amenuiseraient encore plus. Et, par Merlin, elle voulait vivre ! Vivre comme elle l'entendait, sans choix à faire, selon son bon vouloir.

En tuant Billie, elle vengeait Georges.

En laissant Hailie avec le cadavre de sa sœur, elle vengeait Fred.

L'égalité était respectée.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle fuît, qu'elle parte, qu'elle disparaisse. Mais que faire ? Où aller ? Chez qui se réfugier ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle disposait de beaucoup de possibilités… Elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main vers l'une d'entre elles, en choisir une, et elle vivrait, et elle serait heureuse.

Mais si elle faisait le mauvais choix ?Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que cela ferait son bonheur ? Elle ne savait pas, et n'ayant jamais pratiqué la divination, ne pouvait pas savoir.

Et elle ne voulait pas choisir, ne voulant pas passer sa vie à brasser des regrets si ce choix se révélait mauvais.

Elle sut alors quoi faire. Cela lui parut si simple, si évident, qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle n'y avait pas songé avant.

Laissant des traces sanglantes derrière elle, elle quitta la pièce. Elle descendit l'escalier de marbre, laissant toujours des empreintes écarlates dans son sillage. Elle quitta Birds' Castel par le jardin, sans un regard derrière elle, sans se soucier de ce qu'il adviendrait du château de ses ancêtres. Elle s'en foutait.

Pour elle, une nouvelle vie commençait.

-

- - -

- - - - -

- - - - - - -

- - - - -

- - -

-

Peut-on faire une croix sur son passé ? Peut-on tourner la page et repartir de zéro sans regarder en arrière ?

Je ne crois pas. Non, je ne crois pas.

Seize longues années ont passé depuis ma fuite des murs de Birds' Castel.

J'ai aujourd'hui trente-trois ans, et j'ai froid.

Dans le monde magique, les choses ont bougé, et bien bougé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus. Mon Seigneur n'est plus. C'est comme ça. Qui aurait pu croire en Potter ? Pas moi. J'avais peur de lui, mais je n'y croyais pas. Et pourtant…

Suite à la disparition du Maître, une formidable chasse aux mangemorts a été ouverte. Tous ceux que j'avais côtoyés en cours, croisés lors d'une réception, ou dont j'avais seulement entendu le nom un jour sont morts, ont été arrêtés et emprisonnés. Enfin, presque tous. Drago Malefoy et sa femme s'en sont sortis blancs comme des colombes. Un comble… Mais il ne faut pas rêver. Le système n'est peut-être pas pourri jusqu'à la moelle, mais l'argent peut tout acheter. Vraiment tout acheter. Et puis un autre Malefoy en prison, cela aurait posé tellement de problèmes… Il suffisait bien du père.

Quand Jef, à la mort de sa mère, ila été couronné, toutes les célébrités du monde sorcier étaient présentes. Notamment celle d'Angleterre, car je suis sa femme après tout.

Oui, j'ai épousé JefSwendenbörg. Cela fait maintenant quinze ans, et depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé les pieds en Islande, j'ai froid.

Nous avons un fils, Erik. Il me ressemble énormément, malgré ses grands yeux d'un brun délavé. Je songe parfois qu'il est le premier descendant d'une nouvelle lignée, mais je repousse le plus rapidement possible ces pensées, qui me ramènent à un passé que j'essaye en vain d'oublier.

Nous avons été couronnés. Il m'était étrange de réapparaître officiellement dans le monde sorcier (notre mariage ayant été célébré dans la plus stricte intimité), et d'avoir à affronter tous ces regards que j'avais essayé d'ignorer depuis tant d'années… Paradis artificiel, que celui où je vivais.

Oh, oui, qu'il a été dur, lors de cette cérémonie, où parmi tant de visages présents en un si grand nombre, il me paraissait si difficile d'esquiver le regard d'un Harry Potter, d'un Drago Malefoy, d'un Fred Weasley.

Et de ne pas contempler avec remords et regrets leurs progénitures respectives…

Le fils de Potter était alors un petit blond à l'air rêveur, affreusement timide et terriblement aimant.

Le fils de Malefoy, aussi blond que ses parents respectifs semblait tout avoir des deux amis que j'avais un jour côtoyés à Serpentard. Fier, indépendant, arrogant, sûr… Malefoy.

La fille de Fred, la peau mate de sa mère, ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux sombres, semblait assez renfermée sur elle-même, et peu versée dans l'humour. Et pourtant, un coup d'œil rapide à son père, un sourire de sa mère, une remarque de ses cousins, et la voilà qui brisait cette façade par un sourire éclatant, ou un rire magnifique.

Je crois les avoir dévorés des yeux, ce jour là, le sang pulsant bruyamment dans mes veines, tout en essayant de repousser la voix perfide qui me soufflait : " ils auraient pu être tiens, ils auraient pu être ta vie. "

Mais ce n'était pas mes enfants, ils n'étaient pas mes vies, mais en réalité rien d'autre qu'une poignante nostalgie.

Oui, je l'avoue. J'ai eu encore plus de difficultés à affronter les enfants de mes anciens amis que leurs regards. Leurs regards… Qui ne semblaient rien refléter. Ou plutôt, qui ne me parlaient pas. Ils étaient aujourd'hui devenus pour moi des étrangers.

Et, je me rends compte avec le recul, que c'est ma faute. Tout est entièrement ma faute.

Quelqu'aurait été mon choix, autrefois, ils l'auraient respecté. Mais j'ai choisi de ne pas choisir, j'ai choisi de fuir… Et j'ai disparu à leurs yeux. Je suis devenue une lâche, une inconnue, une autre.

On ne peut pas vivre sans choisir, je m'en rends compte. Pas vivre heureux, je veux dire.

Parce que l'on est heureux que lorsqu'on est libre, et parce que l'on n'est libre que lorsqu'on fait des choix.

Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je comprends que ma marraine m'avait poussée de tout son être vers un choix qui n'appartenait qu'à moi, et que je n'ai su saisir. Billie a toujours cherché le meilleur pour moi, je le découvre de plus en plus chaque jour.

Billie est morte il y a seize ans, et Père est mort un an plus tard, assassiné sur l'ordre de celui à qui il avait un jour donné le titre de meilleur ami. Il faut croire que Père m'avait aimée plus qu'il n'avait voulu me le laisser croire. Mère est à Azkaban, et y survit encore, selon les dernières rumeurs. Quant à Hailie… Et bien, elle est toujours vivante, malgré la disparition de tous les gens qui avaient construit autour d'elle des murs solides ; je suppose qu'elle se languit du jour où nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau pour assouvir son besoin de vengeance. Je l'attends. J'attends ce dernier duel avec elle, où l'une d'entre nous mettra un terme à cette série de ripostes meurtrières que j'ai laissées derrière moi. Peut-être que je mourrai, peut-être pas. Ça ne me fait plus peur, aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je commence seulement à grandir…

Mais je ne suis pas malheureuse pour autant. Jef, s'il n'est pas fou de moi (ce que je lui rends d'ailleurs), est néanmoins une compagnie des plus vivables, et le trône d'Islande, malgré toutes les contraintes qu'il implique, apporte avec lui bon nombre d'aspects agréables. Et puis il y a Erik, que j'aime plus que tout. Je n'ai jamais regardé avec tant d'attention la vie d'un être. Cela me prend le cœur, de le voir grandir, s'épanouir, me dépasser et devenir homme, peu à peu. Ce n'est encore qu'un tout petit garçon, à mes yeux. Mais avec quelle rapidité me semble-t-il avoir cependant changé !

Il fait froid, ici. Depuis que je suis arrivée à Reykjavik, il me semble que j'ai froid. Et c'est sans aucune surprise que je me rends compte que je ne parviens pas à me réchauffer.

Nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens…

Malgré cela, je connais quelque chose qui va sans doute me remettre du baume au cœur. Il s'agit de Némésis Malefoy, ma filleule. Elle est devenue pupille de l'Etat, suite à la mort accidentelle de Narcissa, quand elle avait trois ans. Et –qui aurait pu souhaiter mieux pour elle ?- elle a grandi sous l'œil attentif d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle a seize ans, aujourd'hui, soit un peu plus que mon Erik. Elle doit venir, normalement, passer ses vacances de Noël au Palais. Je ne saurais dire qui, de nous deux, angoisse le plus au sujet de cette rencontre. Mais elle est importante, et essentielle, j'imagine. Et puis je pourrai enfin lui raconter des histoires. Une histoire… Mon histoire. L'histoire de cette sixième année, qui a révélé tant de choses, chez moi.

On grandit de ses erreurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Parfois, je me sens seule, face à l'immensité glacée de ce pays.

Quand Erik part pour la Confrérie des Aulnes, et quand Jefest en déplacement, alors ce vide en moi se fait ressentir de plus en plus fortement. Après tout, cela fait seize ans que Jeff me sert de bouée de sauvetage, et je me raccroche à lui désespérément un peu plus chaque jour.

Cette solitude me pèse. Je dois l'affronter partout où je vais, dans ce grand palais aux murs dénudés, où la décoration est d'une telle sobriété qu'on se croirait dans un hôpital moldu. C'est effrayant. Alors, de tout mon cœur, je cherche la compagnie de quelqu'un, je tends ma magie dans la recherche de cette personne qui pourrait m'aider à combler cette solitude. Le vent, qui bouillonne en moi, se heurte souvent au silence.

Et pourtant, quelques fois, il me semble sentir, au travers d'un lien des plus tenus, il me semble percevoir une chaleur, une flamme légère, une douceur enivrante où au cœur du silence, un ami qui m'entoure de ses bras et murmure mon nom.

**- FIN –**

_Voilà. C'est la fin. Plus tôt que prévu, mais c'est la fin. Il fait nuit, je viens de relire la relecture de Zofia._

_Je vais poster._

_On se reverra peut-être, dans six jours ou dans six mois… Je ne sais pas. _

_Salut, et merci pour tout._

_Coline la rétameuse,_

_MagicHappy2._


End file.
